Ripples
by AlexandraG
Summary: TRADUCCION. AU del capítulo 309 en adelante. Luego de una misión frustrada, Sakura es convertida en esclava por los del Sonido, una situación que muy bien puede cambiar el futuro… especialmente el referente a cierto conocido missing-in.
1. Captura

**Ripples**

**By Yellow Mask**

**Spoilers:** 309 en adelante

**Nota de Autor****:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo**** 1**

**Captur****a**

"_Cuando una pequeño guijarro cae en un tranquilo estanque de agua, crea __ondulaciones en el agua en todas direcciones, incluso inquietando las contenidas aguas más distantes."_

_-ScienceDaily (Jan. 29, 2007)_

-xxx-

'_Tsunade dijo que mi compasión sería mi muerte,'_ reflexionó Sakura amargamente. _'Nunca pensé que dijera eso tan literalmente.'_

Sakura había sido enviada a una villa del País del Fuego para lidiar con un brote de una particular cepa de un horrible sarampión. No fue demasiado difícil de curar para los adultos sanos, pero varios niños habían contraído la enfermedad y después murieron por eso. Le había tomado un par de días, pero logró aislar a todos los infectados y a los sospechosos de estar infectados, planeando dejar a la enfermedad seguir su curso en aquellos que estaban sanos y fuertes. En los niños pequeños – el grupo de peligro –realizó un jutsu de curación para sanarlos.

Desafortunadamente, tal curación era muy agotadora, y Sakura había salido hacia casa con muy poco chakra – error número uno.

Después, cuando escuchó los sonidos de batalla y gritos de angustia sobre el camino delate de ella, se apresuró a ayudar sin considerar realmente las consecuencias – error número dos.

Pronto, varios errores la habían conducido a su actual predicamento – luchando contra un gupo de ninjas del Sonido en un intento por liberar a un grupo de viajeros quienes estaban en proceso de ser secuestrados.

Una batalla que perdía rápidamente. Su chakra estaba bajo, estaba exhausta, y se había metido en una batalla con más de veinte ninjas enemigos sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias.

'_Lo bueno es que no puedes ser criminalmente estupida, o __dentro de cinco minutos estaría siendo declarada culpable.'_

La pelea había ido de 'ayudar a la gente que secuestraban' a 'tratar de no ser secuestrada también'. No sabía porque no hacían distinción entre la gente que trataban de capturar, pero todos sus ataques habían sido claramente para incapacitarla, en lugar de matarla –quizas Kabuto necesitaba personas para sus experimentos o algo así…

Sakura se movió hacia atrás, evitando una lluvia de senbon, que indudablemente contenían alguna especie de veneno… y descubrió que había olvidado tomar en cuenta la posición del río cuando se movió.

'_Otro signo de que realmente no estabas lista para esta batalla_,' se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba a su cuerpo caer hacia la orilla para no romperse ningún miembro. _'¡Ni siquiera estás pensando claro! ¡Idiota!'_

La zambullida en el agua casi la dejó sin aliento, pero Sakura tuvo el suficiente aplomo para abstenerse a salir a la superficie inmediatamente. En cambio, cedió a la corriente, esperando que pudiera llevarla fuera del peligro antes de que el aire en sus pulmones se agotara.

Tomó un momento para agradecer que fuera estación de lluvias –por consiguiente, con una corriente fuerte– y que el río fuera profundo.

Cuando Sakura finalmente salió a la superficie y trepó hacia la orilla llena de hierba, se permitió esperar por un momento que los hubiese eludido… hasta que escuchó los gritos, y el sonido de varias personas adentrándose en el bosque.

Independientemente de la posición que ocupasen esos ninjas en el Sonido, la cautela no era su punto fuerte.

Lamentablemente, había llegado a una parte tranquila del río –la corriente no la llevaría tan rápido aquí, y seguramente no podría llevarla lo bastante lejos de ahí a tiempo. Podía correr, pero Sakura dudaba de ir muy lejos. O podía pelear… y morir en un destello de gloria.

Francamente, Sakura prefería la opción de luchar –al menos de esa manera no terminaría a merced de más de veinte shinobi sin escrupulos o valores, pero…

Naruto nunca la perdonaría. Y más importante, Sakura nunca se perdonaría a sí misma. Había visto la desesperación que se cernió sobre su amigo, como una nube, después de su desastroso encuentro con Sasuke y ella no debía –no podía excusarse el tomar a otro de sus amigos.

Sin importar lo que le costase.

Mentalmente revisó su plan._ 'Tendré que ser capturada –por un tiempo, al menos. Estoy demasiado exhausta en este momento, que tendré una mejor oportunidad de escapar después de descansar un poco. Incluso si eso significa pasar una o dos noches como prisionera.'_

No era estupida –sabía que le daba la entrada a muchas variables a su plan permitiendo su captura… pero actualmente era la mejor idea que tenía.

Así que, reuniendo a duras penas lo último de su chakra, realizó un jutsu de transformación.

No iba a ser capturada como Haruno Sakura, porque eso solamente era una invitación a toda clase de problemas. Tampoco iba a ser capturada como una mujer –algo le decía que no sería buena idea ser una prisionera femenina.

El pulso de energía en su cuerpo se fue apagando hasta un ser un suave susurro, y Sakura se asomó al agua para comprobar su trabajo.

Un chico adolescente la miraba fijamente, su piel era algunos tonos más oscuros que el suyo, con un corto cabello castaño que caía sobre unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Por alguna razón, el cambio en el color de ojos era difícil de mantener en una transformación, y como Sakura no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tendría que mantener esa farsa, sintió que era mejor pecar de cuidadosa, por precaución.

Escuchando a sus perseguidores acercarse, Sakura rápidamente se deshizo de su falda así parecería estar vestida con ropa unisex y desechó todos los símbolos ninja, aventándolos hacia una, particularmente densa, área de juncos.

Después, aunque fue difícil de hacer, se tiró a sí misma en la orilla como un lagarto asoleándose, tratando de actuar como si estuviera completamente ignorante del ninja que se acercaba. Con un poco de suerte, podría pasar como un muchacho que holgazaneaba en la orilla del río. Ellos vendrían, y ella… bueno, estaba bastante segura de que la mayoría de la gente correría por sus vidas cuando se encontraba a un grupo de ninjas.

Se tensó cuando ellos se acercaron, finalmente levantando la mirada cuando los shinobi del sonido surgieron de entre los árboles.

Sakura dibujó su mejor cara de incredulidad con los ojos muy abiertos y sorpresa en sus rasgos, antes de levantarse sobre sus pies y tratar de correr. No tuvo que fingir el correr a una velocidad como un civil – con su agotamiento, aunado con tener que mantener su transformación, y estando ya tan cansada pensó que podría ser superada por un caracol geriátrico.

Así que no se sorprendió cuando sus brazos fueron atrapados y torcidos bruscamente, obligándole a arrodillarse.

"¡Muchacho!" bufó entre dientes uno de sus captores, con sus dedos agarrando su cabello y levantando su cabeza. "¿Viste pasar por aquí a una mujer de cabello rosa?"

Sakura movió su cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de actuar como si estuviese muda del miedo.

"¿A quién le importa?" cortó uno de los otros. "¡Podemos cumplir nuestra cuota con este –captúrenlo!"

Sakura se encontró a sí misma siendo empujada hacia el camino donde inicialmente se enfrentaron. Los viajeros que había tratado de ayudar estaban nerviosos en una larga línea, con sus manos atadas frente a ellos, enganchados unos a otros por sogas alrededor de sus cuellos. De hecho, aquello se parecía mucho a…

Sakura se congeló cuando el entendimiento la golpeó. ¡Era una fila de esclavos!

Por supuesto, ella no debería estar sorprendida. El Sonido era tan corrupto que no le sorprendía que también usaran esclavos o sacaran provecho de su venta.

Sakura se permitió esperar que simplemente fuesen vendidos en algún mercado en alguno de los países menos hospitalarios –sería mucho más fácil escapar de ahí que de una fortaleza del Sonido.

Sin mencionar, que podría encontrarse con…

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, mandando todos los pensamientos de Sasuke fuera de su mente. Ante todo, necesitaba concentrarse en su propia supervivencia.

-xxx-

En el momento en que la fila de esclavos llegaba al Sonido, Sakura estaba realmente furiosa con todo el mundo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por ser estupida y envolverse en una batalla sin considerar las consecuencias; estaba furiosa por el hecho que ella y los demás prisioneros fuesen llevados a la base del Sonido en lugar de algún mercado de esclavos en algún sitio; y estaba definitivamente furiosa con el shinobi que estaba 'escoltándolos':

Por supuesto, que ellos estaban bastante furiosos con ella también. En los tres días desde que había sido capturada, Sakura se había ganado la reputación de ser una agitadora tenaz. Había tratado de escapar un total de cuatro veces, y había sido capturada y llevada de vuelta cada vez. Su espalda aún ardía por los azotes que había recibido en castigo, aunque las heridas habían dejado de sangrar.

Todos sus fallidos intentos de escape eran conducidos para mandar el mensaje a casa de que tenía que fingir –al menos por ahora. ¿No podía escapar si estaba golpeada a medio morir, verdad?

Dio una mirada compasiva a las personas delante de ella. Después de tres días de cautiverio, siendo rociados de amenazas constantes, y su propio castigo público por sus intentos de escapar, los viajeros parecían en verdad intimidados. Era casi irónico –sus azotes tenían más impacto en ellos del que tenía en ella misma.

Pero por otra parte, era una kunoichi –estaba acostumbrada al dolor. No era agradable de llevar, pero era algo con lo que ella podía lidiar.

La fila se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una solida pared de roca… hasta que uno de los shinobi golpeó duramente en ésta –Sakura memorizó el patrón: dos suaves, tres fuertes –y una puerta escondida se abrió en la roca.

Sakura no sabía qué pasaba, pero la fila de esclavos avanzaba a tropezones. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaban siendo preparados de algún modo, y el nerviosismo la llenó ante el pensamiento de lo que aquella preparación implicaba.

Cuando fue su turno de ser empujada por la puerta, Sakura puso cara de determinación y se puso firme, determinada a enfrentar lo que fuese que le esperaba…

Para encontrar a un delgado y debilucho hombre vistiendo la bandana del Sonido, sosteniendo un collar y lo que parecía ropa marrón. Sakura pensó que podría distinguir a otros detrás de él, pero el cambio de iluminación del bosque brillante al oscuro corredor de piedra, le habían producido puntos llameando en su vista mientras que sus ojos se ajustaban.

Alguien la tomó de su cabello, y resistió al impulso de repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, conformándose con doblar sus atadas manos en frustración. El hombre frente a ella levantó el collar de piel… después frunció el ceño.

"Puedo sentir un fuerte chakra de él," murmuró, haciendo un movimiento vago hacia atrás que Sakura no pudo ver por la poca luz.

El collar que acercó hizo que la sangre de Sakura se helara en sus venas, casi espesándola. Era de piel, si, pero había una tira de metal adornando el medio, con una gran aguja que sobresalía de el. Y no era una simple correa la que lo aseguraba, sino lo que parecía algún tipo de cerradura.

Y Sakura sabía que no quería el collar en ninguna parte cerca de ella. No tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero aquella aguja no parecía que fuese a ayudarle de ninguna manera posible.

Así que se resistió al agarre como un caballo salvaje, tratando vanamente de librarse del collar. Alguien la golpeó detrás de las rodillas, forzándola a doblarse y enviar sus rodillas al piso. Unas manos agarraban sus hombros conteniéndola, mientras su cabello era tirado hacia adelante tan fuerte que sintió lágrimas caer de sus ojos, descubriendo su nuca.

Aun luchaba, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y no pudo menos que gritar cuando sintió la aguja deslizarse en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Pero el dolor de la aguja no fue nada comparado a la sensación que se sacudió por su cuerpo cuando el collar fue cerrado, como un choque eléctrico. No sabía lo que el collar estaba haciendo, pero de algún modo interfirió con su chakra. Sakura luchó para mantener la transformación mientras que el mundo se turbaba ante ella, sus miembros se doblaban como ramitas. Cada onza de energía en su cuerpo fue para mantener la ilusión del castaño y bronceado hombre…

Y pareció funcionar. Ciertamente no habían gritos de sorpresa o enojo que fuesen señal de la ilusión desapareciendo. Cuando fue levantada de nuevo sobre sus pies, Sakura se dio cuenta que el collar hizo algo con su chakra. No sabía qué, pero se sentía… limitado. Como si la transformación fuese lo único que pudiese mantener.

'_Probablemente lo hicieron para restringir el chakra de alguna forma'_, se dijo a sí misma cuando simplemente le fue dado un cambio de ropa marrón y fue empujada en dirección a los otros esclavos con ordenes de vestirse rápidamente. _'La aguja debe liberar algún tipo de toxina.'_

Sabía que eso probablemente significaba mantener el chakra al nivel de un civil, pero tenía suerte en ese sentido –ya estaba agotada, así que el chakra que el hombre había sentido no era su verdadero nivel. En otras palabras, la restricción que ellos pusieron probablemente no limitaría todo su chakra cuando lograra recuperarlo. Eso haría difícil pelear en una batalla, pero ciertamente tendría más chakra del que esperarían que ella tuviese.

Al menos, asumiendo que el collar estuviese hecho para un nivel especifico.

Liberada de sus ataduras y dejada con los otros esclavos, Sakura comenzó a tratar de cambiarse y disimuladamente usar los restos de su vieja ropa para atar su plano pecho. La transformación era muy buena, pero necesitaba asegurarse que no hubiese ninguna pista de escote.

Al final, el pecho de Sakura no estaba completamente plano, pero lo suficientemente plano para verse por debajo de la ropa de esclavo. Podía pasar físicamente por un hombre, pero necesitaba modificar su comportamiento hasta cierto punto también. En el viaje, había estado profundizando en los recuerdos de sus compañeros en un esfuerzo por emular el comportamiento masculino. Desde luego, dado que sus compañeros eran Kakashi, Naruto y Sai, los otros prisioneros probablemente pensarían que estaba loca, pero era mejor a pensar que era una mujer disfrazada.

Colocando su espalda contra la pared de piedra mientras los otros cautivos daban vueltas confundidos, Sakura examinó su entorno. Parecía ser otra de las guaridas subterráneas del Sonido, pensando que no podría hacer conjeturas sobre cuan grande era o si era una de las principales. Por lo que sabía, esta podía ser solo una parada antes de que llegaran a su verdadero destino.

"Haru?"

"Haru?"

Sakura tuvo que recordarse el voltear hacia el muchacho que le había hablado. Se había presentado como Haru, alegando que sonaba como un nombre masculino, y ya que estaba acostumbrada a responder al 'Haruno' cuando era llamada, no le costaría mucho responder a este.

"¿Si, niño?" preguntó.

"¿Qué crees que vaya a pasarnos?"

"No lo sé," admitió Sakura, tratando de sonar natural aún cuando su corazón se rompiese por él. "Quizás estén tratando de entender-"

"¡_Cállense_!"

Sakura se movió automáticamente cuando uno de sus captores les gritó, con su voz vibrando a través de los muros de piedra.

"Alguien no tomó su café hoy..." murmuró entre dientes. El sarcasmo y el alarde le ayudaban a sobrellevar su situación; al mismo tiempo que de algún modo los desafiaba, podía fingir que su futuro inmediato no estaba a punto de ser decidido por unos sádicos corruptos.

"Han traído una buena cosecha…" la suave voz de entre las sobras envió una onda de estremecimiento a través del espíritu de Sakura.

Orochimaru.

Después de todo, aparentemente habían sido llevados a una de las bases principales del Sonido.

Sus captores se inclinaron, y la serpiente que los llamó dio un paso a la luz… con Uchiha Sasuke a su lado.

Sakura se puso tensa, su corazón de pronto se cerró de golpe contra sus costillas como patadas de un caballo salvaje.

"Bien, ¿hay alguno que te llame la atención?" Le preguntó Orochimaru a Sasuke, como su hablasen de un grupo de ganado.

"¡No necesito un esclavo!" rompió Sasuke.

Y no lo necesitaba. Los esclavos del Sonido siempre le ponían incomodo, con sus cabezas inclinadas y miradas vacías siempre revolvían algo dentro de él. Algo que se dijo a sí mismo era desprecio, pero era peligrosamente cercano a la compasión.

Sin embargo, Orochimaru ignoró su arrebato, y una llamarada de rabia explotó en el interior de Sasuke.

"Elige," el sannin encogió los hombros. "Ya que pareces tan reacio a los esclavos que ya trabajan aquí…"

Sasuke pasó sus ojos por encima de la muchedumbre –aparentemente una familia de viajeros que habían sido emboscados en el camino.

Y ahora, conocerían una vida de servidumbre.

Sasuke se quitó la nube de compasión que le amenazó, forzándose a sentir nada más que la repugnancia ante el obvio miedo en sus ojos, la manera en que se encogían contra el muro como un ratón cubriéndose de un gato. Sus espíritus estaban ya doblegados.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el muchacho parado detrás. Él, también se apoyaba contra la pared, pero era una postura más cercana a sentarse despreocupadamente que a encogerse. Él, también apartaba sus ojos, pero no era por miedo –al contrario, era más un acto de apatía, como si ni Orochimaru estuviese bajo su atención.

Y el collar; el de piel asegurado con una cerradura metálica... Sasuke había visto ese tipo de collares antes. Solo eran usados para restringir a aquellos que pudiesen manipular el chakra –aquellos que hubiesen sido entrenados como ninja.

La curiosidad de Sasuke fue estimulada. El muchacho no podría ser mucho mayor que él… ¿quizás un genin que de alguna manera se había separado de sus compañeros de equipo?

Como si sintiera su fija mirada, la mirada del muchacho parpadeó para sostener la suya propia, y Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente a unos brillantes ojos verdes. Ojos rebeldes y vivaces, y no ciertamente los ojos de un hombre doblegado.

Había algo extrañamente familiar en esos ojos. Algo que disparó sus recuerdos, burlándose de él con susurros de recuerdo y ecos de memoria.

"Él," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, apuntando al chico de ojos verdes.

Sakura mordió su lengua para impedirse maldecir. Tan pronto como el propósito de la visita de Sasuke fue aclarado, Sakura había tratado de pasar tan desapercibida como era posible, rezando para que él no la eligiera. No necesitaba un gran balde de disgusto emocional en la cima de sus problemas actuales. Hasta había apartado la vista, recordando que el contacto visual era un modo seguro de atraer la atención de alguien.

Y de todas maneras la escogió.

'_Genial. Simplemente genial__.'_ hasta sus pensamientos eran sarcásticos.

"¿Seguro que no quieres a alguna de las mujeres?" murmuró Orochimaru. "Los hombres podrán ser más fuertes físicamente, pero las mujeres pueden encargarse de… ciertas necesidades. Aunque creo que puedes usar a los hombres para el mismo propósito, si así lo deseas."

Sasuke no le puso atención.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba a punto de gritar. Como se suponía que escaparía cuando iba a estar alrededor de Sasuke todo el tiempo? Se negó a admitir que una parte de ella se alegraba; por Dios, si había estado preparado para matar a Naruto, ciertamente no duraría en hacerlo con ella.

Un rápido tirón en su hombro sacó a Sakura de sus angustiosos pensamientos.

"Ve con Lord Sasuke," espetó su captor con aspecto de vago.

Sakura roló sus ojos (discretamente – no lograría nada buscando problemas) y obedeció.

Sasuke se giró y caminó a zancadas al corredor sin mirar atrás. Asumiendo que ella debería seguirlo, Sakura se apresuró tras él, mirando al pequeño grupo de nuevos esclavos siendo inspeccionados por Orochimaru antes de que tuviera que girar una esquina y fueran desviados de su vista.

Siguió a Sasuke como una sombra por los pasillos, tratando de memorizar su recorrido para cuando escapara. Cuando se acercaron a una pesada puerta al final del corredor, Sakura asumió que habían llegado a su destino, y lo comprobó cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró sin preámbulo.

Sakura dio un paso detrás de él, un poco desconcertada por el tamaño de la habitación. ¡Su apartamento no era así de grande!

Sasuke movió su cabeza en la dirección de una esquina vacía. "Tu duermes ahí. Si quieres algún tipo de cama, consíguela."

Aparentemente Sasuke era un bastardo con todos, incluyendo su esclavo. "Alguien esta malhumorado…" suspiró Sakura, demasiado bajo para ser oído.

Pero no había contado con que las paredes de piedra amplificaban el sonido ni con los agudos oídos de Sasuke. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada," negó Sakura automáticamente.

Dudó que Sasuke continuara con la serie de preguntas –probablemente lo consideraba inferior a él – y se sorprendió cuando giró hacia ella, con la aguda mirada oscura y atenta. Sintió la urgencia de caminar hacia atrás pero se mantuvo firmemente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó súbitamente.

"Haru," dijo Sakura.

"¿Apellido o nombre?" interrogó Sasuke.

"No creo que quiera que lo sepas," cortó Sakura, sintiéndose fuera de balance y un poco nerviosa. ¿A qué jugaba Sasuke?

Sasuke miró fijamente al muchacho, medio intrigado y exasperado. O Haru también era completamente ignorante de su situación, o poseía muchas más agallas de las que Sasuke había estimado al principio.

Aun cuando la provocación le hizo querer golpear al niño, seguía siendo un buen cambio de la clase habitual de esclavos que trabajaban en el Sonido.

Pero Haru ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención; sus ojos se lanzaban alrededor de la habitación en lo que alguien menos perceptivo habría tomado como miedo. Pero Sasuke pudo ver el meditación en su rostro – la ligeramente arrugada ceja en señal de concentración en lugar de inquietud – y sabía que estaba analizando el cuarto sin ventanas por obvios puntos débiles o vías de escape al lado de la puerta que acababan de atravesar.

"Ya estás planeando un escape," notó Sasuke, solo para ver como Haru podría reaccionar a la idea de que sus planes fueran descubiertos.

"¿No lo harías tú, en mi lugar?" cortó el esclavo.

'_Tómalo con calma, Sakura'_ se exhortó a sí misma. _'Tómalo con calma, tómalo con calma – puedes hacer esto, tu puedes…'_

Sasuke sonrió con malicia. "Nunca estaré en tu lugar."

Sakura reflejó que había algo extrañamente confortante sobre el hecho de que la arrogancia de Sasuke no había cambiado. "Si tu lo dices…"

Esperaba que su comentario pudiese terminar esa extraña conversación. ¿Porqué Sasuke se molestaba en hablar con ella? Por lo que sabía, era un joven hombre esclavo con una boca lista a quien, en primer lugar, él no quería tener sirviéndole.

Lo que sabía era que a ella no le gustaba su mirada sobre su rostro. Como si mirara fijamente un rompecabezas que no había sido terminado, y estuviese tratando de resolver qué era la figura completa. Como si ella le intrigara, y quisiera entenderla.

Y francamente, su escape iba a ser mucho más complicado si Sasuke iba a estar observándola como halcón.

Cuando ella quiso su atención, nunca la consiguió y ahora, cuando no la quería, él estaba dándosela a montones. Era un tanto gracioso, de alguna manera… y un tanto doloroso, pero Sakura no iba a pensar demasiado en eso.

"Apestas, ve a limpiarte," ordenó Sasuke, dándole la espalda.

Podría haberse ofendido, excepto que sabía que él decía la verdad. Entre tres días de viaje en la selva, un intento de escape que le hizo caer en el lodo y la sangre seca que hacía que su espalda aun doliese, Sakura sabía que debía oler algo mal.

Y no iba a rechazar la oferta de un baño. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensó que él le ordenaba hacer.

Así que Sakura se movió hacia la puerta al final de la habitación, la puerta que estaba muy segura que le llevaría al baño, mientras Sasuke rebuscaba en un closet como si ella no estuviese ahí.

-xxx-

Cinco minutos después, Sakura decidió que amaba a quienes hubiesen inventado las tuberías. Los amaba total, completa e incondicionalmente, los amaba, los amaba, los amaba.

Un baño caliente nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Pero aquello realmente hacía arder los golpes de su espalda, haciendo que el agua se tiñese de rosa por algunos momentos antes de que la sangre girara hacia el desagüe, alguna antigua y marrón, otra nueva y brillante donde las heridas se había reabierto. Sakura hizo una mueca, sintiendo con cautela las heridas y apostando por la posibilidad de una infección en su mente. Por una parte, era joven, estaba en forma, comía bien, dormía lo suficiente, y en general mantenía su sistema inmunológico saludable. Por otra parte, estaba cansada, bajo mucho estrés emocional (y con más por venir), y la herida había estado por largas horas expuesta a la suciedad, polvo y mugre.

Una infección era probablemente segura. Quizás no grave, pero seguramente debilitante y molesta - no creía capaz a Orochimaru de solo matar a cualquier esclavo enfermo en el camino en lugar de darle asistencia médica.

Sakura se mantuvo bajo el agua y consideró lo que podía hacer. Podía comunicar a Sasuke sobre sus heridas si se infectaban, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Además, si él decidía que fuera tratada, eso implicaría ser examinada y hostigada por Kabuto, lo que Sakura iba a tratar profundamente de evitar a toda costa. Ambos, él y Orochimaru, ahora que lo pensaba –tenía fe en su transformación, pero no estaba segura de asumir que su disfraz fuese infalible contra tipos como ellos.

Desde luego... ella siempre podría intentar curarse a sí misma. El collar limitaba su chakra, pero no lo bloqueaba con precisión. Seguramente, conseguiría matarse si tratara de comenzar una pelea, pero probablemente tenía suficiente para cerrar las marcas en su espalda sin mucho problema.

Pero para ser sinceros, ella no sabía lo que el collar podría hacer si tratara de crear otro jutsu manteniendo la transformación.

Con aquel pensamiento, Sakura giró su cabeza hasta que pudo vislumbrar el espejo con el rabillo del ojo. Lo había evitado cuando entró (no por vanidad, sino porque era simplemente extraño ver a un hombre mirándola también), pero ahora creía que tenía un uso para el. Alineando cuidadosamente los ojos y el espejo (y desde luego, quitando algunos mechones mojados de cabello del camino) Sakura obtuvo su primer buen vistazo a la parte trasera del collar.

Era una pequeña banda de metal al igual que el candado que la mantenía cerrada. Excepto que ésta era redonda y ligeramente levantada, y se preguntó si había alguna clase de toxina en ella. Eso explicaría la aguja, y también la manera en que el área se había entumecido ligeramente.

Y, asumiendo que hubiera solo una cantidad limitada de toxina contenida en el collar, eso significaba que esa restricción tenía un tiempo límite. Llegaría el tiempo en que ya no funcionaría más.

Claro que, con la forma en que iba su suerte, ese tiempo límite podría ser dentro de diez años.

Sakura tocó y pinchó el collar, estremeciéndose cuando dio un tirón un poco fuerte y la delgada aguja se movió en su cuello. Aparentemente la toxina solo le había entumecido; si alguien alguna vez la agarraba y lo usara para sacudirla, dolería como el infierno.

Jurando silenciosamente que no dejaría a nadie tocar su collar, Sakura decidió arriesgarse finalmente. No podría más que intentar curarse un poco… solo para ver hasta donde podría llegar…

Además, no era como si tuviese que curarlas completamente – solo lo suficiente para cerrarlas y lidiar con cualquier infección que ya hubiese comenzado.

Con un respiro profundo, Sakura presionó una mano contra su costado, juntando su chakra… y tomó el riesgo.

Eso la dejó medio aturdida, ligeramente mareada y con un poco de nauseas (aunque pudo haber sido resultado del mareo), pero las marcas se curaron hasta el punto donde habían cicatrizado firmemente, aunque aun estaban rojas y oscuras.

Sakura se secó con la toalla, se vistió con el cambio marrón que había comenzado a pensar que era señal de un esclavo en el Sonido, y comenzó a salir del baño…

Y logró detenerse justo antes de romper su nariz contra el pecho de Sasuke.

"¡Ah!" no pudo menos que gritar, lanzándose hacia atrás y después golpeándose mentalmente cuando comprendió que sus movimientos habían traicionado sus reflejos y gracia civil que simplemente no tenía. Seguramente, el collar era una señal de que habían sentido un fuerte chakra, pero por lo que ellos sabían, ella podría ser algún chico civil quien tenía simplemente más contacto con su chakra que la mayoría.

Pero acababa de revelar que había tenido un entrenamiento formal. Probablemente Sasuke no podría adivinar a qué grado, pero el hecho de que supiera que lo tenía era la causa de su preocupación.

"¿Qué hacías allí?" preguntó Sasuke en una baja y amenazante voz. Había sentido un agudo impulso de chakra desde la habitación, cortado –obviamente por el collar – pero aun lo suficiente como para haberlo sentido. No era suficiente para ser una amenaza, así que esperó hasta que Haru salió para cuestionarlo sobre aquello.

"Tomando un baño," dijo Haru en un tono sorprendentemente uniforme. "Asumí que eso era lo que querías decir cuando dijiste que me limpiara."

"Sentí un impulso de chakra," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, con sus ojos comenzando a teñirse en el rojo y negro por su habilidad de línea sucesoria. "¿Qué hacías?"

Sakura esperaba que no estuviese apunto de sudar frío. Había un extremo peligroso e intenso en su voz, como una espada de acero afilada sostenida contra su cuello.

Pero Sakura era una kunoichi – más específicamente, una medic-nin, quien a menudo tenía que trabajar con pacientes que morían cuando ella aún estaba curándolos – así que estaba acostumbrada a pensar rápido bajo presión.

'_Si miento y no digo nada, se dará cuenta rápidamente,'_ comprendió_. 'Así que me iré por…'_

"Si quieres saber, estaba intentado ver si podía quitarme el collar," dijo, encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente para cubrir su inquietud. "¿Ahora vas a golpearme o algo así en castigo o puedo ir a buscar una manta?"

Sasuke simplemente le observó por un largo momento – muy largo, la tensión comenzaba a enroscarse en los músculos de Sakura como si se preparara para algo. Algún tipo de reacción por parte de él; posiblemente violenta.

Pero nunca llegó. Sasuke simplemente pasó a su lado a zancadas hacia el baño, el suave chasquido de la puerta cerrada señaló el final a… lo que sea que estuviese pasando.

-xxx-

Sakura arregló las mantas que encontró en una pequeña pila en la esquina, incómodamente consciente de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. No había dicho nada, y el silencio estaba poniéndola tensa.

"Así que… ¿qué se supone que haga?" preguntó eventualmente. Estaba bastante segura de que los esclavos no deberían preguntar nada a sus amos, pero no podía resistir más ese silencioso escrutinio.

La cara de Sasuke no hizo más que parpadear.

"Digo, ¿qué trabajo vas a ponerme a hacer?" se explicó Sakura.

Sasuke encogió los hombros – un pequeño y solitario movimiento de sus hombros, como si detestara gastar energía. "Mantener limpia la habitación, mantener mis armas en buenas condiciones y hacer lo que sea que te diga."

Sakura se dio la vuelta para doblar una de las sabanas en algo parecido a una almohada, rolando sus ojos en el momento que le dio la espalda.

Como si le diese una señal invisible, e insonora, Sasuke cruzó a zancadas hacia la puerta y dejó el cuarto, deteniéndose solo para instruirla de no abandonar la habitación cuando él se fuera.

Sakura no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso (quizás iba a entrenar), pero no iba a gastar esa oportunidad de oro.

Procedió a hurgar despacio y cuidadosamente la habitación de Sasuke, meticulosamente catalogando a qué podría tener acceso, solo por si acaso. Cuando se está en territorio enemigo, nunca sabes lo que podrías necesitar.

Le tomó menos tiempo de lo que había pensado; la habitación de Sasuke era grande, sí, pero más bien espartano en términos de muebles y equipamiento. Tenía una cama, un closet, y una repisa donde guardaba sus armas… y era todo. Sus suministros de baño consistían en jabón, shampoo, cepillo de dientes y dentífrico.

Mientras Sakura miraba más, más le parecía una habitación de huéspedes. Con el tipo de cosas que llevarías en un viaje de campamento; solo las cosas necesarias, porque no ibas a estar ahí por mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, Orochimaru se movía de base en base cada pocas semanas, así que probablemente era seguro asumir que Sasuke se movía con él.

Era mejor asumir eso que decirse a sí misma que, Sasuke, solo había querido hacer temporal su estadía en el Sonido.

Asegurándose de haber hecho una lista mental de todo lo que posiblemente necesitaría, y sintiendo que probablemente era tarde (era difícil decirlo bajo tierra, pero el ritmo cardiaco de Sakura estaba demandándole dormir) se acomodó en sus mantas. Sasuke aun no había regresado, pero si quería algo, ¡solo tendría que despertarla!

Después de realizar un rápido jutsu que Tsunade le había enseñado – una manera de asegurarse que la transformación se mantendría mientras dormía (requiriendo un poco de un preciso control de chakra) – Sakura se acurrucó y cerró sus ojos, pidiéndose a sí misma descansar antes de intentar escapar.

-xxx-

"_Es en tus momentos de decisi__ón que tu destino se forja."_

_-Anthony Robbins_

-xxx-

Una nueva traducción, ahora de Naruto, espero que les guste!

_**Próximo capítulo: **__**Indomable. **_


	2. Indomable

Gracias a: setsuna17, Ikamari, Bella-uchiha1 y anely uchiha por sus comentarios, y a todos por leer…

**Disclaimer: ****Ni **Naruto **ni** la historia me pertenecen, solo soy la traductora.

**Capítulo**** 2**

**I****ndomable**

"_Cada vez que una persona defiende un idea, o actúa para mejorar la vida de los demás, o reacciona contra la injusticia, envía una pequeña onda de esperanza, y se cruza con otras de un millón de centros de energía distintos; y estas ondas, se atreven a crear una corriente que puede derribar los muros más poderosos de opresión e intransigencia."_

_-Robert F. Kennedy _

-xxx-

"¡Levántate!" vino una irritada y gruñona voz desde arriba de ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mientras luchó por sentarse encima del enredado caos que se habían convertido sus mantas.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, frotando sus ojos y bostezando cuando comprendió que no había ninguna amenaza inmediata. "¿Un terremoto está apunto de derrumbar este lugar? ¿Fuego?"

"No," dijo Sasuke, de la forma en que alguien habla con un niño mentalmente discapacitado.

"Uno puede desear," susurró Sakura, levantándose sobre sus pies.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Haru, sabiendo que debía contener la actitud del chico, pero aun sin quererlo realmente. En un lugar donde todos automáticamente consentían sus deseos y prácticamente lamían sus zapatos, era bastante refrescante tener a alguien que le arguyera. Eso le recordaba a…

Le recordaba un tiempo al que había jurado nunca volver.

"¡Ven conmigo!" ordenó, caminando hacia la puerta. "Debes mantenerte dos pasos detrás de mi todo el tiempo."

A Sakura se le puso el cabello de punta cuando corrió tras él, con la furia arremolinándose en su estomago. Si un hombre le hubiese dicho eso en Konoha, le habría gritado sexista y le hubiese pateado el trasero. Excepto que aquí, pretendía ser un hombre, así que se fue por la reacción que Naruto probablemente podría tener.

"Si, señor bastardo, señor," gruñó ella.

Sasuke se detuvo tan bruscamente que solo los reflejos ninja de Sakura le salvaron de estrellarse contra él.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" No se dio la vuelta, pero los cabellos en el cuello de Sakura se rizaron al mismo tiempo.

"Uh… ¿bastardo?"

"Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así." Su voz era baja, pero la amenaza en ella era perfectamente clara.

"Si, señor idiota," dijo Sakura antes de que pudiese enmendarlo. Era en momentos como esos, cuando se preguntaba si tenía alguna especie de deseo subconsciente de morir.

"¡Tampoco me llames así!" gruñó prácticamente Sasuke.

Dio la vuelta solo cuando estuvo seguro que su expresión era controlada e indiferente. El escuchar brotar de Haru los apodos favoritos de Naruto para él, hicieron que su estomago se revolviera incómodamente.

"Bien… ¿entonces como debo llamarte?" preguntó Haru, sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo de haber irritado a alguien que poseía el completo control de su vida.

Mientras más veía Sasuke su compostura, más seguro estaba el Uchiha que no era producto de la ignorancia, sino de la confianza. El tipo de confianza que muy poca gente poseía, y solo con una buena razón.

Considerando que Haru era un esclavo en una fortaleza subterránea, Sasuke tenía bastante curiosidad sobre qué tenía confianza.

Sakura resopló un poco cuando Sasuke continuó ignorando su pregunta. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Era técnicamente su esclava, – y una bastante libre – dudaba que pudiera escaparse con esa clase de comportamiento si algún otro fuese su amo, pero a Sasuke simplemente no parecía importarle.

Mantuvo su silencio después de eso, siguiéndole por el laberinto de pasillos hasta que salieron a una especie de cafetería. Para ser el Sonido, lucía misteriosamente casi normal… hasta que notó que aquellos quienes comían estaban vestidos con ropa marrón y usaban collares de piel, y eran resguardados por hombres con el físico de un rinoceronte que usaban látigos delgados y que lucían malvados.

Sakura notó que no había mujeres entre los guardias. Para ser sinceros, tenía la impresión de que había muchas mujeres en el Sonido; pero no había visto a ninguna mujer en traje de ninja desde que había llegado ahí.

Insegura de qué hacían ahí exactamente, envió una mirada interrogante en dirección a Sasuke.

Respondió con una seña hacia la habitación y un conciso, "Come."

Sakura arrastró los pies entre la multitud, sintiéndose insegura pero asumiendo que esa área era donde los esclavos tomaban su comida. Tomó una manzana, un plátano y una naranja de la sección, agradecida que Orochimaru entendiera que unos esclavos bien alimentados eran mejor que unos hambrientos y desnutridos, al menos, podrían hacer más trabajo.

Se sentó en uno de los ásperos bancos de madera, masticando silenciosamente su fruta y tratando de mantener su cabeza agachada. Funcionó… hasta que uno de los guardias comenzó a molestar a un esclavo derramando algunos granos de avena que le habían ofrecido. Volviendo a la realidad, Sakura comprendió que era el chico con el que había viajado, el que se había dirigido a ella cuando les colocaron el collar y les introdujeron a en los túneles.

Podría haber sido el hecho de que conocía al chico, aunque débilmente. Quizás era el hecho que su naturaleza era repudiar ver a alguien siendo intimidado. Independientemente de la razón, Sakura se encontró a sí misma levantándose y lanzándose con la rapidez de un ninja a través de la habitación antes de que su mente pusiera alguna objeción.

Mientras el látigo se acercaba al chico, Sakura extendió su brazo, atrapando el golpe. El látigo dejó una marca prominente sobre su muñeca, pero a Sakura no le importó – no era nada comparado a tener una espada envenenada cortándole, y estaba más preocupada por el chico. Él miraba fijamente los remanentes de su desayuno, y lucía como si estuviese intentando no gritar.

"Vamos, chico, probablemente estarás mejor si no comes eso," le dijo Sakura, tratando de levantar su ánimo. "¿Qué tal algo de fruta? Tengo una deliciosa y jugosa manzana…"

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido. Había visto la caída del muchacho, y deliberadamente volteó la mirada, poniendo su determinación contra la inquietud de su conciencia por ayudarle, escuchó bajar el látigo… pero no hubo ningún grito ni respuesta de dolor. Se giró para encontrar a Haru con su brazo amigablemente sobre los brazos del muchacho, guiándolo a una banca bajo la ceñuda mirada del guardia. Los ojos de Sasuke captaron la brillante y roja marca en la muñeca y antebrazo de Haru, la seña obvia de un azote.

Pero Haru no había siquiera gimoteado. Y Sasuke sabía que debías tener un amplio umbral de dolor para permanecer en silencio cuando un azote te golpeaba.

Justo una prueba más que ese esclavo no era lo que aparentaba.

"Error…" fue el tranquilo susurro a la izquierda de Sasuke.

La mirada de Sasuke se coló peligrosamente en aquella dirección. Un hombre se apoyaba contra el muro a corta distancia de él, con su mirada sobre Haru. Sasuke reconoció al hombre, Arashi era un cazador profesional de esclavos, el mejor del Sonido, de hecho. Estaba usualmente encargado de cada viaje para atrapar esclavos, pero unos de los más enfermizos experimentos de Kabuto se le había salido de las manos, y Orochimaru envió a varios grupos de ninjas, muchos de los cuales eran inexpertos en capturar esclavos.

Como lo demostraron por la familia que llevaron – un esclavista experimentado nunca hubiese atacado a un grupo de niños. Los niños podían hacer poco, y costaban mucho en términos de alimento y refugio.

Pero Sasuke tenía curiosidad de por qué el llevar a Haru había sido un error. El muchacho era físicamente apto, y mientras que claramente había recibido una educación ninja, el collar podía mantenerlo sometido.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó.

El hombre parpadeó, y fue cuando Sasuke comprendió que no tenía idea que había hablado en voz alta. "¿Perdón, Lord Sasuke?"

"¿Por qué fue un error atrapar a ese muchacho?"

Arashi palideció. "Y-yo… no soy quien para cuestionar la decisión de mi Lord Sasuke…"

Sasuke reprimió el impulso de rolar sus ojos. Honestamente, ¿todo eso de sonreír bobamente y complacerle, era más estupendo que la refrescantemente poco sutil rebeldía de Haru?

"Dijiste 'error'," continuó él, con una clara amenaza en su voz.

Pareciendo entender que el más remoto rechazo de explicarse podría enfadar a Sasuke, el esclavista continuó. "Tiene usted razón, creo que no fue sabio capturar al muchacho. Cuando mi maestro me enseñó por primera vez este negocio, una de las cosas que más enfatizó era cómo reconocer a un 'indomable'."

'_Indomable…_' la palabra susurró en la mente de Sasuke. "Explícate," cortó.

"Un indomable puede ser reconocido por miles de cosas," continuó el hombre. "La manera en que se mueven, la forma en que hablan, la forma en que interactúan con aquellos que tienen poder sobre ellos… pueden ser de cualquier edad, genero u origen, pero hay una cualidad que tienen en común – la obstinación y firmeza por eso llevan el nombre de 'indomables'. No se rinden de la manera en que lo hacen los otros esclavos; sus espíritus – _no se pueden_ – romper. Pueden ser golpeados, azotados, violados, privados de comida, encadenados… y sin importar lo que les hagas, morirían antes de romperse."

Sasuke miró fijamente a Haru mientras el chico de cabello oscuro mordía una pieza de su naranja con entusiasmo, aun charlando amigablemente con el niño a su lado.

"Puedes ganar su obediencia, pero no es nada más que un reflejo superficial," siguió Arashi. "Pueden hacer lo que le diga, pero sus mentes siempre serán consumidas por pensamientos de fuga o venganza, o ambos. Sé que usted es fuerte, Lord Sasuke, pero observe de cerca de su esclavo o puede cortar su garganta cuando usted duerma."

-xxx-

Sakura raspó la piedra para afilar contra el kunai una vez más, antes de comprobar su borde contra su pulgar. Le salió un poco de sangre con apenas la presión de un roce, y sonrió con satisfacción, curando la incisión con un destello de chakra. No tenía que preocuparse porque alguien la viera; Sasuke se había marchado para entrenar con Orochimaru, dándole instrucciones de afilar y limpiar sus armas en su ausencia.

Era un trabajo muy fácil – Sakura sospechaba que, a como le iba a los esclavos, su posición era bastante cómoda.

Dejó el kunai de lado – la última de las armas con la que había trabajado – e inspeccionó su trabajo final con más que un toque de satisfacción.

De hecho, ahora que había terminado, quizás podría merodear un poco más por la base. No podía escapar aún; había demasiadas personas en los corredores durante el día – al menos, ella asumía que era de día – seguramente alguien la vería y la detendría si tratase de escabullirse de la base. Su escape tendría que ser durante la noche… o tendría que crear algún tipo de distracción en el día.

Francamente, Sakura prefería la idea de salir de noche, porque una distracción añadiría una nueva capa de problemas.

Así que, si no iba a intentar escapar, no había razón de que no pudiese vagar un poco por la base, dibujándola en su mente…

Sakura abrió la puerta y caminó directamente hacia Sasuke.

"¿Qué sucede contigo que te pones a merodear por las puertas?" gruñó, haciéndose atrás para dejarle entrar a la habitación.

"Eres estupido," fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

"Oh, ¿si? Desde cuando eres un examen de CI ambulante?"

"Te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto. Estabas en proceso de dejar la habitación. No puedes entender una simple orden."

"No entendí mal, decidí desobedecer," aclaró Sakura. "Gran diferencia."

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon súbita y peligrosamente, y ella encontró la urgencia de dar varios pasos hacia atrás. "¿También la diferencia entre considerarte estupido y ser golpeado por desobediencia?"

Sasuke podría admitir que encontró la idea de infligir dolor en Haru, bastante desagradable – nunca había sido de los que torturaban deliberadamente – pero quería saber si la amenaza lo intimidaría.

Sakura repasó silenciosamente cada palabrota en la que podía pensar en su mente, pero ayudó muy poco. El hecho es que en este caso, las palabrotas eran para decirse en voz alta; pensarlas no tenía el mismo efecto.

Pero ya que había jugado así, ella también podía continuar hasta el final, ver que tan lejos estaba dispuesto Sasuke a dejarle ir…

"Si crees que la amenaza de un poco de dolor va a detenerme, me has subestimado severamente," dijo de manera tranquila.

Sasuke miró de arriba abajo a Haru y se descubrió pensando que era bastante bajo para ser un hombre. Pero la diferencia de estaturas no parecía intimidarlo, ni la amenazante aura que Sasuke había proyectado deliberadamente, ni la amenaza de violencia. El chico simplemente lo miró fijamente a la cara, con su mandíbula tensada y los ojos verdes ardiendo en determinación…

El panorama sonó una campana apagada en la mente de Sasuke. Vio fijamente los inquietantes ojos verdes de Haru, incapaz de quitarse el sentimiento que había visto en ellos con anterioridad, como si hubiese visto antes esa expresión…

Entonces el muchacho parpadeó y se perdió, la memoria fantasmal voló lejos de la mente de Sasuke.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó, con su voz suave, pero tan terrible como los colmillos de una víbora.

Un matiz de miedo entró a los ojos de Haru, y Sasuke descubrió su ya prominente curiosidad por el esclavo más profunda. ¿Las amenazas no lo asustaban, pero prácticamente entraba en pánico siempre que Sasuke preguntaba sobre su identidad?

"Has tenido entrenamiento ninja," continuó el Uchiha sin piedad, mirando los ojos de Haru por cualquier matiz que le llevase cerca de la verdad. "Eres un shinobi de otra villa, probablemente de Konoha, aunque supongo que la Hierba y la Arena son también una posibilidad."

Sakura esperaba que su nervioso, trago de saliva no fuese tan audible como se sentía. "Estás alardeando; no tienes idea de si soy un ninja o no, y mucho menos de dónde soy."

Sasuke sonrió con malicia y pasó por delante de ella hacia la habitación. Sakura frunció el ceño mientras él inspeccionaba las armas que le había ordenado mantener. Era difícil decir si estaba satisfecho o no, pero no estaba criticando su trabajo, y supuso que eso era lo que mejor que podría esperar.

"Ven," ordenó abruptamente, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el corredor.

Las ordenes de una sola palabra realmente comenzaban a irritar a Sakura – ¡por Dios, no era un perro!

Pero Sakura le siguió obedientemente, prácticamente corriendo para mantenerse a su paso. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Sasuke no respondió. Sakura resopló malhumoradamente y no preguntó de nuevo.

Cuando caminaron dentro de una gran habitación donde Orochimaru se daba un banquete con una mesa llena de platillos, Sakura no pudo estar más sorprendida. Sabía, lógicamente que, desde que Sasuke estaba siendo entrenado por Orochimaru, debía pasar mucho tiempo con el sannin, pero no estaba realmente preparada para eso.

Silenciosamente, Sakura maldijo al collar alrededor de su cuello; con su chakra restringido, era difícil sentir el chakra de los demás, y podría llevarse desagradables sorpresas como estas todo el tiempo.

"Ah, Sasuke," sonrió Orochimaru, y Sakura suprimió un temblor. Él siempre le daba escalofríos.

No pudo menos que pensar que Sasuke debió ser realmente infeliz en Konoha, si Orochimaru le pareció un mejor prospecto, pero eso envió una punzada de dolor a su pecho, así que no se esforzó para pensar en aquello.

Sasuke tomó asiento en la mesa y comenzó a comer sin siquiera ver a Orochimaru. Incierta a lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, Sakura se mantuvo detrás de la silla de Sasuke, conservando su mirada fija en el piso. No era estupida; sabía que mostrar ante Orochimaru cualquier desafío como había mostrado ante Sasuke probablemente la mataría en un segundo.

"¿Algún problema con tu esclavo?" preguntó el sannin.

Sasuke le envió una mirada fulminante y regresó su cabeza al plato de nuevo.

"¿Qué dices tú, muchacho?" Algo en Sasuke se retorció cuando Orochimaru se dirigió a Haru. Si el chico era estupido…

Sakura no dijo nada – solo miró a Orochimaru y después bajó su cabeza otra vez.

"¿Nada qué decir?" preguntó Orochimaru, con su voz venenosamente dulce.

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza un poco más, esperando que la muestra de sumisión le calmara.

Él rió. "¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¡Creo que escogiste a un mudo!"

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Parecía que Haru tenía más instintos de supervivencia de los que había pensado. Al menos, el muchacho parecía reconocer que Orochimaru no toleraría lo que Sasuke podía tolerar.

Se concentró en terminar su comida, apenas escuchando como Orochimaru detallaba el plan de entrenamiento de la tarde, deseando irse lejos de la presencia del sannin lo más pronto posible. Cuando terminó, se levantó de la mesa y salió del cuarto, sin molestarse en disculparse.

Había aprendido desde el principio que no tenía que mostrar mucho respeto a Orochimaru; después de todo, Orochimaru lo necesitaba más, de lo que él necesitaba a Orochimaru.

Haru le siguió como sombra, con cada pulgada de un perfecto y sumiso esclavo… hasta que cerró la puerta tras él.

"Caramba, muy espeluznante, no?" comentó el muchacho, lanzando una funesta mirada sobre su hombro.

Sasuke sonrió.

-xxx-

Esa noche, Sasuke inspeccionó cuidadosamente las armas que Haru había limpiado antes de colocarlas en las repisas. Les había dado una inspección superficial antes de tener que ir a su almuerzo diario con Orochimaru, pero aquel breve vistazo le aseguraba lo que pensaba. Haru no las había destruido completamente. Ahora que tenía tiempo para sentarse y examinarlas, comprendió que habían sido limpiadas y afiladas por las manos de un experto. No era ningún civil que había escuchado como cuidar las armas; habían sido manejadas por alguien bien entrenado en el cuidado de tales armas.

Combinado con el collar de restricción de Haru, su casi falta de miedo al enfrentar amenazas o dolor físico y la manera en que reaccionó cuando Sasuke había mencionado que debía ser un ninja, su sospecha de que Haru era un shinobi ahora podía ser considerada.

"¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó abruptamente.

"Buen intento," contestó Sakura atrás de donde limpiaba el armario de Sasuke.

"¿Familia?"

Haru le lanzó una mirada de sospecha sobre su hombro, Sasuke solo vio un destello de irritado verde antes de que el muchacho volviera a su tarea. No le gustaban esos ojos, aquellos detestables ojos que molestaban su mente como un dolor físico.

Sakura, por su parte, se preguntaba por el recién descubierto parloteo de Sasuke. Quizás estaba solo…

Una parte de ella gritó que debía estarlo; que no era nada menos que lo que había deseado. Se preocupaba por él, si… pero era difícil callar la infantil voz de su herido corazón, gritando que la había herido ¡y debía pagar!

Pero todo el enojo en el mundo no quitaría aquel dolor.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, apartando firmemente aquella clase de pensamientos depresivos y regresó a limpiar el armario de Sasuke.

"¿Alguien estará buscándote?"

Sakura resopló. "Claro que si. Aunque no voy a decirte quién."

Pero aun asumiendo que estaba solo, ¿por qué elegía a su esclavo para tratar de socializar? Por otra parte, por lo que Sakura había visto, probablemente era la única persona a su alrededor que no le adulaba. Sin importar que tan antisocial una persona clamara ser, la naturaleza humana buscaba socializar. Y en el Sonido, Sakura – o Haru, como él la conocía – era posiblemente lo más cercano que iba a conseguir.

Sasuke sonreía como si su respuesta de algún modo le divirtiera. Sakura aplastó el impulso de lanzar uno de sus pergaminos y en cambio se hizo hacia atrás para inspeccionar su trabajo terminado. No brillaba de limpio, pero estaba aseado.

"Bien, he puesto en orden tu armario - ¿ahora puedo ir a dormir?"

Sasuke encogió los hombros. Sakura lo tomó como permiso de acomodarse en su montón de mantas y cerrar sus ojos.

Pero no se durmió. En lugar de eso... esperó. Esperó mientras Sasuke leía algunos pergaminos. Esperó mientras hacía su rutina de baño necesaria. Esperó hasta que la luz del cuarto se apagó, y la respiración de Sasuke fuera profunda, y también su ritmo de sueño.

Y luego Sakura se levantó de su improvisada cama, arrastrándose hacia la puerta con cada partícula de cautela que poseía.

'_Despacio, despacio, despacio'_ cantaba en su mente como un mantra. _'despacio, despacio, despacio…'_

No iba a subestimar los sentidos de Sasuke, aun cuando estuviese dormido – algo le decía que el ambiente del Sonido fomentaría sus explosivos reflejos aun durante el sueño – pero ya que no tendría que acercarse a la cama o hacer algo tan tonto, creyó que podría tener una posibilidad de marcharse así.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, siempre vigilando por algún sonido de la cama que pudiera señalar el despertar de Sasuke. Pero su respiración no tenía algún cambio.

Dio una última mirada superficial hacia el cuarto del que acababa de salir, una parte de ella le impulsaba a permanecer… pero sabía que era tonto. Cada día que pasaba en el sonido hacía más probable que Sasuke descubriera su disfraz – ¡él ya había descubierto que era una ninja y solo había estado ahí por dos días! – ¿y después qué haría?

Sabía lo que quería que él hiciera, pero sabía también que probablemente haría algo muy diferente. Sasuke había más que aclarado que ella y Naruto ya no eran sus amigos; probablemente la mataría, o la entregaría a Orochimaru para interrogarla…

Sakura tembló ante la posibilidad. Tenía que irse, o enfrentaría la muerte. Y no solo la muerte mental; sabía que algo moriría dentro de ella si Sasuke cometiera alguna vez aquella traición final. Y si Naruto lo averiguara… lo mataría, también.

Sasuke no había hecho nada para merecer su lealtad y devoción – hizo todo lo que pudo para deshacerse de ellos – pero con Naruto era una historia diferente. Era el hermano que nunca tuvo, como Ino era la hermana que nunca había tenido (con todo y la rivalidad de hermanas).

Así que dejaría a Sasuke, e iría con las personas que la amaban tanto como ella también los amaba.

Sakura cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella, la sólida oscuridad en la habitación significaba que ella nunca se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, y silenciosamente la miró irse.

-xxx-

Ante el sonido de voces, Sakura corrió a un pasillo lateral, presionándose contra el muro en espera de pasar inadvertida.

Había descubierto que el Sonido tenía día y noche, o al menos, algo parecido. Durante el 'día' todas las antorchas a lo largo de las paredes estaban encendidas, llenando cada habitación y corredor de luz. No tan brillante como sobre tierra, claro, pero lo suficientemente brillante de modo que pudieras notar que estabas bajo tierra.

La 'noche' parecía una historia distinta. Ahora, cada tercer antorcha estaba encendida, llenando los corredores con sombras y sumergiendo la base en una especie de crepúsculo.

Sakura se preguntaba porque no usaban electricidad, pero supuso que la fuente de poder y generador necesario para el mismo podría ser usado para detectar la localización de la base. No sabía cómo – ¿no podían construirlo subterráneo, quizás? – pero era la única explicación que podía pensar.

Los ninjas – más probablemente, guardias – pasaron de ella, y Sakura se escabulló hacia el corredor, consultando su impecable memoria para reconstruir sus pasos hacia la entrada en la que la habían empujado.

Sintió que sus sentidos se estiraron al límite cuando se movió sigilosamente por varios pasillos, alertada por el más ligero sonido, el más reducido destello de algo en la periferia de su visión…

Tan pronto cuando escuchó pasos suaves de ambos finales del corredor, y que ambos convergieran con ella, Sakura tuvo tiempo para prepararse para la inevitable confrontación. No había llevado un arma de la habitación de Sasuke porque sabía que no le habría servido – en una confrontación con un guardia, tendría que alardear para salir del problema, no pelear –. Con el collar puesto, no tenía fe en sus habilidades combativas (podría ganar contra algunos ninjas menos experimentados, pero dudaba de tener la energía necesaria para ir más allá de la base, de modo que cualquier partida de cacería no pudiese recapturarla), y estaba bastante segura de que un esclavo llevando un arma luciría más sospechoso que un esclavo simplemente caminando solo por el corredor en la noche.

Los pasos se acercaron, y Sakura luchó por actuar tranquila, pasear por el corredor como si perteneciera a el, como si fuese lo que le hubieran ordenado. Si recordaba correctamente, había una bodega en algún lado a lo largo de ahí – podría obtener algunas mantas de ahí, ya que contenía principalmente ropa y armas – así podría decir que había sido enviada para traer algunas mantas extras o algo…

Cuando el par de guardias hacia los que caminaba entraron a su vista, Sakura hizo todo lo posible para parecer sorprendida. Pero no se esforzó en hablarles, en lugar de eso bajó su mirada y se hizo a un lado como un buen esclavo debería.

Pero aparentemente los guardias no iban a dejarla moverse sin oponerse.

"Esclavo, ¿por qué estás vagando por los corredores?" gruñó el más alto de los dos, con su mano descansando sobre una espada delgada.

"Me enviaron para conseguir una manta de la bodega… amos," contestó Sakura, manteniendo su voz tan mansa como podía, solo recordando añadir la palabra 'amos' al final de la oración. Después de todo, ¿eso era lo que hacían los esclavos, cierto?

"¿De verdad?" el hombre más bajo dijo de forma despectiva, con una mirada calculadora que a Sakura no le gustó. "Quizás deberíamos acompañarte…"

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que iban a asaltarla sexualmente. Después recordó que estaba disfrazada como un muchacho. Después se dijo que no debía descontar aquel motivo de atentado sexual solo porque pensaban que era un muchacho; claro, eso era menos probable, hablando estadísticamente, pero también podría pasar.

El hombre más alto gimoteó. "Vamos, Arashi – nuestro cambio casi acaba."

El hombre llamado Arashi no dijo nada, simplemente la miró fijamente, sin parpadear. "Muévete, esclavo."

Sakura apretó los dientes cuando caminó por el pasillo a la puerta de la bodega apenas a diez pasos delante de ella. Entró, agarró la primera manta que pudo encontrar, y salió, esperando que los shinobi que la observaban fuesen imbeciles, que tomara ese acto como una simple prueba de que decía la verdad…

Pero Arashi simplemente asintió, después hizo una seña hacia el corredor. "Ahora vamos a llevarte de vuelta con tu amo, muchacho. ¿Eres el esclavo de Lord Sasuke, cierto?"

Había esperado por un Neandertal, y en lugar de eso consiguió a un hombre que parecía demasiado inteligente para su propia paz mental. Sakura no estaba segura sobre su opinión sobre Dios, pero estaba completamente segura que conspiraba contra ella.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos por los corredores, trató de pensar qué podría decir cuando abriera la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y sus 'escoltas' encontraran que estaba un dormido y que probablemente nunca le había ordenado hacer algo.

Todavía estaba pensando cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina y comenzaron a bajar hacia el corredor final de la habitación de Sasuke. Cuando vio la luz brillando por debajo de la puerta, consideró seriamente solo golpear la cabeza de los guardias contra el muro y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Si había luz, significaba que Sasuke estaba despierto, y si Sasuke estaba despierto significaba que era consciente de que se había ido y probablemente ahora se colocaba sus armas para ir a buscarla, y cuando tocara la puerta con un montón de mantas y un par de shinobi a sus costados…

Es seguro decir que Sakura no esperaba con impaciencia tal confrontación, principalmente porque tenía el presentimiento que eso causaría dolor inmediato y verdadero en ella poco después.

Estaba a punto de avanzar, pero Arashi se paró delante de ella y tocó bruscamente la puerta. Y mientras Sakura sabía que podría haber tenido una posibilidad de someter a esos dos si los cogía por sorpresa, sabía que no tenía absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de derribar a Sasuke, no con el collar puesto. Así que, solo tenía que tomar esto por el mango.

La puerta se abrió, y un impasible ojo negro observó detenidamente por el hueco.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó a Arashi. Pero Sakura podía oír el implícito 'será mejor que tengas una maldita buena razón para molestarme' en las palabras.

Cuando miró, sus ojos se deslizaron de los shinobi del Sonido y se detuvieron en ella. Sakura se puso rígida cuando él observó la manta, la expresión que solamente ella conocía la miró furtivamente a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y se preparó para… cualquiera que fuera su reacción, todo lo que sabía es que sería fea.

"Ya era hora," se mofó Sasuke. "Entra."

Le tomó a Sakura unos momentos comprender que Sasuke realmente estaba hablándole. Sin saber porque parecía estar dándole pase libre pero sin rechazarlo, caminó pasando a Arashi y se deslizó dentro de la habitación mientras Sasuke abría la puerta una fracción más amplia para dejarla entrar.

"Ahora… ¿qué quieren?" le preguntó Sasuke a Arashi, con su voz volviéndose peligrosa.

"Encontramos a su esclavo vagando por los corredores y simplemente quisimos asegurarnos que estaba siguiendo sus órdenes," dijo Arashi, su voz parecía tranquila pero Sakura sabía que probablemente esperaba que Sasuke no lo matara por molestarlo.

"Hn." Sasuke cerró la puerta en sus caras, despidiéndolos groseramente y dejando dos muy aliviados guardias vivos para alejarse.

Sasuke se giró para ver a Haru, quien agarraba la manta y lo veía como si fuese algún tipo de reacción química volátil, una a la que el más leve toque pudiese desencadenar.

Cuando Sasuke despertó justo a tiempo para ver al muchacho escaparse por la puerta, el primer pensamiento había sido ir tras él. Se levantó, prendió la lámpara, y de hecho había tomado su espada antes de abruptamente decidir dejar ir a Haru. A Sasuke, en primer lugar, nunca le gustó el concepto de la esclavitud, y si Haru tenía las agallas para intentar un escape de una de las fortalezas del Sonido… entonces Sasuke sintió que el muchacho había ganado su libertad.

Acababa de decidir volver a dormir y fingir no saber de la fuga de Haru hasta la mañana (iban a irse en una semana o algo así de todos modos, así que apenas importaba si informaba a su villa de la localización), cuando sus agudos oídos escucharon el sonido de pasos fuera de la puerta.

Quien quiera que fuese tocó, y Sasuke apenas si abrió la puerta así no serían capaces de ver que el montón de mantas de Haru estaban visiblemente vacías… solo para encontrarse con Haru en persona, agarrando una manta y rodeado por dos guardias.

Le tomó un momento comprender que Haru debió ser atrapado, y obviamente había clamad estar en algún tipo de encargo; aparentemente el chico podía pensar rápido cuando lo necesitaba.

Si Haru se hubiese humillado o tratado de suplicarle, Sasuke hubiese hecho algo muy diferente. De hecho, el muchacho de ojos verdes solo había permanecido de pie, luciendo tan nervioso como resignado, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que seguía, pero sabía que era malo.

Y, casi antes de pensar en eso, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndole la corriente. Había sido… agradable… tener a alguien que rodara sus ojos a él sin preocuparse sobre lo que pudiera hacerle. Alguien que le contestara bruscamente en lugar de tomar sus ordenes con un asentimiento y una sonrisa falsa.

Miró fijamente a Haru por un momento, después se quitó las botas y dejó su espada a un lado de su cama antes de apagar la lámpara y acostarse.

Escuchó un suave sonido en la oscuridad que le decía que Haru estaba acomodándose en su improvisada cama.

Ninguno habló.

-xxx-

Sakura meditó que ella y Sasuke parecían haber alcanzado algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso. Ninguno habló sobre la fuga de Haru, y ninguno habló de la forma en que Sasuke le había cubierto.

Pero Sakura pensó en ello. Pensó mucho en ello.

¿Qué había llevado a Sasuke el tratar de encubrirla? No le debía nada… así que ¿por qué había hecho eso? Si hubiese sido alguien más, habría dicho que era por compasión o bondad de sus corazones o algo por el estilo… pero no había visto muchas pruebas de bondad en el corazón de Sasuke últimamente. Estaba tan enfocado en matar a su hermano, que parecía que se había bloqueado a todo excepto a aquella obsesión.

Seguramente él lograría matar a Itachi algún día, pero después de eso… estaría solo. Y no había nadie a quien pudiese culpar excepto a sí mismo.

Y Sakura odiaba que esa idea la molestara. Él fue quien los abandonó, fue quien estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto, fue quien los hizo a un lado… así que, ¿por qué encontraba tan imposible hacerle lo mismo a él?

Con un suspiro y una sacudida a su cabeza, Sakura reafirmó su promesa de escapar del Sonido tan pronto como fuese posible; todo ese tiempo con Sasuke le hacía contemplar cosas que realmente no tenía deseos de contemplar. La herida del corazón era una herida que realmente nunca se curaba, pero probablemente sanaría un poco si dejara de meter el dedo en la herida y reabrirla.

Sakura se sentó en el área de comer de los esclavos, esta vez, manteniéndose cerca de la pared y de Sasuke; no iba a implicarse en un altercado otra vez, no con el mismo guardia que la había escoltado a la habitación de Sasuke ahí. Ese hombre, Arashi, se apoyaba contra la pared y la miraba sin parpadear, como una serpiente, y tenía el presentimiento de que solo buscaba una excusa.

"Te conozco," una mujer dijo a su lado calmadamente.

Sakura se dio la vuelta... e hizo todo lo posible por no gritar alarmada. Conocía a esta mujer, también; era una de las enfermeras de la villa que había ayudado. Rumi, pensó que era. Recordó una breve conversación donde la mujer le había anunciado la intención de visitar a su familia en otra villa tan pronto como la enfermedad estuviese bajo control; entonces, debió haber sido atrapada en el camino.

Pero… Rumi solo la conoció por un par de semanas, ¿no podría reconocerla así, verdad? Sasuke la había conocido durante años y no parecía tener la más ligera sospecha de que fuera otra cosa que lo que parecía ser: un castaño y ligeramente bronceado muchacho.

Sin embargo... Sasuke la conoció cuando tenía doce y trece años. Su único contacto con ella había sido aquella… aquella confrontación, donde no había mostrado ni una pizca de interés en ella. Así que tal vez Rumi tenía una mejor idea de cómo lucía actualmente, y de hecho podría ver a través de su disfraz…

"¿No eres el hombre que ayudó a aquel niño?" continuó la antigua enfermera, pareciendo llena de admiración.

Sakura trató de no suspirar en alivio. Así que Rumi solo la reconocía de ayer, no de la villa. No la conocía como la kunoichi que curó la enfermedad, sino como el esclavo que tuvo agallas para intervenir entre el guardia y otro esclavo.

Lo que, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido tan estupido. Claro, que el guardia no había hecho nada más que mirarla airadamente (probablemente no querría molestarse), pero si hubiese decidido presionar sobre ese asunto, Sakura sabía que hubiese estado en problemas.

"¿Has estado mucho tiempo aquí?" preguntó Rumi, pareciendo comprensiva.

"No mucho," dijo Sakura honestamente. "Estaba de camino a casa cuando me atraparon."

Se dio cuenta que, aunque la expresión de Sasuke todavía sostenía la expresión de desinterés, escuchaba atentamente su conversación.

"Yo también," Sonrió Rumi. "Yo… yo era enfermera, sabes. No pude dejar la villa donde trabajaba por meses porque había un brote. Eventualmente, solicitamos a Konoha por ayuda y enviaron a una mujer llamada Haruno Sakura para ayudarnos."

Sakura pudo sentir a Sasuke ponerse rígido, y silenciosamente maldijo la línea de conversación de Rumi.

"Era asombrosa, de verdad. Siempre pensé que los ninjas no hacían nada más que pelear, ¡no sabía que pudiese curar también! Aunque," reflexionó Rumi, "Dudo que haya algún médico aquí."

Sakura asintió. Kabuto podría saber jutsus médicos, pero de ningún modo era un médico.

"Se fue un poco antes… aunque espero que no haya sido atrapada también. Parecía realmente agotada…"

'_**Si supieras, Rumi,'**_ pensó Sakura. '_Si supieras_.'

"¡Haru!" espetó Sasuke. "¡Ven!"

Sakura se levantó sobre sus pies con una mirada de disculpa hacia Rumi y corrió tras Sasuke cuando abandonó lo que parecía ser una cafetería. Otra vez con sus órdenes de una sola palabra – ¡ella no era un perro! Y de todas maneras, ¿cuál era su problema?

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba _corriendo_ por los corredores, en sí, solo estaba… moviéndose rápido.

Y absolutamente nada tenía que ver con lo que acababa de oír por casualidad. Absolutamente no.

Tiró de una pesada puerta de metal y descendió un grupo de tortuosas escaleras, escuchando a Haru correr tras de él.

"¿Qué sucede?" bufó el muchacho. "¿A dónde demonios vamos?"

"Las mazmorras," cortó. "¡Ahora cállate!"

"Dios, alguien necesita un tranquilizante…"

Sasuke lo ignoró cuando la escalera se abrió a un oscuro y frío corredor lleno de celdas. Caminó a zancadas delante de ellos, con sus oscuros ojos mirando a través, como un niño escudriñando entre la suciedad por encontrar una canica perdida.

Aun no sabía realmente porque hacía eso. Pero desde que la mujer mencionó que Sakura podría haber sido capturada… sabía que necesitaba ver si decía la verdad. No había visto un destello de cabello rosa en la cafetería, así que descendió a las mazmorras.

Mientras más caminaba, su estomago más se retorcía. No había visto a Sakura en semanas, ni había tenido ninguna interacción verdadera con ella por años, y sin embargo, el pensar en ella en el Sonido… presa fácil para los hombres que vivían ahí, carne para los experimentos de Kabuto… le ponía enfermo.

Alcanzó el final del corredor y abrió la pesada puerta del cuarto de interrogación. Los prisioneros que se mantenían en aquellas celdas eran aquellos que debían ser 'persuadidos' para dar información. Sakura era una kunoichi de Konoha, no era imposible sumir que Orochimaru hubiese ordenado interrogarla…

Pero la habitación – y las diminutas celdas contiguas – estaban vacías.

Sasuke bufó entre dientes.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" preguntó Haru con curiosidad. "Digo, asumo que estás buscando algo, por la manera que caminas de un lado a otro y gruñes por lo bajo…"

Sasuke dio la vuelta. "¿Cuando estuviste con los otros esclavos, alguna vez viste a una mujer con cabello rosado?"

Haru parpadeó, el movimiento fue casi invisible en la casi oscuridad que cubría las mazmorras. "No – ¿por qué?"

Sasuke pasó empujándole y caminó sobre sus pasos fuera de las mazmorras.

Sakura dio un suspiro silencioso de alivio ante el hecho que la oscuridad ocultara la mirada sobresaltada que sabía que debió haber decorado su rostro y le siguió.

Sasuke… ¿estaba buscándola?

Sasuke, por su parte, repasaba todas las posibles opciones que podrían ocurrirle a un esclavo en el Sonido. Había revisado la cafetería, las mazmorras, el cuarto de interrogación…

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando comprendió que había otra opción. Sakura era lo suficientemente bonita para ser reclamada por uno de la élite como su esclava exclusiva, de la misma forma que Haru con él. Excepto que Sasuke sabía que la mayoría de la gente en el Sonido hacía uso sexual de sus esclavos personales.

Como un sabueso sobre el rastro de un conejo herido, fue a los cuarteles principales, pateando la primera puerta que pudo encontrar.

Una mujer gritó y se alejó, pero su cabello era negro, no rosa. El cuarto siguiente tenía a una rubia con heridas alrededor de sus muñecas. El otro tenía a un hombre.

Sasuke examinó los cuarteles principales tomándolos por asalto, pateando en cada puerta… pero no había ninguna Sakura que encontrar.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué pateas las puertas?" señaló Haru cuando se fueron. El muchacho parecía un poco agitado – probablemente producto de lo que vio en aquellas habitaciones. "¿O no está permitido?"

Sasuke lo miró coléricamente y no contestó.

Al menos había establecido que Sakura no estaba en el Sonido. Probablemente escapó de los esclavistas, o en primer lugar, nunca la atraparon.

O quizás estaba muerta, pero Sasuke encontró el tren de pensamientos extrañamente inquietante, así que no pensó más en ello. De todas formas, algo en él se relajó ante la idea de que Sakura no era esclava en esa fortaleza.

Sasuke entró a zancadas en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta que un esclavo de ojos verdes le enviaba miradas muy extrañas.

-xxx-

"_Abruptamente el atizador de la memoria mueve las cenizas de los recuerdos y destapa una brasa olvidada, aun ardiendo lentamente, aun caliente, aun encendida, aun tan roja como puede ser."_

_-William Manchester _

-xxx-

Capítulo 3: _**Sospechas**_


	3. Sospechas

Gracias a quienes leen y a quienes se toman un momento para escribir un review: Isakaru, Pau-chan22, .deva, anely uchiha, Hatake Nabiki, asukasoad, Ikamari, Gibellu, Di Black, Bella-uchiha1, Ideota (no supe que poner ya que no dejaste tu nombre).

Nota de la traductora:** NI **Naruto** NI **el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores** Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask. **

En vista de las amenazas de atenerme a las consecuencias jajaja aquí está el capítulo:

**Capítulo 3**

**Sospechas**

**  
**_"Donde el amor reina, no hay voluntad de ejercer el poder y donde el poder predomina, hay una cierta carencia de amor. El uno es la sombra del otro."_

_-Carl Jung_

-xxx-

"Creo que ya deberías haber aprendido a caminar en dirección opuesta siempre que lo ves," consideró Sasuke desde el dormitorio.

"Caminé en dirección opuesta," reiteró Sakura desde el baño, su voz alternándose entre un cortado, nasal y normal sonido y ritmo mientras apretaba su nariz para detener el sangrado.

Desde su encarcelamiento en el Sonido, trató de escapar un total de tres veces. La segunda, escuchó a alguien venir y (habiendo aprendido de su anterior intento de escape) simplemente caminó de regreso a la habitación de Sasuke lo más rápido posible, deslizándose por la puerta apenas un corredor adelante de los guardias de patrullaje.

Como antes, Sasuke no dijo nada, Sakura aun no podía entender por qué.

La tercera vez, había sido casi completamente libre del Sonido; en realidad estaba abriendo la entrada escondida por la que había sido empujada, lista para ir hacia Konoha… cuando Arashi y otro guardia emergieron de una bodega cercana. Sakura sospechaba que habían estado bebiendo sake o comiéndose a escondidas las reservas de chocolate (¡estaba segura que habían estado haciendo algo que no deberían!) y la vieron.

Sakura más bien se asustó ante la idea que reportaran su intento de escape a Orochimaru, solo para demostrar su miedo infundado… al menos en aquella cuestión. Los esclavos trataban de escapar tan a menudo que era común que los guardias que les sorprendían les administraran el castigo.

Así que Arashi y su amigo simplemente le dieron a Sakura lo que realmente pensó que, pudo haber sido la peor paliza de su vida.

Había sido difícil de recibir, no solo porque hizo un esfuerzo para no gritar y darles a esos sádicos la satisfacción, sino también porque había tratado de no defenderse. Con el collar puesto, era dudoso si en realidad habría ganado la pelea… pero si mostraba algunos movimientos ninja, seguro a Arashi se le haría más sospechoso de lo que ya era.

Así que, aunque tomara más voluntad de la que Sakura pensó alguna vez poseer, se mantuvo pasiva en el piso mientras era pateada como una pelota de playa. Vagamente recordó a alguien golpear su cabeza contra una pared antes de que todo se volviera borroso.

Despertó sola en el corredor, recostada en el piso con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Hizo un lento y cuidadoso recuento de sus heridas, notando que de su sien brotaba sangre, su pómulo izquierdo probablemente estaba roto, su nariz sangraba y revisando con su lengua encontró una fisura en el labio además de dos dientes muy flojos.

Su brazo derecho en algún momento se había levantado para cubrir su cabeza, y posteriormente fue roto por una dura patada. Con cada aliento sus costillas punzaban como un cuchillo en su costado, así que pensó que podía asumir claramente que algunas de ellas estaban rotas también.

Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente entumecido, como si tuviera tanto dolor con el que simplemente, su cerebro no podía lidiar. Su mente había sido empañada y nublada, y a duras penas admitió que era un milagro que la transformación no se hubiese caído.

De algún modo – Sakura no pudo recordar cómo – reunió suficiente energía para forzar a sus dedos a hacer los sellos necesarios para reparar el daño que había recibido su cabeza y encargarse de cualquier sangrado interno. Y luego perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, pero aun adolorida y extrañamente entumecida. Sin hacer caso del vértigo traído por el collar, realizó un jutsu de curación de nuevo, esta vez, reparando su brazo y costillas rotos y ajustando sus dientes flojos. Fue capaz de curar completamente las fracturas, aunque no fue capaz de hacer algo con el maltratado músculo y el tejido alrededor de ellos. Por un momento, pensó que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, pero después de unos momentos de un nulo gris estorbando su visión, encontró la fuerza para mantenerse de pie antes de que lentamente, y con mucho dolor, cojeara de regreso hacia el cuarto de Sasuke.

Había pensado seriamente solo envolverse como un ovillo de pena bajo sus mantas e intentar sumirse en la inconciencia, pero Sasuke ya estaba despierto en el momento en que volvió. Aparentemente en el tiempo que le tomó recobrar el conocimiento (la primera y segunda vez juntas) la mayor parte de 'la noche' había pasado.

"¿Crees que necesites atención médica?" la voz de Sasuke vagó por el baño, rompiendo su tren de pensamientos.

"Si te refieres a ese desagradable chico con lentes… no, no necesito atención médica."

Sakura casi quiso reírse de cómo sonó. La combinación de una nariz bloqueada con sangre y unos labios rotos hacían una interesante forma de hablar.

Pero estaba siendo perfectamente honesta; no había manera de que dejara a Kabuto estar cerca de ella.

Sasuke encogió los hombros cuando Haru salió del baño, al parecer había usado pedazos de papel higiénico para detener el sangrado de su nariz.

Sasuke estaba personalmente asombrado de que Haru fuera capaz de regresar a la habitación. Lucía como si hubiese sido pisoteado por una manada de bueyes – su brazo derecho era como una masa de negros y púrpuras hematomas, Sasuke se sorprendió que no estuviese roto, y su encorvado caminar arrastrando los pies le decía al Uchiha que habían más heridas ocultas bajo la ropa marrón.

Haru le dijo lo suficiente a Sasuke para saber que Arashi fue quien lo había golpeado, y las noticias realmente no le sorprendieron. Sabía que tal incidente era cosa frecuente; los esclavos eran golpeados todos los días por tratar de escapar, algunos mucho más severamente que Haru, aunque eso no le gustara. La ligera cojera de Haru y la piel amoratada era inquietante en más de una forma – quizás porque finalmente podía comprobar la crueldad del Sonido, quizás porque parecía tan ruin golpear a alguien en una clara desventaja… como fuera, le hacía sentir incomodo, agitado, como si pudiese hacer algo sobre aquello.

Sasuke told himself that, and studiously ignored the whisperings of his conscience.

¿Pero qué? Haru había tratado de escapar, y fue disciplinado en consecuencia. Era la manera en que las cosas funcionaban en el Sonido.

Sasuke se dijo eso a sí mismo, y meticulosamente ignoró los susurros de su conciencia.

-xxx-

El siguiente día fue peor. Todos los moretones y músculos dañados de Sakura se pusieron rígidos y se hincharon, y apenas pudo moverse del montón de mantas. Tuvo que depender del apoyo de la pared para levantarse.

Sasuke le dio una mirada a Haru – ahora resplandeciente en púrpura, azul e incluso hematomas negros, luchando para mantenerse derecho – y sabía que no había manera que el muchacho pudiese seguirle por todo el Sonido como usualmente lo hacía. Podía intentar, pero probablemente terminaría desplomado como un bulto antes del medio día.

"Quédate aquí." La orden voló de su boca sin pensarlo.

"¿De verdad?" Haru parecía como si lo contemplara seriamente con adoración.

"No hagas nada," continuó Sasuke. "No te quiero hurgando por ahí y estropeando cosas."

Haru prácticamente cayó en el montón de mantas. "No hay problema – Puedo no hacer nada. Eso parece algo agradable de hacer."

"Hn," gruñó Sasuke y se fue.

Sakura esperó a que sus pasos se desvanecieran, preguntándose por su muestra de bondad. Pero sin importar que tan agradable fuese con ella, necesitaba que él estuviera lejos para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Necesitaba eliminar la mayoría del daño si no quería estar postrada en cama por días; no se sentía segura si no estaba al menos lo bastante sana para intentar otro escape. Ilógico, sí, pero solo sentía que el Sonido era un mal lugar para estar enfermo o incapacitado. Sakura sabía que Sasuke sospecharía si regresaba y todas sus heridas estaban mágicamente curadas, así que debía curar de alguna manera sus heridas sin sacrificar su apariencia. En otras palabras, necesitaba reparar los músculos o los hematomas, mientras dejaba intacta la piel.

Sería difícil, pero Sakura estaba sutilmente optimista sobre aquello. Y cuando los pasos de Sasuke desaparecieron finalmente, comenzó a trabajar; lenta y cautelosamente canalizó su chakra a su brazo derecho, curando los tensos músculos y tendones con los que había sido incapaz de lidiar la noche anterior.

Le tomó más de lo que había esperado, sobre todo porque el collar limitaba su poder, por momentos haciéndole detenerse antes de desmayarse, y tuvo que curarse de una manera entrecortada en lugar de una sesión continua. De hecho, en el momento en que Sakura decidió que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en forma segura, se asustó al comprender que había pasado horas en un trance de curación (no había reloj pero podía decirlo por la forma en que la lámpara se prendió).

Con un rápido viaje al baño para revisar que aun se viera golpeada y magullada – y de asegurarse que, sin querer, no hubiera dejado caer la transformación mientras se curaba – Sakura se metió lentamente dentro de sus mantas, determinada a dormir el resto del día. Su estomago se quejaba insistentemente, pero había estado en misiones donde había sido incapaz de comer durante días, así que eso no era nada.

Y en ese momento, su agotamiento pesó más que su hambre.

-xxx-

"¡Levántate!"

Sakura se dio la vuelta, saliendo de su sueño para ver a Sasuke de pie sobre ella. "Me encanta las formas en que me despiertas," dijo sarcásticamente. "Tan gentiles y consideradas."

"Cena," dijo poco después, moviendo rápidamente su cabeza hacia la bandeja justo cerca de la puerta.

"¡Estás perdonado!" Pronunció Sakura, gateando de manera recta, asegurándose de mantener sus movimientos reservados y vacilantes como si sus músculos aun estuvieran tiesos y sensibles.

El desayuno era un asunto compartido (al menos por su parte – Sasuke siempre se levantaba antes que ella, y nunca lo había visto comer el desayuno) y Sasuke comía con Orochimaru, pero la cena era llevada a su habitación – probablemente por otro esclavo. Y desde que Sakura comenzó a servirle como su esclavo exclusivo, había dos cenas entregadas.

Sakura alcanzó su plato y comenzó a devorar su alimento. Siempre sabía cual comida era la suya; no podía decir que era escasa, pero no le daban una porción tan grande como la de Sasuke, y su cena siempre iba sin guarniciones ni salsas.

Sasuke ignoró su apresurado devorar y continuó comiendo muy pulcra y limpiamente, pero eso no era nuevo. Sasuke siempre fue sorprendentemente fastidioso en cuanto a los modales en la mesa – probablemente por esa estricta educación del clan.

"Pareces más móvil," comentó suavemente.

"Te sorprenderías de lo que un día de descanso puede hacer," sonrió Sakura.

-xxx-

Sasuke descansó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la fría piedra, respirando bruscamente mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su piel, sintiendo una especie de triunfo cuando sus músculos ardieron y dolieron. Se había forzado al límite ese día.

Haru le ofreció un vaso de agua fría, que Sasuke tomó y acabó antes de devolvérselo. Bajo circunstancias normales, el muchacho de cabello oscuro haría algún comentario, pero con Orochimaru y Kabuto aun presentes en la arena se hizo el mudo de nuevo.

Sasuke no pensó en que Haru apenas si había respirado en presencia de Orochimaru durante todo el tiempo que había estado en el Sonido.

"Nos moveremos pronto, Sasuke," le informó el sannin serpiente. "Empaca tus cosas, nos iremos mañana."

Sasuke apenas si asintió, y Orochimaru y Kabuto se fueron de la arena.

Para el gran alivio de Sakura. Tenía poca interacción con ellos, pero no le gustaba tenerlos cerca – eran psicópatas sádicos, ¿quien querría?

"¿Eso me incluye a mí, o ahora necesito conseguir otro trabajo?" preguntó, jugando con el vaso vacío.

"Eso te incluye," dijo Sasuke poco después.

"Sin ofender, pero creo que debes estar loco para estar aprendiendo de ese tipo," refunfuñó cuando se fueron de la arena subterránea y se movieron hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada a Haru preguntándose por qué, la voz del esclavo, pareció una indirecta de amargura. "Necesito hacerme más fuerte; él es un simple camino para ese poder."

"Si tu lo dices…" refunfuñó Sakura.

'_Honestamente, no sé por qué no pudiste quedarte en Konoha, pero quizás soy solo yo,'_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Sasuke no pudo menos que preguntarse sobre el ligeramente herido tono que Haru pareció tomar cuando habló de la alianza de Orochimaru y Sasuke con el Sonido. Después de todo, por qué debería importarle a un esclavo lo que hizo?

Solo un misterio más que añadir al creciente montón respecto al muchacho.

Al menos los hematomas de Haru finalmente desaparecieron, aunque se había curado de la paliza de Arashi en sorprendentemente poco tiempo.

"Lord Sasuke!" llamó un shinobi tras de ellos. "Lord Sasuke!"

Sasuke se detuvo, dando media vuelta mientras esperó a que el hombre le alcanzara.

"Pedí informes sobre la mujer de cabello rosa, como instruyó," dijo el hombre, y Sakura tuvo que luchar para impedir que su mandíbula golpeara el piso. "Y uno de los grupos de esclavistas que enviaron recientemente mencionaron que habían detenido a una familia de viajantes cuando una kunoichi de cabello rosa con una bandana de La Hoja intervino. En la lucha derivada, cayó al río y fue arrastrada río abajo. La persiguieron, pero lo encontraron a él –"señaló a Haru "– en su lugar, y tan solo lo atraparon para completar su cuota."

"Hn." Sasuke dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, despidiendo al shinobi con eficacia.

Así que, de hecho Sakura convivió con una parte de los esclavos… pero parecía que había escapado. Y sin embargo, algo todavía no le convencía a Sasuke.

-xxx-

Sakura levantó las mochilas de Sasuke, resoplando mientras cambiaba el peso para mantener un equilibrio más confortable sobre sus hombros. Sasuke podía no tener mucho en términos materiales, pero tenía muchas armas.

Sakura deseó poder usar solo un poco de su súper fuerza. Las mochilas aun no se le hacían pesadas sobre sus hombros… pero tenían varias horas de viaje por delante.

"¿En realidad posees algo más aparte de armas?" preguntó.

"No realmente," dijo Sasuke.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que necesitas desesperadamente una vida?" preguntó Haru. "Porque la necesitas."

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero eso no pareció acallar al esclavo.

"¿Tuviste un accidente o algo? Porque es como si las únicas expresiones que puedes hacer son fruncir el ceño, sonreír con autosuficiencia y el desinterés."

Eso era extrañamente evocador a los días de Sasuke como genin en Konoha y sus discusiones con Naruto. Excepto que, ya que Haru era su esclavo con ambiciones de escape, Sasuke no se preocupaba por acercarse demasiado, de volverse muy cercano al muchacho.

La fija mirada de Haru cambió y su expresión cayó, se volvió marcadamente gris. Sasuke dio la vuelta, estrechando los ojos mientras veía a la elite, empujando a sus esclavos, preparándose para irse. Era ciertamente desagradable, pero era un aspecto del Sonido que solo tenía que tolerar.

Sakura no pudo menos que agitarse por la vista. Realmente no se permitía pensar que tan malas podían ponerse las cosas para ella; solo se concentraba en sobrevivir. Pero ahora afrontaba un muy aleccionador entendimiento, en muchas maneras, era muy afortunada de que Sasuke la eligiese.

Se preguntó como era que Sasuke podría tener tanta sangre fría con eso. El chico que conoció nunca se hubiese quedado de pie mientras la gente claramente estaba sufriendo un abuso… sin embargo, quizás realmente nunca conoció a Sasuke.

Sacudió su cabeza limpiando firmemente tales pensamientos para enfocarse en la situación inmediata. "Así que… ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?"

"Orochimaru, Kabuto y yo saldremos primero," explicó Sasuke. "La elite llegará en grupos escalonados el resto del día, todos tomando rutas alternas."

"Inteligente," asintió Haru. "Si eres un psicopata desquisiado tratando de evitar ser detenido."

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Haru simplemente levantó una ceja en un descarado desafío. "¿En qué me equivoco?"

Cuando Orochimaru entró a la habitación, y Haru dibujó una máscara de esclavo intimidado sobre su rostro como un velo. Le hizo preguntarse a Sasuke que tan bueno era el chico como actor, para dar una ilusión tan convincente de sumisión cuando no era nada de eso.

"¿Listo para irnos, Sasuke?" Preguntó Orochimaru, el sutil siseo en su voz hacía que los cabellos en la nuca de Sakura se levantaran. Simplemente había algo en Orochimaru que le hacía pensar en una serpiente gigante; los ojos amarillos, la pálida piel, la bizarra lengua y el ligero siseo que parecía subrayar sus palabras, todo servía para reforzar la imagen.

Sasuke asintió, y finalmente salieron, moviéndose por el bosque a paso apresurado.

No era lo que Sakura había esperado. Pensó que Orochimaru insistiría en ser transportado en un lecho llevado por una docena de esclavos. Parecía tan… poco de él, de alguna forma… viajar a campo traviesa a pie equivalía a un paso tranquilo – al menos, para los ninja.

Pero entonces, supuso que aquella cosa atraería la atención con mayor probabilidad, y sin exhibirse a través del campo a toda velocidad era otra forma de evitar la detección, o como un privilegio para ella – como esclava exclusiva de Sasuke, probablemente la pensaron incapaz de mantener ese paso.

Y no iba a hacer nada para desilusionarlos. Cuando las horas se prolongaron, deliberadamente comenzó a hacer su respiración un poco más pesada, dando la impresión de que no era tan fuerte como en realidad lo era. Sasuke sabía que era ninja, claro, pero se aseguraría de dejarlo – y a Orochimaru y a Kabuto – con la impresión de que era uno muy débil; mientras menos amenazante la creyeran, estaría mejor.

Aunque salieron temprano por la mañana, el sol bajaba por el horizonte en el momento en que llegaron a una gran pared, como la que rodeaba a Konoha, la uniformidad de la roca se rompía por una gran puerta metálica enfrente de ellos.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Sakura comprendió que debía ser la Villa del Sonido. No solo una base subterránea, sino la verdadera villa.

Era bastante surrealista. Sakura realmente nunca había pensado en el Sonido siendo como otra de las villas escondidas, al menos, sin tener casas y gente real viviendo en ella. Pero en efecto, había casas, caminos, mercados y todo lo que podrías esperar en una villa.

Pero las semejanzas terminaban ahí. La gente corrió a sus negocios como ratones campesinos mirando un halcón en lo alto: nerviosos, angustiados y tratando de conseguir todo tan rápido como era posible. Los niños se mantenían cerca de sus padres, tomados de la mano, y las familias como manchas amorfas, ningún miembro se apartaba más de diez pulgadas de distancia del protector grupo.

Esta villa era gobernada por el miedo.

Sakura miró los horrorizados y preocupados rostros alrededor de ella, y se sintió profundamente movida por la simpatía. Tan pronto como regresara a Konoha, informaría la localización de esa villa a Tsunade; ¿seguramente ella podría hacer algo para tratar de ayudar a esa gente?

Orochimaru y Kabuto se alejaron de ellos – Sakura no quería saber a donde iban – con el comentario de que Sasuke sabía a dónde ir. Dudó que eso fuera para su consuelo; probablemente para recordarle a Sasuke a dónde esperaban que fuera.

"Así que… ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó cuando salieron del alcance de sus oídos.

Sasuke no contestó.

"Bien, ¡se así!" resopló ella.

Recorrieron las tortuosas calles de la villa del Sonido hasta que encontraron lo que Sakura pensó debió ser alguna vez la casa del Señor. Era ciertamente la más grande de la villa, y tenía un abundante jardín lindado por una valla alta.

"¿Nos quedaremos aquí?"

Sakura asumió que la respuesta era 'si' cuando Sasuke sacó una llave y abrió la puerta. Supuso que tenía sentido que Orochimaru se quedara en la que claramente era la casa más lujosa en la villa; solo para, presumir su estatus con sus subalternos.

Sasuke la condujo por la casa y la impresión de Sakura sobre la suntuosidad, solo se incrementó. "Esto es bastante lujoso."

"La casa perteneció una vez al Señor de estas tierras," dijo Sasuke distraídamente.

Sakura parpadeó hacia su espalda. ¿_Ahora_ decidía hablarle?

De todos modos aprovecharía mientras podía. "Así que… ¿dónde está tu cuarto?"

"Subiendo esas escaleras. Era la habitación del primogénito del Señor."

Sakura asintió – un gesto desperdiciado, realmente, ya que estaba detrás de él. "¿Dónde dormiré?"

"Eres un esclavo."

"Y tu un idiota... ¿algo más que quieras añadir mientras exponemos lo obvio?"

Sasuke roló sus ojos. "Eres un esclavo – más expresamente, eres mi esclavo. Dormirás en mi habitación como siempre lo has hecho."

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso."

Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de Sakura. Después de su espartana habitación en la base subterránea, se desconcertó por la cantidad de muebles en ese cuarto. Había una cama de cuatro columnas con espléndidas cortinas púrpuras, un tocador y una cómoda con cajones incrustada con lo que parecían talladuras de marfil, una repisa de armas que ocupaba media pared, una mesita de noche hecha de madera que no pudo reconocer pero que ciertamente parecía cara, y una enorme ventana con vista a los jardines, un gran asiento en la ventana que tenía cojines regordetes a ambos lados.

Sakura silbó impresionada. Tiró las mochilas de sus hombros hasta el piso, sacando las armas y colocándolas automáticamente en la repisa, sus ojos devoraron cada pulgada de esa nueva área antes de mirar fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana mientras calculaba la ruta más rápida de ahí al muro.

Sasuke miró a Haru colocar sus armas, con la mente del muchacho obviamente de nuevo con un escape. Miraba fuera de la ventana, con sus ojos buscando, lo que Sasuke adivinó, serían rutas posibles fuera de la villa.

Como si sintiera la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, Haru dio la vuelta, sus ojos oscurecidos por pensamientos, su mente tras de ellos como las ruedas bien engrasadas de un reloj…

Y después, tal cual, todo cayó en su lugar, como la pieza final de un rompecabezas. Sasuke supo dónde había visto esos ojos antes.

-xxx-

Esa noche – mientras Haru arreglaba sus mantas sobre el pequeño asiento de la ventana y le permitía a Sasuke una perfecta vista de su rostro – Sasuke golpeó con toda la naturaleza mortífera y la exactitud de una cobra.

"Estás relacionado con Haruno Sakura?"

El notorio pánico llameó a través del rostro de Haru por un breve instante antes de que fuese sofocado. "No… ¿Por qué?"

Sasuke podría admitir que el chico era bueno; si no fuera porque vio su rostro en el momento exacto en que hizo la pregunta, nunca habría adivinado que Haru conocía muy bien el nombre.

Pero _había_ visto el rostro de Haru, y había visto el instante de pánico antes de que el muchacho lo sofocara.

Así que... parecía que Haru estaba emparentado con Sakura. Estaba claramente seguro de que el muchacho lo estaba; después de todo, sus ojos verdes eran exactamente del matiz de los de Sakura, ¡y también tenían la misma forma! Aunque no había mucha semejanza familiar en el resto de su rostro, esos ojos hacían clara su herencia.

Si él _estaba_ emparentado a Sakura… ¿cómo? No parecía un hermano, ¿quizás un primo? ¿Pero aún así, porque nunca vio antes a Haru? Si tenían la misma edad, deberían también haber asistido a la Academia al mismo tiempo.

A no ser que usara un jutsu de transformación para parecer más viejo o más joven.

El corazón de Sakura golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba segura Sasuke podría oírlo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se le había escapado? La sonrisa de satisfacción de Sasuke aclaró que él sabía que había mentido cuando pretendió no reconocer el nombre… ¿él sabía?

Se dijo a sí misma calmarse; a ese punto, parecía que no tenía nada más que sospechas. Y el pánico no haría nada más que confirmar esas sospechas más rápido que cualquier cosa. Solo tenía que calmarse, actuar como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado, y continuar haciendo su cama.

Desde luego, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sakura notó el ligero temblor de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para ajustar su almohada para esconderse de Sasuke.

Pero si él averiguaba quién era realmente... ¿entonces qué pasaría?

'_¡No pienses en eso!'_ Se dijo firmemente. _'¡Tienes que calmarte, no incitarlo más!'_

Sasuke continuó mirándola, con una desconcertante sonrisa satisfecha decorando su cara, antes de que eventualmente tomara su espada y abandonara el cuarto, indudablemente para entrenar.

Dejando a Sakura respirar un silencioso suspiro de alivio y concentrarse en estabilizar sus manos.

-xxx-

Cuando Sasuke regresó, el cuarto estaba alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna, y Haru se había quedado rápidamente dormido en el asiento de la ventana.

Se acercó al muchacho, buscando cualquier destello, cualquier cambio de color… algo que insinuara un jutsu de transformación. Pero no hubo nada. Si una transformación estaba siendo usada, Haru debía tener un fenomenal control de chakra para mantenerlo mientras dormía.

Asumiendo que Haru fuese su verdadero nombre. Ahora que pensaba en ello, parecía más bien como la abreviación de Haruno, y no le hubiese extrañado que el muchacho de ojos verdes hubiese llegado con un nombre falso.

Despacio y silenciosamente, Sasuke formó los sellos para una técnica que Orochimaru le enseñó, una técnica usada a menudo en el Sonido para revelar a espías. Interrumpía el chakra del jutsu de transformación – si eran usados sobre objetos o gente – revelando lo que estaba siendo escondido.

Rozó sus manos en un mechón del cabello de Haru tan cuidadosamente como pudo, tratando de no molestar al muchacho durmiente, el contacto físico provocaba la iniciación del jutsu.

Y el matiz marrón del cabello se desvaneció en rosa, la bronceada piel se aclaró, el rostro se suavizó y perdió sus agudos y angulares rasgos. La manzana de Adán se desvaneció, la nariz se hizo más pequeña, la barbilla menos prominente, las manos más delgadas, más delicadas…

Sasuke miró fijamente a la persona que acababa de descubrir, sintiendo como si hubiese sido golpeado por su propio Chidori.

No era el primo de Sakura.

-xxx-

"_Lo que queda tras nosotros y lo que yace delante de nosotros, es poco comparado con lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

-xxx-

Próximo capítulo:_ Desenmascarada _


	4. Desenmascarada

Ok, no tengo excusas, solo un consejo: si tienen hermanas/hermanos nunca se sienten tras de ellas/ellos cuando están traduciendo o escribiendo algo! Es realmente incomodo y no te concentras.

Ejem… hoy no habrá saludos individuales, solo una nota para asukasoad y una gran disculpa para todos, pero agradezco mucho a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer la historia y también dejar un review:

Bella-uchiha1, Nadesiko-san, Di Black, setsuna17, .deva, lauchiha, , Ikamari, Hatake Nabiki, meeeli, karoru01, Pau-chan22, Pink'Winter, Isakaru, Gibellu, Chivizuke, lukenoa31 y:

Asukasoad: Si, ese fiction lo tengo en mi lista, aunque me gustaría tener aunque sea un par de capítulos más de esta historia antes de traducir esa y ejem… necesito el permiso también, pero haré todo lo posible por traducirla también.

**Nota de la traductora:**** NI **Naruto** NI **el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores** MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y YELLOW MASK. **

**Capítulo**** 4**

**Desenmascarada**

"_Nada fija tan intensamente una cosa en la memoria, como el deseo de olvidarla."_

_- __Montaigne_

-xxx-

Sasuke rara vez se encontraba en una situación donde no supiera que hacer. Aun si no tenía un plan preciso, usualmente tenía una _idea_ de qué debía hacer.

Excepto ahora.

Miró a Sakura dormir silenciosamente, preguntándose si debía despertarla y luego… ¿y luego qué? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría?

Por una vez en su vida, Sasuke no tenía ni la menor pista.

Sakura se revolvió, murmurando un poco en su sueño, y Sasuke retrocedió automáticamente, se sentó sobre su cama y miró la transformación cubrirla otra vez cuando rompió el jutsu.

Sakura... era Haru. Haru, el audaz esclavo que pasaba la mayor parte del día replicándole… había sido Sakura… todo el tiempo.

Su mente parecía tener problemas comprendiéndolo. Fue _Sakura_ quien le lanzó críticas y usó el sarcasmo como arma. Fue _Sakura_ quien recibió un azote a través de su brazo sin acobardarse. Fue _Sakura_ quien se tambaleó de regreso a su habitación después de una paliza que podría haber lisiado a muchos diestros guerreros.

Y más importante, fue Sakura quien no le dio ni la más ligera pista de su identidad. No se reveló ante él cuando estuvieron solos, confiando en él para ayudarla. No había tratado de convencerle para regresar – de hecho, si alguno de sus intentos de escape hubiese funcionado, - habría dejado en Sonido tras ella sin que él tuviese la más ligera sospecha de quien era en realidad.

Se negó a reconocer la pizca de decepción que brotó dentro de él ante el pensamiento.

Y ahora que sabía quien era ella… ¿qué iba a hacer? Sabía que debía reportarla con Orochimaru – la cantidad de información que ella podría llevar a Konoha era asombrosa – pero no sintió ninguna necesidad. Sabía que Orochimaru era corrupto; ¿por qué debería hacer un esfuerzo para prevenir la inevitable caída del sannin?

Sabía que debía decírselo a Sakura, pero se encontró a sí mismo también sin desear eso. Si ella notaba que él sabía… solo complicaría las cosas. La manera en que estaban ahora era simple; ella quería escapar, él la dejaría escapar. Después ella volvería a Konoha y él podría volver a su entrenamiento, y podría olvidar que eso había pasado alguna vez mientras intentaba olvidar sus recuerdos de Konoha. Simple, fácil, requería casi ningún esfuerzo de su parte – si, a Sasuke le gustaba ese plan.

Así que eso haría.

Sasuke dio la vuelta y caminó a su cuarto de baño, preparándose para dormir, y tratando de no concentrarse en el hecho que, cuando vio el cabello rosa en la almohada, su primer instinto fue tomarla en sus brazos y correr, salir del Sonido para dejarla en el umbral de Konoha.

-xxx-

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Sakura, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Sasuke. "Es la tercera vez que te descubro mirándome fijamente y ni siquiera hemos ido a desayunar."

"Hn." Sasuke dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose. Ahora que sabía que era Sakura en el cuarto con él, le parecía ridículo haberlo dejado pasar alguna vez. Parecía que siempre que volteaba reconocía otro de los gestos de Sakura: la manera en que fruncía el ceño, la forma en que cruzaba sus brazos, la manera en que fulminaba con la mirada…

Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo mirando fijamente a Sakura, recolectando aquellas pequeñas distinciones. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué le daba una sensación de calidez cada vez que veía una muestra de la verdadera identidad de Sakura a través de su disfraz de Haru.

Los ojos verdes lo observaron detenidamente con curiosidad, y Sasuke apartó rápidamente su mirada. Mientras más la miraba, encontraba que esos ojos siempre se hacían incómodos para él desde que descubrió quien estaba tras ellos. No sabía por qué ver dentro de los ojos de Sakura lo desestabilizaba – solo lo hacían.

"Así que… ¿el desayuno?" exhortó Sakura, adjudicando el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke al hecho de que era Sasuke – ¿quién sabía por que hacía las cosas?

"Hn. Sígueme," ordenó.

"¡Si, señor!" rompió Sakura, con el pesado sarcasmo en su tono mientras apretaba el paso fuera de la habitación tras él.

Sasuke aun encontraba un poco de desconcierto en que era _Sakura_ quien le hacía frente de esa forma. Quien lo menospreciaba así.

"¿Bien, vas a ir a desayunar o solo vas a quedarte de pie en la entrada como una especialmente inútil estatua?"

Sasuke la miró irritadamente, pero como siempre, su disgusto no pareció molestarla en lo más mínimo. Podía recordar un tiempo cuando su disgusto con ella la habría hecho ponerse triste, avergonzada… pero ahora, no había nada. Era como si a ella no le importara más.

'_Quizás no le importa_…' el pensamiento susurró detrás de la mente de Sasuke, el concepto fue más desconcertante de lo que él quiso que fuese.

Entonces se dijo firmemente dejar de pensar en eso. No decir nada, dejar escapar a Sakura, y después todo regresaría al modo en que era antes de comprender quien era ella, removiendo memorias de mejores tiempos que era mejor dejar en el olvido.

Así que, con un ligero resoplido, salió por el pasillo, con Sakura corriendo tras él. Transitó su camino a través de la casa, aproximándose al formal comedor que el propietario anterior usaba para eventos a gran escala justo como consejos con el pueblo o tratados entre países.

Mientras se acercaba, percibió que podía sentir el chakra de Orochimaru y Kabuto en la habitación, así como el de un gran numero de shinobi del Sonido.

Sasuke se detuvo afuera, más bien sorprendido. Conocía lo suficiente al Sonido para saber que era el momento para los esclavos que trabajaban en la casa de tomar sus desayunos – así que porque el salón estaba atestado de shinobi?

Tuvo el impulso repentino de girar y decirle a Sakura que volviera a la habitación mientras el determinaba que sucedía. Cualquier ruptura en la rutina del Sonido señalaba, por lo general, peligro de alguna clase.

"¿Usas drogas?" vino una voz detrás de él. "De verdad, quiero saber. Has estado viéndome fijamente, mirando al espacio con la mirada perdida, parándote a mitad de los corredores sin razón… ¿qué tomas?"

Sasuke dirigió su ceño fruncido hacia ella antes de abrir la puerta, entrando a un cuarto lleno de ninjas.

"Ah, Sasuke, me alegra que te unas a nosotros," siseó Orochimaru. "Dime, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche. ¿Pasó algo… interesante?"

Si había una cosa que Sasuke aprendió sobre Orochimaru, era que no conversaba. Cada cosa que decía tenía un propósito, algún significado oculto… y cuando los ojos del sannin se deslizaron de él para dar con Sakura, Sasuke comprendió que era.

'_¡Él sabe!'_

Eso debería haberlo sorprendido, encontró que no lo hizo – no realmente. Había un sinnúmero de formas en que Orochimaru podría haber sabido. Cámaras escondidas en la habitación, un shinobi que saltó sobre la azotea y miró por la ventana la noche anterior en el momento incorrecto…

Sakura se tensó cuando los ojos de Orochimaru la buscaron. En ese instante supo que él era consciente de su disfraz. Llámenlo presentimiento, llámenlo intuición… ella solo lo _supo_.

Retrocedió automáticamente, con solo el pensamiento de dar vuelta y correr por su vida palpitando en su cerebro, pero alguien agarró su brazo. Dio media vuelta, solo para lograr ver a Kabuto detrás de ella, con una mano agarrando su muñeca, la otra encendida de azul con chakra y bajando a la parte trasera de su cuello…

Era como ser picada pinchada por miles de voltios de electricidad en una fracción de segundo. La sacudida recorrió su cuerpo – horroroso, pero bastante lejos de ser considerado doloroso – y cuando Sakura se encontró sobre sus rodillas, encorvada en el piso, su cabello colgó sobre sus ojos.

Su cabello _rosa_.

'_¡Mierda!'_ fue todo lo que traspasó su cabeza cuando reconoció la pálida piel sobre sus brazos y rodillas, las curvas de su pecho y la cadera apretando contra la tela de su ropa… parecía que su disfraz estaba definitivamente destruido. _'¡Mierda!'_

Lentamente, levantó su cabeza para ver la expresión desdeñosa de Orochimaru, su mente luchó desesperadamente para determinar el mejor curso de acción pero estaba en blanco. No se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke; necesitaba tener su mente serena si iba a salir de eso y cualquier expresión que adornara su rostro ahora, solo serviría para enturbiar sus pensamientos.

"Creo que has cometido un gran error, Haruno Sakura," dijo Orochimaru, con su suave sonrisita que hacía que algo frío y viscoso se retorciera en su estomago.

Miró a los hombres a su alrededor. "Atrápenla."

Bueno, al menos eso explicaba por qué había tantos shinobi. Sakura se debatía entre ser intimidad por sus simples números, y halagar que Orochimaru pensara que necesitaría a todos esos hombres para atraparla, aun cuando ella tenía un collar.

Pero ellos se lanzaban hacia ella, y tenía que reaccionar.

Sakura saltó hacia atrás, poniendo su espalda contra el muro y asegurando que nadie pudiera ir tras ella por detrás – con su chakra sintiéndose poco seguro por el collar, no podía garantizar que fuese capaz de sentirlos llegar y evitarlos. No tenía armas, pero ahora que no necesitaba mantener la transformación nunca más, tenía suficiente chakra para maniobrar.

Con un gruñido de desafío, Sakura llamó chakra a sus manos, trabajando con su limitada energía para formar los escalpelos de chakra que Tsunade le había explicado.

"Cualquiera que me toque… le cortaré su garganta," dijo, con su voz baja pero perfectamente clara, sonando con una intención mortal.

Algunos de sus atacantes más prudentes redujeron el paso de su precipitada marcha – la sed ciega de sangre comenzaba a ceder al calculo frío – pero algunos simplemente siguieron corriendo.

Un par de hombres altos se acercaron primero, y fue cuestión de un momento abrir las gargantas de ambos con los escalpelos de chakra. Aunque eran un arma eficiente, tomaban algo de energía para mantenerse, y Sakura sabía que – con el collar puesto – tenía que conservar tanta energía como fuese posible.

Así que los dejó a favor de arrancar una gran espada de una de las fundas a sus supuestos atacantes cuando sus cuerpos golpearon el piso. Un simple movimiento de la espada a la altura de la cintura destripó la primera fila de enemigos, salvo uno que fue un poco más rápido que los demás y se puso en cuclillas, arremetiendo a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sakura saltó en el aire, sus pies bajaron contra la parte trasera de su cuello, rompiéndolo limpiamente con un crujido bastante repugnante.

Pateando el cuerpo hacia la multitud y derribando a varios, Sakura tuvo un momento de reflexionar que tan realmente desesperada era su situación. Con el collar puesto, encontraba difícil que su fuerza super humana entrara en juego. Probablemente un buen golpe terminaría la batalla, y después… realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Sakura se apoyó hacia atrás, con sus manos usando la pared como abrazadera mientras salía rápidamente, cogiendo a un shinobi por el esternón, rompiéndolo y deteniendo su corazón a la vez que lo hizo virar para golpear a aquellos detrás de él como un domino.

Esquivó el salvaje movimiento de la multitud, subiendo su arma diagonalmente a través del pecho de su atacante, poniendo bastante fuerza en ella para cortar a través de las costillas como si rompiera huesos de aves.

Giró y se agachó, eludiendo una espada que apuntaba su nuca y haciendo que fuera directamente hacia otro oponente. Logró pararse de nuevo, apunto de levantar su espada para conducirla hacia el propietario de dicha espada… cuando otra espada emergió súbitamente de su pecho y cayó.

Sasuke estaba de pie detrás de él, con sangre deslizando por su espada.

"¡_Es mía!_" gritó, su mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca y le dio un tirón hacia él, la espada de ella cayó al piso cuando sus dedos se clavaron en sus sensibles nervios y la forzaron a liberarla.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" gruñó Sakura, levantando el brazo que él no había agarrado y golpeándolo con el puño en el costado.

Sintió las costillas romperse bajo su golpe, pero después sintió una despiadada – y asquerosamente familiar – presión detrás de su cuello, y la oscuridad se precipitó en su visión como una entidad viviente.

-xxx-

Cuando Sakura recobró el conocimiento, estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, recostada en su cama con el mismo Uchiha sentado a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura se tensó automáticamente. Había sido descubierta, y aunque en el pasado, Sasuke fue casi amable con ella, él no sabía con quien hablaba. ¿Ahora que lo sabía… qué iba a hacer?

"No voy a lastimarte," dijo él, cortando sus pensamientos como si pudiese oírlos.

Ella parpadeó, mirándolo en honesta sorpresa. Incomoda por estar acostada mientras él estaba sentado – y tal nivel de vulnerabilidad que implicaba, por poco que fuese – se sentó y deslizó lejos de él, solo se detuvo cuando su espalda fue presionada contra la cabecera.

Así que... ¿qué pasaría ahora? Considerando su último encuentro, una cínica parte de Sakura francamente había esperado que Sasuke desenvainara su espada y la cortara en pedazos. Con el collar puesto, tendría suerte de durar cinco segundos contra él. Sakura arrimó sus rodillas contra su pecho, estando inconscientemente defensiva ante el pensamiento.

"¿Cuál era tu misión?" preguntó él, más bien bruscamente. Casi como si estuviese por preguntar otra cosa pero cambiando de opinión en ese momento. "¿Esa en la que fuiste capturada?"

Sakura no contestó, mirándolo sediciosamente sobre la inclinación de sus rodillas.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pareciendo de alguna forma indiferente y expectante al mismo tiempo. "¿Vas a quedarte callada?"

Sakura daba vueltas sobre por qué seguía viva, desde que despertó. Y parecía que ahora tenía su respuesta; querían información. Orochimaru debió decidir que Sasuke debería intentar sacar información de ella antes de que recurrieran a la tortura.

"¿Dar voluntariamente información sobre las misiones de Konoha a un shinobi del Sonido?" habló Sakura arrastrando las palabras, rolando sus ojos hacia el techo como si pretendiera considerarlo sarcásticamente. "Vaya, déjame pensarlo – ¡no! ¡Quieres información, dile al hombre serpiente que saque los tornillos de mano y los hierros de marcar, porque ciertamente no voy a ser persuadida para decir algo!"

Sasuke le envió una mirada que sugería que ella era profundamente estupida. "No fuiste mantenida con vida por información."

Lo dijo como si hubiese sido evidentemente obvio hasta para un niño de dos años. Lo cual, desde luego, no era – Sakura no tenía idea de por qué Orochimaru no había ordenado cortar su garganta mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero suprimió el impulso de lanzarse contra el Uchiha con un alarido de furia; aunque atacarlo podría ser indudable e inmensamente gratificante, también habría sido en vano.

Así que, una vez más, usó una pesada capa de sarcasmo para encubrir su enojo e irritación. "¿Entonces, te ruego que me digas, _fui_ mantenida con vida para?"

Sasuke sonrió un poco. "Escuchaste lo que dije antes de noquearte."

"Si…" dijo Sakura lentamente, recordando su declaración bastante posesiva. "¿Pero cómo me lleva eso a seguir viva?"

"Pudiste haber estado disfrazada cuando te volviste mi esclava, al principio, pero sigues siendo mi esclava. Tu destino es mi decisión."

Su vida estaba en las manos de Sasuke. Ese realmente se volvía un fuerte competidor para 'el peor día en su vida' – de hecho, ella pensó que podría haber ganado. Fue descubierta por Orochimaru, atacada por un montón de ninjas, noqueada por Sasuke (de nuevo), aprendido que su vida estaba bajo el control de un hombre que parecía tener un poco de remordimiento por matarla…

'_Y aun no es ni medio día_,' Reflexionó, con más que un tinte de fatalismo.

"¿Y Orochimaru simplemente aceptó eso?" preguntó, incapaz de imaginar a la serpiente bastante contento por la idea de que una ninja de Konoha se hubiera escabullido en su base.

Podía ciertamente imaginarlo bastante irritado para alimentar a algo grande y carnívoro con ella, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué la liberaría a la custodia de Sasuke.

Sasuke no ofreció ninguna respuesta. No había ninguna. Encontraba bastante extraño el consentimiento de Orochimaru por la presencia de Sakura, por no decir más. Tenía el incomodo presentimiento de que era alguna clase de prueba, pero no tenía idea de lo que el sannin podría probar.

Por suerte, Sakura no parecía esperar una respuesta. Cuando su pregunta se desvaneció sin éxito, no hizo movimiento para hablar de nuevo, simplemente lo miró, su cuerpo tenso como si estuviese lista para saltar del camino ante la indirecta más leve de un ataque.

La tensión en su cuerpo le irritaba. No podía precisar la razón del por qué, pero una parte de él quería que se relajara un poco, para mirarlo con la misma determinación que lo hacía cuando era Haru.

No escapó para él que hubiese algo muy irónico en eso. No le temió antes, porque no sabía quién era ella. Pero ahora que sabía que él estaba consciente que ella era de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, temía su reacción.

Aun así… dado su último encuentro, Sasuke reconoció que tenía una buena razón para ser cautelosa. ¿Pero no sabía ella que no podría hacer tal cosa, no ahora que el collar la dejaba tan incapaz de defenderse contra él?

"¿Cuando dijiste que había gente buscándote, te referías a Naruto, cierto?" preguntó, esperando que la mención del hombre rubio la tranquilizara.

Pero su reacción fue exactamente opuesta. Se puso mucho más rígida, su mirada aun más cautelosa. "Desde luego que si. Y a Kakashi y a Sai y a todos los demás."

Aun si Sai menospreciaba su apariencia y era aun más socialmente desorientado de lo que Sasuke había sido… realmente se habían hecho amigos. Y no tenía duda que sus compañeros de equipo estarían removiendo la tierra por ella – especialmente Naruto.

Era tranquilizante, en una forma, pero no se permitía pensar mucho en ellos. Porque, así como podría ser reconfortante, era más deprimente que cualquier otra cosa. No quería pensar sobre cómo estarían preocupados por ella, sobre como debían asumir todo tipo de cosas horribles que estuvieran pasándole… no, era mejor solo enfocarse en ir a casa.

"¿Sabes cómo se enteró?" preguntó Sakura débilmente.

Sasuke se preguntó lo mismo. Orochimaru confirmó una de sus sospechas; de verdad hubo un ninja que saltó a la azotea justo en el momento incorrecto. Había visto a Sasuke iniciar el jutsu, vio la transformación de Sakura se retiró… y lo reportó.

"_¿Pero desde luego, ibas a decirme sobre todo eso, verdad?" había sonreído Orochimaru._

"_Hn." Sasuke decidió no decirle que nunca había tenido la intención de hacer algo así. Algo en la mirada del sannin le dijo que él ya sospechaba eso._

"_Bueno, ahora es toda tuya," dijo Orochimaru, su tono volviéndose tan lascivo que Sasuke no podía dudar de su significado. "Diviértete."_

Y ni un momento había pasado desde entonces, que Sasuke no se maldijera a sí mismo por no cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Aparte de la insinuación, estaba seguro que los motivos de Orochimaru no eran tan simples como parecieron en un principio – nunca lo eran.

Así que Sasuke solamente encogió los hombros, su rostro se torció un poco cuando sus costillas fracturadas punzaron.

"Me llevé algunas de tus costillas, huh?" dijo Sakura con una fría sonrisa.

Sasuke se negó a reconocer su expresión ligeramente triunfante. También se negó a admitir que estaba un poco impresionado – estuvo seguro que, si no hubiese llevado el collar, el golpe podría haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para romper su espina en dos.

Y ella no mostraba ningún interés por el hecho de haberlo lastimado – había esperado que se ofreciese a curarlo en el momento en que ella comprendió lo que hizo su golpe, independientemente de si fuera realmente capaz de hacerlo con el collar puesto. Pero no lo hizo: simplemente le miraba con una fría, y victoriosa sonrisa envolviendo sus labios.

Esta era claramente una Sakura muy diferente a la que recordaba.

Con una mueca apenas notable de frustración y dolor, Sasuke se levantó de la cama. Sakura estaba consciente, y ahora tenía que encontrar a Kabuto para que el medico pudiera curar sus costillas.

"¿Así que… qué me pasará ahora?"Preguntó Sakura en voz baja, con mirada abatida.

Algo en el pecho de Sasuke se oprimió ante la vista de ella parecía tan… resignada. "Te quedarás aquí. La comida te será entregada, pero no tienes permiso de dejar esta habitación."

"_¿Qué?"_ protestó Sakura, la resignación se derritió en una violenta ráfaga de furia.

Pero la mirada de Sasuke era tan dura y plana como el onix pulido. "No me hagas encerrarte."

Por un instante, sus ojos chocaron en una guerra contundente. Después Sakura giró su cabeza, mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana en vez de a él cuando abandonó la habitación.

Sabía que había perdido esa ofensiva... pero no tenía intención de perder la guerra. Necesitaba cooperar por ahora – una puerta abierta tenía muchas más oportunidades que una cerrada. La ventana era una opción obvia de una ruta de escape… demasiado obvia. No le extrañaría que Orochimaru fijara un guardia escondido en algún lado del jardín cuyo único propósito fuera mirar la ventana y asegurarse que ella no tratara de escapar por ahí.

Con esa sospecha, trepó en su improvisada cama y se asomó por la ventana, mirando fijamente al jardín. Demasiado segura, había dos shinobi en el jardín, inmóvilmente de pie, con sus adiestradas miradas en ella. Sakura esperó varios momentos, para ver si se movían, antes de lanzar por accidente una pierna sobre el alfeizar, como si estuviera a punto de saltar hacia fuera.

Sus manos se deslizaron a sus armas.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Sakura retiró la extremidad y se arrojó hacia atrás sobre su cama, contando cerca de diez minutos antes de revisar de nuevo, solo en caso de que estuvieran haciendo rondas en el jardín o algo…

Pero seguían todavía en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente la ventana.

Sakura cerró la ventana y pateó la pared en un ataque de mal humor. La ventana seguía siendo una opción viable, pero un nivel extra de complicaciones habían sido añadidas. Su mejor jugada era probablemente transformarse en algún esclavo y solamente caminar a la puerta de entrada con el pretexto de hacer algún tipo de diligencia para sus amos. Sería más que difícil, y el plan ciertamente requería mucho más desarrollo, pero era su mejor opción.

Así que la medico simplemente suspiró, cayendo sobre su asiento en la ventana. ¿Era el primer día de ser desenmascarada, demasiado pronto para intentar escapar? Pensó que lo era – le daría unos días, permitiendo que todo se asentara, dejando que los guardias se sintieran satisfechos… y después haría su movimiento.

-xxx-

Sasuke regresó a su cuarto al final del día, preguntándose si encontraría a Sakura en el o si ya hubiese tratado de escapar. Se sintió ligeramente extraño ir a entrenar sin una sombra de ojos verdes arrastrándose tras él… pero desde luego, la sombra de ojos verdes a la que se había acostumbrado tanto había sido Sakura todo el tiempo, y Sasuke aun no estaba muy seguro de que sentir sobre eso.

Abrió la puerta, solo medio expectante de ver a Sakura sentada en su improvisada cama, mirando fijamente el atardecer fuera de la ventana. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia él, pero no reparó en su presencia.

Su indiferencia irritó a Sasuke. No sabía que debía haber esperado, pero había esperado _algo_.

Sakura ignoró a propósito a Sasuke cuando cruzó a zancadas el cuarto hacia el baño, el sonido de agua golpeando contra el azulejo le decía que él se duchaba. Sabía que debería tratar de convencer a Sasuke de regresar a Konoha… pero estaba cansada, preocupada por sus amigos, y solo quería ir a casa.

Su garganta picaba un poco, pero Sakura aplastó la reacción sin piedad, enfocándose en su rabia por ser retenida ahí contra su voluntad. El enojo y sarcasmo eran un mejor refugio que las lágrimas y desesperación.

El sol bajó por el horizonte y la oscuridad se filtró a la habitación, pero Sakura no se molestó en encender las luces. En cambio, solo se enroscó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y rindiéndose a su agotamiento físico y mental, esperando que pudiera despertar por la mañana y encontrar que todo eso había sido una especie de loco sueño.

Sabía que debía mantenerse despierta al menos hasta que su cena fuese entregada, pero Sakura no tenía apetito. No esa noche.

-xxx-

Cuando se despertó en la mañana, la habitación estaba desierta, y por un momento Sakura pensó que Sasuke ya se había ido a entrenar. Pero apenas ese pensamiento voló por su cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió y Sasuke entró, llevando dos manzanas.

"Toma," dijo abruptamente, lanzándolas hacia ella.

Sakura las tomó, parpadeando en estupefacción. Él claramente le daba su desayuno – su estupefacción no provenía de eso, sino de intentar distinguir sus motivos. No había hecho ningún intento de intimidarla o lastimarla, de hecho el día anterior había negociado con ella sobre cerrar la puerta, y ahora le traía el desayuno en un movimiento claramente altruista.

De pronto, nada de su comportamiento coincidía con el Sasuke que ella y Naruto habían enfrentado meses antes. Este era más evocador al muchacho que conoció en sus días de genin – frío y distante, pero considerado y humanitario en el fondo, sin importar que tanto declarara lo contrario.

Por un momento, se preguntó si su presencia le causó de alguna forma el cambio, pero desechó el pensamiento.

Sasuke la vio morder su manzana, y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para tratar su problema.

"Tienes que deshacerte de las mantas," instruyó sin rodeos.

Ella parpadeó hacía él y tragó el pedazo de manzana que había estado masticando. "¿Por qué?"

Sasuke esperaba que un poco de la vieja Sakura aun morara dentro de ella – aquella que siempre asumía que su consejo era el mejor, y hacía cualquier cosa que el dijera. Realmente no quería explicar por qué era eso necesario…

"¡Solo hazlo!"

"¿Por qué?" repitió con calma.

Sasuke apretó sus dientes e hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su rostro inexpresivo. "No las necesitarás; desde ahora dormirás en la cama."

"¿Contigo?" Sakura pensó que sus ojos podrían saltar de sus cuencas. "¡De ninguna manera!"

No había forma que ella durmiera al lado de Sasuke. No era masoquista – no iba a agravar el dolor de su corazón por atormentarse a sí misma con cosas que nunca podría tener.

"Tenemos que."

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y luchó con el impulso de meter la manzana en su garganta y mirarlo ahogarse con ella. "¿Te importaría explicar ese razonamiento para mí?"

Sasuke suspiró, como si tratara con un niño difícil. "Orochimaru me permitió mantenerte como mi esclava porque cree que te uso por un objetivo muy específico. Un objetivo que parecería sospechoso si no compartimos la cama."

La comprensión cayó sobre Sakura. Orochimaru le permitió permanecer como esclava de Sasuke porque pensó que Sasuke ahora podría… ahora podría tener sexo con ella.

"Ewww," murmuró ella, arrugando su nariz ante el pensamiento de que una serpiente muy grande, de cincuenta y tantos estuviese especulando sobre su vida sexual.

Sasuke se sintió un poco ofendido ante la obvia aversión escrita a través de sus rasgos. ¿La idea de tener sexo con él era realmente tan repulsiva? Aparentemente si, porque Sakura parecía realmente asqueada.

Pero aquello pasó, y su expresión se volvió reflexiva. "¿Qué pasaría si él averiguara que no tenemos sexo? ¿Que tu me mantienes aquí por… cualquiera que sea la razón por la que me mantienes aquí?

Sasuke no contestó. Podría hacer una evaluación lógica sobre lo que le pasaría – Sakura sería interrogada, y si sobrevivía a la rudeza del torturador, sería entregada a algún miembro de la élite del Sonido como juguete. Pero no tenía ninguna idea concreta sobre lo que le pasaría a él. Estaba seguro que eso era alguna especie de prueba, y estaba igual de seguro que él fallaba cualquier retorcido patrón, por el cual Orochimaru lo retenía, por negarse a tomar ventaja sexual de Sakura. Y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaría si el engaño fuera alguna vez descubierto, sabía que indudablemente sería desagradable.

Algo en su comportamiento debió haber contestado la pregunta de Sakura, ya que ella asintió ligeramente en entendimiento, como si él le hubiese dado una elocuente respuesta verbal en vez del silencio sepulcral. La idea que ella pudiera ser capaz de capturar sus reflexiones mentales era inquietante en más de una forma, y volteó la mirada, levantándose y alcanzando sus armas.

Había algo sorprendentemente hogareño en la escena. Sakura lo meditó mientras mordía su fruta una vez más – ella comiendo las manzanas que él había traído, y él preparándose para su entrenamiento. Desde luego, habían compartido muchos otros momentos 'hogareños' antes, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, ella no era encubierta por una transformación – esta vez, él sabía que era ella.

"No dejes la habitación," espetó él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura hizo un gesto bastante grosero hacia la puerta cerrada. Sin sentido, si, pero eso aliviaba la punzada de amargura ante el hecho que su estatus de cautiva no podría ser más claro. Mientras se disfrazó de Haru, había poseído un poco de libertad, pero ahora, incluso eso se lo habían arrebatado.

Sabía que se había prometido a sí misma tratar de convencer a Sasuke de regresar a Konoha… ¡pero estaba tan _enojada_ con él! Podría estar o realmente triste sobre lo que les había pasado – a todos ellos, Naruto incluido – o realmente furiosa con él.

Y francamente, Sakura sabía que opción prefería. La furia era algo con lo que podía lidiar, la furia podía manejarse. La furia era mucho, mucho más segura que sumirse en la miseria.

Pero aun así… tenía que intentar. Por el bien de Naruto, al menos.

Sakura decidió que podía darse un día más. Un día más de enojarse y rabiar por él y el mundo… y después trataría de ser agradable.

Un día más.

-xxx-

En el momento que Sasuke volvió, Sakura estaba medio loca de aburrimiento. Sabía que sería una mala idea intentar un escape cuando tenía que formar un plan real, pero estuvo profundamente tentada a solo saltar fuera de la ventana y huir, y los guardias al demonio. ¡Incluso tomando en cuenta el hecho de que sufriría por ser atrapada, al menos curarse las heridas le daría algo que hacer!

Con un suspiro, Sakura repasó la kata que realizaba por décima vez, calculando que mientras estuviese ahí sin nada más que hacer, por lo menos podría usar el tiempo para trabajar en su condición física.

Escuchó la puerta abierta, y sus ojos parpadearon hacia Sasuke cuando completó el último de los movimientos. Vio su mirada pasar por encima del asiento de la ventana, ahora sin mantas – le había obedecido, y las había doblado en el armario durante el transcurso del día.

Solo porque no le gustaba la idea de dormir en la misma cama que él no significaba que no entendiera por qué era eso importante. Por lo que dijo, Orochimaru se la había entregado a Sasuke con la premisa de que él la usaría como juguete sexual, y ella entendió que era importante hacer creer al sannin que eso estaba pasando.

Mientras Sakura pensaba más en eso, comprendía más que la demanda de Sasuke por ella probablemente le había salvado de un destino mucho peor… pero no lograba entender por qué lo había hecho. Después de todo, trató de matar a Naruto apenas unos meses antes, ¿así que por qué haría tal esfuerzo para mantenerla a salvo ahora?

La cena fue un asunto silencioso – Sakura no podía comenzar a adivinar por qué por parte de Sasuke (probablemente porque él era solo naturalmente antisocial), pero ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en el hecho de que pronto compartirían una cama. Había algo muy surrealista sobre la situación – apenas si habían hablado de los términos de cada uno, pero se disponían a dormir lado a lado.

Ella siguió su ritual de la hora de dormir automáticamente, su mente rodaba en círculos como un ratón en una rueda de ejercicio. Su estomago se anudaba en una combinación de temor e impaciente expectativa – temor porque estaba segura que eso no le haría bien a su estabilidad emocional, e impaciente expectativa porque no podía pisotear completamente la alegría de su traidor corazón por estar cerca de él.

'_Tendré que trabajar en eso_,' se dijo a sí misma.

No fue difícil cuando había sido Haru… pero en ese entonces, había estado actuando un papel, escondiéndose detrás de la identidad de un muchacho ficticio con algún grado de entrenamiento ninja. Ahora no había mascaras que levantar frente a ella, ningún velo detrás del cual ocultarse.

Ahora, solo era Sakura, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Emergió del baño, pasando frente a Sasuke cuando se dirigió a la cama, determinada a no ponerse nerviosa y preocupada por eso, sino a solo acostarse como si durmiera todos los días al lado de ex compañeros que traicionaron la villa. Después de todo, tomarse eso muy a pecho solo la pondría más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba.

Sakura se deslizó bajo las sabanas, estaba bastante segura que estaban hechas de seda o algún material igual de caro y lujoso, acostándose lo más que podía de su lado como cómodamente se le permitía, mirando a otra dirección para asegurarse que Sasuke se encontrara con su espalda. Sería bastante difícil si mirara sus ojos mientras se dormía – lo que simplemente se negó a hacer, temerosa de lo que sus ojos podían revelarle a él cuando el agotamiento bajara su guardia.

Había escogido el lado más cercano a la ventana así podría mirar fijamente la noche, buscando constelaciones que reconocer mientras las estrellas brillaban como diamantes esparcidos a través del terciopelo negro.

Se tensó, pero no hizo más que parpadear cuando Sasuke terminó en el baño y se movió silenciosamente a la cama. Sakura sintió una corriente de aire acariciar su espalda cuando él levantó las mantas y se deslizó dentro de su calida cubierta.

Ella pudo sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo, sentir las mantas cambiar sobre ella cada vez que él respiraba. Se preguntó si él sentía el cambio cuando respiraba, o si sus movimientos eran demasiado pequeños en comparación, para ser notados sobre los suyos propios.

Entonces se dijo a sí misma dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en descansar. Sus músicos estaban apretados y tensos, y se concentró en respirar profundamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera – un pequeño truco de meditación que Tsunade le enseñó.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo aflojarse un poco, Sakura cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar su mente, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que el sueño tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar.

-xxx-

"_Tan simple como suena, debemos tratar de ser la mejor persona que podamos: tomando las mejores decisiones, aprovechando al máximo los talentos nos han dado."_

_-Mary Lou Retton_

-xxx-

_Capítulo 5: __**Intenciones**_


	5. Intenciones

Hola gente! He aquí el siguiente capítulo, disculpen la falta de respuestas a sus reviews, les agradezco mucho que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer y escribir, y aunque los leo todos disculpen no poder responder.

Gracias a: R.O.m..e anD Lo.v.E.e OwO, Chelsea272, karoru01, Di Black, Pau-chan22, nidia uchiha, anely uchiha, , Asumi Tokugawa, Ikamari, Edith, Chivizuke, asukasoad, Nadesiko-san, Hatake Nabiki, Bella-uchiha1, lukenoa31, dana haruno, Isakaru, SAKURA UCHIHA, Kaoru_Kobayashi, .Chan, gaby…

Y a todos quienes leen!

**Nota de la traductora: NI **Naruto** NI **el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores** MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y YELLOW MASK. **

**Capítulo 5**

**Intenciones**

"_La antipatía, la diferencia de puntos de vista, el odio y el desprecio, pueden acompañar al verdadero amor."_

_-J August Strindberg_

-xxx-

Cuando Sasuke despertó, al principio se desconcertó al comprender que se había quedado dormido, y después se confundió ante el hecho que, uno de sus brazos se había entumecido. Mientras era más consciente de su entorno, lo suficiente como para comprender por qué era así, sintió su respiración entrar bruscamente, irrumpiendo en su garganta.

De algún modo – no sabía cómo, o por qué – él y Sakura se habían movido durante la noche. Habían girado de tal forma que, estaban frente a frente de costado, y la cabeza de su antigua compañera de equipo estaba recostada contra su brazo, explicando el por qué se había entumecido. Sus piernas estaban enredadas y su otro brazo colgaba sobre su cintura como si la sujetara hacia él, mientras que las manos de ella estaban acurrucadas contra su pecho, ligeramente sujetadas en su camisa.

Sasuke se sorprendió por haberse dormido. Tres años en el sonido le habían vuelto cauteloso, alerta a cualquier insinuación de peligro – a menudo se despertaba bruscamente cuando se acercaban durante su sueño, y encontraba difícil siquiera tomar una siesta mientras otros estaban presentes.

Pero no solo se había quedado dormido con Sakura a apenas unas pulgadas de distancia... también entraron en contacto físico durante la noche, y su radar interno nunca registró la amenaza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus sentidos tan bien perfeccionados descartaron tan descaradamente a Sakura como una fuente de peligro?

Por un momento, se mantuvo completamente quieto, sin respirar siquiera, preguntándose por qué su primer impulso había sido acercarla aun más y cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Realmente nunca le había gustado que la gente invadiera su espacio personal… así que, ¿por qué estaba tan deseoso de prolongar ese contacto con Sakura?

Trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, en cambio, logró salirse de la cama tan silenciosa y discretamente como era posible. Lenta y cuidadosamente consiguió que los puños de ella se abrieran, liberando su camisa, mientras trataba de sacar con cuidado su brazo entumecido por debajo de ella. Sakura suspiró cuando sus brazos se apartaron de ella, pero no se despertó – simplemente se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó aun más en las mantas.

Sasuke no sabía por qué, pero algo le obligó a detenerse y observarla, para grabarla en su mente como un revelador con una fotografía.

Excepto que no sabía por qué debería querer recordar el cabello rosa pastel contra sus sabanas oscuras, o la manera en que su columna estaba ligeramente encorvada junto con sus rodillas dobladas y sus brazos flexionados, como si tratase de imitar a un adormilado gatito enroscado como un ovillo.

Algo le decía que era una mala idea tenerla durmiendo en la misma cama con él. Pero tenía que hacerse. Esa… esa cosa… era una especie de prueba. Y Orochimaru nunca realizaba pruebas sin hacer algún intento de evaluación. Sasuke no sabía cuando sería – quizás mañana, quizás meses después… pero llegaría.

No estaba seguro de qué tipo de prueba sería, pero estaba completamente seguro que su habitación sería sujeta a chequeos improvisados en las semanas por venir. Para el sannin serpiente sería bastante fácil obtener una excusa para mandar a lacayos a su cuarto como espías, y si ellos reportaban que Sakura seguía durmiendo en el asiento de la ventana, se levantarían sospechas.

De ahí, que la decisión de trasladarla a su cama fuera una medida preventiva, pero ciertamente necesaria. Así, si alguno de los espías de Orochimaru les hiciera cualquier visita de sorpresa, parecería que él hacía lo que se suponía que debería hacer.

Dejó la habitación para tomar su desayuno, sintiéndose algo aliviado de que ella no hubiera despertado. Si ella hubiera comprendido la posición en la que, de alguna manera, terminaron durante la noche…

Sasuke no podía imaginar que hubiese pasado, solo que probablemente sería embarazoso y desagradable. Y no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de por qué le importaba.

Comió en silencio, sentándose muy lejos de cualquier otro ninja. Los shinobi del Sonido comían antes que los esclavos, así que la mayoría de ellos se acostumbraron a levantarse antes de que los esclavos estuvieran despiertos. Después de todo, si hubiera cerca de una hora en que solamente los esclavos estuviesen despiertos, les daría tiempo de sobra para planear y ejecutar rebeliones. De esta forma, estaban restringidos de cualquier tiempo que pudieran tomar para esconderse en las esquinas y lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus 'amos'.

Recordó tomar algunas piezas de fruta para el desayuno de Sakura, viendo que ella estaba confinada a su habitación y no sería capaz de conseguir su desayuno. No pensó que podría culpar al sannin serpiente por esa orden – si Sakura había logrado matar a casi una docena de shinobi mientras era contenida con el collar, no había forma de predecir el caos que podría causar si lograba que la mayor parte de los esclavos se amotinaran con ella.

Sasuke consideró eso durante un momento, pero recordando como Sakura hirió profundamente a varios ninjas bien entrenados como si sesgara pasto, se incomodó ligeramente, así que paró ese tren de pensamientos. Si no hablaba mucho sobre eso, podría fingir que nunca pasó, y que la Sakura durmiendo en su cuarto era exactamente como la Sakura que recordaba.

Un shinobi hacía su recorrido cuando él seguía los pasos de regreso a su cuarto por los corredores, inclinándose automáticamente al reconocer la presencia del aprendiz de Orochimaru, aun cuando sus ojos brillaron con resentimiento. Pero así era el Sonido: resentimiento y crueldad, con cierto poder de fondo porque, ser poderoso era la única manera de sobrevivir en una sociedad como esa.

En ese momento, Sasuke no podía pensar en alguien menos apropiado para ese ambiente de oscuridad y dolor que Sakura. Aunque estaba Naruto…

Estaban hechos para diferentes cosas. Una parte de él siempre supo eso.

El Uchiha escuchó el insulto aún antes de abrir la puerta – aparentemente esta nueva Sakura era muy franca en su frustración.

Sasuke la encontró delante del espejo del baño, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás solamente lo suficiente para que ella tuviera una clara vista del collar en el cristal, con la punta de una senbon atascada en la diminuta cerradura mientras ella la torcía hacia delante y atrás.

"Estás intentando abrir la cerradura," indicó Sasuke.

"_Intentando_ sería la palabra clave, aquí," gruñó Sakura, maniobrando la delgada arma tan cuidadosamente como podía, esperando sentir el chasquido cuando los pasadores se abrieran… pero no llegó.

No había llegado, y había estado intentando desde que se levantó. Si pudiera abrir la cerradura… podría escapar. Sin el collar, nada podría detenerla. Dudaba que Sasuke se molestara, y ella estaría bastante lejos cuando Orochimaru o Kabuto percibiera que se había ido.

Asumiendo que Sasuke no les dijera y después los enviara por ella. Sakura sabía que él no lo haría, por la misma razón que no trataría de detenerla si escapaba. No tenía idea por qué había decidido mantenerla en su cuarto… pero sabía que él quería que se fuera tanto como ella.

Sasuke encogió los hombros por su respuesta y la dejó, sin ayudarla pero también sin interferir – lo que era, ella reflexionó, absolutamente descriptiva a su reacción habitual con ella.

Le escuchó irse, evidentemente después de dejar la fruta que ella había visto en sus manos; porque honestamente, ¿por qué otra cosa Sasuke podría llevar fruta si no era para alimentarla?

La médico reanudó su intento por forzar la cerradura, sus murmullos y maldiciones se volvían más oscuras y obscenas a medida que todos sus intentos resultaban infructuosos.

Se concentraba tan intensamente que el sonido en la puerta le hizo saltar. Y siendo que ella había estado recargada contra el espejo, tratando de determinar si el candado tenía algún tipo de gatillo oculto, Sakura terminó virando de forma brusca directamente hacia el marco de madera.

Maldijo, sobando el costado de su rostro cuando su mejilla y barbilla dolieron. Había rasgado su labio otra vez.

La mujer suspiró en frustración, tocando con la punta de la lengua la herida que sangraba lentamente mientras bajaba la senbon. Habría sido un tanto más fácil si Sasuke poseyera horquillas. La gente tendía a mofarse de tal cliché de instrumento, pero realmente eran muy útiles; eran lo suficientemente pequeños y delgados para caber en casi cualquier cerraduras, bastante débiles para ser manipulados con poco esfuerzo, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para forzar las cerraduras.

Desde luego, aquel vago pensamiento la condujo a una imagen mental de Sasuke con horquillas lo que le provocó que Sakura se riera por lo bajo cuando dejó el baño.

El golpe vino otra vez, pero Sakura no se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Sasuke no se habría molestado en llamar, así que era seguro asumir que no era Sasuke quien pedía la entrada a la habitación. ¿Y si no era Sasuke… quien era?

Sakura no tenía idea, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Tomó una daga de ornamento de la repisa de armas y la sostuvo detrás de su espalda, en lo que esperaba que fuese una pose casual, antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Pero cuando la abrió, encontró que no tendría que haberse preocupado. Era una esclava, de ojos negros y con una cara bastante bonita, llevando una jarra grande de agua y una pequeña taza.

"Lor Sasuke solicitó que esto fuera traído para usted," dijo, su cabeza agachada como la de un perro sumiso.

"Oh… bien…" murmuró Sakura, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás para que la mujer pudiera meter su carga en la habitación sin alcanzar a ver el cuchillo que la medico ocultaba. Algo le decía a Sakura que la mujer no reaccionaría bien.

Aparentemente, Sasuke había notado eso – con la falta de desayuno y comida que le traía su confinamiento – no tenía acceso al agua. Ayer, bebió de la llave del baño ahuecando sus manos. Aunque ella sabía que podría haberle dicho sobre eso, no había querido. Pedirle algo se sentiría como si estuviese admitiendo debilidad y, en ese momento, para ella, Sasuke era por mucho un enemigo como para sentirse cómoda haciendo eso.

La mujer de ojos negros puso el agua y la taza en el tocador, junto a la fruta que descansaba ahí – una naranja, una manzana y un melocotón. Le lanzó un vistazo rápido a Sakura y la ninja trató de sonreír de forma tranquilizadora, siendo terriblemente consciente del arma que ocultaba.

"¿Te enfrentaste a él?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Noooo..." dijo Sakura lentamente. ¿Realmente la mujer pensó que sería lo suficientemente estupida para atacar a Sasuke en su estado actual?

"¿Entonces él es del tipo a los que les gusta que los demás sufran?"

Sakura parpadeó estúpidamente por un momento, preguntándose a qué se refería. Entonces entendió – su choque con el marco la había dejado con labio ensangrentado, y probablemente una fuerte marca roja en su rostro que sugería un moretón por venir. La mujer pensó que Sasuke la había golpeado.

"Uh…" Sakura luchó para decir algo, sintiéndose perversamente culpable por la idea que Sasuke estaba siendo culpado por la herida, aun sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad a la mujer.

"Está bien," susurró la mujer con una sonrisa confortante. "No tienes por qué hablar de ello."

Salió sin decir otra palabra.

La culpa de Sakura se profundizó. Se sentía mal por dejar que una mujer obviamente amable sintiera compasión por ella cuando realmente no le había pasado nada.

Pero sacudió su cabeza, diciéndose firmemente que así era como las cosas debían ser. Todos en la Villa tenían que pensar que Sasuke la usaba por un propósito sexual si querían que Orochimaru fuese engañado. Una lengua floja era todo lo que tomaría arruinarlo, y luego…

Sakura realmente no quería averiguar qué podría pasar después de eso.

Dejó la daga de regreso en la repisa, curó su rostro con algunos minutos de concentración, y giró su atención a su comida. La fruta y el agua estaban dispuestas lado a lado en el tocador, y por un momento Sakura recordó intensamente a su vecina que disponía un tazón de comida y un tazón de agua para su gato.

Sakura tomó el melocotón y lo mordió con un poco más de entusiasmo del que era estrictamente necesario, irritada ante el recordatorio que estaba siendo retenida ahí como algún tipo de mascota. Tuvo una breve imagen mental de Sasuke preguntando a Orochimaru si podía quedársela, como un niño de cinco años que había encontrado un cachorro en el parque.

Y considerando que Sasuke, había mostrado una muy desconcertante y dolorosa determinación de poner fin a la vida de Naruto, Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de Orochimaru había aceptado solo para ver cuanto podría durar antes de que Sasuke se irritara o enojara y retorciera su cuello.

Aun así... Sakura no podía ignorar que ese hombre que traía su desayuno y ordenaba que entregaran agua para ella, parecía un hombre muy diferente al que había visto meses antes. Pensándolo bien, Sasuke había mostrado una especie de retorcido sentido del honor en su renuencia a lastimarla mientras llevara el collar. Si el Clan Uchiha fue un poco como el Hyuuga, habría sido criado con estrictas doctrinas sobre no lastimar o intimidar a aquellos más débiles que él.

Y tanto como Sakura detestaba admitir, era más que calificada a aquella categoría en ese momento. Sin el collar, sería una historia muy diferente, pero así era…

Y mientras así fuera, en una lucha contra él, ella tenía tanta oportunidad como una bola de nieve en el infierno, como decía el refrán. Quizás aun menos.

Así que, viendo que su propia naturaleza probablemente no le permitiría matarla, y viendo que su interacción estaba en un terreno muy inestable, posiblemente solo era natural que él regresara al modo en que solía actuar alrededor de ella. Era la manera en que estaba acostumbrado a responderle, y en ausencia de cualquier otra pauta, eso era lo que él hacía.

Sakura terminó su desayuno mientras reflexionaba sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke, pero no llegó más allá de sus conclusiones originales. Lo sacó de su mente cuando terminó lo último de la fruta, entrando al baño para agarrar rápidamente la senbon y reasumir su ataque sobre la cerradura.

-xxx-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrar a Sakura holgazaneando en el asiento de la ventana, una mano meciendo la taza de agua y la otra aventando ociosamente hacia arriba y abajo, algo que parecía una pequeña roca.

"Cariño, estás en casa," habló Sakura arrastrando las palabras.

Cuando Sasuke no le dirigió nada más que una mirada en blanco, ella roló los ojos. "¿Nunca viste esa película? ¿El tipo corta la puerta con un hacha y dice 'cariño, estoy en casa'? ¿El toque de unas campanas?"

Podía decir, por su expresión, que no era así. Todo era silencioso en el campanario de Sasuke.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, señalando el objeto que ella lanzaba.

"El hueso del melocotón. ¿Ves aquellos guardias mirando la ventana? Trato de decidir a quien se lo voy a lanzar.

Sasuke le dio otra de aquellas miradas que parecían sugerir que las formas de vida unicelulares poseían más inteligencia que ella. "Eso es inútil."

"Si, pero me hará sentir mejor." Apuntó Sakura, y lo soltó.

El guardia inclino su cabeza de lado y dejó que el misil pasara zumbando – pero viendo que él tuvo tiempo de sobra para ver llegar el proyectil, Sakura no estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Por cierto, rompí tres de tus senbon," le dijo cuando él dejó su espada.

Sasuke lucía medianamente irritado pero no dijo nada.

No había querido romper las senbon – solo se había frustrado, puso un poco mas de fuerza en el cuando trató de manipular la cerradura… y la senbon se rompió en dos. Trató de nuevo, y después de otra media hora o más de forcejeos inútiles, la misma cosa pasó. Cuando rompió la tercera, Sakura finalmente aceptó que no iba a ninguna parte.

Sakura comenzaba a sentir que había algún tipo de disparador en la cerradura. Quizás respondía a la señal del chakra del hombre que la había puesto, quizás solo necesitaba un jutsu para abrirlo… de cualquier forma, tenía el presentimiento que eso no iba a caer de su cuello pronto.

"Y creo que te he dado la reputación de sádico," continuó.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó. ¿Un sádico? ¿Cómo pudo darle la reputación de sádico?

"Estuve un poco sobre exagerada en mis intentos por forzar la cerradura en el collar y terminé golpeando mi cabeza contra el espejo," dijo Sakura – de ninguna manera iba a decirle que había saltado en sorpresa. "La mujer que trajo el agua la vio y asumió – y repito textualmente – que tu 'eres del tipo a los que les gusta que los demás sufran'. Así que, merecido o no, la mayoría de los esclavos ahora probablemente te consideran sádico."

"¿Merecido o no?" Cuestionó Sasuke suavemente, preguntándose por qué ella consideraba de verdad la idea de qué él podría serlo. No sabía porque le molestó que ella pensara eso, solo lo hacía.

Sakura resopló. "No me aventuraré a especular en qué te ha transformado el Sonido, Sasuke."

"El sonido no me ha transformado en nada," dijo severamente. "Este lugar no me ha cambiado."

Sakura le envió la misma fría y extrañamente triunfante sonrisa que le dio cuando se dio cuenta que había roto sus costillas. "Solo sigue diciéndote eso."

Con eso, se levantó del asiento de la ventana y cruzó hacia el baño, lista para examinar el collar nuevamente, después de su breve descanso para refrescar su mente.

Sabía que un argumento para que él volviera a Konoha habría sido una secuencia fundamental a aquella oración, pero pudo ver en sus ojos que nada que lo que ella dijera tendría algún impacto en él. Al menos, no ahora. Era mejor esperar su tiempo y esperar por un momento cuando sus argumentos pudieran tener efecto. Si solamente insistía con eso, él se acostumbraría y sería capaz de rechazarlo. Pero si esperaba por su momento y lo goleaba con cada argumento y razón que pudiera pensar… bueno, ¿quien sabía podría pasar?

Sakura sopló un mechón de cabello de su rostro en frustración cuando se detuvo enfrente del espejo y contempló el círculo protector de metal y pie que actualmente era la perdición de su vida. Habría sido agradable si hubiese descubierto que no podía abrir el candado de antemano, así realmente no lo habría intentado antes. Cuando estaba disfrazada como Haru, esperaba seguir a Sasuke noche y día, así no había tiempo libre para intentar liberarse. Y aunque él toleraba sus intentos de escape nocturnos, no había querido fastidiarlo por tratar de librarse deliberadamente del collar en su presencia.

Pero ahora... ahora que Sasuke sabía quien era ella, no tenía duda que él no haría absolutamente nada para prevenir sus intentos de escape, por descarados que fueran.

Reflexionó que había algo muy irónico y amargamente ridículo en eso – podría haberla detenido cuando estaba pretendiendo ser otra persona, pero ahora que sabía quien estaba con él, no podía esperar por librarse de ella.

-xxx-

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose cuando Sasuke fue a desayunar despertó a Sakura de su sueño. Parpadeó hacia el dosel de la cama por algunos momentos, preguntándose si debía levantarse.

En los pasados días, intentó todo lo que pudo pensar en el collar. Trató de abrir la cerradura, trató de romper la aguja en la base, hasta trató de usar su restaurada fuerza en el. Desde luego, nada había salido del último intento – aunque el collar le permitía la liberación lenta de chakra usado para curar, parecía diseñado para bloquear la rápida liberación de la mayoría de los jutsus y su restaurada fuerza. No sabía cómo, pero asumía que había un rastro de algo semejante a una toxina contenido en el collar.

Así que parecía que tendría que escapar con el collar puesto. Y su mejor jugada aun parecía ser transformarse en uno de los otros esclavos, pero Sakura no estaba completamente cegada a las dificultades que semejante plan implicaba. Necesitaría alguna garantía de que, quienquiera en que iba a transformase no iba a estar cerca de su ruta de escape – solo podía imaginar que pasaría si algún shinobi cualquiera pasara delante de un esclavo, y minutos más tarde, pasara delante de otro que lucía justo como el anterior.

Francamente, ese escenario tenía 'desastre' escrito por todas partes. Necesitaba permanecer sin ser descubierta al menos hasta acercarse al muro de la Villa.

Era gracioso... habría sido más fácil intentar escapar de la base subterránea, que de esta Villa. A decir verdad, cuando estuvo en la base subterránea en realidad nadie sabía quien era ella.

La puerta crujió y Sakura se acostó en la cama, preguntándose si Sasuke había regresado temprano. Pero no era Sasuke entrando a la habitación. Era Kabuto.

Sakura sintió que todos sus músculos se tensaban como resortes enroscados cuando su cuerpo fue súbitamente colmado de adrenalina. Estaba sola en una habitación con Kabuto, sin un arma justo a la mano.

Eso no iba a terminar bien.

Sakura meció sus piernas al piso y se colocó de pie en un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en el médico de Orochimaru, esperando por cualquier movimiento que él iba a hacer.

Kabuto le dio una sonrisa hipócrita ante su obvia cautela. "Solo estoy entregando algo."

Sostuvo un frasco – lleno de un líquido verdoso y tapado con un corcho – para ella, y cuando no hizo movimiento alguno para tomarlo, él lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

"Un anticonceptivo," explicó suavemente. "Estoy seguro que no deseas concebir en estas… circunstancias desafortunadas."

Su mirada pareció agudizarse en ese instante, explorándola como si fuera un biólogo tratando de clasificar a un espécimen particularmente fascinante.

Sakura no dijo nada, mirando el frasco.

"Es muy potente – un trago cada día funcionará," continuó Kabuto. "Avísame cuando comience a terminarse."

Con eso, salió tan bruscamente como había entrado, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

"¿Suplico que me digan cómo se supone que le avisaré?" se quejó Sakura, aun cuando sabía que Kabuto probablemente esperaba que le transmitiera el mensaje vía Sasuke o algún esclavo.

Levantó el frasco a la luz, girándolo con cuidado, midiendo su consistencia y transparencia. Lo descorchó y olió el borde, la esencia la identificaba como una hierba que crecía prolíficamente en el País del Fuego y que era célebre por ser capaz de prevenir el embarazo. A primera vista, parecía ser exactamente lo que Kabuto afirmaba que era – un anticonceptivo.

Pero algo no le sentaba bien a Sakura. Si este líquido hubiese sido elaborado de la hierba que pensaba que había sido, debería ser de un color amarillento en vez de verde.

Diciéndose a sí misma que Kabuto no la envenenaría tan descaradamente y que probablemente no tendría muchos efectos negativos en ella con la cantidad de una simple gota, bañó su dedo con la mezcla y lo probó.

Sabía a menta.

Sakura se alarmó. Sabía que la mezcla anticonceptiva usada por muchas mujeres en Konoha sabía bastante amarga. Si esta sabía a menta… era porque el fabricante deliberadamente había añadido menta.

Y Kabuto no le parecía a Sakura, el tipo de personas que harían que una mezcla supiera agradable para la comodidad del paciente. Así que, si hizo que supiera a menta, probablemente significaba que ocultaba algo. Alguna diferencia en el sabor que pudiese alertarla ante el hecho de que eso no era precisamente un anticonceptivo.

Era tan obvio que era bastante insultante. ¿Qué tipo de médico creían que era?

Así que… había alguna otra medicina en el frasco. Sakura no sabía qué. Había algo arrastrándose en su mente, un vago recuerdo de Tsunade explicándole las hierbas… una que olía como anticonceptiva pero no lucía o sabía como una…

La comprensión se cerró de golpe en ella como una gran roca estrellándose justo cuando Sasuke entró en el cuarto.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, mirando el frasco en su mano.

Parecía preguntar mucho últimamente. Aunque pensándolo bien, Sakura supuso que él tenía una buena razón esta vez – solo podía imaginarse la expresión que estaba adornando su rostro mientras veía fijamente el líquido que parecía inocente.

"Kabuto vino y me lo dio," dijo distraídamente.

Sasuke se puso rígido. ¿Kabuto había estado ahí con Sakura? ¿Solo? La examinó brevemente, buscando cualquier herida o evidencia de abuso, y trató de ignorar el sentimiento de alivio que llegó cuando no encontró ninguna.

"Dijo que esto era un anticonceptivo," continuó Sakura, un poco aturdida mientras su mente retumbaba con posibilidades y explicaciones. "Él mentía."

"¿Qué es?" repitió Sasuke, sintiendo un escalofrió de malestar corriendo a lo largo de su columna. ¿Eso era veneno? ¿Orochimaru había reconsiderado su decisión sobre Sakura y encomendó al medico hacer el trabajo sucio?

"Huele como una hierba anticonceptiva," respondió Sakura distraídamente. "Pero el color, el hecho de que hay menta en el para cubrir el sabor… creo que de hecho es otra hierba mucho más oscura. Creo que Kabuto asumiría que me guiaría por el olor y que no sabía sobre esta hierba, considerando que no crece en el País del Fuego."

"¿Y qué hace?" preguntó Sasuke, irritado por sus respuestas evasivas cuando cruzó a zancadas hacia la repisa de las armas.

"Si bebiera esto, _incrementaría_ mis posibilidades de concebir, no las disminuiría."

Sasuke se congeló por un momento en el acto de guardar sus kunai cuando su mente procesó eso. ¿Orochimaru… quería a Sakura embarazada por él? ¿Era por eso que le permitió mantenerla en su habitación?

Sasuke tampoco tuvo que pensar demasiado para hacer conjeturas sobre la razón de tal deseo. Orochimaru quería inmortalidad, así que necesitaba tener a otro cuerpo elegido para una posesión después de Sasuke. Si el Uchiha tenía un hijo con Sakura, eso le proveería de un futuro portador que aun poseyera el Sharingan.

Y si Sakura pudiera pasarle su fenomenal control de chakra a su hijo… bueno, Sasuke podía ciertamente ver por qué el sannin querría uno como portador.

Sakura al parecer, había alcanzado la misma conclusión. "Parece que Orochimaru quiere una sinnúmero de Sharingan a su disposición y aparentemente, yo soy la yegua de cría."

Considerando la cólera en su voz, Sasuke se sorprendió cuando ella levantó el frasco a sus labios y tomó un sorbo de él. Pero cuando caminó al baño y lo escupió, comprendió. Hacía parecer que estaban usando el anticonceptivo, en caso de que Kabuto decidiera hacer otra visita improvisada.

Ante aquel pensamiento, Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea que Kabuto tuviera acceso a Sakura, especialmente mientras ella tuviera el collar.

Había estado preparado para que alguno de los espías de Orochimaru entrara en su habitación, pero jamás esperó que el sannin enviara al médico. No se preocuparía si fuera algún shinobi al azar – estaban demasiado intimidados por él como para arriesgarse alguna vez a pasarlo, y así podrían dejar a Sakura en paz por miedo de provocar su ira. Pero Kabuto era diferente. Kabuto era peligroso.

Y algo en Sasuke se rebeló ante la idea de Sakura estando ante la piedad inexistente del médico.

Sakura enjuagaba su boca para limpiar cualquier remanente de la poción de Kabuto, cuando Sasuke tiró algo en la barra del baño frente a ella. Escupió el agua y echó un vistazo al objeto – una gran llave plateada.

"Cierra la puerta cuando me vaya," dijo Sasuke poco después. "No dejes entrar a nadie hasta que estés segura de sus intenciones."

Sakura alargó la mano hacia la llave, sopesándola en su mano, sus dedos deslizándose sobre el frío metal. Esto ciertamente venía como por arte de magia. ¿Hacía unos días, él le advertía que no le hiciera encerrarla, y ahora le estaba diciendo que lo dejara afuera?

Resistió el impulso de tratar de liberar un genjutsu.

Pero parecía que Sasuke ya estaba lamentando su decisión – miraba fijamente la llave en su mano con el ceño firmemente fruncido fijo en su rostro.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo – no sabía qué, pero quería decir _algo_ – cuando él le dio la espalda y caminó a zancadas, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte ruido.

Sola, Sakura miró estúpidamente la llave en su mano durante al menos un minuto entero antes de acercarse a la puerta, insertar la llave y girarla una vez, escuchando que la cerradura cayera en su lugar.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke también escuchó el característico sonido de la cerradura siendo empleado, y continuó bajando el corredor, su ceño se hizo más profundo sobre sus rasgos. No tenía idea de por qué esperaba escuchar la cerradura siendo utilizada, o por que el sonido había calmado algo en él, que ni siquiera supo, le había tensado.

Todo lo que sabía era la idea de Sakura en su habitación, con un collar u vulnerable para quien entrada en la puerta, le había hecho inquietarse en una manera en que no estaba acostumbrado. Aunque Kabuto era más que capaz de patear una puerta cerrada, Sasuke sospechaba que el hombre no se arriesgaría tan abiertamente.

Mientras la puerta estuviese cerrada, Sakura estaba bajo un poco de protección.

'_No me importa_,' pensó. '_Le di la llave en un capricho, ella no me importa. No me preocupa_…'

De alguna manera, cada repetición solo le hacía parecer cada vez menos convincente.

-xxx-

"Así que cuando lo entregaste... ¿que te pareció Sakura?" preguntó Orochimaru, su mirada amarilla aguda y penetrante a pesar de la pregunta que parecía inocente.

"Fue cautelosa, pero no parecía lastimada," reportó Kabuto. "En sí mismo no parece ser una sorpresa – dudo que las preferencias de Sasuke vayan hacia herir deliberadamente a su compañera – pero no parecía tener la apariencia de una mujer que fue violada, incluso, aun cuando estaba durmiendo en su cama."

Orochimaru no dijo nada, haciendo un ademán para que Kabuto continuara con su evaluación.

"Soy consciente que ella solía estar loca por él, así que es posible que él pudo haberla seducido." Kabuto sonrió un poco, obviamente dudando. "Aunque después de aquella demostración cuando usted la descubrió, yo habría pensado que nada más que fuerza bruta podrían haberla llevado a la cama de Sasuke.

Orochimaru le dio la vuelta a eso, en su mente, por un momento. Originalmente intentó solamente entregar a la kunoichi a sus interrogadores, pero después una opción mucho mejor se le había presentado.

Él podría usarla para sus propios objetivos – en primer lugar, para probar la lealtad de Sasuke. Durante mucho tiempo, Orochimaru sospechó que su futuro portador estaba más conectado a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de lo que afirmaba estar. Había estado dispuesto a aniquilarlos en su último encuentro, cierto, pero Orochimaru le prestó un poco de atención a eso. El acto de asesinar tomaba solo un momento, un momento a menudo perdido en la adrenalina de la batalla, y podría ser – de verdad, a veces era – lamentado después.

Pero para Sasuke, mantener prisionera a la mujer que una vez fue su compañera en su habitación, sometiéndola a abuso continuo y violación… seguramente demostraría que Sasuke le había dado la espalda a Konoha, permanentemente.

Además, Orochimaru no estaba ciego ante el potencial de poder que un niño de Sasuke y Sakura podrían tener. Sabía que Sasuke no podría ser su recipiente por siempre, sabía que eventualmente necesitaría otro – y que mejor recipiente que un hijo de Sasuke?

Y sin embargo, la descripción del estado de Sakura fue suficiente para preocuparlo. Sabía que no habría tenido sexo consensual con Sasuke – dudaba que el Uchiha pudiera llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de seducción intencional, y la chica era demasiado leal a su villa como para ir a la cama con un traidor así de rápido por su propia iniciativa, sin importar que tan cercanos habían sido alguna vez.

"Quizás ella no esté en su cama," reflexionó Orochimaru. "Al menos, no en el sentido que creímos que estaría. ¿Pero de otra manera, por qué la reclamaría? ¿A no ser que nuestro querido Sasuke se esté ablandando…?

Kabuto no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaron con una intención malévola.

-xxx-

Kabuto acechaba el corredor como un leopardo tras una gacela, acercándose silenciosamente a la puerta del final, queriendo que su entrada fuera tan indetectable como fuera posible. Descansó su mano sobre la perilla y la giró lenta y silenciosamente… solo para encontrarse con una resistente e inmóvil barrera contra giro completo.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

"¿Quién está ahí?" vino la voz de Sakura desde dentro de la habitación, su tono tenso y acusador.

Una débil y cruel sonrisa adornó el rostro de Kabuto cuando se volvió de nuevo por el corredor sin una palabra.

Sasuke nunca cerraba su puerta – no tenía nada de un valor exorbitante en su habitación, y solo un tonto intentaría robarle al aprendiz de Orochimaru. Y sin embargo, la misma mañana en que Kabuto se escabullo en él para dejar un 'anticonceptivo' a la solitaria Sakura por una puerta abierta… la puerta fue cerrada desde dentro, poco después.

Kabuto sabía que eso no era coincidencia.

Fue incapaz de controlar la suave sonrisita que susurró desde su garganta. "Que interesante…"

-xxx-

_Los buenos amigos son difíciles de encontrar, más difíciles de dejar, e imposibles de olvidar."_

_-Anonymous_


	6. Maquinaciones

Ok, un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer y dejar un review:

Hatake Nabiki, .Chan, Lady Lathenia, setsuna17, Kaoru_Kobayashi, Pau-chan22, EdiitH, Ikamari, Asumi Tokugawa, Chelsea272, Di Black, asukasoad, cynthia, .deva, raqky, SAKURA UCHIHA, Chivizuke, meeeli, karoru01, Darky-chaan, yess, anely uchiha, Shannon_Arsen!!, Karina Natsumi.

Aclaración importante: Este fanfic **NO ES MÍO**, solo lo traduzco para ustedes, pertenece a **YELLOW MASK** (el escrito original está en mi profile) y Naruto pertenece a **MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

Y si algo no se entiende bien, o hay algún error, háganmelo saber por favor!

**Chapter 6**

**Maquinaciones**

"_Las mentiras más crueles casi siempre son dichas en silencio."_

_-Robert Louis Stevenson_

-xxx-

Sakura estaba por iniciar los primeros movimientos de su kata cuando sintió un feo y familiar dolor comenzando a propagarse por su abdomen.

La medico se congeló. _'¡Mierda!'_

Comenzaba su periodo.

Sakura no perdió tiempo – repasó mentalmente la lista de jutsus en su mente, localizando uno que se le enseñaba a todas las kunoichi, el que podía detener la menstruación. Estaba diseñado para realizarse en misiones, cuando la menstruación, y todo lo que implicaba, fuera inoportuna, y Sakura sentía que esta estaba más que calificada. Claro que, se podría lidiar con el sangrado actual (y la imagen mental del rostro de Sasuke cuando le pidiera los suministros necesarios fue casi suficiente para tentarla a hacerlo) pero no quería que, ni el menor indicio de calambres, interfiriera con su escape.

Claro que aun no le llegaba un plan de escape, pero quería estar lista cuando lo hiciera.

Realizó el jutsu, alegre de que requiriera solo una mínima cantidad de chakra – en realidad, no más que su transformación – así que no le dejaría con ningún efecto negativo.

Claro, sería un poco sospechoso que no tuviera su periodo (porque con toda honestidad, no le extrañaría que Orochimaru tuviese a alguien supervisando lo que entraba y salía de la habitación de Sasuke) pero esperaba que el sannin estuviese más complacido que desconfiado. Después de todo, él la quería embarazada, ¿cierto?

Fue incapaz de retener una mueca ligera. La idea de que Orochimaru y Kabuto esperaran que ella se embarazara de Sasuke era inquietante en tantos niveles que ni sabía por dónde comenzar.

Mientras tanto, seguiría escupiendo la mezcla de Kabuto. Sabía que, mientras no tuviese sexo con Sasuke, beber el brebaje de fertilidad probablemente no le haría daño, pero no confiaba en nada que hiciera Kabuto. Beber algo que Kabuto hubiese preparado, se sentía parecido a meter su mano en la boca de un tigre y después golpearlo en la nariz.

Había malas ideas y también _Malas Ideas_. Consumir por voluntar propia un brebaje preparado por Kabuto, se sentía como la segunda.

"¡Soy yo!" fue el grito que llegó de pronto, del otro lado de la puerta, y Sakura fue a abrir, rolando sus ojos por la brusquedad de Sasuke.

"¿Alguien trató de entrar?" fue la primera cosa que salió de su boca cuando entró.

"¿Qué, ni un 'hola, cómo estuvo tu día'?" resopló Sakura. "¡Honestamente, Sasuke! Estás tan enfocado en tus propios objetivos – que no siento que recibo lo que necesito de esta relación."

Su rostro serio y ofendido duró hasta que terminó la oración, y después Sakura se deshizo en risas.

De alguna forma, Sasuke parecía resignado, exasperado y profundamente impresionado al mismo tiempo.

'_Una verdadera hazaña para alguien cuyo rostro parece estar bloqueado en la opción 'configuración predeterminada'_, reflexionó Sakura, antes de hablar otra vez. "Oh, vamos, Sasuke, relájate y ten compasión de la pobre cautiva – ¡tengo que hacer mi entrenamiento en algún lado!"

"¿Alguien trató de entrar?" repitió.

"Kabuto... creo," admitió Sakura. "Un rato después de que te fuiste, el pomo de la puerta se movió un poco – como si alguien tratara de abrir. Pregunté quién estaba ahí, pero no hubo respuesta, así que miré por el ojo de la cerradura y vi a Kabuto marchándose. Y dijo algo – fue un poco difícil de escuchar, – pero sonó como 'interesante'."

Sasuke procesó en instantes, las repercusiones de su explicación. Parecía que su decisión de que Sakura cerrara con llave había sido buena – en ese momento, Sasuke no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual Kabuto le buscara a él, lo que significaba que su visita había tenido algo que ver con Sakura. Sasuke podía pensar en muchas razones que Kabuto pudiese tener para molestar a la medico, ninguna de ellas agradable.

Pero por otra parte... acababa de demostrar tanto a Orochimaru como a Kabuto que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por mantener a Sakura alejada de ellos. Si ellos tuvieran la más ligera sospecha… entonces Kabuto volvería.

"Tienes que dejar de intentar escapar," ordenó. Si ahora Kabuto no les quitaba el ojo de encima… Sasuke no quería imaginar lo que le haría a Sakura si la atrapara tratando de escapar.

"¿_Qué?_" gritó Sakura. "¿Por qué demonios debería hacer eso?"

"¡Solo haz lo que digo!" dijo Sasuke entre dientes, con su Sharingan activándose automáticamente mientras trataba de intimidarla para que obedeciera.

"No lo creo," dijo Sakura, su voz bajando en volumen pero sin perder nada de su ferocidad y determinación. "No soy como los idiotas sonrientes y complacientes a quienes ahora estás acostumbrado – ¡se necesita más para conseguir que te escuche! ¡Me gustaría una razón, gracias!"

Sasuke apretó sus dientes. No podía admitir la verdadera razón – sonaba demasiado bondadosa. – Y si ella pensaba que él estaba completamente preocupado por su bienestar (solo porque ella no estaba en condiciones de encargarse de sí misma)… bueno, no podía imaginar del todo lo que sucedería, solo que podría implicar lágrimas y miradas soñadoras.

Y si no… algo le de decía que sería _más_ inquietante.

"Esta discusión no tiene sentido," zanjó Sasuke.

"¿Entonces por qué continuas con ella? Haz un acuerdo conmigo y me callaré."

Sasuke resistió la urgencia de maldecirle y se conformó con cerrar la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Sakura suspiró, tanto divertida como enfurecida por el cambio repentino de Sasuke a ser frío, inexpresivo y demandante. Iba del frío al calor como una cañería descompuesta.

Desde luego, no iba a escuchar su demanda irracional. Solamente iba a intentar escapar a sus espaldas.

Una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué era tan mordaz con él. Aparentó con él mientras fue Haru, cierto… y ahora era como si no pudiese detenerse.

-xxx-

Sakura se movió bajo las mantas, tratando de girarse tan silenciosamente como fuera posible y evitando, de alguna forma, molestar al cuerpo durmiente a su lado. Miró a Sasuke, la luz de luna desde la ventana realzaba su forma en relieves plateados, y trataba de encontrar el ángulo aproximado con el que tendría que realizar el golpe en el nervio, para dejarlo inconsciente. Después de su orden de esa mañana, ella decidió que sería mejor noquearlo antes de intentar escapar.

Sakura había razonado que no necesitaba transformarse en ningún esclavo en particular – solo necesitaba transformarse en cualquier persona, conservando su condición de esclava y el collar, e irse. Tomaría un kunai, y le diría a quien la encontrara que estaba llevándolo al herrero o algo.

Pero debía asegurarse que Sasuke no intentaría detenerla.

Cuidadosamente, Sakura miró el punto en su cuello donde debía apuntar. No era estupida – comprendía que solo tenía una oportunidad. Si algo salía mal, Sasuke indudablemente despertaría y ella sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza de derribarlo mientras estuviera consciente y coherente.

El golpe tenía que ser rápido, fuerte y exacto.

Pero mientras levantaba la mano, Sakura se preguntó si eso era realmente necesario. Seguramente podría solo salir inadvertida… ¿tenía que dejarlo inconsciente? ¿No podía escapar sin lastimarlo?

Sakura apretó sus dientes, diciéndose a sí misma que tal orden de ideas era estupida. Necesitaba escapar, y si Sasuke iba a impedir que escapara… entonces tenía que evadirlo.

Su mano descendió… después se detuvo por completo a mitad del aire cuando la mano de Sasuke se elevó para cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Movió su mirada bruscamente para encontrar unos oscuros e impenetrables ojos mirándola de regreso en la luz de luna.

Aparentemente, Sasuke estaba despierto.

Sasuke había permanecido completamente inmóvil cuando despertó, sintiendo una mirada sobre él. Cuando escuchó la respiración de Sakura – más profunda y menos regular que el de una persona dormida – él supo quien era. Pero por varios instantes, ella no se había movido, y él se preguntó si simplemente no podía dormir.

Pero entonces se movió, su reducido chakra había destellado tan sutilmente que fue casi indetectable… y Sasuke comprendió lo que ella iba a hacer. Iba a tratar de escapar. Él había retirado su silenciosa aprobación hacia sus intentos, así que simplemente decidió hacer aquellos intentos sin su consentimiento.

Por un momento, discutió consigo mismo, preguntándose si debía simplemente dejarla ir… pero después sintió un chakra comenzando a invadir sus sentidos, uno que era demasiado familiar.

Kabuto.

Si Sakura intentaba salir ahora por la puerta… iría directamente hacia el médico. Y Sasuke estaba seguro que una transformación no engañaría a Kabuto esta vez – estaría alerta para ese jutsu, y si capturaba a Sakura…

Así que cuando su mano descendió hacia él, Sasuke agarró su muñeca para detenerla.

Pudo ver su sorpresa escrita en el ensanchamiento de sus ojos y su súbita inhalación de aire. Después, aparentemente determinada a ponerse a la ofensiva, su otra mano bajó en picada a su cuello, y Sasuke fue forzado a agarrar esa también.

No quería hablar en voz alta en caso de que Kabuto escuchara por casualidad (algo le decía a Sasuke que sería difícil de explicar y reiterar que Sakura era simplemente una manera conveniente de satisfacer un deseo), así que se conformó con girar su cabeza hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Sakura dedujera el silencioso mensaje.

No lo hizo, principalmente porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de girarse lo suficiente para golpearlo en la cabeza. Aun cuando ya le había dado una amplia demostración de su determinación y fuerza, seguía sorprendiendo a Sasuke – era extraño pensar que, en su ausencia, Sakura parecía haber crecido como un diamante puro.

Tiró de sus brazos con fuerza, la puso a su lado y los volteó a ambos al mismo tiempo, así que ahora era él quien estaba sobre ella. Ella logró poner sus piernas entre ambos y patear con fuerza, agarrándolo por la cadera y casi lanzándolo lejos de ella.

Una parte de su mente pensó que algo no estaba bien en esa pelea, y no fue sino hasta el momento en que comprendió lo que era – Sakura estaba completamente en silencio. No maldecía, gruñía, gritaba… no había siquiera llorado.

Probablemente no quería despertar a nadie y llamar la atención por su intento de fuga. Sasuke se complacía su precaución – si Kabuto se atrevía a escuchar en la puerta, todo lo que oiría sería el sonido de ropa de cama moviéndose y respiración fuerte, dando exactamente la impresión que quería que el médico tuviera.

Desde luego, dependía de que fuera capaz de someter a Sakura. Habría sido fácil si estuviera luchando con un enemigo pero, de alguna manera, Sasuke no podía usar jutsus o ninguna otra técnica dolorosa que le habían enseñado.

Además, no le debería tomar mucho tiempo forcejear con ella para que se quedara quieta.

Sakura contuvo una violenta maldición cuando arqueó la espalda, tratando de golpear a Sasuke en la ingle. Muy sucio, si, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Y Sakura estaba desesperada. Sin su desarrollado chakra, estaba a merced de las leyes de la física… las leyes que decían que, lo más alto, pesado y fuerte triunfaba.

'_¡Estupida testosterona!'_ pensó con resentimiento. _'¡Una injusta ventaja en estas situaciones, ahora más que nunca!'_

Sus brazos habían sido inmovilizados a ambos lados de su cabeza, presionadas hacia el colchón (su pelea había mandado las almohadas al piso). Sasuke bloqueaba sus intentos de atacar su punto más débil levantando su propia pierna y evitando que ella asestara. En apenas un parpadeo, él se sentó en horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sus piernas se enganchaban alrededor de ella para impedir que lo golpeara.

Ella se retorció – inútilmente, lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacer algo. La adrenalina le daba fuerza, dio media vuelta debajo de él tratando de morder una de sus muñecas y forzarlo a liberar sus manos. Pero Sasuke simplemente dejó caer su peso hacia delante, recostándose totalmente sobre ella, el costado de su rostro justo contra el de ella, su visión cubierta por los mechones oscuros de cabello.

Sakura trató de moverse, pero encontró que no podía. Estaba fijada como un insecto a un papel, mantenida prácticamente inmóvil por el peso de Sasuke. Las piernas de él se cerraban alrededor de las suyas, dejándola incapaz de patearlo. Sus caderas presionaban las suyas en el colchón, así que ella no podía conseguir suficiente maniobrabilidad para sacudirse o girar. Su pecho prácticamente aplastaba su torso, al punto donde era un esfuerzo respirar, y la presencia de su cabeza justo al lado de la suya la dejaba bloqueada e incapaz de morder el brazo al que ella había estado apuntando. De hecho, la manera en que su barbilla se clavaba en su hombro implicaba que ni siquiera pudiese estirar su otra mano. Y el agarre en sus muñecas era tan apretado que no podía ni girarlas.

Así que Sakura fue cediendo mirando fijamente al techo, jadeando fuertemente, cada músculo en su cuerpo tensado como si estos pudieran forzar a sus miembros a resistirse al agarre de Sasuke.

Pero cuando nada sucedió, Sakura se relajó debajo de él, aceptando de mala gana la derrota. Sakura era más pesado de lo que ella era fuerte (al menos con ese estupido collar alrededor de su cuello), y en la posición actual, la resistencia continua solo serviría para agotarla.

Pero al menos podía retorcerse en su agarre, su cuerpo inconscientemente trataba de liberar la presión sobre él. Sasuke se puso rígido, pero Sakura no le prestó atención, aun moviéndose para buscar una posición en la que pudiera respirar cómodamente.

Parecía que Sasuke le había leído su mente, porque de pronto se separó ligeramente de ella, liberando el peso aplastante que obstaculizaba su respiración y poniendo algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Aunque, no era mucho espacio. Sakura comprendió que la cara de Sasuke estaba ahora justo frente a la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración como un aliento fantasmal contra sus labios. Vacilantemente, dejó que sus miradas se encontraran.

Y casi podía sentir que se sofocaba. Había una extraña luz en los ojos de Sasuke que nunca había visto antes, y mientras ella había dado una señal no verbal de rendición en su combate, él no mostraba ninguna señal de alejarse. Sus manos todavía mantenían atrapadas las suyas, sus rodillas seguían aun a ambos lados de su cadera, y aunque había quitado la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo, aun estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir el calor irradiando de él como una presión física.

Sakura trató de ignorar la traidora voz de su cabeza que insinuaba que solo tenía que mover su cabeza aproximadamente un cuarto de pulgada hacia delante… y sus labios podrían tocarse.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió el momento de tensión, como una roca cayendo en un estanque estático. Sasuke parpadeó, y Sakura pudo sentir los músculos en sus manos saltar contra sus muñecas, como si se hubiese sobresaltado por algo.

Sakura se abochornó cuando la luz del corredor entró en la habitación, y automáticamente apartó su rostro de la puerta, apretando sus ojos cerrados.

"Oh, discúlpame, Sasuke, no quise interrumpir," la suave voz de Kabuto fluyó hacia sus oídos.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse, pensando que apariencia daban sus posiciones. Sasuke había rehusado cerrar la puerta durante la noche, aparentemente confiado en que nadie entraría sin permiso mientras él estuviera con ella. Parecía que se había equivocado.

"¡Fuera de aquí!" gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura parpadeó. Había un temblor apenas perceptible en su voz, como si se obligara a contener algo.

Kabuto ignoró su arranque. "Lord Orochimaru quiere verte-"

"_¡Fuera de aquí!_" De ser posible, la voz de Sasuke pareció aun más amenazadora esta vez.

Y Kabuto pareció escuchar, porque se retiró apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta y dejando que la oscuridad envolviera la habitación una vez más.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Sasuke prácticamente saltó lejos de ella como si su piel quemara. Sakura se quedó sola en la cama, parpadeando rápidamente mientras sus ojos se readaptaban a la oscuridad, mientras tanto, la luz del baño se encendió – por alguna razón – Sasuke parecía tomar una ducha.

Sakura pensó en llevar a cabo su plan de fuga, pero luego lo descartó. La ventana no era una opción (los guardias se asegurarían de atraparla), y ya que Kabuto probablemente aun asechaba los corredores… dejaría su intento de fuga para otro día.

Así que Sakura puso las almohadas de vuelta en la cama, ordenó las mantas, y se subió de nuevo, determinada al menos a lograr dormir un rato. Era insólito, considerando lo que acababa de ocurrir – una enorme descarga de adrenalina seguida de una sana dosis de… lo que sea que Sasuke hacía cuando la inmovilizó – pero la médico estaba muy optimista.

-xxx-

Sasuke no tomaba una ducha fría en un esfuerzo para refrescar la excitación que lo había invadido cuando estuvo encima de Sakura. Por el contrario, abrió el agua tan caliente como pudo, sin derretir la carne de sus huesos, sintiendo cada gota arder y quemar su espalda en una retorcida penitencia.

Él casi…

No, no casi. Nunca lo habría hecho. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, no realmente…

Hubo un frío e insidioso siseo en su subconsciente, susurrando como una copia de la perturbadora voz de Orochimaru. Susurrando que él podría hacerlo. Que Sakura no tenía posibilidad de enfrentarse a él con el collar puesto. Que toda la población del Sonido asumía que él había estado haciendo uso sexual de sus días, así que nadie prestaría atención a los gritos emitidos desde su cuarto.

La suave y falsa voz, había insinuado que el podría levantar aquel cambio de ropa, separar aquellas delgadas piernas… y ver si la realidad se comparaba a la fantasía.

Aun si Sakura lo consentía o no.

Así que Sasuke permitía que el calor del agua hiciera marcas en su espalda en una especie de autoflagelación, por aquellos susurros que avanzaban lentamente desde los oscuros rincones de su alma.

Una parte de su mente solo podía preguntase por qué había reaccionado tan intensamente a la situación. Antes le habían obligado a inmovilizar a varias kunoichis de esa forma, pero con Sakura había parecido… sexual. Quizás fue la oscuridad que los había cubierto en un falso sentido de intimidad, quizás era el hecho de que habían estado luchando sobre su cama…

Sasuke se negó a considerar la posibilidad que, quizás la razón por la que había reaccionado tan fuertemente fue simplemente porque había sido _Sakura_ quien se retorcía debajo de él, jadeando por aliento, con cada pulgada de su cuerpo presionado con fuerza contra el suyo.

Se había levantado de antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de la respuesta de su cuerpo... antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta del oscuro y torcido camino que su mente había tomado.

El Uchiha dio otro giro al grifo del agua caliente.

Sasuke sabía que la violación sucedía en el Sonido. Sucedía en Konoha, por cierto… pero en Konoha, habían leyes contra eso, castigos para aquellos que la cometían… no habían cosas como esas en el Sonido. Muchos esclavos femeninos y algunos masculinos – e incluso algunos ninja débiles – la habían sufrido en algún momento.

Y Sasuke solo podía preguntarse por qué esa posibilidad nunca le había molestado antes de que Sakura llegara. ¿Realmente estaba tan ciego, que tal abuso a los derechos humanos básicos, no le había impresionado hasta que tuvo un rostro que asociar a dicho abuso? La violación de los prisioneros había sido un hecho desagradable en su mente, pero en realidad nunca fue una injusticia que tuviese que cambiarse, hasta que tuvo un inolvidable rostro para unir a aquel acto.

Muchas veces, desde que intervino para reclamar a Sakura, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose por qué lo hizo. Preguntándose qué lo había conducido a ir en su ayuda, y a seguir tratando de protegerla de las oscuras intenciones de Orochimaru.

¿Por qué debería importarle? ¿La habría matado la última vez que se encontraron… verdad?

Sasuke ya no estaba seguro. Pero cuando ella había sido descubierta y Orochimaru ordenó a sus hombres que la capturaran, Sasuke supo cual sería su destino. Y una parte de él no podría soportar la idea de que Sakura sufriera de esa manera.

Ahora, recordaba a los esclavos que él había visto que estaban en deuda con un amo, usualmente para propósitos sexuales, y se preguntó por qué nunca lo creyó tan detestable.

"_No me aventuraré a especular en qué te ha transformado el Sonido…_

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en su cabeza, palabras que antes había despreciado, pero que comenzaban a tener una incomoda sobrecarga de verdad.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que el Sonido no le cambiaría, que podría tomar el poder que Orochimaru le ofreció, sin corromperse. Pero ahora, podía ver que había sido una idea tonta en el mejor de los casos, rotundamente estupida en el peor.

Y en ese momento, una parte de Sasuke supo que había terminado con el Sonido. Orochimaru no tenía nada más que enseñarle, y el lugar lo envenenaba.

Era más fácil culpar a su ambiente que pensar en que, se enfocó tanto en sus propios objetivos y necesidades, que había ignorado todo lo demás.

-xxx-

La mañana siguiente, ni Kabuto ni Orochimaru mencionaron nada acerca del llamado de medianoche, lo que Sasuke tomó como la prueba de que había sido una excusa preparada por Kabuto para averiguar sobre él y Sakura.

Ese interés por su vida sexual, iba rápidamente de irritante a verdaderamente molesto.

"Nos moveremos de nuevo, Sasuke," le informó el sannin serpiente. "Mañana."

Eso no sorprendió a Sasuke. Orochimaru pasaba muy poco tiempo en la verdadera Villa del Sonido – el Uchiha sospechaba que era demasiado despejado y expuesto para su gusto. Demasiadas vías de ataque para un asesino rápido o inteligente.

"Pero, claro, estamos intranquilos por viajar con Haruno Sakura," siguió el sannin suavemente. "Yo sugeriría que la dejaras aquí, pero Kabuto me informó que recientemente te has vuelto más posesivo con tu pequeño juguete."

Sasuke lo tomó como si eso significara que habían asumido que, la puerta cerrada durante el día, simplemente indicaba que no quería que Sakura merodeara. Y eso era cierto, aunque no por las razones que ellos parecían sospechar.

"Así que solo necesitamos que viaje en uno de los trenes de esclavos – con grilletes, desde luego."

Sasuke encogió los hombros. Los pequeños trenes de esclavos que transportaban a los favoritos de base en base, siempre eran bien resguardados, pero en realidad no se preocupaba por eso. La gran mayoría de los ninja del Sonido estaban tan preocupados de ofenderlo como para arriesgarse a molestar a Sakura, y por los demás… bueno, si Sakura había logrado matar a cerca de una docena de la élite con el collar, Sasuke sospechaba que sería más que capaz de lidiar con las clases ordinarias, aun con grilletes puestos.

"Hn."

Con eso, dejó la habitación, sacando a Orochimaru de su mente. Realmente nunca respetó al sannin, pero ahora su mente se enfocaba en irse, e irse pronto, había un margen extra de desinterés en su falta de respeto habitual.

Encontró a Sakura mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana, y con una expresión casi soñadora sobre su rostro.

"¿Sabías que, ese guardia de ahí abajo ha gritado siete insinuaciones obscenas y ha hecho un total de doce gestos provocativos en la última hora que he estado en la ventana?" mencionó ella, mirando obviamente al hombre en cuestión. "Creo que Orochimaru debería estar realmente preocupado por los puntajes de CI de este tipo."

"¿Entonces por qué lo miras así?" murmuró Sasuke de manera sardónica.

"Porque estoy en medio de una muy gráfica fantasía de desmembramiento."

"¿Desmembramiento?"

"Si. He analizado el destripamiento, asfixia, desangramiento por varios métodos, aplastamiento, caídas, decapitación… hey, déjame ver si tú puedes idear un modo de morir que aun no he cubierto.

"Ese es un juego infantil, ¿te das cuenta de eso?"

"Solo lo dices porque no puedes pensar en nada."

Sakura le sonrió, habiendo decidido fingir que independientemente de lo que había pasado con él la noche anterior, nada había sucedido. Que era como si hubiera comprendido la mayor parte del extraño comportamiento de Sasuke hasta ahora, y no encontrara ninguna razón para cambiar lo que percibió.

"Nos vamos de nuevo," dijo él, cortando con eficacia su conversación muy unilateral sobre los métodos de asesinato. "Tienes que irte con los otros esclavos, con grilletes."

Sakura sonrió. Tenía una muy buena idea de quién había ordenado eso y por qué. "¿Mi pequeña demostración lo puso tan nervioso, huh?"

Sasuke no dijo nada, porque la única declaración verídica que podría haber salido de su boca era un acuerdo.

"Y a propósito," continuó ella. "Hay una cosa que siempre me he preguntado sobre los grilletes – ¿vienen por tamaños, o son ajustables de la misma manera que las esposas?"

-xxx-

Sakura descubrió que era un poco de ambas. Al parecer, los grilletes del Sonido venían en tamaños diferentes, pero había un poco de ajustable en ellos, principalmente porque estaban unidos por un candado que podía cerrarse en uno de sus tres agujeros.

El shinobi que la llevaba dio un tirón a sus grilletes después de que las cerró, asegurándose de que estuvieran firmes.

Sakura bajó la mirada a las cadenas que adornaban sus brazos y piernas, y no sabía si estar adulada o irritada. Realmente pensaban que iba a ser así de problemática?

Uno de los guardias gritó a los esclavos que se movieran, y Sakura dio un paso adelante, las cadenas le limitaban a unos torpes y complicados pasos. Sabía que estaba rezagada de los otros esclavos, y casi esperaba un golpe por eso… pero ninguno de los ninjas hizo un movimiento para golpearla. Se preguntó sobre eso durante un momento, pero cuando trató de mirar desde el punto de vista de su captor, entendió.

Teniendo en cuenta la demanda de Sasuke por ella delante de lo que debía ser la mitad del escuadrón y mantenerla confinada a su habitación, probablemente le decía a todos en el Sonido que ella era de él. Los shinobi a su alrededor probablemente la imaginaban con una señal alrededor de su cuello que decía _'Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, acaricia el dolor de la muerte por un Chidori'._

Era bastante molesto y humillante ser percibida como una propiedad, pero si eso mantenía a los guardias lejos de ella, Sakura podía aceptarlo.

-xxx-

"¿Soy yo, u Orochimaru tiene fascinación por las bases subterráneas?" reflexionó Sakura, mirando la habitación a la que había sido conducida, curando automáticamente las marcas que los grilletes habían dejado en su piel.

Esta habitación era la más pequeña de Sasuke hasta ahora (aunque aun bastante grande para una habitación que habría sido construida bajo tierra), y según lo habitual, estaba equipado con solo lo absolutamente necesario.

"Hn."

"Eso no cuenta como una respuesta, Sasuke" siseó ella, mirando con aire nostálgico las desnudas paredes de piedra. "Ahora no tengo una ventana por la cual mirar – ¿qué se supone que haga todo el día?"

Sasuke roló sus ojos. Al menos ahora estaban en la base subterránea, podía matar a Orochimaru sin preocuparse por la interferencia. En la villa, su batalla habría llamado mucho la atención, pero si sorprendía al sannin en su cuarto, bajo tierra y aislado… entonces Sasuke estaba seguro que no serían interrumpidos.

Pero mientras tanto… tenía entrenamiento que hacer.

Una última sesión… y luego atacaría.

-xxx-

"_El amor es todo lo que se dice que es. Es por eso que la gente es algo cínica al respecto. De verdad merece la pena luchar por él, ser valiente, arriesgarlo todo. Y el problema__ es que, si no arriesgas nada, arriesgas todavía más. _

_-Erica Jong_

-xxx-


	7. Persuasión

Ahora si me he tardado más de lo habitual, lo siento! Han sido días de demasiado trabajo. Y cuando intenté subir el capítulo, no funcionó.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leen y también a quienes además dejan un review! A quienes no dejan su mail no tengo forma de contestarles, aunque aún así los leo y agradezco!

EdiitH, Chelsea272, asukasoad, SAKURA UCHIHA, .deva, Ikamari, .Chan, Darky-chaan, Pau-chan22, carlita chan, Shannon_Arsen!!, Nadesiko-san, KaoruKobayashitheone, Hatake Nabiki, lukenoa31, Chivizuke.

Oh, hay otra pequeña traducción de Naruto en mi profile, **Group Hug**, para quienes quieran darse una vuelta.

**Nota de la traductora**: NI Naruto NI el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y YELLOW MASK.

**Capítulo**** 7**

**Persuasi****ón**

"_No he dejado de amarte, es solo que mi corazón ha aprendido a vivir sin tu amor."_

_-EOL_

-xxx-

Sasuke inspeccionó el campo esparcido de shinobi caídos, percibiendo una sensación de inexorable satisfacción arraigándose en su pecho.

"No mataste a ninguno," reflexionó Orochimaru. "Eres demasiado compasivo."

"Ellos no son a quien quiero matar," dijo él sin rodeos.

Y eso era cierto. ¿Por qué matar a alguien en un ejercicio de entrenamiento? Todos sus atacantes estaban inconscientes – podría matarlos cuando deseara, si así lo quería, pero en ese momento, el golpe mortal no significaría nada. No tendría sentido.

"Si no eres despiadado, nunca ganarás contra Itachi," comentó Orochimaru.

Sasuke no dijo nada, envainó su espada y caminó de regreso hacia la entrada de la guarida subterránea. Era desconcertante pensar que, Orochimaru no veía la diferencia entre matar a un simple ejército en algún estúpido ejercicio de entrenamiento y matar al asesino de su familia.

La base en la que se quedaban era mucho más pequeña que cualquiera de las demás, y cualquier entrenamiento debía tomar lugar sobre tierra. Sasuke pasó de largo a Kabuto mientras entraba, ignorando la desagradable sonrisa en el rostro del medico.

"Pasas menos tiempo entrenando del que acostumbrabas," se rió por lo bajo el hombre. "Aunque, supongo que yo también lo haría, si tuviera a Haruno Sakura esperándome."

Sasuke se puso tenso, y luchó contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y enseñarle a Kabuto por qué no debería hacer una insinuación como esa de nuevo.

Pero sabía que era cierto. Su entrenamiento se vio afectado después de que Sakura llegara – con su nueva actitud sarcástica que podía meterse bajo su piel más rápido que un parásito.

Y Sasuke no estaba contento con eso. Por eso fue que se marchó. Sakura – y Naruto también – podían hacerle olvidar su venganza, podían hacerle pensar en nada más que su seguridad y felicidad… y eso, simplemente no podía permitirlo.

"¡Soy yo!" gritó a la sólida puerta de madera de su habitación, y fue retribuido con el sonido de una llave, antes de que Sakura jalara la puerta abierta.

"Sabes, tengo que ser honesta... no estoy totalmente segura de que esta estructura sea estable", le informó ella, mirando de forma detenidamente las paredes reforzadas con enormes postes de madera.

"Está bien," le dijo Sasuke cuando comenzó a limpiar su espada.

La tierra ahí _era_ bastante inestable – una razón del por qué esa era una de las bases más pequeñas de Orochimaru – y por eso las paredes tenían que estar reforzadas para que no se derrumbaran. En realidad muchas habitaciones fueron hechas completamente de madera, sus paredes solían reforzar el techo.

Pero esa base había sido bien diseñada, y en todas las ocasiones en que se quedó en ella, nunca hubo más que un ruido de tierra moviéndose.

Sakura estaba tocando las paredes, mirándolas con recelo, cuando Sasuke habló, su voz fue más baja, como si quisiera evitar ser escuchado por casualidad.

"Voy a matar a Orochimaru."

Sakura, se sobresaltó, girando rápidamente en un semicírculo para ver su rostro.

"¿Qué?" murmuró ella, su voz era apenas un susurro. Si alguien de afuera escuchara lo que decían…

"Voy a matar a Orochimaru," repitió Sasuke, limpiando su espada e inspeccionando el filo de la espada. "Así que no te atrevas a salir de este cuarto – no abras la puerta a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia – hasta que yo vuelva."

Con eso, abandonó la habitación, tomando la llave de la mesa de noche mientras lo hacía. Cerró la puerta ante el furioso grito de Sakura, y la cerró perfectamente, metiendo la llave en su bolsillo.

Sasuke sintió un destello de culpa por el hecho de que Sakura ahora fuese incapaz de abrir la puerta, pero pronto lo aplastó. Estaba confiado en que volvería – no había necesidad de tener una precaución contra alguna falla.

Era más fuerte que Orochimaru. Y probablemente no podría haber escogido mejor momento para atacar – el cuerpo de Orochimaru se desgastaba, y en ese momento todo lo que mantenía cercano a la salud era su dependencia a las medicinas de Kabuto. Pero en una batalla, el sannin estaría muy lejos de su nivel habitual.

Se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta de Orochimaru, midiendo la distancia entre él y el rastro de chakra que podía sentir dentro, antes de enviar su espada de relámpago directamente a través de la madera.

Un destello de chakra y la sensación del golpe vibrando a través de la espada hacia su mano, le dijo que había impactado.

"¿Quién está ahí?" fue el gruñido de Orochimaru dentro de la habitación, y Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción.

Cortar la puerta en pedazos fue cosa de un momento.

No había verdadera sorpresa en los ojos del sannin cuando dio un paso a través de los restos, y Sasuke sospechó que Orochimaru siempre supo que, él nunca habría accedido obedientemente a dejar que su cuerpo fuese tomado.

Sonrió, sintiendo el sello de maldición comenzando a aparecer en su cuerpo. Ganaría – ¡él sabía que lo haría!

Era más fuerte que Orochimaru.

-xxx-

Sakura murmuró de manera ruda sobre unos 'idiotas arrogantes y dominantes' mientras doblaba la senbon dentro de la cerradura.

_No_ iba a quedarse encerrada en esa habitación mientras Sasuke se marchaba y trataba de matar a Orochimaru. Estaba atacando a un sannin, por Dos – ¿eso no había cruzado su mente? Difícilmente era una batalla que pudiera ser tomada tan a la ligera como él lo hizo.

La cerradura crujió, y Sakura empujó la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pero ahora, se vio frente a un pasillo, que se abría en dos direcciones… y no tenía idea por cual camino había ido Sasuke.

'_Un día, voy a aprender a meditar esas cosas detenidamente_,' admitió Sakura. '_probablemente en este momento él ya está atacando a Orochimaru_.'

Decidiendo no explorar realmente el por qué estaba tan entusiasta por detener a Sasuke de correr hacia lo que probablemente era una muerte segura, Sakura simplemente eligió una dirección y caminó por el pasillo, sin preocuparse, extrañamente, por la posibilidad de ir directamente hacia Kabuto o hacia algún otro shinobi.

La adrenalina tenía la tendencia a hacer que, cosas molestas como 'lógica' y 'cautela' volaran por la ventana.

-xxx-

Sasuke miró a la serpiente blanca, que se envolvía sobre él, torciendo su boca con despreció. Había logrado apuñalar a Orochimaru y acabar con el sannin en cuestión de minutos… pero la serpiente emergió de su boca mientras Orochimaru tomaba su verdadera forma, abandonando la vieja cubierta vacía de un cuerpo sobre la cama.

Parecía que el primer cuerpo sujeto a los torcidos experimentos de Orochimaru fue el suyo. Aunque la criatura realmente no podía llamarse una serpiente. No tenía escamas reales – parecía estar compuesta por las cabezas de otras serpientes. Su rostro parecía ser más humano que de serpiente, con cabello negro sobre su cabeza y múltiples filas de dientes afilados, más semejantes a los de un tiburón que a los de un reptil.

La serpiente siseó y bajó en picada hacia él.

Sasuke saltó en el aire para evitar la estocada de Orochimaru, pero las serpientes que componían su cuerpo se alargaron de pronto, y un par de ellas se retorcieron en el aire hacia él.

Desenvainó su espada y las decapitó antes de siquiera tocar tierra.

El sannin bufó como una serpiente enfurecida, e inmediatamente el resto de las serpientes se alargaron, una espesura de gruesos y ondulantes cuerpos, y dientes parecidos a agujas se arrojaron hacia él. Sasuke envainó su espada y sacó sus brazos de sus amplias mangas, quitándose su camisa y dándole espacio a su cuerpo para transformarse.

Las serpientes lo enrollaron como lazos… y se reventaron cuando el sello maldito envolvió su cuerpo y unas gruesas alas como garras brotaron de sus omoplatos.

Con su velocidad reducida por la sorpresa, Orochimaru no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Sasuke partiera su cuerpo limpiamente en tres partes, sangre oscura salpicó el piso. La serpiente se petrificó, se sacudió… y cayó tendida sin vida en un charco de fluido carmesí.

Sasuke parpadeó hacia el cuerpo mientras el sello de maldición retrocedía. ¿Eso era todo? Orochimaru debió estar al límite de su resistencia, para haber sido derrotado tan rápidamente.

Sasuke dio un profundo respiro… y sintió un espasmo en sus músculos como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese traspasado su cuerpo. Tosió, doblando una rodilla cuando sus músculos siguieron brincando y temblando como si una gran cantidad de arañas avanzaran lentamente bajo su piel.

Y peor aun… lentamente estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en sus dedos y pies.

La serpiente, supuestamente muerta, se movió, su cabeza se levantó para acercarse a él una vez más. "Los fluidos del cuerpo de estas serpientes blancas contienen un veneno paralizante que se vaporiza cuando es expuesto al aire."

La boca de la serpiente estaba abierta, revelando unas encías rojas y una lengua… pero la garganta era un agujero negro, un enorme abismo de nada.

"No puedo ser destruido," siseó Orochimaru. "Tus jutsus no son nada contra mí. Tu cuerpo es mío… ¿Me pregunto si tu pequeña y dulce Sakura será capaz de notar la diferencia?"

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula, mirando a la serpiente. Extrañamente, no sentía ni una pizca de miedo – sabía que estaba a salvo. Si eso iba a ser una batalla mental… entonces Orochimaru no tenía ninguna esperanza. Cualquier truco que intentara usar para absorberlo, el Sharingan lo destruiría.

-xxx-

Sakura maldijo cuando llegó a una unión de pasillos. Tres túneles surgieron ante ella… y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cual debía tomar. Con un profundo suspiro, cerró sus ojos y giró en círculos varias veces (esperando no golpearse en una de las paredes) antes de dar un paso adelante y abrir sus ojos.

Su pie señalaba hacia el pasillo izquierdo, así que ese fue el que Sakura tomó.

-xxx-

Cualquiera que fuese el lugar donde Sasuke estaba, era muy oscuro. No podía ver más que unos pocos pies frente a él, y el piso parecía estar hecho de una sustancia blanda casi parecida a la carne.

Era, comprendió, como si hubiese sido tragado vivo.

¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

"Esta es una dimensión alterna dentro de mí…" fue la voz de Orochimaru detrás de él.

Sasuke se giró. Una porción de extraña tierra carnosa brotaba hacia arriba, una parte de la masa torcida se rompió, para revelar el rostro de Orochimaru.

"Aquí es donde hago el ritual de transferencia de alma," siseó, con su grotesca lengua colgando de su boca.

Al instante, Sasuke percibió los mismos rollos, que parecían tejidos, que el sannin había hecho surgir de su propio cuerpo, y entendió que esos – de alguna forma – representaban el alma de Orochimaru, tratando de absorber la suya.

Pero el corazón de la transferencia era un genjutsu, una ilusión que engañaba la mente y la adormecía en un estado de desesperación, de miedo, de debilidad.

Y ningún genjutsu había resistido al Sharingan.

Mientras la masa que era Orochimaru avanzaba hacia él, Sasuke utilizó su propia voluntad en el mundo a su alrededor, curvándolo y torciéndolo hasta volverlo, no un refugio para Orochimaru, sino un arma contra él. Vio que el entendimiento dilataba los ojos del sannin mientras que los rollos que fueron hechos para envolver al Uchiha, comenzaron a sepultarlo a él.

Y Sasuke supo que había ganado.

-xxx-

Por suerte, parecía que Sakura había escogido la dirección correcta, porque cuando siguió por el camino que eligió, girando el corredor pudo sentir que el aire se hacía pesado, con una tenue sensación de electricidad en el aire, como si dos grandes chakras recientemente hubiesen estado en un combate decisivo.

¿Llegó muy tarde?

Sakura vio las manchas de sangre formando una curva a través del piso, directamente desde la habitación de donde parecía salir.

"Sasuke, estás-¡_ah_!" Sakura se detuvo cuando tuvo a la vista la gigantesca serpiente blanca recostada en el piso. "¿Qué es eso?"

Sasuke se giró hacia ella, con su rostro como una roca. "¡Creí haberte dicho que no dejaras el cuarto!"

"Si, y mi abuela me dijo que no fuera ninja," devolvió ella automáticamente. "De nuevo – ¿qué es eso?"

Después de una inspección más cercana, comprendió que las escamas de hecho parecían estar compuestas de cabezas de pequeñas serpientes. Y que el reptil tenía un rostro humano con un parecido escalofriantemente familiar.

En lugar de contestar, Sasuke tomó su brazo y prácticamente la arrastró de la habitación.

"Hey, qué estás-"

"Veneno paralizante," dijo poco después. "En el aire."

"Oh."

Parecía que Sasuke actuaba de nuevo el papel de idiota sin corazón. Honestamente, sus cambios bruscos de humor sucedían más rápido que los de Ino durante 'esos días del mes'.

Sakura se asustó al comprender que Kabuto estaba exactamente fuera de la habitación. ¿Acababa de llegar, o no lo había percibido antes?

El medico miraba a Sasuke como si nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Sakura redujo la marcha en confusión cuando ellos pasaron a su lado, pero la mano de Sasuke en su brazo la obligó a reanudar su marcha de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres?" escuchó preguntar a Kabuto.

Sasuke se detuvo, dando media vuelta hacia el hombre mayor. Sakura, también, se quedó inmóvil – no había considerado esa idea. Inexplicablemente, la indiscutible posibilidad de que el hombre tomándola del brazo no fuera Sasuke, sino Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Sasuke, no había cruzado su mente.

Por supuesto, había mencionado que le había ordenado quedarse en la habitación, pero por lo que sabía, Orochimaru adquiría los recuerdos de su portador siempre que se trasfería. Sinceramente, la idea de que podía ser la mano de Orochimaru en su brazo le causó a Sakura un deseo repentino de lavar su miembro varias veces.

"¿Tu quién crees que soy?" dijo Sasuke, con el más tenue rastro de una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

Kabuto se puso rígido por un momento, y Sakura se tensó. Si éste era realmente Orochimaru…

"Orochimaru está muerto…" dijo Kabuto débilmente, parpadeando con fuerza y luciendo lo suficientemente pálido para que Sakura se preguntara si Sasuke había usado un genjutsu en él. "Pero no… esto es…"

"Lo absorbí," sonrió Sasuke con satisfacción.

Después reanudó su marcha, jalando a Sakura tras él y aparentemente despidiéndose de Kabuto.

"¿Lo hiciste?" interrumpió Sakura. "Así que esa... cosa… ¿era Orochimaru? Y yo que pensé que toda esa apariencia del hombre serpiente era solo por sus extraños ojos y lengua."

"Aparentemente no," dijo Sasuke poco después.

"Entonces… ¿Orochimaru ya no es un problema?"

Sasuke asintió.

Y Sakura pensó que ese era su momento.

"¿Entonces… volverás a Konoha?"

La mirada de Sasuke fue muy intensa y fría cuando dio la vuelta hacia ella. "No."

Sakura apretó sus dientes contra la urgencia hacer entrar algo de razón en él. Tenía que estar tranquila y actuar de forma racional sobre eso. '_sé agradable, Sakura, se agradable…'_

"¿Por qué no?"

"Habría pensado que eso era obvio. Estamos en caminos diferentes, Sakura – ahora no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro."

'_Y aun así, tu eres quien me arrastra por el corredor'_, pensó rebeldemente.

"Sasuke, mirando esto lógicamente, tienes una mejor posibilidad de encontrar – y de ese modo, eliminar – a Itachi si te quedas en Konoha. Itachi está tras Naruto; estamos obligados a encontrarlos tarde o temprano."

"No."

"… ¿es que eres obstinado, o simplemente estúpido?"

'_Esto se arruinó rápidamente'_, reflexionó ella. '¿_Qué pasó con ser agradable?_'

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, pero Sakura no fue desalentada en lo más mínimo.

"Puedes creer que has roto tus lazos o cualquier mierda que sigas diciéndote a ti mismo, pero Naruto y yo no vamos a darnos por vencidos contigo," protestó ella, feroz y determinada.

"¡Y por eso son débiles!" gruñó Sasuke, haciéndola girar e inmovilizándola contra el muro, sus manos presionaban sus brazos contra la dura roca. "¡Por eso tuve que marcharme!"

"¿De verdad?" escupió Sakura. "Creo que eso tiene sentido… ¡si pasas completamente por alto el hecho de que Naruto se ha vuelto tan fuerte como tu, quedándose en Konoha!"

"¡Él es débil!" siseó Sasuke, una parte de él se preguntaba por qué Sakura podía irritarlo como nadie más podía. Si alguien más hubiera dicho algo así, lo habría ignorado… pero con Sakura, prácticamente podía sentir su máscara de indiferencia rompiéndose, dando paso a la furia.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque crees que pudiste vencerlo la última vez que lo viste? Eso es solo porque Naruto tiene un corazón demasiado amable como para intentar enfrentarte. ¡Si alguna vez te atacara de lleno, patearía tu trasero!" gritó Sakura.

El plan de 'ser agradable' parecía haberse ido al polvo. Pero sinceramente, Sakura ya no tenía ganas de ser agradable porque se sentía tan bien secar esas heridas finalmente.

"¿Y sabes por qué?" continuó ella, bajando un poco su volumen para asegurarse de que él oyera cada palabra. "Porque él sabe el verdadero secreto del poder, y ese es buscarlo por el bien de los demás, ¡no por el tuyo! ¡Él pelea por la gente que ama y no lo esconde detrás de un estúpido y odioso objetivo o usa su trauma de la niñez como una excusa!"

Sasuke experimentó tal extremo de furia que su vista, incluso, se puso blanca, el mundo entero obscureció por la fuerza de su rabia. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, sus dedos agarraban los brazos de Sakura tan fuerte que de hecho la había levantado del piso.

Pero Sakura no parecía intimidada en lo más mínimo por su demostración. Su rostro estaba torcido en un gruñido como el de una tigresa vengativa, y sus propias manos estaban envueltas contra sus bíceps, con sus uñas sin filo clavándose en su piel.

Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que ella solo presionaba sus brazos porque no fue capaz de alcanzar su cuello.

Con un pequeño estremecimiento de horror, Sasuke comprendió que había estado peligrosamente cerca de perder completamente el control. De dejar que sus emociones le ganaran. Aun cuando hubiese pasado más de dos años reprimiéndolas continuamente y aprisionándolas, tratando de asegurarse de que no se metieran en su mente y nublaran sus pensamientos… le tomó apenas dos minutos de conversación con Sakura para retroceder a la incontrolable ceguera que le había tomado tanto derrotar.

La bajo de vuelta al piso bruscamente, su apretón sobre ella se relajó… pero no la liberó por completo.

Sakura casi pudo ver un obturador deslizarse en el rostro de Sasuke, alejándolo de ella una vez más.

Sakura lo miró, y una parte de ella se desesperó. Cuando su rostro se había retorcido y él la había levantado del suelo de esa forma, lo había visto como un estimulo – prueba de que ella estaba llegando a él.

Pero ahora… no había nada.

Sakura apretó sus dientes hasta que su mandíbula dolió. Sus ojos ardieron de repente, pero se rehusó a llorar – había derramado suficientes lágrimas frente a Sasuke.

No iba a escucharla – nada de lo que dijera funcionaría. Al menos, por ahora, Sasuke estaba demasiado ciego, enfocado en matar a Itachi para siquiera considerar regresar a Konoha.

Era mejor dejarlo ahora, dejar su esclavitud y volver a casa. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade… estarían volviéndose locos de preocupación en ese momento. Incluso el emocionalmente desorientado de Sai debía estar preocupado.

"Así que, dicho esto, volveré ahora a Konoha," refunfuñó ella, tratando de dejarlo de lado, esperando que sus manos se quitaran de sus brazos…

Pero su agarre simplemente se intensificó una vez más. "No."

Sakura lo miró fijamente. De todas las respuestas que habría esperado, la rotunda negativa de Sasuke de dejarla ir no había estado entre ellas.

A Sasuke no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. La pequeña demostración de apenas hacía un minuto le había expuesto que, tener a Sakura a su alrededor, dañaba su preciado autocontrol… pero no había ningún otro curso de acción.

Mientras el collar siguiera puesto, Sakura permanecía vulnerable. Quizás ella permanecería segura y tranquila mientras viajara de regreso a Konoha… y quizás no.

No sabía nada sobre los mecanismos involucrados con el collar, así que no podría quitarlo el mismo (probablemente debió forzar a Kabuto a quitarlo antes de que el médico hubiese huido a… donde fuera que hubiese huido). La aguja estaba colocada peligrosamente cerca de la columna vertebral – si intentaba quitarlo sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, corría el riesgo de incapacitarla o matarla.

No podía abandonarla, y no podía volver a Konoha, no mientras Itachi siguiera vivo…

Así que quedaba solo una opción.

"Vienes conmigo," dijo poco después, y reanudando su arrastre por el pasillo.

"¡Qué!" Sasuke se estremeció cuando la voz de Sakura alcanzó una molesta escala de decibeles. "¡De ninguna manera!"

No puso atención a sus protestas – ¿ella no podía ver qué era por su propio bien? – y simplemente continuó arrastrándola.

Había avanzado, quizás diez pies, antes de comenzar a sentir la tensión. Arrastrar a Sakura no era tan fácil como había esperado; el músculo era más pesado que la grasa, lo que significaba que Sakura tenía más peso en su estructura de lo que su esbelta constitución sugería. Y desde luego, viendo que era una kunoichi, los músculos en cuestión eran torneados y bien ejercitados, y podía poner mucha fuerza en resistirse a él.

"Sakura," dijo eventualmente, haciéndola girar para ponerla de frente a él. "Vendrás conmigo, quieras o no. Preferiría no tener que noquearte y llevarte como peso muerto, pero lo haré si sigues resistiéndote a mí."

Sakura le envió una mirada que casi pudo sentir que achicharraba los dobladillos de su ropa. Pero ella se relajó en su agarre, murmurando una aprobación de mala voluntad.

Sasuke asintió en aceptación, y fue a los niveles inferiores, con Sakura arrastrándose tras él.

Sus oídos eran lo suficientemente agudos para captar sus protestas de "¿Qué pasó con estar en caminos diferentes y no tener nada que ver el uno con el otro?"

Sasuke podía oír la amargura en la voz de Sakura pero la ignoró. Tarde o temprano, ella comprendería que era por su propio bien. Podía no sentir mucho compañerismo por ella, pero no tenía opción – no podía dejarla vagar desvalida en el campo, a merced de cualquier enemigo con un poco de talento, que tropezara con ella.

Y sin embargo, mientras Sasuke justificaba su decisión con él mismo, nunca pensó en la docena de ninjas de elite que Sakura había derrotado con el collar.

-xxx-

Sakura miró fijamente las altas columnas de cristal rodeándola a ella y a Sasuke, confundida y no muy segura de qué distinguir en ellas. Parecían estar llenas solo de agua, y sin embargo tenían todo tipo de cables y alambres conectados a ellas.

¿Y aún más importante, qué quería Sasuke con ellas?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, una parte de su mente seguía aturdida y confundida por la abrupta declaración de Sasuke de que iría con él. Aun no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho – ¿justo cuando ella había decidido abandonarlo… súbitamente él decía que estaría encadenada a su lado, en el futuro inmediato?

Sakura estaba convencida de que, o había heredado la pésima suerte de su mentora, o todo eso del karma y la reencarnación eran ciertos y ella pagaba por haber sido algún tipo de genio malvado y cruel en su vida pasada.

Se hizo hacia atrás, caminando un poco lejos de Sasuke mientras él cruzaba a zancadas los contenedores, deteniéndose finalmente frente a uno. Sakura no podía ver ninguna seña distintiva en él, pero parecía que Sasuke sabía lo que hacía.

"Así que, eres tú," dijo la extraña voz masculina. Una voz que parecía venir desde adentro del contenedor – del agua misma. "Entonces, derrotaste a Orochimaru…"

"¡_Que rayos, esto habla!"_ fue todo lo que el cerebro de Sakura fue capaz de declarar cuando comprendió que no, sus sentidos no le jugaban una mala pasada, y si, en realidad el agua hablaba.

"Si," sonrió Sasuke con satisfacción, con el más leve toque de arrogancia en su voz. "Y aun más importante, voy a sacarte de ahí."

Su espada destelló, partiendo el cristal y dejando que el agua saliera precipitadamente hacia el piso. Sakura miró silenciosamente, preguntándose si la inteligencia del agua era producto de los experimentos de Orochimaru. ¿Por qué otra razón lo pondría Sasuke en libertad?

Notó que el agua no parecía comportándose como el agua normal lo haría. Las orillas del gran charco palpitaron, unas ondas se extendieron a través del líquido mientras que la cabeza y hombros de un hombre se elevaban de ella.

"Suigetsu, eres el primero," dijo Sasuke. "Ven conmigo."

"¿Yo, el primero?" el hombre, – Suigetsu, asumió Sakura – preguntó. "¿Así que habrá otros…?"

Sakura lo miró con absoluta fascinación médica, mientras veía como la figura desnuda de un hombre se formaba lentamente del agua.

"Es algo que no ves todos los días," murmuró para sí misma.

El hombre de cabello blanco la miró, su análisis se interrumpió obviamente cuando ella habló. "¿Quién es la chica sexy – tu novia?"

Sakura resopló burlonamente cuando tocó su collar.

"Ah, ¿llevas uno de esos collares puestos, eh?" Percibió Suigetsu, mirándola de arriba abajo con avidez. "¿Esclava de placer, entonces?"

Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo irritado por el descarado interés de Suigetsu por Sakura. "Ela no es de tu incumbencia."

"Solo averiguo con quien viajo," encogió los hombros Suigetsu.

"Si, bueno, si fuera por mi, de ninguna manera viajaría contigo," gruñó Sakura, mirando los tanques a su alrededor. ¿Todos esos contenían a seres como Suigetsu?

"Oh, ¡es valiente!" sonrió Suigetsu abiertamente, mostrando una fila de dientes puntiagudos, que Sakura encontró bastante parecidos al de un tiburón, por su naturaleza. "Si no quieres hacérselo, Sasuke, ¡yo la tomaré!"

Debió ser la imaginación de Sakura, pero creyó que la expresión de Sasuke se volvió un poco más severa ante eso.

"Hay otros dos. Llevaré a Juugo de los cuarteles centrales del Norte y a Karin de los cuarteles centrales del Sur," continuó el Uchiha, ignorando el comentario de Suigetsu.

Sakura estaba un poco confundida con la mención de los otros, pero no quiso preguntar. Mientras más pronto regresara a Konoha mejor, y mientras menos supiera sobre los planes de Sasuke, había más probabilidades de que él la dejara ir.

Aunque claro, considerando que tan insistente había sido – había amenazado con noquearla para llevarla con él – Sakura no mantenía mucha esperanza de que eso pasara.

"Tu elección de compañeros de equipo es absurda, Sasuke" dijo Suigetsu sin rodeos. Depuse su mirada viajó hacia Sakura una vez más y corrigió, "Bueno… quizás no tan absurda…"

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon cuando él se acercó a ella, sus dedos se curvaron como si fuera a acariciar su mejilla. Estaba muy lejos de su fuerza total, pero sabía algunos movimientos que seguramente podían romper un hueso o dos…

"¡Suigetsu!" rompió Sasuke, su comportamiento indiferente se tornó arisco y autoritario. "Cualquier mano que la toque la cortaré por la muñeca."

Ambos, Sakura y Suigetsu se giraron hacia él, Sakura se asustó por su intervención y Suigetsu parecía molesto. Pero Sasuke solo permitió que un parpadeo cruzara su rostro. Nunca había oído que Suigetsu violara a alguien, pero con el collar, Sakura estaba en una posición muy vulnerable. Debía asegurarse de que Suigetsu entendiera que ella no debía ser tocada.

"Actúas de una manera muy arrogante," habló, el hombre peliblanco, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Cuándo no?" murmuró Sakura.

La médico ni siquiera vio el movimiento de Suigetsu. En un momento estaba exactamente delante de ella, y al siguiente, justo detrás de Sasuke, con su dedo índice presionando la cabeza de Sasuke en una evidente amenaza.

Sakura se tensó automáticamente. Aunque personalmente no estimara a Sasuke en ese momento, ¡no tenía ningún deseo de verlo muerto!"

"Dejemos unas cosas en claro, ¿bien?" habló Suigetsu arrastrando las palabras. "No estás a cargo solo porque derrotaste a Orochimaru. Todos estaban tras de él – alguien estaba obligado a matarlo tarde o temprano… tu solo tuviste más oportunidades que el resto de nosotros."

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" preguntó Sasuke, pareciendo aburrido.

"Que ahora yo tengo la ventaja," sonrió Suigetsu abiertamente. "Puedo sentir que tu pequeño pajarillo es más resistente que tu habitual tipo de esclavos, pero con el collar, no va a ser capaz de hacer algo para ayudarte."

El retablo se prologó un poco más, en unos momentos decisivos en los cuales, Sakura se preguntó si había algo que debería hacer, algo que _pudiera_ hacer. Mentalmente maldijo el pedazo inanimado de metal y piel alrededor de su garganta al tormento eterno.

Pero después, la tensión se rompió cuando Suigetsu alejó su dedo de la cabeza de Sasuke. "¡Solo jugaba!"

Sakura se relajó, pero solo un momento.

"He oído rumores sobre tu fuerza desde hace tiempo," siguió Suigetsu. "¿Tu equipo fue el que derrotó al gran Momichi Zabuza, cierto? De hecho-" se giró para ver a Sakura, cara a cara, de nuevo, "Si la memoria me funciona correctamente, había una chica de cabello rosa nombrada… ¿Haruno Sakura, verdad?"

"Felicidades," Sakura respondió secamente. "Has mostrado las habilidades asociativas de un chimpancé."

Suigetsu rió, su mirada caminó sobre ella de nuevo. "¿De verdad eres valiente, no? Demasiado espíritu con alguien tres veces de tu tamaño."

Hizo un mohín de burla hacia Sasuke. "¿Seguro que no la compartirás?"

La expresión de Sasuke cambió a una mirada más salvaje, que cualquiera que Sakura hubiese visto antes.

"Bien, bien..." Suigetsu sostuvo sus manos en una posición de calma. "Entiendo, entiendo – ¡ella es prohibida!"

"¡'Ella' está aun aquí!" gruñó Sakura. "¡Y 'ella' no agradece ser tratada como un pedazo de carne!"

Suigetsu rió en silencio, pero aparentemente decidió romper la línea de conversación, porque se giró hacia Sasuke. "Iré contigo. Pero antes de ir por los demás, ¿podemos hacer una parada rápida? Hay un sitio al que tengo que ir."

Sasuke encogió los hombros, y Sakura tomó eso como que no le importaba.

"Bueno, considerando que los equipos de cuatro hombres son los mejores," comenzó Sakura lentamente, perfilándose a la salida. "Ahora, puedo seguir mi camino…"

Sasuke estuvo frente a ella tan rápido que ni siquiera le vio moverse.

"Odio cuando haces eso," siseó ella.

"No me hagas obligarte, Sakura," dijo Sasuke planamente.

Suigetsu los miró con interés. Cuando Sakura comenzó a moverse hacia la salida, había esperado que Sasuke, al menos, la tirara al piso para recalcar su autoridad sobre ella. Pero no lo hizo, eligiendo bloquear su ruta en una manera que ciertamente era dominante, pero difícilmente amenazante. Y cuando le dijo que no le hiciera obligarla, Suigetsu se sorprendió al comprender que Sasuke parecía decirlo sinceramente. Honestamente no quería lastimar a la mujer frente a él.

Los ojos verdes destellaron, los puños de Sakura se apretaron, y giró sobre sus talones, con su expresión rebosante de cólera y frustración.

"¿Realmente eres retenida contra tu voluntad, verdad?" reflexionó Suigetsu.

"Si," escupió ella, mirándolo airadamente. "¿Te tomó todo este tiempo entenderlo?"

Él la miró, notando la carencia total de cualquier tipo de desconcierto. "Puedo entender la nula reacción de Sasuke, pero pareces bastante indiferente de tener a un hombre desnudo frente a ti. Ni siquiera te has ruborizado."

"He entrenado como medic-nin," explicó poco después. "Los cuerpos desnudos son difícilmente nuevos para mí."

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon, y sintió un destello de algo cercano a los celos.

"Si tu lo dices, princesa," sonrió Suigetsu con satisfacción.

Una pálida ceja se elevó lentamente. "¿Princesa?"

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Suigetsu se profundizó, y fue a buscar su ropa sin el más remoto comentario.

Eligió no aclarar que, el titulo de 'princesa' realmente parecía quedarle. El exótico cabello rosa, el impetuoso espíritu, y el hecho de que Sasuke la trataba con más cuidado del que alguna vez hubiera creído que el Uchiha era capaz de mostrar, la hacían parecer algún tipo de doncella de cuento de hadas.

No era que él fuera a decirle eso a ella o a Sasuke.

-xxx-

"_Prometemos__ según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores."_

_-François de la Rochefoucauld_

-xxx-


	8. Aflicciones

He aquí el capítulo 8! Espero que les guste…

Agradecimientos a Hatake Nabiki, KaoruKobayashitheone, Pau-chan22, Darky-chaan, Karina Natsumi, asukasoad, Bella-uchiha1, karoru01, .Chan, EdiitH, sasuke-glamour, Shannon_Arsen!!, Nahomi-hime-chan, Ikamari, flower of night, Yess

Y a todas las personas que leen la historia también!

**Capítulo 8**

**Aflicciones**

"_Los celos son ese dolor que un hombre siente del temor de no ser amado por igual, por la persona a quien ama completamente."_

_-Joseph Addison _

-xxx-

"Así que… ¿cuál es tu historia?" preguntó Suigetsu.

Sakura lo miró. "¿Qué historia?"

"El…" Suigetsu hizo una ligera seña hacia su cuello. "¿Como es que conseguiste atarte a eso?"

"Un impulso altruista pesó más que mis propios instintos de supervivencia."

"De verdad?"

Sakura roló sus ojos. "Prácticamente tenía poco chakra, y tropecé con un grupo de viajeros siendo capturados como esclavos por el Sonido. Luché con los shinobi en lugar de escabullirme silenciosamente… y aquí estoy. Siendo arrastrada por montañas y barrancos por un idiota."

"No estimas a Sasuke, ¿o sí?"

"No, por ahora no."

Suigetsu sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Entonces… eres medico, eh?"

"Si, pero mis habilidades están un poco limitadas con el collar puesto." Sakura movió un dedo sobre la cerradura metálica para enfatizar.

"¿Pero aun son bastante buenas, no? Digo, Sasuke debe tener una buena razón para traerte."

"Bueno, si por casualidad te lo dice, ¿podrías decirme cual es?"

Sasuke escuchó la conversación frente a él solo a medias. Sakura había permanecido en silencio durante todo su viaje fuera del Sonido, pareciendo despreciar el caminar con él o con Suigetsu, y en lugar de eso se plantó en el medio, caminando a zancadas entre ellos y de vez en cuando refunfuñando ininteligiblemente bajo su aliento.

Poco después, Suigetsu se hizo hacia atrás y trató de entablar una conversación con ella. Sus primeros intentos habían sido rechazados más bien groseramente, pero cuando perseveró, la helada actitud de Sakura gradualmente se ablandó. Era obvio que aun era un poco cautelosa con el hombre peliblanco, pero ahora hablaba cómodamente con él.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía envidia.

"Ah, anímate, princesa," sonrió Suigetsu abiertamente, sintiéndose tentado a darle una calida palmadita en la espalda pero cauteloso de darle a Sasuke una razón para desplegar su amenaza. "Podría ser peor."

Sakura dio un resoplido muy poco elegante. "Cierto. Eso es lo deprimente de la vida – siempre puede empeorar."

Suigetsu rió en silencio otra vez y pasó a su lado, Sakura se encontró sintiendo un cierto agrado por él. Era rudo y grosero, si, pero la sonrisa atrevida y la actitud despreocupada le recordaban a Naruto, de alguna forma.

Más aún, era agradable hablar con alguien que poseía verdaderas habilidades de conversación.

"Así que… por curiosidad, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó ella.

"La tumba de Zabuza," explicó Suigetsu. "Quiero la espada."

Sakura parpadeó, pensando y tratando de recordar si había algo particularmente inusual en la espada de Zabuza… además de su tamaño, desde luego.

Vio a Suigetsu tomando un gran trago de la cantimplora que llevada en su cadera, y su mente médica tomó el control.

"¿Bebes frecuentemente porque tienes que mantener tu nivel de fluidos elevado?"

"Bingo, princesa," sonrió abiertamente. "¿Eres de los inteligentes, verdad?"

Sakura encogió los hombros, parpadeando cuando emergieron de los árboles y se encontró a sí misma frente al Gran Puente de Naruto. Sintió una nostálgica sonrisa curvando sus labios, y cuando se arriesgo a mirar a Sasuke, se sorprendió de verle mirando también el letrero, con su expresión casi…afectuosa.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" Preguntó Suigetsu, tomando otro sorbo de agua.

"No es nada," Dijo Sasuke. "Vamos."

Sakura siguió detrás de los dos hombres mientras cruzaban el puente de Naruto, mirando el agua que se espumaba y se levantaba debajo de ellos. Para un civil, sería suicidio intentar nadarlo, pero para un ninja…

Un ninja, probablemente tenía una muy buena probabilidad de llegar a tierra. Si solo bajara de un salto por la orilla y emprendiera el camino, quedándose bajo el agua tanto tiempo como fuera posible…

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo," rompió Sasuke, agarrando su brazo justo por encima del codo y conduciéndola de vuelta a la mitad del puente.

"¡Solo estaba mirando el agua!" protestó ella.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero Suigetsu rió en silencio. "Vamos princesa, ni siquiera yo caería con esa."

"Que te jodan, chico agua," gruñó Sakura.

Suigetsu solo rió más. "Cuando quieras, princesa. Solo que no donde tu novio pueda encontrarnos – parece que es del tipo celoso."

Sakura roló sus ojos y Sasuke fulminó salvajemente al otro hombre.

De todas maneras, Sakura pensó que era interesante notar que él no liberó su brazo hasta que terminaron de cruzar el puente.

-xxx-

"Aquí es," dijo Sasuke, señalando las tumbas que el Equipo 7 había construido hacía tantos años.

Suigetsu sonrió, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la gigantesca espada con impaciencia. La sacó del piso, levantándola en sus manos como si verificara el peso de la espada. "Es bastante pesada…"

"¿Eso crees?" Bromeó Sakura sarcásticamente. "¿Te preguntas por qué?"

"Ouch, princesa, guarda esa lengua afilada antes de que te cortes," sonrió Suigetsu, dejando que la espada descansara en el piso una vez más.

Sakura notó el ligero temblor de sus músculos cuando la bajó. "Sin pretender ofender al hombre con la gran espada, ¿pero crees que realmente puedes manejar esa cosa?"

"Las espadas de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla son transmitidas de generación en generación. Entrené para poder reunirlas algún día," relató Suigetsu, sujetando una gruesa correa alrededor de la espada.

""En realidad no contestaste mi pregunta," indicó Sakura.

"No te preocupes por mí, princesa. Manejaré esta cosa muy bien."

Sakura encogió los hombros, mirando como Suigetsu usaba la correa para asegurar la espada a su espalda.

"Bien, marchémonos," dijo al final. "¿El más cercano primero, verdad?"

"Um… ¿chicos?" Inició Sakura, apuntando a dónde el sol comenzaba a hundirse por el horizonte. "A no ser que esa persona esté a una milla o menos de aquí, tendremos que viajar en la oscuridad."

"Entonces nos quedaremos en una posada cerca de aquí," Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. "¿Tienes algo de efectivo, Sasuke?"

Sakura sabía que tenía. Antes de que fueran a encontrar a Suigetsu, Sasuke había recogido mucho dinero del tesoro del Sonido.

"Él tiene dinero," dijo poco después. "Vamos a encontrar algún sitio agradable."

-xxx-

"¿Entonces... vamos a conseguir tres habitaciones, o vas a ser tan avaro y solo conseguirás una?" preguntó Suigetsu.

"Conseguiremos dos cuartos," le dijo Sasuke.

"¿Qué, uno para nosotros y otro para la princesa?"

Por un momento, Sakura se atrevió a esperar que pudiera ser capaz de salir inadvertida y alejarse en la noche. Pero esas esperanzas fueron rotas por la respuesta de Sasuke.

"No – uno es para ti, el otro será mío y de Sakura."

Sakura mordió su labio contra la urgencia de gritar '¿por qué?' Sabía por qué – Sasuke se había anticipado a ella, y se movió para vetar su fugaz intento de escape antes de siquiera haber comenzado.

"Sabía que tu se lo hacías," refunfuñó Suigetsu, con voz baja.

Sasuke le envió una mirada de represión, y Sakura fingió que no lo había oído.

-xxx-

Sakura abrió la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su piel, con un suspiro de alivio. Había sido difícil sonreír cortésmente con el portero cuando Sasuke le hizo entrar en el hotel, cuando realmente lo que habría querido hacer era gritarle para que alertara a Konoha.

Pero el hombre era un civil – todos ahí eran civiles, y no iba a poner sus vidas y salud en riesgo por mezclarlos en asuntos ninja.

Lo que era peor, la habitación que Sasuke pagó para ellos tenía una cama matrimonial – sospechaba que los empleados del hotel actuaban bajo la ilusión de que ellos eran amantes. Pero Sakura estaba decidida a que ellos no compartirían esa cama – tuvo suficiente en el Sonido, muchas gracias, y preferiría usar el sillón.

Sakura se enrolló la toalla mientras salía de la ducha, tomando la oportunidad que le proporcionaba el alto espejo para examinar el collar de nuevo. Sabía que probablemente no tenía oportunidad para removerlo, pero no podía resistir revisarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía, solo en caso de que la inspiración le llegara.

Se sentía como uno de esos niños que preguntaban si aun era Navidad, todos los días mientras diciembre pasaba.

Pero mientras más examinaba, pinchando, buscando o solo tratando de forzar el collar, más comenzaba a convencerse de que no podía ser removido de ningún modo ordinario. Estaba segura de que había alguna trampa en el – tenía que haber, Sakura se rehusó a pensar en la posibilidad de que el collar nunca se desprendería, de que fuera diseñado para ser llevado hasta la muerte.

Si regresaba a Konoha, seguramente Tsunade encontraría una manera de quitar la maldita cosa de ella... pero tenía que alejarse primero de Sasuke.

La medico no podía menos que preguntarse exactamente qué le permitía hacer el collar. Ya no podía sentir chakra, ¿pero todavía podía influir en el suyo? ¿Elevarlo y disminuirlo a voluntad?

Trató de avivar su chakra, una técnica que los shinobi a menudo suelen utilizar para atraer deliberadamente la atención de otro ninja. Pero nada pasó. No podo sentir el ligero cambio en sus niveles de chakra. Desde luego, el collar solo le dejaba una pequeña cantidad, y era concebible que algo encima de ese nivel fuese simplemente cortado.

Así que, en cambio, Sakura intentó suprimir su chakra, de la misma manera en que lo escondería de ser detectado durante una misión de sigilo. Y sintió que funcionaba – su propio chakra se disipaba a su voluntad, atenuando su presencia.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreírse a sí misma en el espejo, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera y Sasuke entrara como un huracán.

Sakura gritó y dio la vuelta, terriblemente consciente de que estaba cubierta por nada más que la tela de la toalla. "¿_Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

Sasuke parpadeó, mirándola por un instante en completo silencio (¿estaba imaginando ella, la manera en que sus ojos parecieron ensancharse?)… y después dejó el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe.

Sakura miró fijamente la puerta, completamente estupefacta. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

"¡Oye!" gritó a través de la puerta. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"No suprimas tu chakra de nuevo," fue la voz de Sasuke desde su habitación, sonando ligeramente tensa.

Sakura entendió finalmente. Cuando su chakra se había desvanecido en el baño, Sasuke probablemente asumió que había hecho algún tipo de jutsu de tele transportación (¡lo que habría sido una buena idea si ella no estuviera llevando el estúpido collar!) y se había precipitado dentro de la habitación, pensando que escapaba.

Y en lugar de eso, se había llevado un buen vistazo. Sakura se encontró a sí misma agradecida que al menos había llevado la toalla. ¿Que embarazoso habría sido si Sasuke hubiera entrado cuando estaba desnuda?

Se vistió apresuradamente, gruñendo cuando tiró de la ropa fea marrón, diciéndose que realmente necesitaba algo de ropa nueva. Le habría gustado oír que mentira habría preparado Sasuke para explicar su vestimenta a la gente en la recepción.

Olvida su atavío – le hubiera gustado saber qué pensaron que era el collar. ¿Quizás asumieron que estaba siguiendo algún tipo de expresión bizarra de moda?

Dio un paso fuera del baño, tratando de no reír cuando notó que Sasuke miraba a todas partes, excepto a ella. Sakura tomó las almohadas de en medio de la cama y las arrojó sobre el sillón, ordenándolas muy bien en un extremo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sasuke cuando ella sacó una manta de reserva del armario.

"No dormiré en esa cama contigo," dijo Sakura sin rodeos. "Digo, ahora que no tenemos que engañar a un par de sádicos para creer que tenemos relaciones, no hay ninguna razón."

Las cejas de Sasuke descendieron, trató de no pensar en el hecho que casi se sintió herido por su declaración.

La puerta se abrió, y Suigetsu entró.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" soltó Sasuke, irritado.

"Estaba aburrido," encogió los hombros, entonces notó a Sakura armando su cama improvisada en el sillón. "¿Hiciste que la princesa tomara el sillón?"

"No, decidí que yo tomaría el sillón" corrigió Sakura.

"¿Entonces _no_ lo haces con ella?" Esta vez se dirigió a Sasuke.

"¡_No_!" Explotó Sakura, sacando su tensión. "¡No soy su esposa, o su novia, o su amante o su 'esclava de placer' – no tenemos relaciones, no nos acariciamos, no nos besamos, no hacemos _nada_ remotamente sexual!"

"Sii, siento haber preguntado."

Sakura forzó a sus manos a que se relajaran de los puños en que se habían convertido, esperando que su cólera se enfriara.

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu, se giró hacia Sasuke. "Entonces, no has hecho un movimiento con la Princesa… ¿eso significa que en realidad _eres_ gay? Porque me preguntaba…"

Sakura no pudo evitarlo. Rompió en risas – unas verdaderas, profundas y generosas carcajadas. Agarró su estomago mientras que la fuerza de su risa casi la dobló. Se arriesgó a dar un vistazo hacia Sasuke… solo para tomar la expresión que su rostro le enviaba en otro de sus ataques de histéricas carcajadas.

"¿Eres bastante alegre, cierto?" advirtió Suigetsu.

"Para una victima de secuestro, creo que si."

"¿… realmente no quieres estar aquí, verdad?"

"¿Cual fue tu primer pista?" gruñó ella.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el destello de dolor que se expandió a través de él. Una vez, ella habría estado feliz en seguirle…

No sabía por qué, pero algo lo llevo a recordarle aquello. "Te recuerdo claramente que una vez estuviste dispuesta a venir conmigo."

Sakura se puso rígida. "Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero era apenas una chica pre-adolescente que se había engañado en creer que había algo bueno en ti. No creo que nada de lo que dije esa noche pueda ser tomado en serio."

Estaba mintiendo, desde luego – había una parte de esa confesión (más que un poco embarazosa, en retrospectiva) que ella en verdad habría querido decir. Y que aún quería decir, muy a su pesar.

_Te amo_…

"¿Así que era mentira?" Preguntó Sasuke en voz baja, y había algo en sus ojos que le decía a Sakura que no estaba hablando sobre su promesa de ayudarle.

Forzó sus labios en una sonrisa y le dio la espalda, finalizando eficazmente su conversación. No confiaba en que sus capacidades como actriz llegaran tan lejos, no si lo miraba a la cara.

"Bueno… quizás no entonces, ¡pero ciertamente ahora sería una mentira!"

Y tal vez si seguía diciéndose eso a sí misma, lo creería algún día.

"Ahora…" Sakura sacudió su cabeza. "Ahora… nunca estaría aquí contigo por voluntad propia."

"Sin embargo estás aquí," dijo Sasuke, con su voz severa. "Y permanecerás conmigo hasta que yo diga lo contrario."

Suigetsu simplemente los miró, meditando el hecho de que, la primera imagen que vino a su mente, fue la de una ola rompiéndose contra una roca. Sakura era la ola, juntando fuerza y poder, rompiéndose contra la dura roca, que era Sasuke, y siendo destruida en partículas, retirándose e intentando otra vez.

A primera vista, parecía que la roca había ganado. Pero Suigetsu bien lo sabía. Poco a poco, cada ola desgastaba la roca, mientras que la ola permanecía intacta. Al final, era la roca la que cedía, no las olas.

Algo le decía que esto era igual. Sasuke podía ponerse frente a Sakura en ese momento, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso cambiara.

Sasuke miró a Sakura seguir arreglando su cama, sin prestarle atención y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por continuar la conversación… y se sintió extrañamente perdido. Era una sorpresa comprender que los sentimientos de Sakura por él habían sido casi un bálsamo – después de todo, si Sakura podía amarlo, ¿tenía que haber algo bueno en él, cierto?

Pero ahora decía que ya no lo hacía. Que todo lo que podría haber sentido por él estaba muerto.

Y extraña y bizarramente se enfadó. ¿No era eso lo que él quería – que se olvidara de él?

¿Entonces por qué esa realidad le hacía querer destrozar algo?

-xxx-

Sakura se sacudió y se giró en el sillón, incapaz de lograr dormir. No era que su cama fuese incomoda; por el contrario, el sillón era bastante agradable – suave pero lo suficientemente firme para que no fuese tragada por él – pero su casi-discusión con Sasuke seguía replicando en su cabeza.

Se negó a admitir que se sentía un poco culpable. ¡Por Dios, el hombre prácticamente se había regodeado por mantenerla presa – no iba a sentirse culpable por mentirle!

Así que la médico cerró sus ojos y pensó en otras cosas, dejando que su mente girara a Konoha, reviviendo tiempos felices (pero no las memorias del equipo 7 – se mantuvo muy lejos de esas), y esperando que su mente pudiese, finalmente, calmarse lo suficiente para que pudiera dormir de nuevo.

Por su parte, Sasuke tampoco podía dormir. Pero él no se removió, como podía oír que Sakura hacía; en lugar de eso se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, esperando que tarde o temprano el agotamiento del día pudiera más que la agitación de su mente.

El tiempo avanzaba lentamente, acompasado con sus lentos e inalterables respiros mientras intentaba que su cuerpo cayera dormido. Escuchó el ruido del movimiento de Sakura disminuyendo, su respiración comenzando a suavizarse, y también como se escabullía del mundo de la consciencia.

Extrañamente, el saber que ella dormía placidamente a pocos pies de distancia de él, mandó a Sasuke al sueño, más rápido que lo que cualquier truco de relajación podría hacer.

-xxx-

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de repente y su mano alcanzó su espada en la oscuridad, listo para defenderse contra lo que le había despertado.

Entonces comprendió que no había ninguna presencia en la habitación salvo la suya y la de Sakura. No fue despertado por un intruso, sino por los suaves quejidos y gemidos que venían de su compañera de habitación.

Sasuke se apoyó en un codo, mirando fijamente a través de la habitación en un esfuerzo para señalar la fuente de angustia… pero no había nada – los ojos de Sakura seguían fuertemente cerrados, y los movimientos forzados y entrecortados que acompañaban aquellos pequeños sonidos, le decían a Sasuke que ella estaba capturada en algún tipo de pesadilla.

Apenas sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó de la cama y cruzó silenciosamente la habitación.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, Sasuke notó los pequeños rastros de sal y agua que brillaban en la luz de luna, y comprendió que lo que fuera que Sakura soñaba, le causaba tal angustia que de hecho estaba llorando.

También comprendió – con una pequeña sorpresa – que era la primera vez que la veía llorar en años. De hecho, a pesar del hecho de que los eventos de las pasadas semanas debieron haberla aterrorizado, la última vez que pudo recordar ver el llanto de Sakura, fue cuando abandonó Konoha hacía tantos años.

La durmiente mujer se estremeció, su diminuto grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró su frente arrugada, su rostro torciéndose en una expresión afligida… y su mano se extendió hacia la de ella antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Sus dedos acariciaron su cabello, extendiéndose, con delicadeza a través de su rostro. Ella se movió y Sasuke movió sus manos hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado.

Pero cuando ella no despertó, su mano se acercó de vuelta hacia ella como si fuese atraída por un imán. Sus dedos rozaron las líneas del ceño de su frente, como si pudiesen ser alisadas como la arcilla mojada.

Y para su asombro, lo hicieron. Si el sentir una mano en su rostro la había consolado, o no, o si una nueva sensación había roto el ritmo de la pesadilla, el rostro de Sakura se relajó gradualmente, los tensos músculos bajo sus dedos lentamente perdieron su rigidez.

Solo cuando ella suspiró y trató de acurrucarse en la caricia que Sasuke retiró, se sintió repentinamente incomodo, como si hubiese expuesto alguna parte sensible y vulnerable de él.

Se deslizó de vuelta en su cama, teniendo cuidado de ser tan silencioso como fuese posible, para que Sakura no despertara.

-xxx-

Sakura abrió sus ojos a la suave luz de la mañana, despertada por el sonido de la ducha. Una mirada rápida hacia la cama vacía, y Sakura asumió que Sasuke estaba bañándose.

Se quitó la manta, haciendo una mueca cuando trató de arreglar su ropa – se había arrugado horriblemente durante la noche, y mientras Sakura no estuviera tan ubicada en apariencia como solía estar, la cosa era bastante incomoda.

Se preguntó si podía persuadir a Sasuke de comprarle algunas ropas nuevas.

Abordó al sujeto tan pronto como salió del baño. "Necesito ropa nueva."

Sasuke la _miró_, pero Sakura no iba a ser disuadida, y siguió antes de que el pudiera decir algo. "Esta ropa es áspera, pica y me da poca libertad de movimiento. Si vas a traerme por ahí como un perro obstinado, ¡por lo menos ten la decencia de darme algo de ropa apropiada!"

"Después," le dijo Sasuke. "Primero, debemos encontrar a los demás."

Sakura apretó su mandíbula contra el impuso de gritarle una obscenidad o dos.

Hubo un repentino golpe en la puerta y la voz de Suigetsu se coló por la madera. "Hey, ¿están despiertos? ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Nos vamos," dijo Sasuke, atando su espada a su cintura.

-xxx-

Sin importar cuantas veces usara Sakura su chakra para caminar en el agua, siempre había una sensación de surrealismo en ello. Vio el pez bajo su pie mientras cruzaban el mar, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Al menos el collar no la había privado completamente de su chakra, o tenía el presentimiento que ese cruce por el mar (aparentemente necesario para encontrar al 'siguiente') habría sido muy difícil.

"Así que… ¿por qué reúnes un equipo?" preguntó Suigetsu.

Sasuke lo miró. "Tengo un objetivo. Y hay una mejor posibilidad de alcanzar ese objetivo con un pequeño equipo."

Miró a Sakura, arrastrándose detrás de ellos y luciendo como si estuviese lista para tomar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera para escapar. Se lamentó de tener que ponerla en peligro, pero como no podía remover el collar, no podía arriesgarse a acercarse a Konoha, y no podía solamente dejarla vagar por el bosque con tan solo un poco de su chakra normal… estaba más segura con él.

Escuchando la conversación de Sasuke y Suigetsu sobre la formación de un equipo, Sakura sintió que algo ardía en su estomago. Solo pudo preguntarse por qué no se quedó en Konoha – ella, Naruto y Kakashi habrían estado felices de ayudarle. ¿O no eran lo suficientemente buenos?

Su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente, y Sakura apartó sin piedad aquel pensamiento. No iba a pasar otra serie de sufrimientos por Sasuke.

Aun así... eso no significaba que ella no muriera de ganas de golpearlo realmente fuerte en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tan callada princesa?" la voz de Suigetsu la sacó de sus pensamientos.

La respuesta de Sakura fue honesta. "Si soy silenciosa, quizás ustedes dos se olvidarán de mi y podría irme."

"¿Olvidarnos de ti?" ronroneó Suigetsu. "No lo creo…"

Un músculo en el costado de la mandíbula de Sasuke se dobló, y Suigetsu decidió quitar su tono de flirteo.

"Pero por qué Karin?" preguntó Suigetsu, cambiando de tema rápidamente. "Ella es totalmente devota a Orochimaru, antes manipuló mi cuerpo, y no tenía exactamente la actitud más encantadora… si vamos a tener una mujer con nosotros, la princesa tendría mi voto cuando fuera."

"¿Experimentaron contigo?" Preguntó Sakura suavemente, sintiendo que una pequeña semilla de simpatía se alojaba en su corazón por él.

Suigetsu la miró y una extraña sonrisa se cernió sobre su boca. Ella tuvo el presentimiento que quería parecer atrevido, pero parecía más triste que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Eres muy sensible, verdad?"

Sasuke podía prácticamente sentir como el corazón de Sakura se conmovía por el hombre a su lado, y rompió su momento de cercanía cuando cortó con brusquedad, "Es cierto que hay muchos otros fuertes shinobi que pudieran ser manejados más fácilmente, pero necesito sus habilidades únicas."

Sakura comprimió su mandíbula y apretó sus puños contra la repentina oleada de celos irracionales. ¿Que le importaba si Sasuke necesitaba a esa mujer? Ella era su prisionera – ¿qué debería importarle con quien viajaba y por qué?

Pero todavía dolía. El necesitaba a esa mujer por… alguna razón… y él nunca la había necesitado. Ella no tenía idea por qué la había llevado, pero estaba segura de que no era porque él la necesitara a su lado.

-xxx-

"_Es mejor romper el corazón de alguien que no hacer nada con él."_

_-Margaret Kennedy _

-xxx-

Capítulo 9:_** Cooperación**_


	9. Cooperación

Bien, me he tardado mucho, lo sé! Pero por unos días sólo tuve una mano para escribir, y también estuve enferma. Bueno, espero que les guste la traducción de éste capítulo, me ha costado un poco más de trabajo que los anteriores.

Muchos saludos y gracias a quienes leen, y a quienes se toman un momento para escribir un review:

Pau-chan22, Shannon_Arsen!!, Chelsea272, KaoruKobayashitheone, nidia_uchiha, sasuke-glamour, .deva, asukasoad, Bittersweet Hell, sakura uchiha, XKotoneX, setsuna17, aiko amitie, Ikamari, EdiitH, Hatake Nabiki, .Chan, Suishy_Cherry, Nahomi-hime-chan, .x, Darky-chaan, Yess, MeloDyFloweR, gotic flower.

Si escribí alguna estupidez o algo no se entiende, por favor díganmelo! Son las dos de la mañana y apenas acabé de revisarlo.

**Nota de la traductora: **NI Naruto NI el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores: MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y YELLOW MASK.

**Capítulo 9**

**Cooperación**

"_Nunca te disculpes por mostrar tus sentimientos. Cuando lo haces, te disculpas por la verdad."_

_-Benjamin Disraeli_

-xxx-

Llegaron a una pequeña y rocosa isla, y en un instante, Sakura se convenció de que la base debía estar oculta con alguna clase de genjutsu.

Después notó la apertura en la roca, y la escalera que bajaba hacia la oscuridad.

"Genial, más fortalezas subterráneas," refunfuñó ella.

"No te preocupes, princesa – puedes tomar mi mano si te asustas," sonrió Suigetsu.

Sakura hizo un gesto grosero en su dirección, pero él sólo se rió. Parecía reírse por todo lo que ella hacía, como si fuera específicamente llevada con el objetivo de divertirlo.

Sasuke hizo un ruido que sonó como un bufido y bajó las escaleras, con Suigetsu siguiéndole.

Sakura parpadeó por un instante, pasmada y un poco más que esperanzada ante la idea de que la hubiesen olvidado por completo (y si hubo una pizca de dolor por ser fácilmente olvidada por Sasuke, la ignoró). La medico miró a su alrededor, después se giró y caminó a zancadas hacia el agua, intentando escapar a través de ella.

Pero al final, Sasuke se puso frente a ella, moviéndose demasiado rápido como para que sus ojos lo siguieran.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" gritó Sakura.

Sasuke simplemente la tomó por el brazo, la arrastró de regreso hacia la entrada y bajó las escaleras.

"Bien, bien, entiendo – ¡sin escapar! Ahora puedes soltarme."

"Por lo visto no, ya que no puedo confiar en que me sigas por tu propia voluntad," dijo Sasuke con fuerza, como si las palabras, de algún modo, le hirieran.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" escupió Sakura, con frustración retumbando en su estomago como un trueno. "No, no contestes, no me importa – ¡sólo déjame ir!"

"Estás muy ocupado con ella," rió Suigetsu por lo bajo, mientras el Uchiha pasaba a su lado arrastrando a la mujer, con sus protestas durante todo el camino.

Había celdas en ésta base – unas grandes celdas que recubrían el corredor, reforzadas con gruesas barras de acero – y Sakura siguió retenida por Sasuke, olvidando luchar contra el agarre en su brazo mientras miraba fijamente a la gente encerrada dentro.

"¿Están bien?" exclamó ella, retorciéndose contra los dedos de Sasuke para poder mantener a la vista la gente, tanto como fuera posible. Pudo escucharlos hablando entre ellos, diciendo que los rumores debían ser verdaderos – ¡Sasuke había vencido a Orochimaru, y estaba ahí para liberarlos!

Sakura estaba a punto de exigir que ayudaran a esas personas cuando Sasuke se detuvo, liberándola.

Había una mujer de pie, frente a ellos, como de su edad, con brillante cabello rojo y lentes.

"Sasuke…" dijo ella, estudiándolos con su mirada. Debió ser la imaginación de Sakura, pero creyó que detectó un brillo de resentimiento en los ojos de la mujer cuando descansaron sobre ella. "Bueno, si estás aquí solo, los rumores deben ser verdad."

"Qué cruel," resopló Suigetsu. "Y dónde quedamos la princesa y yo aquí – ¿qué somos, invisibles?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la pelirroja, como si él no hubiera hablado.

Pero Suigetsu no iba a rendirse. "Sasuke quiere hablar contigo. Pero hey, en lugar de estar aquí parados, ¿puedes llevarnos a una habitación o algo? Desde hace rato que he estado con las piernas estiradas y estoy rendido."

La mujer – quien asumió Sakura, era Karin, si Sasuke quería hablar con ella – resopló y caminó por el corredor, ignorando deliberadamente, tanto a Suigetsu como a Sakura.

Abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba al final y entraron, ambos hombres se sentaron sobre un pequeño sillón en una esquina de la habitación. Sakura se movió para sentarse a un lado de Suigetsu, pero Sasuke agarró su muñeca y la jaló, mandando su trayectoria a su lado.

"Hey!" gritó ella, con indignación. "Cuidado con el brazo – juro que lo dislocarás si continuas éste estira y afloja."

"¿Y quién es ella?" cortó Karin, apuntando a la médico de cabello rosa.

Suigetsu sonrió. "Ella es la novia de Sasuke."

Karin resopló, y el hombre-tiburón rió y se corrigió, "Bueno, es más bien su esclava. ¿Ves el collar que la princesa lleva?"

Karin miró a Sakura de nuevo, y asintió lentamente, aparentemente comprendiendo que Sakura era una esclava. "No luce particularmente fuerte, inútil para el trabajo manual… ¿entonces, es una prostituta?"

Sakura abrió su boca para gritar una negación, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

"No," dijo él sin rodeos, con voz fuerte. "Sakura no es una prostituta."

Sakura parpadeó, más bien desconcertada ante la fría furia en los ojos de Sasuke. Karin parecía igualmente sorprendida.

Pero Suigetsu no parecía sorprendido. "¿Eres un poco irritable, no?"

Sasuke le ignoró. "Karin, vendrás con nosotros – te necesito."

Ante esa declaración repentina, Sakura sintió una opresión en su garganta, pero estaba harta de sufrir por él.

"¿Qué?" chilló Karin. "¿Por qué tendría que ir a algún sitio? ¡Estoy encargada de éste lugar!"

"Orochimaru se ha ido," contestó Sasuke.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos los cautivos?" replicó la pelirroja.

"Suigetsu, ve y libera a los prisioneros," instruyó Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró. Verdaderamente, típico. '_¡Prepotente, idiota, con aires de superioridad!"_

Desde luego, si eso liberaba a aquella pobre gente, en realidad no podía quejarse.

"¡No te atrevas!" siseó Karin cuando el hombre peliblanco se levantó de su asiento.

"No hay ninguna razón para mantenerlos ahí," indicó Sasuke. "¿Qué harás con ellos?"

Recordando a la desaliñada y delgada gente que había visto en la celda, Sakura se levantó también. "Ayudaré."

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" sonrió Suigetsu. "Eres muy sensible."

"No es algo malo," se quejó Sakura mientras salió detrás de él. Sasuke no hizo intento de detenerla, así que lo tomó como un permiso silencioso.

"¡No tengo ninguna obligación de ir contigo!" escupió Karin cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Sasuke la miró, evaluando que tan en serio hablaba. Una parte de su mente buscaba el rastro de chakra de Sakura, vigilándola para asegurarse de saber sobre cualquier intento de escape.

Sasuke era muy consciente del enamoramiento de Karin por él – había tenido mucha experiencia de eso en Konoha, y si había una cosa que sabía del enamoramiento, era que si él mostraba desinterés, ellas simplemente se esforzarían aun más por ganar su atención.

Así que simplemente suspiró, y dijo. "Bien. Si estás firmemente convencida de eso, simplemente buscaré a alguien más."

Ligeramente más lento que un parpadeo, Karin corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró.

"Iré," musitó ella, haciendo a un lado sus lentes cuando se acercó lentamente, sentándose a su lado e intencionadamente acercándose a él. "Si realmente me quieres… iré contigo. De todos modos, me estoy aburriendo de este deber de guardia presuntuosa…"

Se acercó más, hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. "Vamos – no necesitamos a esos dos idiotas… puede ser solamente tú y yo…"

"No te acerques tanto," dijo Sasuke, sintiendo que comenzaba a tensarse. No le gustaba cuando la gente invadía su espacio personal. Realmente nunca le importaba cuando Sakura lo hacía… pero eso era diferente.

"_Suigetsu!_" fue el grito de Sakura desde la puerta, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera rígido, preguntándose si tendría que repetir su amenaza de mutilación. "Qué estás-!"

Pero después, la puerta se partió en pedazos, fragmentos de madera y piedra cayeron a través del piso. Karin saltó lejos de Sasuke, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un charco de lodo.

Suigetsu dio un paso en la entrada, inclinándose sobre su espada mientras uno de sus brazos mostraba sus músculos. Sakura estaba detrás de él, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia de escombros.

"¡Idiota!" gruñó ella, con su mano cerrada cayendo de golpe sobre su espalda. "¿Qué tal si hubieras derribado todo el techo sobre nosotros?"

"Cuida esos puños, princesa," gimoteó el hombre peliblanco, sobando su costado mientras su brazo se reducía lentamente a su tamaño habitual. "Necesito algunas de esas costillas que rompiste."

"Vivirás," replicó Sakura.

Pero Suigetsu notó que sus ojos parpadearon sobre él brevemente, evaluando su condición. Sakura podía poner una fachada con insultos de lengua viperina y sarcasmo, pero en el fondo, ella, probablemente era la persona más compasiva que había visto.

Así que le sonrió, dejándole saber que solo había estado jugando, y dirigiéndose a Sasuke de nuevo. "Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, entonces – es claro que Karin no quiere venir."

"De hecho, ella cambió de parecer," les informó Sasuke.

"¡Y-yo nunca dije eso!" protestó la pelirroja. "Yo… yo solo me dirijo en la misma dirección."

"_Si seguro_...' pensó Sakura, odiándose por la pizca de resentimiento que surgió en aquel pensamiento. Pero estaba segura de que había una razón de que ella y Suigetsu encontraran la puerta cerrada, forzándolo a derribarla.

Suigetsu parecía tener la misma opinión, porque hubo cierta aspereza en su voz cuando contestó, "¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces eso es conveniente. Creo que estarás con nosotros por poco tiempo, ¿eh?"

"Solo un poco," insistió Karin a la defensiva.

"¿Escuchaste eso princesa? Vas a tener una amiga mujer." Suigetsu se estiró para dar un golpecito en su hombro, pero retiró su mano cuando el chakra de Sasuke se elevó de pronto. "Tranquilízate – no la estoy tocando."

"¿Por qué debería importarle a Sasuke si la tocas?" gruñó Karin.

"Es del tipo celoso," contestó Suigetsu. "No quiere que nadie más se meta con su mujer."

"¡No soy su mujer!" insistió Sakura.

Sasuke no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que destelló a través de su rostro ante el desafío de Sakura. Karin parecía escandalizada, asombrada de que cualquier mujer negara vehementemente a Sasuke, en lugar de alegrarse por eso.

Desde luego, Sakura no le prestaba atención. Estaba pensando en las personas que Suigetsu y ella habían liberado, llevando sus mensajes al mundo exterior. Suigetsu les pidió que dijeran que Sasuke de verdad había derrotado a Orochimaru, y ella…

Ella les dijo que, si veían a alguien de Konoha, le dijeran que Haruno Sakura estaba a salvo, y que haría todo lo posible para regresar con sus amigos pronto.

Suigetsu se había reído de eso. "No cuentes con ello, princesa" le dijo. "No sé qué eres para Sasuke, pero no creo que te deje ir en un futuro próximo."

-xxx-

"¿Entonces, ahora vamos por Juugo, cierto?" dijo Suigetsu cuando recorrieron su camino a la superficie, una vez más. "¿Eso significa más caminata?"

"¿Juugo?" gritó Karin. "¿Vas a incluir a ese tipo en el equipo?"

Envió una mirada a Sasuke, pero él no estaba prestándole atención. Eso la irritó, al comprender que sus ojos estaban puestos en la mujer de cabello rosa quien, de hecho, miraba fijamente al mar.

Sakura, por su parte, evaluaba la posibilidad de escapar si simplemente corría a través de él. 'N_o es una posibilidad'_, decidió. 'S_asuke estaría sobre mí antes de que ponga un pie en la roca_.'

"Sabes que si vamos a la guarida del Norte, estaremos muertos en el segundo en que entremos," declaró Karin, sin rodeos, tratando de captar la atención de Sasuke hacia ella.

"Sólo lo conozco por mapas," admitió Suigetsu. "¿Realmente es tan peligroso?"

"¡Ese lugar, era el sitio principal para experimentación humana!" escupió la pelirroja. "Es sólo un nido de monstruosidades."

"Monstruosidades que tú y los de tu clase crearon," dijo Sakura con calma.

Por un momento, hubo silencio. Karin parecía como si no pudiera creer la osadía de Sakura.

"¡Lord Orochimaru preparaba un camino hacia un poder con el que nunca has soñado!"

Sakura hizo una mueca de desprecio – no pudo evitarlo. "Estoy segura que sí. Y si 'poder' significa matar gente como animales, ¡entonces no quiero tener nada que ver con eso!"

La mirada de Suigetsu se lanzó sobre Karin, esperando la respuesta, sintiendo como si viera un duelo de esgrima.

"¿Qué pasa?" masculló Karin, burlonamente. "¿No tienes estomago para eso?"

Los ojos de Sakura destellaron, pero su voz fue suave y controlada, dura como diamantes, "Fijaré regimenes por el bien de mis pacientes, acorde a mis facultades y juicio y nunca dañaré a nadie. A nadie prescribiré una droga mortal ni daré consejo que pueda causar la muerte."

Karin parpadeó, aparentemente perdida, y Suigetsu rió en silencio, pareciendo sacar malévolo entretenimiento de su confusión.

"Creo que Orochimaru no hace que sus médicos e investigadores hagan el Juramento Hipocrático," reflexionó Sakura, con evidente desprecio en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

El rostro de Karin se torció en furia, pero una mirada de advertencia de Sasuke reprimió su precipitado arranque, haciendo que su tono fuera bajo y atenuado cuando habló.

"¿De todos modos, por qué estás aquí?" preguntó. "No puedes hacer nada con el collar puesto. Bueno supongo que puedes extender tus piernas-"

"Karin!" La voz de Sasuke rompió el aire como un látigo.

Sakura habló como si el insulto nunca hubiese sido lanzado. "Si supiera por qué estoy aquí, te lo diría, así que-"inclinó su pulgar hacia Sasuke, "tendrás que preguntarle."

Karin miró al Uchiha, pero una mirada a su rostro inexpresivo, le indicó que no le diría nada sobre el tema.

"Bueno, creo que no se puede evitar," se quejó Suigetsu, apretando el paso en el agua con muchos gruñidos y refunfuños. "Vamos."

"Mantente cerca, Sakura," ordenó Sasuke.

Ella suspiró en exasperación, pero lo siguió. Si no lo hacía, probablemente tiraría de su brazo una vez más.

-xxx-

Fue en un cañón donde Suigetsu demandó un descanso.

"¡Eres patético!" gruñó Karin. "Aún hay un largo camino a la guarida Norte."

"Creí que ibas a otro lado." Suigetsu encogió los hombros, tomando un gran sorbo de su botella de agua. "¿Así que, por qué no sólo te marchas?"

"Yo… yo recordé que tengo negocios aquí también," bramó Karin.

El silencio reinó por unos momentos. Sakura se tendió en una roca caliente, permitiéndose una pequeña risa ante la sensación del sol calentando lentamente su piel.

"Suigetsu… ¿por qué viajas con Sasuke?" preguntó Karin poco después.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta," encogió los hombros el hombre peliblanco. "Pero tengo mis propios planes, y necesito la ayuda de Sasuke."

"Ya que hablamos de objetivos y motivos," comenzó a hablar Sakura, girándose a Sasuke. "¿Por qué demonios me trajiste?"

Sasuke resopló. "Eres idiota si no lo sabes."

La furia tocó los bordes de la mirada de Sakura, y su mandíbula se apretó tan fuerte, que era un milagro que sus dientes no se rompieran. Él la secuestró, arrastrándola a través de la región, mientras él juntaba un equipo que se suponía le ayudaría a matar a Itachi (¡ignorando completamente el hecho de que, sus amigos en Konoha estaban perfectamente dispuestos a ayudarle!) ¿Y estaba sugiriendo que ella era idiota porque no sabía el por qué?

Su frustración hirvió como una vasija sobrecalentada, exigiendo liberación, gritando por salir…

Así que Sakura le lanzó una roca.

Ciertamente era infantil, y casi definitivamente inútil, pero notó que se sintió mejor – más calmada – casi en cuanto la roca fue liberada de su mano.

Por supuesto, no lo golpeó. Sasuke acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ellos antes de que la roca estuviera apenas a mitad de camino, dejándole golpear inofensivamente la tierra desnuda cuando agarró sus muñecas, doblándolas detrás de su espalda y sujetándola contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola firmemente mientras la levantaba.

'_Esto parece volverse un habito para nosotros'_ reflexionó ella. _'El contacto físico bajo furia extrema. Aunque probablemente es mi culpa – debería aprender a contener mejor mis impulsos.'_

Pero demonios, si Sasuke no la hiciera enojar lo suficiente para querer arrancar la piel de su cuerpo pedazo por pedazo.

"No hagas eso de nuevo," dijo el Uchiha severamente.

Karin estaba boquiabierta, aparentemente incapaz de creer en sus ojos. "¿Viste eso?" ¡Ella simplemente atacó a Sasuke! ¡De la nada!"

Suigetsu encogió los hombros, aparentemente indiferente. "Te diré esto, princesa – ¡tienes energía!"

Sasuke y Sakura los ignoraron, sus ojos se cerraron en una silenciosa lucha de poderes.

"Te liberaré," dijo Sasuke, articulando con cuidado cada sílaba como si se asegurara de que no hubiera ninguna manera en que ella pudiera malentender. "Y no intentarás atacarme otra vez."

Los labios de Sakura se levantaron. "Si, bien," se mofó ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon, pero Sakura ignoró los signos de advertencia y siguió adelantetenazmente.

"Sabes cuál es tu problema, Sasuke? Eres tan egocéntrico como si fueras superior. No puedes concebir que ningún método, excepto el tuyo, sea el correcto, y nunca percibes las necesidades y demandas de los demás porque nunca miras más allá de tu nariz. Así que aquí está una noticia de última hora, idiota – ¡el mundo no gira a tu alrededor!"

Suigetsu se estremeció, deseando que Sakura hubiese detenido su lengua. Había visto a Sasuke encajando espadas en el cuerpo de la gente por hablarle así y, esperaba que lo que fuera que Sasuke le hiciera para contener su actitud, no la hiriera demasiado – se había encariñado bastante con ella.

Fiel a la predicción de Suigetsu, la expresión de Sasuke se oscureció y tiró de las muñecas que mantenía cautivas, forzándola a acercarse más a él. Pudo ver que el agarre de Sasuke sobre ella se intensificó hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron… y después bruscamente, el Uchiha relajó su agarre, dejando que Sakura se alejara de él.

Y Suigetsu se quedó observando. Había visto hombres y mujeres sangrar por menores ofensas que esa… pero Sakura había salido ilesa, con un poco más que una mirada fulminante. Y aunque Sasuke nunca había sido del tipo sentimental, parecía tomar cada oportunidad que tenía para iniciar un contacto físico con Sakura.

Suigetsu seguía sin tener idea de qué era ella para Sasuke… pero independientemente de lo que fuera, claramente era importante.

-xxx-

"En realidad qué sabes sobre Juugo, cuando dices que lo quieres en el equipo?" Preguntó Karin poco después cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

Sakura se había posicionado muy lejos de Sasuke, irritada todavía por su impertinente observación sobre qué era básicamente su rapto. Pero escuchó su conversación, deseosa de captar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla en su fuga.

"Sé un poco," admitió Suigetsu. "Lo enfrenté una vez. Era muy fuerte, y tenía poderes interesantes… pero no me agradó – nunca pude adivinar qué pensaba."

Karin roló sus ojos. "Si, pero ¿sabes _por qué_ vino con Orochimaru?"

Suigetsu encogió los hombros. "Tal vez porque solo está un poco tocado de la cabeza."

"No – quería ser rehabilitado."

Sakura parpadeó en sorpresa. ¿Esa persona, Juugo, fue con Orochimaru para ser curado de algo?

"¿Rehabilitado?" repitió Suigetsu.

Karin asintió. "Quería suprimir sus impulsos asesinos. Usualmente, esas urgencias son prácticamente inexistentes en él, pero tarde o temprano, se rompe, olvida quién es, y se convierte en un demonio cruel y furioso."

Sakura nunca había conocido a ese Juugo, pero ya se conmovía por él.

"Eso era muy atrayente para Orochimaru," continuó la pelirroja. "Usó el cuerpo de Juugo para cultivar una enzima que podía crear las mismas condiciones en los cuerpos de otros Shinobi."

Les permitió asimilar eso por un momento. "¿Saben de qué hablo?"

Sakura pensó que sí, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio que la mirada de Sasuke se dirigía a las marcas negras que estropeaban su piel. "El sello maldito."

La cabeza de Karin se movió rápidamente hacia ella, luciendo irritada ante la idea de que la otra mujer lo hubiera resuelto. "Sí," dijo poco después. "Juugo es el origen del sello maldito."

"¿Entonces es una enzima, eh?" reflexionó Sakura, tomando nota de ello – por lo menos, eso podría ayudar a los médicos cuando trataran a Anko. "¿Alguien intentó una terapia química?"

Karin volteó su cara lejos de la médico, ignorándola deliberadamente. Pero Sakura reflexionó que parecía ser la habitual actitud de la pelirroja hacia ella. Karin parecía comprender que Sasuke no toleraría ningún ataque declarado hacia ella, así que la otra mujer parecía contenta de pretender, la mayor parte del tiempo, que Sakura no existía, le ahorraba botar un comentario mordaz ocasional, cuando había oportunidad.

Y francamente, Sakura no podía preocuparse por ello. Karin no era la primer persona a quien no le agradaba por ninguna razón aparente, y seguramente no sería la última. Había aprendido que era mejor solamente aceptarlo, en lugar de gastar energía preocupándose de eso, o de fastidiarlos.

Además, mientras menos pensara sobre Karin, menos oportunidad tendría de pensar demasiado sobre el hecho que Sasuke dijo que la necesitaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con terapia química?" Preguntó Suigetsu.

"Las sustancias químicas prácticamente regulan cada función del cuerpo," explicó Sakura. "Hay sustancias que pueden darte furia y fuerza – por ejemplo, la adrenalina – y también, hay sustancias que pueden calmarte. Si el sello maldito es de verdad enzimático en esencia, puede ser contrarrestado con otra sustancia… ¿había algunos experimentos hechos en esa dirección?"

Karin resopló, sacudiendo su pelo sobre su hombro.

"Oh, bien," Asintió Sakura, con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. "Entiendo. Juugo era la fuente de poder – ¿por qué curarlo?"

Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose guiada por la compasión por ese hombre al que nunca había visto. Si hubiera ido a Konoha, realmente habrían tratado de ayudarle, en lugar de explotarlo.

Pensándolo bien, parecía típico en el Sonido. Entendían la violencia y poder… pero la compasión y el sacrificio estaban más allá de ellos. Orochimaru sabía cómo entrenar a personas para matar, pero realmente nunca pudo entender por qué la gente estaba dispuesta a morir.

Y mientras más veía ese mundo, Sakura más asustada se ponía de que, Sasuke estuviera demasiado hundido en este oscuro camino para ser salvado.

-xxx-

"Hey, ¿por qué no descansamos un poco?" dijo Suigetsu, recostándose sobre la tierra.

"¡Todo lo que haces es descansar!" gruñó Karin. "¡Ya estamos en la base!"

Suigetsu agitó una mano con desdén.

"¿Es esa espada? ¿La espada es pesada, cierto? ¡Solo tira la maldita cosa para que podamos irnos!"

"Podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que ha estado encerrado en un recipiente, por Dios sabe cuánto," refunfuñó Sakura.

"¡Hey!" dijo Sasuke, tratando aparentemente de atraer su atención.

Sakura miró en su dirección… y vio a un hombre tendido boca abajo en el piso, frente a ellos, con sus ropas hechas jirones y manchadas con sangre.

Y así, sin más, sus instintos de médico surgieron. Corrió hacia la figura caída, con los otros difícilmente sobre sus pasos. Tan pronto como se acercaron al hombre, Sakura, Karin y Sasuke cayeron sobre sus rodillas a su lado. La pelirroja iba a darle vuelta, pero la mano de Sakura se movió y atrapó su muñeca.

"Aun no lo muevas – ¡su columna vertebral podría estar dañada!"

"¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?" escupió Karin, pero Sakura no la oyó.

Estaba muy ocupada desplazando sus manos con cuidado a lo largo de la curva de las vértebras del hombre, dejando que su chakra se filtrara en su piel, evaluando su condición.

"Está bien – no hay daño en su columna," dijo al final. "Podemos girarlo."

Ellos lo hicieron, su carga se movió cuando el movimiento lo despertó de la inconsciencia.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Sasuke, tan pronto como los ojos del hombre se abrieron.

El hombre tosió, y Sakura descansó sus manos sobre su pecho, cerrando sus ojos cuando tomó todo el chakra que pudo y comenzó a curar sus muchas heridas.

"Los prisioneros…" jadeó el hombre. "Comenzaron a amotinarse…"

La mujer de cabello rosa presionó una mano sobre su boca. "Deja de hablar si quieres sobrevivir."

Y luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó la curación. Pero era difícil. El collar alrededor de su garganta señalaba que tenía que conservar chakra como si bebiera agua en el desierto; no podía sólo reparar cada herida que sentía en su cuerpo, tenía que buscar las peores heridas – las mortales – y curarlas primero. Vertió todo el chakra que pudo en él… y cuando comprendió que no era suficiente, vertió aun más.

Sabía qué lo que hacía era peligroso – el collar significaba que corría el riesgo de desmayarse antes de terminar la curación. Y no conocía a éste hombre – era parte del Sonido, no le debía nada…

O al menos eso decía Sakura, la ninja. Pero Sakura, la médico, ¡estaba determinada a que nadie iba a morir mientras estuviera presente!

Así que gastó cada partícula de energía que podía para curar el cuerpo magullado en el que descansaban sus manos. Su piel se sentía extrañamente caliente pero fría, sus miembros parecían pesos muertos mientras utilizaba, cada vez más, la energía de su cuerpo.

Al menos, Sakura sintió que había terminado – él aún sufría, no había sido capaz de curarlo todo – pero no moriría.

Ella abrió sus ojos cuando comenzó a hacer una exploración más profunda, sus brazos y piernas se sentían incapaces de soportar su peso como si fueran cañas delgadas. Pero la caída que la habría enviado sobre su paciente fue detenida bruscamente por un brazo alrededor de su caja torácica, justo bajo el pecho. Un pequeño tirón, y Sakura se derrumbó hacia atrás contra el pecho de Sasuke.

"Estará inconsciente por un rato," masculló ella, sus labios y lengua se sentían extrañamente densos. "Pero sobrevivirá."

Suigetsu silbó cuando revisó al hombre. "Vaya – _eres_ buena. Estaba seguro que el tipo estaba a las puertas de la muerte y aun con el collar lograste rehabilitarlo."

Sakura sonrió débilmente.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia la médico, notando el fino brillo de sudor que brillaba en su piel, el lento y perezoso movimiento de sus ojos, y comprendió que Sakura estaba en su límite. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola más firmemente contra él. Sintió que algo en su pecho se expandía cuando ella apoyó más peso sobre él, descansando su cabeza confiadamente en le hueco bajo su clavícula.

Casi son comprender qué hacía, inclinó su cabeza hasta que la descansó sobre la cima de la de ella, hasta que los suaves mechones de su cabello se presionaron contra su mejilla.

Pudo sentir su aliento contra su piel.

Pero el momento fue roto cuando detectó un gran nivel de chakra apresurándose hacia ellos.

Se levantó con rapidez, agradecido de que las piernas de Sakura se desdoblaran cuando lo hizo y que tratara de soportar un poco de su propio peso. Tendría dificultad para mantenerse de pie sola, pero al menos, no tendría que ser cargada.

"Suigetsu, llévatela!" rompió él.

"Oh, ¿ahora puedo tocarla, verdad?" murmuró el hombre peliblanco, con sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de los hombros de Sakura para afirmarla, mientras Sasuke la entregaba cuidadosamente.

"Tu piel es fría…" murmuró ella.

"Es por estar hecho de agua, princesa."

Un misil gris oscuro dio de golpe en la tierra delante de ellos, la roca se rompió por la fuerza. Sakura parpadeó, su cansada mente comprendió que en realidad era una persona – una persona cuya piel era gris, que tenía cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, una plana cola arrastrándose detrás de él, y brazos extrañamente deformes.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Suigetsu, repitiendo sus mismos pensamientos.

"El nivel dos de la transformación del sello maldito," les dijo Karin.

"Hn," Sasuke desenvainó su espada.

Y lo siguiente que supo Sakura, era que su atacante se estrellaba contra la tierra, con sangre manchando su ropa. Algunas veces olvidaba que tan absurdamente rápido podía ser Sasuke.

Extrañamente, la oscura tinta gris de la piel del hombre parecía retraerse, retrocediendo como si fuera aspirado por una pajilla, sus rasgos monstruosos se desvanecieron con ello. Ahora, lucía como un ser humano ordinario, sangrando en la roca.

Sakura trató de apartarse de Suigetsu, tratando automáticamente de moverse en su ayuda, pero Sasuke se puso de pronto justo frente a ella, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura para soportar sus piernas inestables.

"Evité los puntos vitales," dijo, pareciendo irritado.

Ella asintió somnolienta, demasiado cansada para contener la urgencia de inclinarse hacia él. Y demasiado exhausta para preguntase, por qué instintivamente confió en él para que la cuidara.

Odiaba el modo en que su cuerpo rechazaba obedecerle, la manera en que su mente, normalmente rápida, parecía ir a una velocidad lenta… pero supuso que podría ser peor. Podría haberse desmayado por completo.

"La base Norte está más adelante." Continuó Sasuke. "Apresúrense."

"Sasuke, tal vez deberíamos dejarla aquí," sugirió Karin. "Obviamente, ella es demasiado débil para ser de utilidad-"

"¡No!" cortó él. "Sakura se queda conmigo."

La pelirroja se calmó, pero Sakura podía decir por sus labios comprimidos y expresión dura, que estaba menos que contenta.

Hicieron su recorrido lentamente hacia la guarida del Norte, y Sakura sabía que su paso era principalmente una concesión para ella. Se sentía tan inestable sobre sus piernas como un ciervo recién nacido.

Podía sentir que el brazo de Sasuke alrededor de ella se apretaba y tensaba todavía más, y sabía que, probablemente él sentía algo más adelante – un sentido que el collar le negaba. Tuvo razón cuando rodearon uno de los pilares de roca circundantes y se encontraron a sí mismos frente lo que parecía ser un ejército de monstruos.

"Todos los guardias están muertos," respiró Karin. "Una fuga de prisión entera…"

Sakura se habría sentido intimidada si no estuviera tan exhausta.

"¿Cómo podremos saber cuál es Juugo?" advirtió Suigetsu.

"Karin, ¿Juugo está ahí?" preguntó Sasuke, con sus ojos deslizándose a la pelirroja de pie, a su lado.

"Espera un momento," dijo ella, sus manos crearon un sello y sus ojos se cerraron. "No… él no está ahí."

Muy a su pesar, Sakura estaba impresionada. Nunca había escuchado de alguien capaz de encontrar una única señal de chakra en una masa salvajemente caótica como la que estaba en frente de ellos. Por eso Sasuke la había llevado – ¿podía detectar la localización de las personas a través del chakra? ¿Planeaba rastrear a Itachi a través de ella?

"¿Entonces podemos volvernos locos, verdad?" sonrió Suigetsu, levantando su enorme espada.

"Solo evita los puntos vitales," instruyó Sasuke, dejando a Sakura a Karin. "Karin, cuídala."

La pelirroja tomó de mala gana la forma medio débil de la médico, lanzando el brazo de Sakura sobre sus hombros para sujetarla en una posición correcta.

"Gracias," murmuró la mujer más baja.

Karin la ignoró, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pretender que Sakura no existía.

"¿De verdad eres de Konoha, no?" rió Suigetsu disimuladamente hacia Sasuke. "Eres demasiado compasivo."

Todo lo que Sakura podía pensar era que éste Sasuke, quien insistía en no matar a los prisioneros, parecía no coincidir con el Sasuke que había tratado de matar a Naruto.

'Bueno, sabes lo que dicen sobre contradecir demasiado…' fue la suave y esperanzadora voz detrás de su mente.

-xxx-

_"Puedes cerrar tus ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no __puedes cerrar tu corazón a las __cosas que no quieres sentir."_

_-__Anónimo_

-xxx-

Capítulo 10: **_Compasión_**


	10. Compasión

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, la verdad la traducción de este capítulo no me convencía mucho y lo leí varias veces para ver si quedaba bien, así que espero que no haya quedado muy mal y que sea entendible.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes se toman un poco de su tiempo para escribir un review:

Lauchija, Valee 404, nidia_uchiha, .deva, EdiitH, Bella-uchiha1, .Chan, asukasoad, Hatake Nabiki, Karina Natsumi, KaoruKobayashitheone, gotic flower, Ikamari, yess, Nahomi-hime-chan, kyo nakamura, karoru01, o0Hana-Chan0o y Jet Moore.

**Nota de la traductora: **NI Naruto NI el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y YELLOW MASK.

**Capítulo 10**

**Compasión**

_"__Un buen corazón__ es mejor que todas las mentes del mundo"_

_-Edward Bulwer-Lytton_

-xxx-

La batalla tomó mucho menos tiempo del que Sakura había esperado. Parecía que habían pasado apenas cinco minutos antes de que Sasuke y Suigetsu estuvieran de pie entre una masa de enemigos caídos, ambos sonriendo, mientras envainaban sus espadas.

"¡Iré por la llave!" declaró Karin, empujando a Sakura hacia los hombres mientras se dirigía a la entrada abierta.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura cuando cayó contra él, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante su murmullo de, "¡No soy una maldita pelota, dejen de aventarme como si fuera una!"

"¡La encontré!" fue el grito de Karin desde dentro de la base, unos momentos después. Salió sujetando un pequeño aro de llaves de cobre, las que Sakura asumió había tomado del cuerpo de un guardia.

Entraron a la guarida, y la primera impresión de Sakura fue la de un hospital. La piedra estaba cortada limpiamente y con precisión, no como las toscas paredes de las otras bases en las que había estado. Y ésta, incluso tenía instaladas luces eléctricas, en intervalos frecuentes a lo largo del techo.

Llegaron al corredor que se cruzaba con el suyo, y ahí, Sasuke se detuvo. "Karin, tienes que guiar el camino."

"¿Por qué nos mandas así, Sasuke?" se quejó ella.

"Porque es un idiota tan inflexible, que parece que tiene un palo en el trasero que probablemente puede sentir en su garganta," murmuró Sakura.

Suigetsu se rió a carcajadas. "Bueno, evidentemente te conoce, ¿o no, Sasuke?

Ya que estaba apoyada contra el pecho de Sasuke, Sakura no podía ver su expresión, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que fruncía el ceño.

"¡No puedes hablar así de Sasuke!" bramó Karin.

Sakura hizo una mueca, al no tener la energía para una discusión.

"Déjala en paz," ordenó Sasuke, con un toque de irritación en su voz. "¿Por dónde?"

"Ese camino," dijo Karin, apuntando al corredor derecho.

Suigetsu dio la vuelta primero, pero cuando Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo, el brazo de Karin se extendió, bloqueando su paso.

"Este camino," susurró, empujándolo en la dirección del pasillo más lejano. "Puedes dejar a la chica aquí – estará bien…"

El cerebro de Sakura se sentía como un guiñapo, pero sabía lo que Karin trataba de hacer. Sospechaba (bueno, _sabía_, a juzgar por aquellas miradas de corderito) que Karin estaba enamorada de Sasuke – intentaba lograr dejarlo a solas.

Así que Sakura elevó su voz, sólo lo suficiente para captar la atención del hombre peliblanco que caminaba en la dirección incorrecta. "¡Suigetsu!"

Él se giró, vio a Karin intentando empujar a Sasuke (y a Sakura en sus brazos) en otra dirección, y le dio una muy desagradable sonrisa cuando volvió sobre sus pasos. "Supongo que debí esperar algo como ésto de una bruja como tú."

Sakura no le prestó atención a su discusión – verificaba, con cautela, la fuerza de sus piernas mientras se alejaba lentamente de Sasuke. Estaba agradecida de que ahora parecieran listas para apoyarse por sí solas, aun cuando dudara de que fuera capaz de moverse particularmente rápido.

Percibió que Sasuke estaba mirándola detenidamente y alzó la vista, lista para gritar que no estaba en ninguna condición de escapar… pero las palabras murieron en su garganta ante la expresión en su rostro. Él no la miraba como un guardia miraba a un prisionero… él la miraba como si necesitara asegurarse de que estuviera segura sobre sus piernas, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que estuviera recuperándose.

"¿Bueno, nos vamos, o qué?" preguntó Suigetsu, adelantándose. Y después, notando que Sakura se sostenía por sí sola de nuevo, "¿Te sientes mejor, princesa?"

"Un poco," admitió Sakura, comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.

Cuando Sasuke dio un paso a su lado, cernido como una gran y asustadiza mamá gallina, Sakura se dijo a sí misma que era sólo porque él no quería que lo retrasara.

-xxx-

"¿Así que... esta es la celda de Juugo, eh?" dijo Suigetsu, mirando fijamente la puerta delante de él. "¿Un poco exagerado, no creen?"

La puerta era de metal reforzado, con cuatro cerraduras separadas y dos cadenas que la atravesaban para mantenerla cerrada.

"Alguien no quería que escapara pronto," murmuró Sakura cuando Karin usó sus llaves robadas para abrir las cerraduras una por una, mientras Sasuke quitaba las cadenas.

"Entraré primero," les dijo Sasuke. "Sakura, quédate detrás de Suigetsu."

Sakura roló sus ojos, pero hizo lo que él dijo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la mera fuerza de voluntad era por mucho, lo que la mantenía de pie en ese momento, y de vez en cuando la discreción _era_ realmente la mejor parte del valor.

Sasuke entreabrió la puerta.

"_¡Estás muerto!_" fue el grito desde dentro.

Y después, un gran hombre rubio voló desde la celda, riendo mecánicamente cuando atacó violentamente a Sasuke y lo hizo estrellarse en el muro detrás de ellos. Sakura solo tuvo tiempo de notar que había una esfera y una cadena atada a la pierna del extraño hombre y que uno de sus brazos estaba curvado y deforme, antes de que Suigetsu la jalara a su pecho y la girara para poner su cuerpo entre ella y Juugo, resguardándola de la lluvia de escombros de la pared destrozada. Karin saltó hacia atrás junto a ellos, la fuerza del ataque de Juugo la alejó como si fuera un vaso de papel.

"_¡Sasuke!_" gritó la pelirroja.

El corazón de Sakura estaba en su garganta… hasta que el polvo se despejó y vio que había algo protegiendo a Sasuke de Juugo – parecían como dedos enormes…

El extraño aditamento empujó a Juugo hacia atrás, y Sakura comprendió que brotaba del hombro de Sasuke. Parecía una extraña mezcla entre un ala y una mano gigantesca.

'_Esta debe ser la siguiente etapa del sello maldito de la que Naruto me habló,'_ pensó débilmente, sintiéndose ligeramente excluida. ¡Su conocimiento medico de anatomía y fisiología gritaba que eso estaba simplemente mal!

"No quiero pelear," dijo Sasuke. "Quiero hablar contigo."

"No creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar," comentó Sakura.

"Él no usó ese poder cuando lo enfrenté," reflexionó Suigetsu, con su mirada en el brazo extrañamente curvado.

Una amplia sonrisa, parecida a la de un tiburón se estampó en su rostro cuando se alejó de Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke, ¿puedo enfrentarlo?"

"No, Suigetsu," dijo Sasuke. "No vinimos aquí a pelear."

"¡Así que eres Suigetsu!" rugió Juugo. "¡Te recuerdo!"

Y embistió. Suigetsu levantó su espada y la giró, la hoja chocó contra el extrañamente indestructible brazo, rebotando y expulsándola con la fuerza del golpe.

Sakura aun se sentía bastante débil, pero pudo ver que la espada haría un giro completo a no ser que se detuviera de algún modo. Y ya que ella estaba detrás de Suigetsu, ese giro completo la cortaría a la mitad por la cintura.

Y el pensamiento lógico fue borrado de su cerebro mientras cada sinapsis gritaba que ¡había una muy grande y filosa espada viniendo hacia ella y que tenía que lograr salir del maldito camino _en ese instante_!

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su espalda, respirando con fuerza mientras esperaba que la espada pasara sobre ella… pero la espada nunca llegó.

Decidiendo arriesgarse a levantar un poco su cabeza, la medico se asombró de encontrar dos enormes serpientes envueltas alrededor de Suigetsu y Juugo, inmovilizando a ambos hombres. Parpadeó cuando comprendió que varios rollos de una serpiente estaban curvados alrededor de la espada de Suigetsu, deteniéndola en el aire aproximadamente a un pie de distancia de donde ella había estado parada.

Los ojos de Sasuke ardían con el Sharingan, y su voz fue fría y salvaje, con una decidida intención asesina saturando el aire. "¿Quieres que te mate?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, se inclinó hacia Sakura, ayudándola a levantarse. "¿Estás herida?"

Su voz seguía siendo fría, pero Sakura se sorprendió al comprender que parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró, más que atónita por lo rápido que había sido realizada la invocación. Él había tenido apenas unos instantes para reaccionar…

Las serpientes retrocedieron, y Sakura pateó a Suigetsu en el tobillo para cubrir su nerviosismo ante la intención asesina que Sasuke aun irradiaba. "¡Podrías haberme matado!"

Suigetsu parecía un poco avergonzado, pero ella lo descubrió mirando a Sasuke con cautela. "Perdón por eso, princesa."

Karin también miraba fijamente al Uchiha, pero ella estaba ruborizada, con una mirada soñadora y vidriosa en su mirada.

No era que Sakura pudiera culparla realmente. El autoritario-Sasuke, aunque profundamente irritante y exasperante, también era muy atractivo. Y todo ese asunto del pecho medio desnudo…

'_¡No, no, no!'_ Se dio un golpe mental. _'Traidor, idiota, secuestrador, ¿recuerdas? Lo has olvidado, no sientes nada por él – ¡él no significa nada!'_

Y sin embargo, cada repetición de esos sentimientos sólo los hacía menos convincentes.

Juugo parpadeó, y el sello maldito retrocedió, su enorme brazo se encogió a un tamaño normal cuando el matiz gris oscuro abandonó su piel. Miró a su alrededor, pareciendo confundido y desorientado como si acabara de despertar. Una especie de aterrorizada comprensión se asentó sobre su rostro, y corrió de regreso a su celda con un grito, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de sí.

"¡Cierren con llave!" les gritó. "¡Cierren con llave!"

Sakura parpadeó, desconcertada por el giro repentino.

"Vine aquí para liberarte," llamó Sasuke a través de la puerta. "Ven conmigo."

"¡No quiero matar a más personas!" fue la angustiada respuesta. "¡No me dejes salir… _simplemente déjame solo_!"

"Es como doble personalidad," respiró Sakura, alejando el repentino escozor de las lagrimas.

Juugo no podía controlarse... pero odiaba tanto la idea de matar que se ocultaría, temeroso del exterior…

"Orochimaru está muerto," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos. "Esta base se derrumbará. Si te quedas aquí, morirás."

"_¡No me importa!_"

Y fue ahí cuando Sakura tomó su decisión. No quería contribuir a que Sasuke recorriera un camino que lo alejara aun más de Konoha, pero no podía darle la espalda a alguien que claramente estaba sufriendo.

Pasó a zancadas a los demás y abrió la puerta sin ceremonias.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" gritó Suigetsu.

Karin la miró con ojos desorbitados. "¿Estás loca?"

La mano de Sasuke salió disparada, agarrando su hombro, pero ella no le hizo caso y se alejó rápidamente de su alcance.

Cuando entró a la celda, Juugo saltó hacia atrás, presionándose contra la lejana pared. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Sakura ignoró aquel arranque y extendió su mano como si estuvieran siendo presentados en una fiesta de cóctel. "Hola, sé que tu eres Juugo, y yo soy Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte."

El rubio hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella, totalmente desconcertado. Sakura podía escuchar que Karin balbuceaba incoherentemente detrás de ella, y un comentario de Suigetsu alcanzó sus oídos.

"¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca!"

Después de esperar por varios instantes, Sakura se inclinó y tomó la muñeca de Juugo, dirigiendo la mano de él hacia la suya y la sacudió firmemente.

Juugo la miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a otro ser humano antes. Pero Sakura tenía en cuenta su sorpresa – tenía el presentimiento de que probablemente era la primer persona en mucho tiempo que no lo trataba como un artículo valioso o un lunático peligroso.

Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo como si fueran viejos amigos. "¿Eres una buena persona, no es verdad?"

Juugo parpadeó hacia ella, y no hubo más que silencio de los demás. Sakura supuso que su declaración había sido un poco carente de lógica.

"Me refiero a que, estás tan desesperado en no herir a nadie que estás preparado para pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado como alguna clase de criminal," aclaró ella.

"Así es como debe ser," insistió él. "¡No deberías… sólo vete, antes de que intente lastimarte!"

"Tipos más ruines y aterradores que tú lo han intentado."

"¡Vete!" gritó él, con una mano balanceándose hacia ella como si la apartara.

Sakura lo ignoró. "Y permanecerás en aislamiento porque estás tan aterrorizado de que alguien se aproxime lo suficiente para ser herido. Sabes… me recuerdas un poco a uno de mis amigos."

Sakura sólo podía sentirse ligeramente preocupada de que estuviera tan desesperada por la compañía de su amigo y compañero que comenzaba a ver aspectos de Naruto por todos lados, pero aun así continuó. "Él también puede ser… provocado para destruir todo, pero no deja de controlar su vida. A pesar de eso, es uno de mis amigos más queridos, y creo que podría volverme tu amiga también."

"¡Mi… amiga?" dijo Juugo débilmente.

"Si. Puede ser un idiota sin corazón, pero si Sasuke quiere ponerte en libertad… ¿por qué no arriesgarse?"

"¿S-Sasuke?" repitió Juugo, pareciendo asustado. "¿Él es Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo que eso obviamente significaba algo para Juugo.

"Él... Kimimaro murió por ti," dijo el hombre rubio, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre pelinegro que estaba parado en la entrada de su celda.

Sakura escuchó vagamente a Karin explicando que Kimimaro había sido el amigo de Juugo – capaz de detener la rabia del gran hombre – pero su atención estaba puesta sobre la expresión de Juugo. Había una extraña mezcla de nostalgia, remembranza y una especie de efímera esperanza.

Algo le decía que él titubeaba en el punto culminante de una decisión – todo lo que necesitaba era el más ligero empujón para llevarlo hacia ésta.

Así que Sakura, una vez más, se puso sobre sus pies (tratando de ignorar el mareo que la golpeó) y extendiendo su mano hacia él como un niño ofreciéndose para ayudar a un compañero de juegos a levantarse después de caer. Cuando él sólo miró fijamente su miembro extendido, movió sus dedos tentadoramente, tratando de convencerlo para que los agarrara.

A pesar de su alegre sonrisa, en realidad no estaba segura de lo que él haría, así que fue una sorpresa cuando Juugo deslizó lentamente su mano en la suya, y ella tiró ligeramente de su brazo cuando él logró ponerse de pie.

En ese instante, supo que Juugo acompañaría a Sasuke. Y una parte de ella se alegró – aunque era agradable hablar con Suigetsu, ella no podía olvidar que tan indudablemente sanguinario era.

Pero parecía que Juugo era cualquier cosa _excepto_ violento, bajo circunstancias normales.

Su mano entre la suya era tímida e indecisa, como si no pudiera creer del todo que eso estaba pasando realmente, y Sakura se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido un simple contacto humano.

"Así que," comenzó ella, incapaz de resistirse a la acción de sonreír a los demás, quienes parecían tener expresiones de asombro en varios niveles. La de Karin era la más extrema, mientras que la de Sasuke era apenas una ceja levantada. "¿Podemos volver ahora a la superficie? Quiero algo de luz y aire – estoy harta de todos estos túneles subterráneos."

-xxx-

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el modo en que Karin prácticamente respiraba detrás de su cuello de camino de vuelta a la superficie. Estaba más preocupado con Sakura – quien todavía parecía un poco tambaleante – encajonada entre Suigetsu y Juugo, al parecer charlando felizmente con ambos hombres.

Advirtió que ella realmente había dejado de hablarle desde que abandonaron el Sonido… y desde que la obligó a ir con él. ¿Pero no podía ver por qué lo hacía?

Aparentemente no, o seguramente no estaría tan furiosa con él.

Consideró decirle a quemarropa por qué la llevaba... pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo.

Sakura, por su parte, le preguntó a Suigetsu por qué se había puesto frente a ella cuando Juugo había embestido desde su celda y había estampado a Sasuke en la pared. Realmente nunca le había parecido del tipo compasivo.

"Lamentaría ver que esa cara bonita fuera lastimada," sonrió. "Y no estoy muy impaciente por descubrir lo que Sasuke haría si dejo que te lastimen."

"No creo que él estaría _tan_ molesto por eso," protestó ella.

Suigetsu rió disimuladamente. "Sigue diciéndote eso, princesa."

-xxx-

Sakura suspiró, pateando una roca con ociosidad mientras trotaba atrás de Sasuke, pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Él le había explicado a los demás que había formado un equipo con el propósito de matar a Itachi (como si Sakura no hubiera visto venir eso desde una milla de distancia), mientras que los demás parecían estar de acuerdo en viajar con él por diversos motivos. Al parecer, Suigetsu estaba tras la espada de Kisame – algunas personas coleccionaban estampas, y Suigetsu coleccionaba espadas.

Karin había murmurado algo sobre acompañarlos en el camino, pero Sakura sospechaba que su enamoramiento con Sasuke era lo que la mantenía con ellos, mientras que Juugo quería determinar si Sasuke, en realidad, era verdaderamente digno del sacrificio de Kimimaro.

Sakura había encontrado que esa razón era un poco dulce, aunque morbosamente extraña.

Sasuke había bautizado al grupo Hebi y había anunciado que buscarían a Itachi. Sakura no tenía idea de cómo iban a hacer eso, pero sospechaba que Sasuke debía tener un plan de algún tipo.

"Un equipo de cuatro es más eficiente," escuchó a Karin murmurar a Sasuke. "¿Por qué la traes a _ella_? A no ser que de verdad sea una pros-"

"Suficiente, Karin," dijo Sasuke severamente.

La pelirroja se calmó, pero Sakura seguía más que molesta.

"¿Y ella que se trae poniéndome como promiscua?" le preguntó a Suigetsu.

Él encogió los hombros. "Es sólo que no les caes bien."

"De hecho, eso lo entendí. Lo que me pregunto es por qué."

"Ella te percibe como una amenaza para sus insinuaciones sobre Sasuke," dijo Juugo tranquilamente.

Sakura parpadeó hacia él, luego se rió. "Déjame asegurarte que, tan lejos como vayan los afectos de Sasuke… no soy una amenaza. En primer lugar, nunca estuve tan embobada con él."

"Si tú lo dices…" murmuró Suigetsu, sonando poco convencido.

"Como sea – _¿a dónde vamos?_" Sakura lanzó su voz para ser escuchada por los dos que viajaban un poco más adelante de ellos.

Sasuke la miró de regreso. "A algún lugar donde puedas conseguir ropa nueva."

"¿De verdad?" Era casi cómico ver la manera en que ella se animó, como un niño al que le habían ofrecido un helado.

"De verdad," confirmó él suavemente.

Sabía a dónde iba a llevarlos. Su familia tenía un almacén de armas cerca… podrían abastecerse de provisiones y también podría servir como un refugio para la noche.

-xxx-

"¡Eres el más engreído, arrogante, ciego e hijo de puta que haya conocido!"

Suigetsu rió disimuladamente. Francamente, las interacciones de Sasuke y Sakura eran como una montaña rusa – en ascenso y feliz en un momento, en bajada y antagonista al siguiente. Mientras Sakura había estado prácticamente extasiada ante la idea de que pronto sería capaz de desechar la áspera ropa marrón que llevaba, al final, el tema de su regreso a Konoha había surgido de nuevo.

Sasuke se había negado, de nuevo, a dejarla ir. Y Sakura, de nuevo, se había vengado por el único medio disponible para ella – palabras.

Karin refunfuñó ariscamente entre dientes, a su lado, y aunque Suigetsu no pudiera oír sus palabras, estaba confiado en que sería algo basado en 'Cómo osa tratar a Sasuke de esa forma'.

"Bueno… creo que ahora debes darte por vencida con Sasuke," comentó él, mirando los gritos de maldiciones de Sakura sobre Sasuke, pasando por su más remoto descendiente y él más distante antepasado.

"¿Y por qué?" Prácticamente gruñó ella.

"Es obvio que él siente algo por la princesa."

Karin se mofó. "Oh, por favor, solamente la tolera."

"Si, bueno, es obvio que él la 'tolera' a ella mucho más de lo que nos tolera a nosotros. Si alguno de nosotros lanzara uno de esos insultos él habría dejado caer todo el dolor del mundo sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero no le ha hecho nada de eso a ella. Sale impune de cosas que él nunca le aguantaría a nadie más. ¿Digo, vas a botar alguna de las frases que la princesa está usando… en Sasuke?"

"¡Ni hablar – tengo un poco más de clase que eso!"

"Y porque sabes que probablemente sentirá la necesidad de enseñarte el por qué no es una buena idea insultarlo a él o a su familia. He visto a personas sangrar por cosas menos insultantes de lo que la princesa dice, pero aun me falta ver, que al menos, la golpee."

Entonces él se giró hacia las causas de su conversación. Su discusión parecía parar al fin – Sakura se veía cansada y decaída, mientras que la mirada de Sasuke estaba más endurecida que de costumbre.

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo la medico suavemente. "Cuando ésto termine… estarás totalmente solo, y no tendrás a nadie a quien culpar excepto a ti."

"Eso no me molesta." Pero aunque dijo eso, Sasuke sabía que así era. La soledad había sido necesaria por esos últimos años… pero él no la había dejado entrar exactamente.

Algo sobre estar total y completamente solo le recordaba mucho a casas vacías y caminos manchados de sangre…

"No mientas," susurró Sakura. "¿Te asusta más que cualquier otra cosa, no es verdad? Esa es la razón por la que reuniste a estas personas – no por su poder o su ayuda, sino porque no estarías solo."

Y aunque ella no dijo nada, porque no era más que una sospecha moviéndose en su mente, Sakura se preguntó para sus adentros por qué Hebi parecía recordarle al viejo Equipo Siete en más de una forma.

Sasuke, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué Sakura había entrado a su mente sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Estaba realizando alguna especie de jutsu de telepatía sin su conocimiento?

Pero al fin y al cabo... Sakura siempre parecía conocerlo demasiado bien. Después de todo, ella fue quien había estado esperándolo la noche que abandonó Konoha. Nadie más había sospechado que lo haría – ni siquiera Kakashi, quien había hablado con él apenas una hora antes – ¿así que, cómo lo hizo?

Descartó aquel pensamiento, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente sólo había tenido un mal presentimiento o algo parecido a eso.

Porque la alternativa de que ella de verdad lo entendiera tan profundamente, era un poco aterradora.

-xxx-

"Sakura sigue viva."

Un silencio de asombro siguió a la proclamación de Tsunade, antes de que Naruto gritara, "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba viva!"

Sai y Kakashi parpadearon, uno bastante inexperto en demostrar emociones y el otro bastante acostumbrado a no demostrarlas.

"Desafortunadamente, nuestra Inteligencia dice que está con Sasuke-"

"¿De verdad?" interrumpió Naruto, absolutamente radiante. "¿Así que el bastardo va a volver?"

Kakashi no dijo nada, pero había cierta desolación en sus ojos que le hicieron pensar a Tsunade que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Ella dijo 'desafortunadamente'," señaló Sai. "¿Entonces, eso no significaría que estas no son buenas noticias?"

"Aunque nuestra Inteligencia indica que Orochimaru está muerto, Sasuke no ha mostrado ningún indicio de volver a Konoha," continuó Tsunade. "Está cazando a Akatsuki en un esfuerzo por localizar a Itachi… y Sakura lo acompaña contra su voluntad."

La sorpresa de Naruto era tan palpable que la Hokage prácticamente podía sentirla resonando por la habitación.

"Entonces… la ha secuestrado." La voz de Kakashi era perfectamente plana, perfectamente controlada.

"Básicamente, sí," suspiró Tsunade. "Los informes varían, pero es obvio que Sakura fue capturada por el Sonido en su camino de regreso de su misión, y parece que fue dada a Sasuke para… propósitos muy específicos. Aparentemente Orochimaru quería un hijo tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura para servir como su siguiente portador."

Sus palabras cayeron con el peso de toda una docena de yunques.

"¿El traidor violó a la Fea?" la cara de Sai era su usual mascara en blanco, pero había algo indescifrable en sus ojos.

"Nada ha sido confirmado," dijo Tsunade en voz baja.

Lo poco que podía ver de la piel de Kakashi sobre su mascara era gris, como si estuviera a punto ponerse intensamente enfermo.

"¡No… de ninguna manera!" gritó Naruto. "Él no habría…"

"Ustedes tres estarán entre un grupo de Shinobis que enviaré para liberarla," continuó la Hokage. "No será el acostumbrado equipo de cuatro hombres, principalmente porque preveo muchos problemas con esta misión. Su objetivo principal será localizar a Sasuke, y les recomiendo hacerlo encontrando primero a Itachi. Y cuando lo hayan encontrado…"

Se detuvo, pero podía decir que lo entendieron. Su prioridad era liberar a Sakura; todo lo demás – incluido el objetivo auto-impuesto de Naruto de regresar a Sasuke a Konoha – tenía que quedar en segundo plano a eso.

-xxx-

"_La mejor terapia__ curativa es la amistad y el amor."_

_-Hubert Humprey_

-xxx-


	11. Limitación

**Después de tanto tiempo, lo lamento mucho! Pero aquí está. Para no tardar tanto sólo quiero desearles un gran año a todos! Que sea muy feliz y lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes.**

**Si algo no se entiende, háganmelo saber por favor!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y también por los regaños, para no hacer esto más largo, aquí está el capítulo…**

**Capítulo 11**

**Limitación**

_'Nunca confundas conocimiento con sabiduría. Uno sirve para ganarte la vida, la otra te ayuda a vivir'_

_-Sandra Carey_

-xxx-

"¿Y qué tenemos aquí?" murmuró Sakura. "¿_Más_ bases subterráneas?"

"¿No te gusta lo subterráneo?" preguntó Juugo amablemente.

No por primera vez, Sakura se asombró ante el hecho de que ese hombre tan apacible pudiera estar maldito con impulsos tan salvajes y violentos.

"Es sólo que no me gusta nada sin ventanas," admitió Sakura. "Ningún lugar donde no pueda ver la luz del sol o sentir el viento… simplemente me hace sentir incomoda."

Juugo frunció el ceño. "¿Fuiste encarcelada bajo tierra una vez? ¿Es por eso que te sientes agobiada? ¿Te sientes atrapada?"

Sakura encogió los hombros. "No es tan fácil de explicar – siempre he sido así. Es sólo una de mis peculiaridades, supongo."

Aunque se hubiera sentido mejor con todo eso si tuviera su super fuerza de vuelta y pudiera perforar una ventana siempre que ella eligiera. Pero el collar aseguraba que esa no fuera una opción.

"Lo siento," dijo él con comprensión.

Sakura le sonrió. "Difícilmente es tu culpa."

Él le sonrió de regreso, con un poco de timidez, como si ya no pudiera recordar cómo funcionaba la amistad.

Ahora atravesaban los tortuosos pasillos de lo que, Sasuke les había dicho, era una guarida de provisiones que su familia había creado y controlado. Había sido escondida en medio de una ciudad en ruinas.

"Todos estos túneles lucen iguales," se quejó Suigetsu.

"Si, porque los túneles en las guaridas de Orochimaru eran siempre únicos y distintos," Se quejó Sakura.

"¿Orochimaru?" vino una nueva y extraña voz desde atrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta.

Al principio, Sakura pensó que sus oídos le habían estado jugando una broma – el corredor detrás de ellos estaba vacío. Pero después bajó la mirada… y comprendió que ahí habían dos gatos sentados en el corredor, sus frentes marcadas con un kanji, vestidos en ropas que los señalaban como animales invocados. Uno se parecía bastante a un siamés, mientras que el otro parecía un gato atigrado.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo," comentó Sasuke con indiferencia. "Denka, Hina."

"Bueno, pero si es Sasuke," ronroneó el parecido a un siamés.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el otro.

"Armas, medicina," explicó Sasuke. "Algunas provisiones… y necesitamos un lugar para quedarnos por la noche."

Suigetsu se había inclinado, aparentemente fascinado con los animales parlantes.

"Hey, gatito, gatito," gorjeó Suigetsu, ofreciendo sus manos como si tratara de llamar a un animal domestico.

Sakura roló sus ojos. Si había una cosa que sus interacciones con sus babosas y los perros de Kakashi le habían enseñado, era que la mayoría de los animales invocados eran tan inteligentes como un ser humano… y no apreciaban ser llamados con desdén.

Ella tuvo razón cuando los gatos sisearon y escupieron.

"Son gatos ninja," dijo Sasuke secamente. "No mascotas. Si no les gustas, muerden."

"Podemos oler a los de tipo malo," se jactó el gato atigrado, despreciando a Suigetsu.

"Hablan _y_ discriminan," murmuró él entre dientes.

"Son tan inteligentes como tu o yo," dijo Sakura, después se mofó de forma sarcástica, "Bueno, tal vez como yo…"

"¡Oh eso dolió, princesa!"

Sakura sintió que algo acariciaba sus piernas y casi saltó, bajando la mirada para comprender que el siamés olfateaba su pantorrilla, sus bigotes le hacían cosquillas a su piel.

"Hey," murmuró ella. Mientras una parte de ella quería frotar las orejas de la criatura, de la manera en que lo haría si cualquier otro gato se hubiera acercado a ella, se contuvo. El protocolo Ninja decía que no tocaras animales invocados a no ser que tuvieras permiso.

El gato la contempló, con sus penetrantes ojos entreabiertos por un instante. Justo cuando Sakura comenzaba a preguntarse si había cometido algún tipo de metedura social felina de pata, el labio del gato se levantó en lo que probablemente aparentaba ser una sonrisa.

"Me gustas," declaró el gato, frotándose contra sus piernas. "Puedes acariciarme si lo deseas," le anunció (no estaba segura si el gato era macho o hembra), como si le concediera un favor muy exclusivo.

Sakura reprimió su risa cuando se dobló para hacer lo sugerido. Con inteligencia humana o no, los gatos seguían siendo gatos – arrogantes y bastante condescendientes.

Era débilmente consciente de la negociación de Sasuke con el gato atigrado con una botella de nébeda (lo que casi la mandó a reír) pero se enfocó en frotar las orejas del siamés hasta que ronroneó con estruendo. Siempre había sido bastante aficionada a los animales – había algo en ellos…

Se volvió consciente de las miradas sobre ella y levantó la mirada para descubrir que, casi todos en el corredor la miraban fijamente. Karin la ignoraba significativamente (según lo habitual), Suigetsu parecía irritado de que el gato lo hubiese desairado, Juugo miraba su interacción con el animal con algo parecido a anhelo, y Sasuke…

No podía nombrar la expresión en su rostro, todo lo que sabía era que eso enviaba una sacudida de calor directamente a su cuerpo.

El siamés dio un paso lejos de ella, y ella bajó la mirada, rompiendo el momento.

"Vamos," aulló el gato, señalando el camino con su cola sostenida en lo alto. "Veamos al gato mayor."

-xxx-

Sakura nunca había visto antes tantos gatos en una habitación. Aunque estos parecían ser del tipo ordinario – ningún otro gato ninja fuera de los dos que les había conducido ahí.

La mayoría de ellos se congregaban alrededor de una anciana peliblanca sentada en una estera en medio de la habitación. Aparentemente ella era el gato mayor, e inspeccionó al grupo entero con ojo crítico mientras la mujer más joven – su nieta, al parecer – trabajaba para ayudarles a encontrar lo que necesitaban.

En este momento, hurgaba a través de las montañas de ropa en un esfuerzo por encontrar una camisa que pudiera quedarle a Juugo. Sakura no esperaba que tuviera muchas posibilidades – habían tenido suerte de encontrar pantalones y botas que pudiera ponerse, pero dudaba que pudieran toparse también con una camisa lo bastante grande.

El gato restregaba su cabeza contra los dedos de Sakura, recordándole que había abandonado su deber mientras era absorbida por sus pensamientos. La medico sonrió un poco y reasumió el masaje de la base de las orejas del felino hasta que comenzó a ronronear una vez más.

Suigetsu estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de ella, aparentemente disfrutando el hecho de que los gatos ordinarios no lo discriminaron de la misma manera en que los ninja lo hicieron.

"¿No son tan malos, cierto?" reflexionó él, rozando su mano en la espalda de un gato cálico. "Los gatos, me refiero."

"Ellos son buenos," dijo Sakura, sentándose para acomodar a los animales que clamaban por su atención. Era como si tuvieran algún sexto sentido, diciéndoles que ahí estaba alguien que no podía resistirse por algo peludo y ligeramente mimoso.

"Estás haciendo amigos," comentó Suigetsu.

Desde el rabillo de su ojo, Sakura vio a Sasuke arrodillándose frente a la anciana mientras le agradecía. Se giró para darle su completa atención a la escena, sorprendida de ver a Sasuke siendo tan humilde.

"¿Asumo que vas tras Itachi?" dijo la anciana en voz baja.

Sasuke no dijo nada, recogiendo un pequeño bulto de provisiones.

"Y pensar que hemos llegado a esto…" continuó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Elegí mi camino hace mucho tiempo," dijo Sasuke, su tono terminó la conversación con eficiencia mientras colocaba varios billetes sobre la estera delante de la anciana.

"¡No tenemos nada lo suficientemente grande para este tipo!" gritó la joven mujer mientras tiraba la última de las camisas.

"Sólo envuélvelo con aquella cortina," contestó su abuela.

Mientras la muchacha protestaba que ellos habían pagado por las ropas, Juugo siguió su consejo, arrancando una de las cortinas y lanzándola alrededor de su torso como un abrigo.

"Se ve bien en ti," sonrió Sakura abiertamente.

La anciana inspeccionó a la médico con una extraña luz en sus ojos mientras la kunoichi de cabello rosa recogía al atigrado que tocaba su rodilla con su pata, acurrucando al gato en sus brazos como un bebé. El atigrado frotó su cabeza bajo su barbilla y ronroneó enérgicamente.

"Ella es de buena clase," declaró la mujer finalmente, recostándose felizmente.

Sasuke se preguntó por qué parecía que ella estaba dándole permiso tácito para cortejar a Sakura.

"Ahora necesitamos encontrar algunas ropas para ti," dijo la mujer más joven, dirigiéndose a Sakura, mientras la pequeña mujer bajaba con cuidado al gato que había acurrucado contra los montones que se enroscaban bajo sus pies.

"Ésto debe quedarte," dijo ella, arrojando unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa oscura a Sakura.

La medico los sostuvo, notando que el cuello alto rodearía la base de su garganta y cubriría parcialmente el símbolo de su servidumbre. Se preguntaba si eso era intencional.

"Parecen bonitos y todo," dijo lentamente. "Pero sólo hay una cosa…"

Volteó la camisa dándole la espalda a la habitación, señalando el pequeño símbolo Uchiha mostrado sobre la espalda. "No soy una Uchiha."

La mujer encogió los hombros. "Es todo lo que tenemos."

Sakura examinó la ropa y bufó un pequeño soplo por su nariz.

'_Claro que es todo lo que tienen,_' Se quejó mientras daba un paso detrás de una pequeña cortina para cambiarse, casi cayéndose sobre los gatos que serpenteaban alrededor de sus piernas.

Emergió con su ropa marrón sobre su hombro, sintiéndose considerablemente mejor ahora que llevaba ropa que no picaba. Los pantalones eran aproximadamente media pulgada más amplia en la cintura, pero ya que la muchacha le había proveído de un cinturón, eso no era realmente un problema.

Sasuke podía prácticamente sentir que la velocidad de su corazón se elevó un poco cuando Sakura salió, con el símbolo Uchiha expuesto sobresalientemente a través de su espalda. Se dijo a sí mismo que no sabía por qué, y eso ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho que, para cualquier observador externo, ella sería considerada parte de su familia.

Sakura hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que tenía el símbolo del clan de Sasuke impreso sobre su ropa. También hacía todo lo posible para ignorar las connotaciones subyacentes que ese hecho conllevaba – el sentimiento de que, de alguna forma, significaba que eran algo el uno con el otro.

En cambio, miró a Juugo interactuando con los gatos. Estaba impaciente… pero al mismo tiempo, vacilante, como si estuviera desesperado por relacionarse con alguno pero, al mismo tiempo, asustado de lastimarlos.

Compadeciéndose de él, Sakura rasgó una tira larga de tela de su cambio de ropa y se la dio. "Ten, toma un extremo de ésto."

Él lo hizo, pareciendo un poco desconcertado, y ella agarró con cuidado su muñeca, guiando su mano para que el pedazo de tela hiciera un movimiento brusco en forma de juego sobre el piso enfrente de algunos gatos.

"A los gatos les gusta perseguir cosas," le dijo mientras varios de ellos se agazapaban contra el piso, con sus ojos rastreando la tira de tela y sus lomos parecían enrollarse como resortes. "Así puedes jugar con ellos dándoles algo que perseguir. Si sigues haciendo eso-"

Uno de los felinos saltó sobre la tela, interrumpiéndola. Sakura tiró de la muñeca de Juugo, incitándolo para quitar el paño fuera del alcance mientras otros gatos lo seguían.

Juugo comprendió el concepto rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos arrastraba el trozo de su ropa hacia delante y hacia atrás a través del piso, riendo con gran alegría cuando los gatos saltaban con impaciencia tras el.

Sakura no se sorprendió que los felinos respondieran a Juugo tan rápidamente – a pesar de sus extraños arranques, el rubio hombre era bastante dulce, y los animales a menudo parecían sentir esas cosas de alguna manera.

"¡pueden quedarse aquí mientras no estorben!" la voz de la anciana alcanzó sus oídos de nuevo.

Sasuke se inclinó de nuevo y Sakura miró a la mujer más joven removiendo, aparentemente buscando algunos futones y mantas.

"¿Eso quiere decir que hay un baño en algún sitio por aquí?" preguntó Karin.

La anciana señaló por el pasillo. "la primera puerta a la derecha. Todo lo que necesitan está ahí – no lo ensucien."

Karin lucía ofendida, pero parecía decidir que la posibilidad de ofender a sus anfitriones no era suficiente para perder una ducha y salió sin una palabra.

"¡Yo sigo!" declaró Sakura a la habitación en general.

Pudo escuchar el vago sonido del agua atravesando la tubería, y asumió que Karin había comenzado su baño. Escuchó a medias mientras ella y Juugo jugaban con los gatos, y cuando se cerró la llave, ella se levantó el hizo su camino fuera de la habitación.

Encontró a Karin en el pasillo, justo cuando la pelirroja salía del cuarto de baño.

"No se qué crees que estás haciendo… pero no tienes oportunidad," dijo Karin con voz baja.

Sakura parpadeó. "¿Eh?"

"Con Sasuke," aclaró ella, luciendo irritada. "No tienes oportunidad."

"Eso no es noticia para mí," replicó Sakura. "Pero no es como si me importara mucho – te lo dejo."

Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo entre dientes con la última parte, pero esperaba que la otra mujer no lo notara. Además ella había sido honesta sobre la primera parte – no se hacía ilusiones sobre el aprecio de Sasuke hacia ella. Él había aclarado sus sentimientos más que suficiente.

"Mentirosa," se mofó Karin.

Solo la media esperanza de que Karin sólo jugara, que en realidad no sabía nada, mantuvo el rostro de Sakura en blanco. "Sólo quiero un baño."

"Tan pronto como entiendas que no tienes oportunidad," reiteró Karin. "No se por qué te trae con nosotros, pero sólo recuerda esto… él me necesita, no te necesita a ti. A no ser, que desde luego, realmente te coja y te prostituya con Juugo y Suigetsu para mantenerlos felices."

Por segunda vez en el día, Sakura sintió que algo en ella se rompía – su carácter siempre era una de sus debilidades. Si estuviese siendo honesta, podría admitir que las palabras de Karin habían dado en el blanco en heridas emocionales muy sensibles, muy crudas, que todavía sangraban. Aunque, si eso hubiera sido todo lo que dijo la mujer, probablemente podría haberse controlado – Sakura había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a lidiar con el dolor.

Pero Sakura estaba simplemente enferma y cansada de que la pelirroja insinuara que se acostaba con cualquiera. Y nunca había sido buena en contener su carácter.

Su pie repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra, golpeando las piernas de Karin por abajo y enviando a la otra mujer a tierra. Karin cayó hacia delante, sus manos se lanzaron para sostenerla mientras Sakura salió del camino, dejándole un espacio amplio para que cayera de bruces en el suelo.

El impacto golpeó a la pelirroja, y antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar levantarse, Sakura plantó una rodilla en su espalda y la mantuvo en el piso, una mano torciéndose en el cabello mojado de la otra mujer para mantener su cabeza quieta mientras ponía dos dedos contra las vértebras en su cuello.

"No me agradan ese tipo de insinuaciones," dijo de manera casual. "Así que, la próxima vez que quieras burlarte de mí, o implicar que soy una puta… piensa en esto."

Karin comenzó a luchar, haciendo ruidos ahogados de furia, y Sakura presionó sus dedos con más fuerza en su cuello. "Tengo un excelente control de chakra… lo suficiente para que pueda formar escalpelos de chakra mientras traigo este estúpido collar. ¡Así que deja de moverte, y cállate!"

Karin se heló. Si Sakura decía la verdad… entonces los dedos que se clavaban en su cuello se habían convertido de una molestia a una verdadera amenaza de muerte.

"Y, considerando que me he entrenado como medic-nin, eso significa que sé justo dónde cortar," continuó la mujer de cabello rosa. "Por ejemplo, si cortó aquí…" dejó que sus dedos bajaran a la espalda baja de Karin. "Bueno… déjame ponerlo de esta forma – necesitarás encontrar un proveedor confiable de pañales para adultos. Y si corto aquí…" su mano se arrastró más arriba. "serás paralizada de la cintura para abajo. ¿Crees que Sasuke siga llevándote cuando estés en silla de ruedas?"

Karin tembló, pero Sakura no le prestó atención mientras su mano vagaba sobre las vértebras del cuello de Karin. El cuerpo humano nunca dejó de fascinarla – como un todo era, a menudo increíblemente fuerte, capaz de aguantar pruebas increíbles… pero apunta a las partes individuales y piezas, y súbitamente se vuelve extremadamente vulnerable, la más pequeña herida causaba un desastre.

"Y si corto aquí… bueno, olvida la silla, tendrás suerte de ser capaz de girar tu cabeza. Y aquí…" Sakura pinchó sus dedos en la parte posterior del cráneo de Karin, enfatizando su punto. "Bien, este es el tronco encefálico – controla tu respiración, mantiene tu corazón latiendo, ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente no tengo que decirte lo que sucedería si decido cortarlo."

"Sasuke te mataría," siseó Karin.

"Tal vez sí, pero tú aún seguirías muerta."

Sakura sostuvo su posición un momento, luego la relajó. "Y esto es solo una fracción de lo que sé. Puedo nombrar cientos de puntos en tu cuerpo que puedo usar para mutilarte, matarte, o causarte dolor insoportable. Así que la próxima vez que sientas la urgencia de hablar de más, piensa en eso."

Sakura caminó dentro del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta antes de que Karin pudiera hacer cualquier replica. Aunque realmente no lamentaba pegarle a la mujer – se había hartado de sus comentarios – estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco como una abusiva.

Hasta cierto punto, era más que desconcertante. Su carácter siempre había sido un punto débil para ella, pero últimamente parecía que era inestable, que estaba lista para salirse de sus casillas a la provocación más leve.

Había decidió enfocarse en la furia en lugar de la desesperación, pero ninguna opción venía sin consecuencias.

Aún así, un agradable baño caliente le haría sentir mejor. Especialmente si podía cantar en el.

-xxx-

"La princesa es muchas cosas, pero 'buena cantante' no es una de ellas," murmuró Suigetsu, con sus manos sujetando sus oídos.

Los futones y mantas que Hebi iba a usar habían sido movidas a otra habitación… una habitación que estaba separada del baño por una pared que parecía estar hecha sólo de algunas capas de papel.

Sasuke no le prestó atención a las quejas de Suigetsu o a los gatos que habían seguido a Juugo a su cuarto y que ahora andaban silenciosamente bajo sus pies. Estaba ocupado comprobando y recomprobando el equipo que había obtenido. La anticipación le inquietaba, atada con temor – eso era. Por la mañana, dejarían ese lugar… y estaría finalmente tomando sus primeros pasos para realmente cazar a Itachi. Y después…

Pero fue sacado de sus oscuros pensamientos cuando de repente Sakura cantó en voz alta el verso de una canción que él nunca había escuchado. Pero la letra que podía distinguir y el ritmo general de la canción parecían implicar que era muy animada.

Sasuke parpadeó hacia la pared de donde emanaban los sonidos, preguntándose por qué no se encontraba tan irritado como Suigestu obviamente estaba. Juugo estaba demasiado absorto en los gatos para preocuparse con eso (y Sasuke sospechaba que él no se quejaría del canto de Sakura inclusive si de verdad le molestara), mientras Karin estaba extrañamente silenciosa, sentada en su futon y mirando en dirección al baño de vez en cuando, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Él no sabía por qué no lo encontraba irritante. Su canto era horriblemente desafinado – incluso el eco proporcionado por las paredes de la ducha no podían hacerlo pasable. Pero al mismo tiempo, era tan… Sakura. Ella cantaba en la ducha. Probablemente sabía que no podía cantar, pero lo hacía de todas formas, porque lo disfrutaba – el obvio tono alegre de su voz no lo ponía a discusión.

El canto cesó, acompañado por el sonido del agua cerrándose y el suspiro teatral de alivio de Suigetsu. Varios momentos después, Sakura entró a la habitación, arrastrando un cepillo (Sasuke asumió que lo había recogido en el cuarto de baño) por su cabello húmedo.

"¿Princesa, alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que tu canto apesta totalmente?" preguntó Suigestu sin rodeos.

Sakura se detuvo a mitad del trazo del cepillo. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba cantando?"

"La pared entre este cuarto y el baño es tan grueso como el papel de seda."

"Oh," Sakura se sonrojó, y Sasuke se preguntó por qué encontraba su expresión, mitad avergonzada, mitad nerviosa tan simpática. "Yo… uh… lo siento – no quería someterlos a mi canto…"

Sakura estaba mortificada. Sabía que su canto era malo – Sai le había informado eso en varias ocasiones – por lo que ella sólo cantaba en el baño, donde nadie más pudiera escuchar.

Así que se sentó en su futon y dejó caer su mirada al colchón mientras arrastraba el cepillo por su cabello, esperando que el calor que podía sentir sobre sus mejillas, retrocediera.

"Como sea, he querido preguntarte sobre tu cabello," continuó Suigetsu. "¿Digo, cómo es que terminó siendo rosa?"

"Eso viene del tipo con cabello blanco," Sakura rió en silencio. "Pero no hay ninguna explicación además de la obvia – conseguí mi cabello por mi madre. Un color bastante extraño, lo reconozco-"

"Creo que es bonito," interpuso Juugo suavemente cuando se levantó se y se dirigió a la puerta, obviamente en camino a tomar su turno en el baño.

El calor en las mejillas de Sakura volvió con fuerza. "Gracias."

Juugo le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Varios momentos después, Sakura escuchó muy claramente que la regadera en el baño se abrió – Suigetsu había tenido razón, las paredes eran de papel delgado.

Karin lo miró, pero no dijo una palabra. Sakura capturó la mirada de la pelirroja, pero Karin dejó caer rápidamente su mirada. Al parecer, su pequeña confrontación le había bajado un poco los sumos, pero Sakura sabía que no debía esperar que eso durara mucho tiempo.

No parecía que Karin hubiera corrido tras Sasuke por ayuda, aun… pero probablemente estaba renuente a admitir que Sakura le había vencido aun con el collar puesto.

Suigetsu parecía que estaba a punto de reírse mientras miraba la puerta cerrada. "¡Creo que a Juugo le gusta la princesa!"

La mano de Sasuke dejó resbalar el kunai que afilaba, casi cortando su pulgar.

"Déjalo en paz," dijo Sakura con severidad, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello para revisar cualquier nudo residual. Se sentía instintivamente protectora de Juugo – aunque el hombre fuera al menos tres veces su tamaño, su extraña inocencia e ingenuidad en el camino de la interacción humana revolvían vagos impulsos protectivos en ella. "¡Si le haces una broma sobre eso y lo ofendes, yo… yo… yo no sé lo que haré, pero no te gustará!"

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se ablandó. "Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez… eres muy buena gente, princesa."

"Supongo," dijo ella suavemente, acariciando a uno de los gatos que se acercaban a ella.

En realidad no creía que le gustara a Juugo – la mayor parte de su comportamiento podía ser explicando simplemente por una carencia de practica en la interacción humana, conectada con el hecho de que era la única del equipo quien en realidad hacía un esfuerzo para llegar a conocerlo – pero sabía que la queja no hubiera detenido a Suigetsu. Aunque pensó que su reclamo lo haría, – al final, ella dejó en claro que si usaba el presunto enamoramiento de Juugo para burlarse del gran hombre, ella tomaría venganza de alguna forma.

Aunque no lo deseara – y en realidad tratara de detenerse – echó un vistazo a Sasuke, tratando de determinar su reacción ante las noticias de que Juugo pudiera estar enamorado de ella.

Pero él afilaba determinadamente un juego de kunais, su expresión y su mirada no se levantaron hacia la suya ni una vez.

-xxx-

"¿Estás segura de que no tienes pegado un pedazo de chicle ahí o algo?" murmuró Suigetsu, doblando su cabeza para tener una mejor vista de la cerradura del collar.

"Estoy segura," dijo Sakura. "¿Por qué?"

Cuando había hecho su ofensiva nocturna sobre el collar, Suigetsu había mencionado que él había visto algo sobre abrir cerraduras en su juventud, y se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Sakura había aceptado con entusiasmo (a pesar del obvio ceño fruncido de Sasuke) pero tenían que conseguirlo en alguna parte.

"Esta cosa no se desliza lo suficientemente lejos," dijo el hombre peliblanco sin rodeos, levantando el senbon que había estado usando. "Es como si hubiera algún tipo de obstáculo físico contra el."

Sakura parpadeó. Eso seguramente explicaría por qué ella había sido incapaz de abrir la cerradura. "Pero eso no tiene sentido – ¿si el senbon no puede deslizarse lo suficiente, cómo se supone que lo haría la llave?"

"Sólo lo digo como lo veo, princesa."

Sakura asintió y miró a Suigetsu reformar sus dedos – los había adelgazado intencionadamente en un esfuerzo por lograr una manipulación más fina en el senbon. "Hey, ya que tu cuerpo está técnicamente hecho de agua, y básicamente toma la forma que tu quieras…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Puedes cambiar de género? ¿Cómo, transformar los pechos o algo así?"

Suigetsu la miró fijamente. "No es algo que realmente haya tratado de hacer, princesa. Aunque, sería algo extraño, ¿no lo crees?"

"Supongo." Sakura rascó ociosamente el collar. "Bueno, al menos trataste de quitar esta cosa de mí, ¿cierto?"

"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?" preguntó Juugo tranquilamente.

"Adelante," ofreció ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Unos grandes dedos trazaron la cerradura de metal con curiosidad, inspeccionando el liso acero y flexionándolo como si comprobara su fuerza.

"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para poder quitarte esto," dijo en voz baja.

"Siento que viene un 'pero'," bromeó Sakura.

"Pero la fuerza requerida para hacerlo probablemente rompa tu cuello en el intento."

La medico suspiró. "Bien… así que ni arrancármelo, ni abrir la cerradura… ¿alguien tiene otra brillante idea?"

"Déjame verlo."

Sakura se sobresaltó, girándose para ver a Sasuke. "¿Quieres verlo?"

Él asintió. Juugo se alejó de ella y Sasuke tomó su lugar, deslizándose en el piso frente a ella.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando él descansó sus manos a cada lado de su cuello, la ligera presión de sus pulgares contra su mandíbula la impulsaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, el Sharingan giraba lentamente mientras examinaba el círculo de piel y metal.

"Hay chakra moviéndose a través de el," le informó.

Y no era el suyo; el collar había sido cerrado por una especie de jutsu. Sasuke encontraba difícil distinguir exactamente como funcionaba el jutsu – su Sharingan también le permitía ver el chakra de Sakura, y la presencia del collar causaba que se comportara de una manera bastante extraña. Su chakra se enturbiaba y agitaba dentro de ella como el agua turbulenta buscando una salida, y el brillo de su energía era tan fuerte que fácilmente abrumaba la pequeña pulsación del collar.

Él sabía que estaba ahí – podía verlo como una sombra revoloteando enfrente del sol – pero no podía descifrar que hacía exactamente.

"¿Karin, tienes alguna experiencia con este tipo de collares?" preguntó.

Karin sacudió su cabeza, mirando a Sakura resentidamente, pero permaneciendo muda.

Casi sin pensar, Sasuke descubrió a sus manos deslizándose para acunar la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sakura, impulsándola a inclinarse hacia delante.

Ella lo hizo sin quejarse, y la fe contenida en ese gesto – se requería de mucha confianza para que un ninja descubriera por voluntad propia la parte posterior de su cuello en dicha posición – casi la dejó sin aliento.

Sakura tembló ligeramente cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke peinando su cabello lejos de su cuello, y ella se preguntó sobre el hecho de que no estuviera más tensa. Le mostraba abiertamente uno de los puntos más vitales de su cuerpo, en una posición que encontraba difícil de aguantar… y aun así, por alguna razón, no estaba preocupada.

¿No fue hace sólo unas semanas que había estado nerviosa por acostarse mientras él estaba sentado?

Sasuke retiró el último de sus cabellos – los mechones húmedos eran más suaves y más gruesos de lo que esperaba, y la leve humedad los hacía adherirse a la piel de su dedo y el cuello de Sakura. Por un momento, lo embargó un loco impulso para inclinarse y presionar sus labios en la piel desnuda bajo sus manos.

No insistió en el pensamiento, decidiendo en cambio mirar fijamente la parte de metal ligeramente levantada que sostenía la toxina que incapacitaba en ese momento a Sakura.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de que toxina es?" se encontró a sí mismo preguntando. Después de todo, ella era medico – ¿habría encontrado por casualidad una droga que pudiera afectar el chakra?

"Tengo demasiadas ideas," le dijo Sakura, preguntándose si Sasuke era claramente consciente del hecho de que sus dedos acariciaban la nuca de su cuello. "¿Tienes idea de las asombrosas cantidades de drogas que afectan el chakra? Tienden a variar en fuerza y síntoma desde luego, pero aun tomando eso en consideración sigo sin poder adivinar lo que me han puesto. No tengo idea de cuanto me han puesto en un momento dado, no tengo idea si es una solución pura o si está diluida, e incluso si está diluida no hay forma de decir cuánto…"

Ella terminó sacudiendo su cabeza tan suave que apenas movió su cuello bajos sus dedos. "Así que, en otras palabras, no hay manera de decir lo que este collar me está suministrando."

"Hn."

Sasuke comprendió de pronto que sus dedos acariciaban de un lado a otro la nuca de su cuello. Quitó sus manos y se levantó, colocando una distancia entre sus cuerpos mientras se preguntaba exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado haciendo eso y si ella le había dado importancia.

Pero cuando ella se sentó erguida una vez más, no parecía perturbada en lo más mínimo – solamente arregló su corto cabello sobre sus hombros de nuevo y volvió a hablar con Suigetsu y Juugo.

Y Sasuke se preguntó por qué su nula reacción le había hecho sentir extrañamente decepcionado.

-xxx-

Esa noche, mientras el cuarto estaba alumbrado sólo por una vela y todos los demás estaban dormidos, Sasuke giró sobre su futon para estudiar a Sakura.

Ella estaba a su lado, con su rostro volteado hacia él, su expresión pacifica y relajada, con un asomo de una sonrisa acechando la curvatura de sus labios. Varios de los gatos se habían enroscado a su lado en pequeños montones de pelo esparcidos a través del futon. Varios dormitaban en sus pies, y muchos habían aprovechado los huecos proporcionados por la curvatura de sus rodillas y la curva de su columna. Un bulto grande de piel blanca y negra se había metido debajo de su barbilla y otro coronaba su cabeza. Pequeños y mojados nudos en su cabello se observaban donde el felino había tratado de acicalarla.

Sasuke observó fijamente, tratando de establecer con exactitud que había en ella que la hacía tan fascinante – qué atraía tanto a la gente.

Y a animales también, dicho sea de paso, reflexionó él, mirando de nuevo los bultos de pelo dispersados a través del futon de Sakura. Había varios gatos durmiendo con Juugo, pero ninguno se había aventurado cerca de Suigetsu, Karin o él.

Así que… ¿qué había en ella?

Era bonita, sí… pero no era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. Sus ojos eran un sorprendentemente profundo matiz de verde… pero también lo eran los de muchas otras personas. Su cabello rosa era ciertamente llamativo… ¿pero no podía ser sólo eso verdad? Debía haber algo que pudiera explicar por qué la gente se aproximaba tan irremediablemente a ella.

Suigetsu – un missing-nin sediento de sangre – había pasado la mayor parte de su relación haciéndole burla con una suavidad que nunca había mostrado a nadie más. Juugo parecía totalmente devoto a ella.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba más en ello, más llegaba a comprender que había algo intangible sobre Sakura que simplemente atraía a la gente hacia ella. Naruto había sido igual, pensándolo bien, sólo que más escandaloso y más obvio.

El gato bajo su barbilla se movió en su sueño y Sakura masculló algo en voz baja cuando vagó cerca de la conciencia antes de dormirse otra vez. Una pequeña mano resbaló de la manta y se flexionó contra la almohada.

Parecía aparentemente delicada, hasta que los ojos de Sasuke distinguieron las callosidades sobre su palma, formadas por de años de manejar armas, y la cicatriz sobre su pulgar, tal vez resultado de morderla un tanto profundo o demasiado a menudo para hacer una invocación.

A pesar de las cicatrices, su piel era lisa, las pendientes más descubiertas y los huecos insinuaban el músculo tenso debajo, como el terciopelo puesto sobre el acero. Sin querer, su mente viajó de regreso a cuando había irrumpido en el baño, pensando que ella había desaparecido, y la encontró frente al espejo, con el cabello húmedo, piel brillando, la delgada y mojada toalla adhiriéndose a cada pulgada de su cuerpo…

Aunque sabía, lógicamente, que había visto mucho menos en una mujer con mucho más, en ese momento, el despertar lo había golpeado como una bola de bolos. Había prácticamente corrido de la habitación en un intento de salir de la vista de Sakura antes de que eso decidiera manifestarse físicamente.

Sentía que el mismo despertar ondeaba dentro de él ahora. Excepto que esta vez, estaba mezclado con un extraño sentimiento de responsabilidad – como si la mujer dormida que estaba mirando fuera algo que debiera ser atesorado cuidadosamente.

Sakura sonrió un poco en su sueño y su brazo se flexionó como si intentara agarrar algo.

Y por un momento, Sasuke fue dominado por un salvaje y desesperado impulso de extender la mano y rozar sus dedos hasta la línea de su brazo, trazando las venas que yacían bajo la piel…

"¿Sasuke?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se movieron bruscamente hacia el rostro de Sakura, asustado de ver dos ojos verdes intentando mirarlo somnolientamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Nada," dijo él abruptamente, girándose sobre el futon y mostrándole su espalda a ella. "Vuelve a dormir. No es nada."

'_No es nada_,' se dijo a sí mismo. '_No es nada_…'

Pero él sabía que eso era mentira.

-xxx-

"_Para cada belleza hay una mirada, en alguna parte, para apreciarla. Para cada amor, en alguna parte, hay un corazón para recibirlo."_

_Ivan Panin_

-xxx-

**Nota cultural**: Para aquellas personas que, como yo, no conocían sus significados.

Nébeda. Es una planta de la familia de la menta que atrae a ciertas razas de gatos, y que se dice, provoca un efecto estimulante en ellos y les hace comportarse de manera impredecible.

Gatos cálicos. Gatos con pelaje de tres colores.


	12. Conectándose

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y también escribiendo sus reviews, y disculpen la tardanza

Oh si, había alguien que me preguntó de dónde saco las frases del inicio y final, las frases están en la versión original en Inglés y son de diversas personas.

Ahora hago corto el mensaje, espero que disfruten del capítulo, saludos!

**Capítulo**** 12**

**Conectándose**

"_Nos deleitamos en la __belleza__ de la __mariposa__, pero rara vez admitimos los cambios por los que pasó para alcanzar esa __belleza__."_

_-Maya Angelou _

-xxx-

Sakura tomó un hondo respiro, agradecida de probar el aire fresco en su lengua. Era bueno estar fuera de los túneles.

Después de un desayuno rápido y un último minuto de revisar sus provisiones, Hebi había dejado la guarida Uchiha. La mayoría de ellos habían adquirido ropas nuevas, y todos los cinco ahora llevaban capas negras que, Sakura asumió, tenían la intención de ser algún tipo de uniforme no oficial. Aparentemente, aquí era donde la fase perseguir-hasta-atrapar-a-Itachi del plan de Sasuke entraba en acción.

"Así que… ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Hacia Akatsuki," dijo Sasuke.

Ella rodó sus ojos. "Cielos, ¿podrías ser un poco más discreto con eso?"

Él la ignoró, y ella frunció el ceño. ¿Él iba de acariciar su cuello y mirarla fijamente mientras dormía (cuando había despertado con su mirada sobre ella, estuvo bastante segura de que eso era lo que él hacía) a ignorarla rotundamente?

Decidió no pensar sobre eso por el momento y sólo disfrutar la sensación de estar sobre tierra de nuevo.

Notó con diversión que algunas aves se cernían sobre Juugo. El rubio hombre extendió un largo brazo hacia ellos, sonriendo amablemente cuando uno se posó sobre su muñeca.

Sakura parpadeó. Nunca antes había visto a alguien hacer eso con un ave silvestre. ¿Era esa otra de las extrañas habilidades de Juugo?

Juugo pareció notar la dirección de su mirada. "¿Quieres sostener una?"

"¿Puedo?" preguntó ella tímidamente. "Me refiero a si voy a asustarla o algo..."

"Está bien," dijo él, extendiendo la mano donde el ave estaba colocada hacia su brazo, inclinándola ligeramente para impulsar al ave para moverse a la muñeca de Sakura.

Una pequeña agitación de alas, y Sakura sintió garras diminutas pinchar su pie. El ave la observó desde su percha con pequeños ojos oscuros.

"Vaya…" suspiró. "¿Cómo haces esto?"

Juugo encogió los hombros.

"Mejor espera que no se cague en tu mano, princesa," bromeó Suigetsu.

Sakura soltó una reacia risa.

"Vamos," ordenó Sasuke, sintiendo, de alguna manera, una punzada por su interacción despreocupada con Juugo y Suigetsu.

Sakura rodó sus ojos pero lo siguió obedientemente, lanzando intencionadamente su muñeca para que el ave tomara vuelo y volara de regreso a Juugo.

-xxx-

Fue sólo cuando estuvieron prácticamente sobre la cima de la pequeña villa que Sakura se enteró que Sasuke iba a revisar una pequeña aldea que recientemente había tenido dificultades con un grupo que sonaba muchísimo a Akatsuki, e iban a reunirse con el Señor. Sakura aun no sabía cómo Sasuke había logrado entrar, pero imaginó que el nombre Uchiha era poderoso aún fuera de los círculos ninja.

La impresión inmediata de Sakura sobre el Señor había sido simplemente de 'adulador'. Sabía que muchos Señores eran gente justa y decente que trataban de considerar las necesidades y deseos de sus subordinados, pero algunos de ellos eran idiotas desagradables que estaban muy acostumbrados a su dinero comprándose todo lo que querían.

Desafortunadamente, este parecía que era de los segundos. Sakura juraba que en realidad podría sentir su piel erizarse cuando la mirada imaginativa del hombre había recorrido de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Por suerte, parecía haber encontrado a Karin más atractiva que ella, y había estado mas que contento comiéndosela con la mirada por el resto de la conversación, mientras que Sasuke los hacía pasar como un grupo mercenario quienes habían escuchado que estaba teniendo un problema y podrían lidiar con ello (por honorarios, por supuesto).

Así que cuando finalmente se retiraron a la pequeña choza proveída para ellos, Sakura no estaba nada más que aliviada. Claro, de hecho no habían resuelto nada (habría más discusión en la mañana sobre la naturaleza exacta del problema y cómo se resolvería y una docena de otras cosas por las que ella en realidad no podría preocuparse en ese momento), pero podría descansar por ahora.

Y trató de no pensar sobre el hecho de que esto muy bien podría conducir a Sasuke directamente a Itachi.

"Creo que le gustaste, princesa," comentó Suigetsu. "Estaba mirándote con algo de intensidad."

"Le gustó más Karin," dijo ella ausentemente.

La pelirroja sonrió, como si la opinión del Señor sobre ella hubiera sido muestra de algún tipo de victoria personal. "¡El simplemente reconoce la belleza cuando la ve!" declaró ella, mirando a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo.

Mientras Sakura interactuaba más con Karin, la otra mujer le recordaba más a las antiguas fanáticas de Sasuke en Konoha. Aunque claramente era muy lista, y su habilidad para detectar chakra era una de las más impresionantes que Sakura hubiera visto alguna vez… tendía a comportarse más bien infantilmente en presencia de Sasuke.

"Bueno, cada quien con sus gustos," murmuró Suigetsu.

"¡Cállate!" gruñó Karin, estrellando su puño en el costado de su cabeza. "¡Nadie te preguntó!"

Sakura se estremeció cuando la cabeza de Suigetsu se disolvió en agua por un breve momento antes de reformarse. Aun tenía que superar la pavorosa sensación de ver partes de su cuerpo disolverse. Además, el proceso completo parecía que debía de doler…

"Ellos no hacen otra cosa que pelear…" reflejó Juugo.

"Sólo déjalos," suspiró Sakura, una larga experiencia con compañeros de equipo discutiendo le decían que el mejor curso de acción era sólo dejar correr su rumbo. Mientras no comenzaran a derribar la choza, realmente no tenía la energía o el deseo de entrometerse.

Sasuke parecía tener el mismo pensamiento – el ya estaba acomodando una esquina de su alojamiento para él mismo, ignorando a Suigetsu y a Karin.

Ella se conectó con la discusión sólo lo suficiente para escuchar a Suigetsu burlarse sobre Karin 'acurrucándose sobre el señor', cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Si le atrae Karin, es simplemente otra vía sobre la que podemos trabajar sobre él."

Sakura estaba más que sorprendida por su línea de pensamiento. A veces, Sasuke parecía tan desprovisto de deseos sexuales que era sorprendente que pudiera reconocerlos en otra persona.

Suigetsu rió disimuladamente. "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que cantarías una tonada muy diferente si el tipo hubiera estado comiéndose con los ojos a la princesa?"

Sasuke fingió no escucharlo.

Pero las palabras de Suigetsu tenían un incomodo tono de verdad. Si la atención del Señor se hubiera posado más hacia Sakura, Sasuke sabía que no habría considerado esto como una posible acción, por mínima que fuera. En parte porque sabría lo que Sakura le diría si él le pidiera coquetear con el Señor, y eso no sería halagador… pero sobre todo porque, la imagen mental de otro hombre babeando sobre Sakura hacía que una extraña posesión echara raíces en su estomago.

"Tienes una cicatriz," dijo Juugo tranquilamente, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha se giró. Sakura se había congelado en el acto de estirar sus manos sobre su cabeza, el cual había levantado su blusa encima de su ombligo, revelando la lisa piel de su estomago… y una colección de cicatrices decorando su carne. La mayor parte de ellas eran débiles y delgadas, los vestigios normales del deber ninja… pero había una – una gran línea vertical – que todavía era el pálido rosa de una herida inflingida en los últimos meses, y el tejido cicatrizado del que estaba hecho era lo bastante amplio para indicar una herida muy profunda.

Era extraño pensar en Sakura teniendo heridas de batalla… y aún así, esa cicatriz claramente lo era. Una herida de batalla.

Le tomó a Sasuke varios instantes comprender que Juugo estaba en lado opuesto de Sakura y por lo tanto miraba otra cicatriz. Giró sólo lo suficiente para vislumbrar la otra línea de piel rosada… en casi el mismo punto que la cicatriz en su espalda.

Como si algo la hubiese traspasado.

"¿Fuiste apuñalada?" preguntó Suigetsu, descubriendo al parecer las mismas cicatrices.

"¿No fuiste lo suficientemente rápida para salir del camino?" Se mofó Karin.

"De hecho él iba por alguien más y yo me metí en el camino," dijo Sakura, intencionadamente distraída mientras tiraba la camisa hacia abajo una vez más.

"Y fuiste atravesada," comentó Juugo.

"Pero, oye, creí que eras médico," comentó Suigetsu, "Me refiero a que, estoy seguro que podrías haberte cosido tu misma, y creí que la mayoría de los jutsus de curación no dejaban cicatrices."

Sakura asintió. "A no ser que la hoja esté envenenada. Como ésta lo estaba."

Karin estaba callada – por una vez, aparentemente incapaz de salir con un comentario mordaz. Sasuke no decía nada tampoco, pero cuando Sakura se atrevió a mirar en su dirección – sólo para ver cómo tomó las noticias de que ella ya no se excluía al margen nunca más – había algo ardiendo en su mirada. Ella no podía identificarlo, pero le hacía sentir incomoda, independientemente de lo que fuera, y apartó su mirada.

-xxx-

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, preguntándose qué lo había despertado. Entones escuchó una tonta risilla, y se giró lentamente sobre su futon para encontrar a Sakura y Juugo en la ventana, sus perfiles afilados a la luz de la luna plateada, con un búho colocado sobre el alfeizar entre ellos.

"¿-y en serio les entiendes?" susurraba Sakura. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo su estuvieran hablando contigo?"

"No exactamente," corrigió Juugo. "No es como hablar – al menos, no lo que pudieras considerar cómo hablar. Sus mentes solo albergan conceptos fundamentales, muy básicos - no entienden oraciones, pero entienden el tema de la oración… ¿tiene sentido?"

"De una forma. Así que eres quien se dirige a ellos, pero es más como algún tipo de cosa telepática que cualquier otra cosa… como si les enviaras imágenes o postales o indicadores o algo como eso."

"Algo así."

"Eso es genial."

Su suave risa le siguió a su declaración de patio de recreo, tan silenciosa, que era más parecida a rápidas jadeos resoplados que a una risa real.

"Así que… ¿por qué estás despierto?" preguntó Sakura, girando un poco hacia Juugo, lo suficiente para que Sasuke pudiera ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

"No duermo bien," admitió Juugo. "Tengo… pesadillas. Y los… impulsos… me ponen nervioso."

Sakura asintió, aparentemente indiferente al hecho de que, el enorme hombre a su lado, acababa de admitir que se desvelaba como resultado de impulsos crueles.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarte…" comenzó lentamente mientras que Juugo rozaba un dedo bajo el pecho del pájaro. "No te lo pregunté antes, porque parece un poco personal preguntar esto, lejos del hospital y todo…"

Juugo le dio una mirada de desconcierto.

"Bueno… ¿me dejarías examinarte? Digo, con el collar puesto, no sería muy capaz de hacer mucho para aliviarte, pero sería capaz de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarte con tus… impulsos…"

"¿… de verdad crees que podrías?" la voz de Juugo era pequeña, el tono de alguien que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esperanzas muertas.

"Lo intentaré," dijo Sakura, sin querer hacer promesas que quizás no sería capaz de mantener. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo."

Juugo asintió, aun pareciendo vacilante e incrédulo. Sakura extendió la mano y tocó con cuidado su sien, y la ligera luz de chakra puro comenzó a reunirse alrededor de sus manos.

"¿Es seguro hacer eso con el collar puesto?" preguntó el rubio hombre, luciendo preocupado.

"Sólo estaré examinadote – no tendré que usar mucho chakra."

"Pero-"

"Shh-déjame concertarme."

Juugo se calmó, y los ojos de Sakura tomaron una mirada extrañamente ausente, como si estuviera mirando a través de la piel del hombre hacia la sangre y el músculo y debajo del hueso.

El instante se prolongó, y sólo cuando Sasuke comenzó a sentir sus parpados cerrándose de nuevo, Sakura alejó sus manos.

"Esta acción parece mucho más como adrenalina," murmuró ella, al parecer mitad hacia Juugo y mitad hacia ella. "Pero hay otros compuestos presentes… casi como algún tipo de hormona de crecimiento saturada, pero es más que eso…"

Sacudió su cabeza. "Lo intentaré en otra ocasión – tengo problemas comprendiéndolo ahora, parece estar disminuyendo…"

Juugo asintió. "Los impulsos comienzan a morir. Vienen y van… pero nunca están quietos por mucho tiempo. Y eventualmente…"

"Crecen y crecen hasta que te rompes," finalizó Sakura, más bien con tristeza.

Hubo una pausa, y Juugo pareció dudar antes de hablar de nuevo. "Dijiste que te recordaba a un amigo…"

"¿Eh? Oh, si…"

"¿Puedo preguntar a quién? ¿Hay alguien más… cómo yo?"

El corazón de Sakura se encogió. "No, no exactamente como tu. Es más complicado que eso…" Ella vaciló su arrebato de vincular la lucha de Juugo con el instinto ninja de proteger su conocimiento sobre sus compañeros cuando estaba lejos de su villa.

"Él tiene algo dentro de él… cómo impulsos… pero de hecho es otra entidad. Y cuando esta… entidad… puede darle el suficiente poder para aplastar muy fuertemente a cualquier oponente en el piso como una cucaracha… mientras más poder toma, más se pierde a sí mismo."

Sasuke sabía que ella hablaba de Naruto.

"¿Por eso te fuiste?" preguntó Juugo, no pareciendo acusador, sólo curioso.

"¡No lo abandoné!" siseó Sakura. "¡Estaría a su lado justo ahora si Sasuke me dejara ir!"

Otra pausa, esta mucho más pesada. Sakura frunció el ceño, y Sasuke trató de ignorar la punzada de remordimiento ante la vista.

"¿Realmente estas siendo retenida contra tu voluntad?" preguntó Juugo, y había matiz de ira en su voz. "Digo, discutías con Sasuke ayer, pero creí que quizás te decía que no te llevaría a algún lado…"

"No, he sido raptada. Así que si trato de escapar, hazme un favor y no intentes detenerme."

"De verdad Sasuke te tiene contra tu voluntad..." Esta vez había más que una indirecta de ira en la voz de Juugo.

Sakura sonrió. La obvia ira de Juugo en su nombre era bastante conmovedora, pero no quería rivalizarlo con Sasuke sobre eso. Tenía el presentimiento de que Hebi era la primera ocasión en la que Juugo había experimentado cualquier tipo de contacto humano en mucho tiempo, y no quería poner en peligro eso.

"Si, pero no discutas con él sobre eso. Parece creer que tiene sus razones, aunque debo admitir que me encantaría escuchar cuales son."

Juugo parecía ligeramente calmado, pero aun fruncía el ceño.

Y Sakura se encontró a sí misma sintiéndose muy conmovida. Le sobresaltó que Juugo fuera la primera persona en realmente oponerse sobre su cautiverio en su nombre – las protestas de Karin no tenían nada que ver con el bienestar de Sakura, y mientras Suigetsu estaba consciente de que ella estaba siendo retenida contra su voluntad, no intentó cambiar esa situación.

Juugo era la primera persona que parecía tan molesta con su cautiverio como ella, y en un impulso, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza contra su pecho.

"Pero gracias por preocuparte," susurró ella.

Sasuke tuvo el nítido sentimiento de que estaba metiéndose en un momento privado, pero algo en él no quería apartar la mirada.

Su abrazo parecía extraño, principalmente por los contrastes entre ellos. Sakura habría necesitado dos o tres pulgadas extras de altura para llegar a la clavícula de Juugo, y mientras el rubio hombre envolvió con torpeza sus brazos alrededor de Sakura – lentamente, como si de algún modo tuviera miedo de herirla – casi su torso completo estuvo escondido por sus miembros.

Sakura mantuvo el abrazo por un momento, sintiendo la suave vacilación en el agarre de Juugo, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo devolver el abrazo. Después se alejó, sofocando un creciente bostezo con su mano.

"Bien, por mucho que quiera charlar contigo y tu amigo," señaló al búho en el alfeizar, "Creo que necesito dormir otra vez."

"¿Por qué te despertaste?" no había nada más que dulce curiosidad en la voz de Juugo, y Sakura sonrió.

"En realidad no lo sé," encogió los hombros. "Sólo lo hice. A veces tengo noches como esta."

Sasuke cerró sus ojos cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta, escuchando sus cobijas sonar cuando se deslizó entre ellas una vez más.

"Buenas noches, Juugo…" era más que un balbuceo soñoliento.

"Buenas noches, Sakura."

Cuando Sasuke se aventuró a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, Sakura estaba fuera del mundo y Juugo estaba mirando fijamente hacia fuera el cielo nocturno, con su rostro serio.

-xxx-

Sasuke despertó nuevamente justo cuando el alba comenzaba a colorear el cielo. Fue con algo de sorpresa que notó que Sakura ya estaba despierta, sentada de manera despreocupada sobre el alfeizar, con una rodilla pendiendo en la habitación, balanceándola despacio como si la mojara en alguna piscina invisible.

Era su rostro lo que era más llamativo. Había una extraña expresión de paz y reflexión pintada a través de ella, como el rostro de alguna diosa contemplando a la raza humana.

"No estoy escapando, Sasuke, así que no te molestes en levantarte," dijo suavemente, sin darse la vuelta.

Sasuke no contestó. Se levantó silenciosamente e hizo su recorrido a la ventana, tratando de determinar lo que Sakura encontraba tan fascinante. Pero ella sólo miraba la salida de sol, con una triste sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

Y por primera vez, Sasuke comprendió lo mucho que había cambiado. Él había comprendido – intelectualmente – que ella había cambiado, pero mientras lo _comprendía_, siempre suprimía y sofocaba cualquier verdadero reconocimiento de eso… cualquier verdadero pensamiento del hecho de que la mujer quien miraba fijamente el alba no era la misma mujer que había dejado atrás en una banca hacía todos esos años.

Esta era una mujer que vivía en la acción de la batalla, en vez de quedarse al margen. Esta era una mujer que veía obstáculos como cosas para conquistar en vez de cosas por que llorar. Esta era una mujer que extendía su mano y su corazón a los rechazados, en lugar de ridiculizarlos con todos los demás. Esta era una mujer que daba insulto por insulto, quien le cuestionaba abiertamente en lugar de aceptar sus palabras como verdad.

Esta era una mujer que devolvía su indiferencia con su propia indiferencia, en lugar de amor.

"¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto, Sasuke?" preguntó tranquilamente, su voz un triste susurro. "¿Porqué traerme? Apenas puedo realizar una curación pasable con este maldito collar puesto, no puedo usar mi fuerza basada en chakra… y _ciertamente_ tú no estás teniendo sexo conmigo. ¿Así que, por qué? nunca antes has querido hacer nada conmigo… ¿por qué el cambio repentino?"

Había acusación en su voz, cubriendo apenas la amargura debajo de ella.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula, golpeado con el impulso repentino de negar su ligeramente cubierta dolor. Él no había querido tener 'nada que ver con ella' cuando fueron genin. Si, ella había sido molesta al principio – todos ellos habían sido molestos… pero eventualmente, había comenzado a preocuparse por ellos.

Ellos eran sus amigos.

¡_Habían sido_ sus amigos! Ya no lo eran más – tiempo pasado, tiempo pasado…

"Tuve que traerte," se decidió a decir.

La mirada de Sakura era triste, y por un instante, sólo una fracción de segundo, Sasuke quiso acariciar su cabello, tocar su mejilla – hacer algo para animarla. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar – se especializó en desanimar a la gente, no en confortarla – así que no hizo nada.

Y por primera vez, esa inhabilidad de ofrecer consuelo a otro ser humano le hizo sentir extrañamente incompetente. Cómo si hubiera fallado alguna prueba crucial.

"Pero, ¿_por qué_?" preguntó ella de nuevo. Su voz era pequeña y entristecida – Sasuke hubiera preferido la furia.

Y la verdad salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. "Eres vulnerable con el collar puesto. No puedo quitarlo, y no puedo dejarte vagar sin protección."

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta – no pudo evitarlo. Esa hubiera sido la última razón en la que hubiese pensado.

Era también una razón que sonaba peligrosamente como si le importara.

'_Tal vez le importa_…' fue el pensamiento involuntario. '_Tienes que admitirlo, ha estado actuando bastante… protector… últimamente._'

Una pequeña semilla de esperanza floreció dentro de ella. Quizás los lazos de Sasuke hacia Konoha no estaban tan rotos como él quería pensar. Sin nada más, había mostrado que se sentía responsable por ella (aun cuando la sugerencia de que ella fuera incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma le hiciera querer estrangularlo).

Aunque Sakura no estaba lo suficientemente segura de perdonarlo por arrastrarla con él, sintió algo de su helada ira disolverse, se derritió por la pizca de esperanza de que tal vez sus esfuerzos y los de Naruto no habían sido en vano.

Sasuke se giró de pronto, pero Sakura no estaba tan sorprendida – tenía el presentimiento de que aquellas breves oraciones habían llenado la cuota de manifestaciones emocionales de Sasuke por toda la semana. Tal vez por el mes.

De todas formas el gemido teatral de Suigetsu mientras se levantaba había roto su paz. Juugo parpadeó (aparentemente habiéndose quedado dormido en la esquina en algún punto de la noche), y Karin murmuró enojada sobre levantarse antes del amanecer.

"¿Cuándo es el desayuno?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Suigetsu.

"Más tarde," rompió Sasuke. "Karin y yo hablaremos con el Señor otra vez."

Sakura sacudió su cabeza en exasperación. Por supuesto que estaba impaciente por ir – tenía una posible ventaja sobre Itachi, y eso era como colgar salchichas frente a un sabueso.

-xxx-

'_Y ahora llueve_,' Pensó Sakura con ironía, jalando la capucha de la capa que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

Los cielos se habían abierto unas horas después de que habían dejado la villa detrás. Aparentemente el Señor había indicado a Sasuke y Karin hacia un área dónde Akatsuki era visto a menudo. Sakura no podría adivinar por qué – a ella le parecía bastante solitario.

Pero al fin y al cabo sólo era ella. Quizás tenían alguna base secreta en algún lugar por ahí – subterránea, como parecía ser la moda con las guaridas últimamente.

Sakura levantó la mirada a las oscuras nubes en lo alto, y una pequeña, nostálgica parte de ella sólo pudo preguntarse si llovería en Konoha.

-xxx-

"Este es un pésimo clima," comentó Kakashi, echando un vistazo a las nubes grises que en ese momento se vertían sobre su grupo.

Un grupo que consistía en Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Shino, Kiba y Hinata, todos vestidos en capas pesadas a prueba de agua y listos para salir. Una de las muchas fuentes de Jiraiya había mencionado que Sasuke y Sakura habían sido vistos en una villa a las afueras del País del Fuego, y este era el equipo que Tsunade había enviado para liberar a su aprendiz.

La mirada de Naruto era feroz y fuerte, mirando fijamente la lluvia como si tuviera alguna vendetta personal contra ella. "¿A quién le importa un poquito de lluvia? ¡Vamos!"

Kakashi no pudo evitar notar que, aunque Naruto no hubiera sido elegido líder del grupo, automáticamente todos se movieron, respondiendo a la determinación e característica autoridad en su voz. No se molesto en indicar que él había sido puesto encargado, eligiendo en cambio salir también sin quejarse.

Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Era desconcertante pensar que esta misión, de ser exitosa, implicaría la liberación de Sakura… de las garras de Sasuke. Kakashi había hecho todo lo posible por no afligirse con la culpa que se encontraba en su estomago cuando pensó en el muchacho al que había educado – al muchacho al que le había confiado en Chidori – traicionado a Konoha, servido a Orochimaru y aprendiendo aquellas oscuras y torcidas técnicas.

Pero ahora no podía parar de pensar en ello. Porque Sasuke había – por lo visto – secuestrado a Sakura. Por lo que Naruto y Sakura le habían dicho, él había estado absolutamente dispuesto a hacer caer a Naruto la última vez que se habían encontrado… así que si Sakura seguía viva, Sasuke debía tener alguna razón para mantenerla con vida.

Y Kakashi no quería pensar mucho sobre qué motivos podrían ser esos. Quería pensar que Sasuke no podría abusar de Sakura… pero el sentido comun le decía otra cosa. ¿Quién sabía qué tanto había cambiado el Uchiha durante los dos años que pasó en custodia de Orochimaru? ¿Quién sabía cómo era ahora?

Pero incluso mientras se preocupaba por el estado de la médico de cabello rosa, una parte de Kakashi sólo podía afligirse por el chico de doce años que había conocido. Porque si realmente había violado a Sakura… entonces Kakashi sabía que eso significaba que el muchacho que Sasuke había sido – frío y distante, pero debajo de todo eso, protector con la gente que le importaba – estaba muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

-xxx-

_"La __muerte__ no es la pérdida más grande en la vida. La mayor perdida es lo que muere dentro de nosotros mientras vivimos"_

_-Norman Cousins_

-xxx-


	13. Decisiones

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, espero que estén muy bien todos y que les guste el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, y también a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar un review que leo y aprecio mucho!

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Decisiones**

_ "El corazón tiene razones_ _que la razón desconoce."_

_-Blaise Pascal _

-xxx-

"Fueron vistos por aquí," dijo Kakashi cuando el grupo ninja se detuvo de manera ruidosa sobre un tejado.

Echó un vistazo a su entorno, pero no había ningún signo evidente de presencia ninja – aún así, en realidad no había esperado que lo hubiera.

Al menos había dejado de llover.

"Haremos éste nuestro punto de partida," continuó. "Y nos dispersaremos en todas direcciones para inspeccionar los cinco kilómetros circundantes. Nuestros comunicadores inalámbricos no alcanzarán tan lejos, así que para esta misión, la mayoría tendrá a dos de mis perros invocados con ustedes todo el tiempo."

Con eso, Kakashi se inclinó e invocó a sus animales, llamando a un grupo de perros a la azotea, junto a ellos. Esperaba que quién fuera que hubiese construido el techo, hubiera echo un buen y sólido trabajo.

"Kiba tiene a Akamaru, así que no necesita otro compañero," continuó el ninja peliplateado mientras los perros formaban pareja con Sai y Shino. "Y yo llevaré a Pakkun. Naruto, ya que tú eres el objetivo de Akatsuki, estarás acompañado por Yamato y Hinata además de una de mis invocaciones. ¿Está claro?"

Naruto asintió, mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros junto a él. Hinata le ofreció una tímida sonrisa.

"Bien, seguirán los olores de Sasuke y Sakura, pero si en algún momento deben separarse, su prioridad principal es rastrear a Sakura. Y si alguno de ustedes encuentra a Akatsuki, escapen de su vista y vuelvan aquí."

Él hizo un ademán y el grupo se dispersó – debidamente – como hojas en el viento.

-xxx-

Sakura miró a Juugo y Suigetsu, saltar entre los árboles a su alrededor, con un suspiro. Ahí iban sus compañeros de plática. Sasuke, al parecer, había considerado prudente que se dividieran, y aunque Sakura tenía la media esperanza de que le permitieran marchar sola y así escapar, no ponía mucha confianza en ello.

"Sasuke…" la atención de Sakura fue captada por Karin acurrucándose contra el costado de Sasuke, con su voz tomando un tono claramente coqueto. "He querido estar contigo a solas desde hace tiempo – ahora sólo manda lejos a la niñita…"

"Tienes que ir también," indicó Sasuke secamente.

"¿Qué hay de ella?" resopló Karin, apuntando a Sakura. "¿Ella va?"

"No. Ella se queda conmigo."

Sakura suspiró – ya lo imaginaba. Sin oportunidad para escapar.

Después de todo, aun cuando Sasuke había sido sorprendentemente claro sobre sus motivos de llevarla (eran puras sandeces, por supuesto – _¡podía cuidarse a sí misma_!), eso no significaba que no fuera a tomar cualquier oportunidad que le dieran para lograr volver a casa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué la hace tan especial?"

"Soy el único que puede impedirle escapar," dijo Sasuke de manera cortante.

Sabía que era cierto. A Karin le molestaba tanto Sakura que probablemente sólo le dejaría irse. A Suigetsu le gustaba demasiado para realmente intentar detenerla – podría protestar, pero Sasuke dudaba que de verdad luchara para detener su partida. Y Juugo…

Bueno, Sasuke había descubierto un poco de resentimiento por parte del gran rubio desde su conversación con Sakura la noche anterior. Si Sakura le dijera que intentaba escapar, Juugo era tan devoto a ella que probablemente le _ayudaría_.

Karin se marchó enojada, y Sakura intentó no sentirse contenta por el obvio desdén de Sasuke por la mujer. En todo caso, más bien debería compadecerse por Karin – ella aún tenía que aprender que su comportamiento no llegaría a ninguna parte con Sasuke, y Sakura sabía de primera mano que obtener ese conocimiento era doloroso.

El rechazo siempre lo era.

Habían recorrido su camino hacia el margen del bosque cuando Sasuke se detuvo de pronto, tan de repente que Sakura casi chocó contra él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía… cuando vio la expresión en su rostro, la manera en que su cabeza estaba ligeramente volteada para ver los árboles detrás de ellos… y adivinando que alguien estaba tras sus huellas.

Ella tuvo razón cuando Sasuke se giró lentamente de frente al bosque, con su brazo saliendo majestuosamente para impulsarla a parase detrás de él. Sakura pensó en mantener su posición con terquedad, después decidió que era mejor ver exactamente qué los acechaba antes de tratar de interpretar el papel de la valiente heroína.

"¿Quién está allí?"

Una figura dio un paso de entre los árboles, con su rostro cubierto con una mascara que estaba pintada con una espiral… y vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas muy familiar.

"Eres un Akatsuki," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, tensándose automáticamente. Nadie lograba entrara a Akatsuki sin ser extraordinariamente fuerte, y no podía permitirse ser envuelto en una batalla que podría poner en riesgo su vida mientras Sakura estuviese con él.

"¿Así que tu eres Sasuke, huh?" comentó el hombre (la voz sonaba como hombre), sonando excepcionalmente lleno de vida y alegre para alguien que era miembro de un grupo de asesinos en masa. "¡Te pareces mucho a Itachi!"

Sakura prácticamente pudo ver la columna de Sasuke irguiéndose una pulgada más mientras cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensaba.

'_Tenía que mencionar a Itachi, ¿no?_' Pensó ella hoscamente.

En parte, había esperado que Sasuke embistiera contra el hombre, pero él no se movió, conformándose aparentemente con una mirada intimidante.

"Rayos, ¡das miedo!" gritó el Akatsuki, escondiéndose tras los árboles.

Sakura parpadeó, su frente se arrugó – nunca había visto a un Akatsuki actuar de esa manera. Se preguntó si por alguna razón había sufrido una lesión cerebral, comenzó a rodar sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento…

Y se detuvo cuando descubrió una estela de una sombra en el borde de su visión periférica. Ladeó su cabeza y vio dos aves gigantes, que parecían haber sido esculpidas de arcilla, zambulléndose desde el cielo… con un hombre rubio muy familiar colocado sobre la espalda de uno de los monstruos.

"¡Deidara!" gritó ella, recordando cuando Kakashi y Naruto enfrentaron a este hombre, y Sasuke levantó su cabeza rápidamente ante su grito.

Una bomba de arcilla descendía sobre ellos.

Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente. Jaló a Sakura hacia él, lanzando parte de su capa sobre ella cuando convocó a una de sus serpientes. La criatura se enrollo alrededor de ellos, creando una gruesa pared de escamas para protegerlos de la bomba. Agarró a Sakura con fuerza y se preparó mientras la tierra se sacudía bajo sus pies, vibrando con el impacto de la explosión.

Liberó a Sakura en cuanto la tierra dejó de moverse, desvaneciendo la serpiente para ver a los dos Akatsukis en tierra, afrontándolos.

El rubio – Deidara, como Sakura le había llamado – de pronto frunció el ceño. "¿Otra vez tú?"

Por un momento, Sasuke estuvo confundido… hasta que comprendió que los ojos de Deidara estaban sobre Sakura.

"¿Hey, no es esa la chica que mató a tu otro compañero, Sasori?" comentó el Akatsuki con la mascara. "¿Haruno Sakura?"

"Si, soy yo," dijo Sakura, sin molestarse en aclarar que había tenido ayuda y que había sido Chiyo quien había dado el verdadero golpe mortal.

Decir que Sasuke estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. Sabía que Sakura se había hecho más fuerte… pero ¿haber matado a un miembro de Akatsuki?

Deidara sonrió con malicia. "¿Bueno, no crees que esto será interesante…?"

"Sakura, escóndete," ordenó Sasuke, blandiendo su espada.

El primer impulso de Sakura fue decirle dónde podría meter esa sugerencia, pero ganó su sentido común. Había dos Akatsukis en frente de ella, y con el collar puesto, tendría suerte de dar al menos un golpe. Dejar el campo de batalla definitivamente parecía mejor.

Así que sólo asintió y salió prontamente en dirección opuesta, corriendo a través de la tierra mientras intentaba poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre ella y la lucha que se acercaba.

Deidara sonrió con satisfacción. "Entiendes que podemos simplemente alcanzarla después-"

Pero fue entonces cuando Sasuke atacó.

Balanceó su espada directo hacia el hombre enmascarado, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido de que fuera tan fácil, mientras Deidara saltaba hacia las ramas de un árbol sobre su cabeza.

"Parece gustarte el sonido de tu voz," comentó el Uchiha, ignorando al cuerpo que cayó al piso detrás de él. "Así que te preguntaré algunas cosas sobre Itachi."

El movimiento detrás de él captó su atención, y sintió una pequeña ráfaga de asombro mientras veía al hombre que pensó había matado ponerse sobre sus pies.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Tobi?" gritó Deidara, y Sasuke guardó el nombre para futuras referencias. "¡Puede que sea sólo un niño, pero no bajes tu guardia!"

El rubio sumergió sus manos dentro de dos grandes bolsas a sus costados, sonriendo maniáticamente cuando sacó una pequeña colección de bombas de arcilla. "¡Tobi, aléjate!"

Y después las soltó en una lluvia de destrucción.

Sasuke agarró su conjunto de senbon, usando al Chidori para cargarlas con electricidad antes de enviarlas por el aire para impactar las bombas con extraordinaria exactitud y sacarlas de curso. Varias se fijaron en los árboles alrededor de ellos, pero otras cayeron al lado del hombre llamado Tobi.

"¡No las detones!" gritó Tobi.

Deidara se giró automáticamente hacia su compañero, y Sasuke tomó ventaja de su distracción posicionándose detrás y sobre su oponente, con su espada colocada para el golpe mortal. Tobi gritó una advertencia y el rubio giró, lanzando una de sus bombas de arcilla prácticamente en la cara de Sasuke, forzando al Uchiha a usar cada onza de su velocidad para evadir la explosión resultante.

Sasuke notó que las bombas perforadas por sus senbon no detonaron, y se preguntó si el ataque basado en tierra había sido contrarrestado por su Chidori… o si Deidara había elegido simplemente no detonarlas porque varias de ellas estaba muy cerca de su compañero.

No había forma de saberlo, así que Sasuke prestó mucha atención por su siguiente oportunidad. Deidara apretó sus manos, casi como si fuera a convocar algo… y un dragón de arcilla gigante apareció en una explosión de humo.

-xxx-

Dentro de otra zona de árboles, Sakura redujo la marcha a un paso más moderado, un paso que pudiera mantener por algún tiempo.

Se le había ocurrido que si simplemente seguía corriendo, no habría mucho que Sasuke pudiera hacer – probablemente ella podría correr todo el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Al principio estaría muy ocupado con Akatsuki y después, con suerte, demasiado exhausto por la pelea como para perseguirla.

Asumiendo que sobreviviera…

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, diciéndose que esos pensamientos eran ridículos. Sasuke había derrotado a Orochimaru con apenas un par de heridas – ciertamente podría contra un Akatsuki…

¿Pero dos?

'_Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar'_, se dijo firmemente. '_No la arruinaré, no volveré por él, no volveré por él…_'

Y aún así, el recuerdo de las palabras de Sasuke, justo esa mañana, la atormentaban. La había llevado por su preocupación por ella – equivocada e innecesaria, quizás, pero genuina preocupación. Había tratado de preocuparse por su bienestar, a su manera.

¿No debería al menos intentar hacer lo mismo?

'_No, no debería_,' insistió ella. '¡_Debería regresar a casa – Dios sabe por lo que Naruto y los otros deben estar pasando en este instante_!'

Ella lo cantó una y otra vez en su mente, como un mantra, esperando que apagara el creciente destello de culpa y deseo que la impulsaban a dar la vuelta y correr de regreso a Sasuke.

-xxx-

Sasuke miró al gigante dragón de arcilla sobre el que Deidara estaba colocado, preguntándose cuál era el objetivo de eso. ¿El Akastuki planeaba usar el dragón para atacar desde arriba? ¿O era sólo un explosivo gigantesco?

De pronto la criatura de arcilla vomitó un montón de bombas, los explosivos llegaron a parar a los pies de Tobi. Sasuke tuvo el presentimiento de que el hombre pronto haría algo con las bombas, así que embistió con más fuerza, intentado incapacitar al creador de bombas antes de que su plan pudiera dar frutos.

El dragón escupió otra creación de arcilla, ésta parecía un pájaro. Sasuke saltó hacia un lado, lejos del camino directo de la bomba, pero para su asombro, el pájaro también viró bruscamente, como si de alguna forma estuviera siendo dirigido. Apenas logró esquivar el impacto inmediato, y la fuerza de la explosión lo golpeó como una pared de acero, haciéndole desplazarse varios pies hacia atrás dentro de una nube de polvo.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vislumbró al dragón elevándose en el cielo con Deidara en su cabeza… pero Tobi no estaba a la vista.

Sasuke no tenía idea de lo que el segundo Akatsuki podría hacer con un montón de bombas que no eran suyas, pero sabía que a él no lo beneficiaría de ninguna forma. Tenía que bajar a Deidara primero – luego, con un poco de suerte, las bombas no serían más que inútil arcilla sin el chakra de su creador.

Así que convocó el poder del Chidori en su mano, manipulándolo para extenderse en una larga y delgada espada de relámpago puro.

Pero éste se detuvo a sólo a unas pulgadas de distancia del dragón. Sabiendo que ese era el límite de su alcance, Sasuke suprimió el Chidori, tratando de calcular el siguiente movimiento de Deidara. El fabricante de bombas era obviamente un peleador de larga distancia, y si permanecía encima del dragón esta batalla iba a ser difícil.

Nada que no pudiese manejar, desde luego, pero aún así difícil.

El dragón escupió otro de esos pájaros explosivos, y Sasuke sólo logró salir del camino a tiempo. Pero cuando la nube de polvo se fue, su pie apenas tocó tierra antes de que ésta detonara debajo de él, como si se hubiera parado en una bomba en lugar del piso.

No hubo tiempo de salir del camino. Todo lo que Sasuke pudo hacer fue cambiar directamente a su forma de sello maldito, usando sus largas alas para volar un poco hacia arriba en un intento de minimizar el daño.

Al final, perdió una de sus botas y terminó con varios cortes y moretones. Pero no había ningún daño crítico.

La cabeza de Sasuke se giró de lado cuando un movimiento captó su mirada. Tobi salió de la tierra, agitando una mano con entusiasmo.

"¡Terminé de poner las minas de arcilla!" gritó, y Sasuke supo lo que había pasado. El piso estaba plagado con bombas de Deidara, y tuvo la desgracia de pararse sobre una.

Apenas si escuchó la advertencia de Deidara hacia su compañero de alejarse del campo de batalla, estaba muy ocupado buscando el chakra de Sakura, tratando de determinar si estaba lo suficientemente lejos…

Lo estaba. Y simplemente alejándose aún más, percibió, pero al menos estaba lejos del campo minado y del alcance inmediato de las explosiones.

Una parte de Sasuke pudo admirar la estrategia de Deidara. ¿Minas de tierra en el piso y bombas guiadas desde arriba? No imaginaba que muchos oponentes duraran demasiado bajo tal ataque.

"Tal vez quieras tener cuidado," dijo Deidara burlonamente. "Un paso en falso y… ¡boom!"

Sasuke hizo una meticulosa observación ante el hecho de que parecía que Deidara no podía detonar las bombas a voluntad. ¿Eso significaba que las bombas perforadas por sus senbon no habían explotado porque su Chidori había cancelado de alguna manera sus poderes explosivos?

Un plan comenzaba a desplegarse en la mente de Sasuke. Su Sharingan le permitía ver el chakra, y podía decir que estaba completamente rodeado por minas de tierra. Pero si la electricidad de verdad funcionaba para anularlas…

El dragón vomitó otra bomba y Sasuke la dejó venir, arrojando su espada, cargada con chidori, al lado. La bomba cayó directamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la explosión resultante lo derribó y cortó su ala de su cuerpo.

Gruñó, tratando de resguardar el dolor dentro de sí. Tener sus alas heridas era siempre extraño – viendo que no eran normalmente parte de su cuerpo, el dolor era mucho menos intenso, como si no estuvieran del todo conectadas a él.

Sakura probablemente podría salir con alguna explicación del por qué, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso ahora.

Pudo ver que su katana se detuvo a varios pies de él. Se había enterrado profundamente en el piso, con la hoja por delante, directamente en una mina… y no hubo ninguna explosión resultante.

Parecía que su teoría de que su chidori podría contrarrestar las bombas se había vuelto un hecho. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner a Deidara en posición sobre la espada…

Abrigado por la nube de polvo, soltó dos fumma shuriken, lanzándolas alto en el aire, agarrando los cables conectados a ellos firmemente en su mano. Sólo un poco más…

El polvo se limpió con una repentina ráfaga de aire para revelar al dragón preparándose para vomitar otra bomba. Sasuke tiró de los cables, causando que las shuriken invirtieran sus trayectorias, regresando por sus trayectorias y apuntando perfectamente a Deidara.

El dragón bajó en picada, dejando que las shuriken volaran inofensivamente por delante… y colocándose justo sobre la espada.

Sasuke apenas escuchó la burlona risa de Deidara o vio al dragón soltando otra bomba, estaba muy enfocado en su objetivo. Mientras la bomba descendía, saltó de lado, aterrizando tan hábilmente como un gato, sobre la empuñadura de su espada y usándola para lanzarse hacia el aire.

Cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, liberó su espada de relámpago… y esta vez, encontró su objetivo, separando perfectamente una de las alas de arcilla del dragón de su cuerpo.

El dragón cayó, incapaz de quedarse navegando con sólo un ala. Sasuke tiró de los cables de su mano de nuevo, torciendo los fuma shuriken por el aire hasta que golpearon los brazos de Deidara, fijándolo al dragón… y asegurándose de que sentiría cada parte del impacto cuando su creación cayera en las minas que había hecho.

El dragón golpeó el piso, y la explosión resultante taló varios árboles y armó una pantalla de polvo así que Sasuke apenas pudo ver a través de ella.

-xxx-

La tierra de pronto retumbó peligrosamente bajo los pies de Sakura cuando una explosión iluminó el bosque detrás de ella.

La médico se detuvo, mordiendo su labio cuando echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Un gran peso había sido añadido al argumento de volver.

Se dijo a sí misma que no se preocupara – había visto de primera mano que tan poderoso era Sasuke.

Pero aún así… ¿que tal si estaba herido?

En esa fracción de segundo, Sakura supo que no podía negar que Sasuke seguía teniendo un lugar en su corazón.

"¡_Maldición_!" gritó, azotando su pie en el piso como un niño obstinado. Pero en ese momento, Sakura tenía ganas de hacer una rabieta. ¡No era justo! ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por un hombre que la había noqueado, dejado en una banca, intentado matar a su amigo más querido, y principalmente secuestrado? ¡No era justo!

Sakura sabía que simplemente debía seguir corriendo. Mirándolo lógicamente, Sasuke era su captor – no le debía nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía olvidar que su razón por secuestrarla tenía poco que ver con malicia y mucho que ver con genuina consideración por su seguridad. Y Sasuke había sido casi agradable en los días pasados, como si ahora que estaba lejos del Sonido fuera libre de relajarse un poco. Por lo menos era, definitivamente, mucho más comunicativo.

Pero todo se reducía al hecho de que, simplemente intentaba justificar lo que pensaba. Tratando de justificar que sabía que nunca iba a perdonarse si no regresaba. Nadie podría culparla por abandonarlo… nadie excepto ella misma. Sería capaz de escabullirse a mitad de la noche sin un destello de culpa… pero no podría forzarse a abandonar a Sasuke en medio de una batalla.

Así pues, con un suspiro final por su idiota corazón, Sakura dio la vuelta y corrió de vuelta por camino por el que había llegado.

-xxx-

Sasuke usó sus serpientes invocadas para envolverlas en un tronco y adentrarse en el bosque, aterrizando sobre una rama donde estuviera a salvo de las minas. Su sello maldito retrocedió mientras veía fijamente el humo que hondeaba, tratando de determinar si había tenido éxito.

Al parecer no, porque Deidara salió del polvo de la explosión, colocado encima de un gran pájaro de arcilla. Pero la explosión había causado algo de daño – las ropas del rubio estaban impregnadas con su propia sangre.

El rostro de Deidara estaba torcido en furia, y esta vez cuando sacó arcilla de sus bolsillos, no usó sus manos para moldearla…

Se la comió.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, preguntándose que tipo de jutsu debía ser… hasta que Deidara escupió un río de arcilla que se torció y giró hasta que formó una escultura gigante de él mismo.

Era enorme. Y si eso era otra bomba…

Sasuke dio la vuelta y corrió a través de los árboles, tratando desesperadamente de poner suficiente distancia entre él y la enorme figura para no ser volado en pedazos cuando detonara. El gigante se hinchó, agrandándose como si estuviera a punto de reventarse.

Pero no se reventó. En cambio, se deshizo en polvo.

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que podría haber sido falso. ¿Tal vez Deidara no tenía suficiente chakra para obtener la explosión?

Pero entonces su Sharingan captó la nube de chakra que se arremolinaba hacia él.

No era falsa… sólo acababa de desintegrarse en bombas demasiado diminutas para ser vistas. Lo suficientemente diminutas para que inhalarlas. Y una vez que lo hiciera…

Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que podría pasar si esas bombas detonaran en su cuerpo. Creó un rápido genjutsu para hacer parecer como si aun escapara de Deidara y cambió con rapidez una vez más a fase de sello maldito, invocando un denso grupo de serpientes par servir en lugar de su ala perdida.

Deidara se cernía justo fuera de la nube de bombas. Si pudiera acercarse a él…

Se lanzó al aire desde las copas de los árboles, escuchando a Deidara reír cuando su genjutsu fue destruido por las bombas.

Entonces pareció notar que el Sasuke real estaba detrás de él, y su risa murió. Se giró a medias hacia el ataque… pero reaccionó demasiado tarde, y Sasuke condujo su puño infundido con Chidori directamente al pecho de Deidara.

"Evité tu corazón a propósito," siseó Sasuke. "Ahora dime dónde está Itachi."

Creyó oír una explosión debajo de ellos, pero la ignoró – probablemente era algún animal indefenso que se había parado en alguna de las minas de tierra.

Deidara sonrió con satisfacción… y una mano salió de la espalda del pájaro donde estaban parados, agarrando a Sasuke por el tobillo.

Deidara emergió desde adentro del pájaro mientras que el cuerpo que Sasuke había perforado se disolvía en arcilla.

'_Un clon de arcilla_,' pensó Sasuke.

Deidara vomitó otra copia de él, la flexible arcilla atrapó a Sasuke y lo sumergió con fuerza dentro de la efigie. Sasuke logró liberar su mano del clon de arcilla, sabiendo que no tenía suficiente chakra disponible para eliminar la arcilla que lo sepultaba. Al principio, pensó que iba a detonar alrededor de él… hasta que su Sharingan captó los espirales de chakra saturando el aire a su alrededor.

Más bombas microscópicas. El aire dentro de la creación de Deidara estaba lleno de ellas.

En la desesperación, Sasuke cargó otro Chidori y abrió su camino de la prisión de arcilla. Pero sabía que había inhalado las bombas.

Así que mientras caía al piso, Sasuke usó su Chidori sobre sí mismo, esperando que la electricidad anulara los explosivos antes de que pudieran detonar.

Cuando cayó, Sasuke podría haber jurado escuchar más bombas estallando, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia.

-xxx-

"Rayos..." susurró Sakura, mirando fijamente la inofensiva extensión de polvo frente a ella.

Pero las apariencias engañan – acababa de ver un lagarto deambulando sobre el piso… y volar por las nubes como si hubiera entrado a un campo minado.

Lo que no estaba completamente fuera de lo posible, admitió ella. Deidara trabajaba con bombas de arcilla – quizás las había plantado durante su pelea con Sasuke.

'_Bien._' se dijo. '_Piensa en esto… sólo tienes que detonar las bombas antes de que pises el piso_.'

Se inclinó, desenterrando varios fragmentos de tierra, y arrojándolos al piso justo frente a ella.

Nada pasó (probablemente aun estaba un poco lejos de los limites del campo minado), así que Sakura los recogió y arrojó un poco más lejos. A más distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera saltar si fuera necesario.

La explosión consiguiente la bañó con el polvo y la hizo toser, pero al menos sabía que había detonado esa mina.

Así que Sakura saltó perfectamente en el centro del cráter, parada sobre un pie, sin atreverse a bajar el otro en caso de que encontrara otra mina. Arrojó otro trozo de tierra, detonando otra mina en frente de ella, y saltando a mitad del cráter otra vez.

Era como una variación muy mortal de la rayuela.

-xxx-

Sasuke aterrizó pesadamente sobre el piso, con cada célula en su cuerpo gritando... pero viendo que no había volado en partículas microscópicas de polvo, asumió que su truco con el Chidori había funcionado.

Aun si dejó cada parte de él punzando con las réplicas de electricidad que había activado a través de él mismo.

Podía decir, por la risa de Deidara, que el hombre pensaba que estaba muerto. Fue un asunto simple para Sasuke salir majestuosamente de los árboles detrás del rubio y plantar su puño en la cara del hombre, haciéndole rodar por el piso.

"¿Dónde está Itachi?" preguntó Sasuke de manera sombría, avanzando lentamente hacia el Akatsuki.

Deidara gruñó, dos serpientes de arcilla se dispararon de sus manos para enrollarse en los tobillos de Sasuke. El Uchiha dejó que la electricidad del Chidori se moviera a través de su piel, emanándose a través de las serpientes, viajando sobre la arcilla…

Deidara se apresuró a romper el contacto con las serpientes antes de ser golpeado.

Sasuke intentó continuar su avance, pero sus rodillas se doblaron debajo de él, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia el piso sobre sus rodillas.

Los dos hombres se enfrentaron a través de la distancia de quizás algunos pies, ambos heridos, sangrantes, y casi sin chakra.

"Creo que no lucen muy bien, chicos," llegó una voz de entre los árboles.

Sasuke se giró, sorprendido de ver a Sakura de pie en el borde del claro, con sus ropa surcada de polvo y sudor. Había estado tan agotado que no sintió su acercamiento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gruñó Sasuke.

"Y el hombre medio muerto a sus pies le grita a la médico que vino a salvar su patética persona," murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Deidara hizo una sonrisa muy repugnante. "Escogiste un mal momento para volver."

Deshizo los destrozados restos de su camisa, revelando una línea de costura a través de su pecho. Levantó una de sus manos, la boca en su palma mordió las puntadas mientras su otra mano sacaba un enorme terrón de arcilla de una de sus bolsas.

Su piel pareció abrirse y Sakura comprendió que la línea de costura inmovilizaba otra boca cerrada. Una boca que sobresalía directamente de su pecho.

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes los Akatsuki?" Soltó ella. "Primero un chico-marioneta y ahora tú – ¡es como si alguien los recogiera de un show de fenómenos!"

"¡Cállate!" bramó él, empujando la arcilla dentro de la boca en su pecho. "¡Voy a hacerme explotar!"

'_Un ataque suicida_.' Pensó Sakura pasmadamente.

De hecho podía ver lo último de su chakra juntándose como líneas oscuras a través de su cuerpo, como si él fuera arcilla comenzando a hacerse pedazos.

Sasuke se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentando huir de aquello, aunque estaba tan maltrecho que sabía que no iba a llegar lejos. Pero de pronto Sakura se puso a su lado, con una pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

"Dame tu senbon," ordenó ella, con su mano sumergiéndose en una de las bolsas de su cintura y retirando la última de sus senbon.

Ella nunca había hecho algo como esto. Ni siquiera quería tocar a Deidara en caso de que el contacto desencadenara la explosión… pero la senbon era pequeña, y no debía haber ninguna pausa entre en contacto inicial y la muerte.

_Si_ lograba acertar.

Había visto antes gente asesinada sólo con algunas senbon en los sitios correctos – sabía que era posible. Conocía todos los puntos, toda la multitud de diminutos objetivos que tenía que golpear y cuánto… así que sólo necesitaba ser muy exacta. La brillante e incandescente luz comenzaba a escaparse por las grietas en el cuerpo de Deidara, como un sol a punto de convertirse en supernova. Sus retinar quemaban pero Sakura no se atrevió a proteger sus ojos, comenzando a apuntar…

'¡_Vamos, Sakura, canaliza tu Tenten interior_!"

Y entonces la soltó.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver si había acertado, porque el brazo de Sasuke se cerró sobre su cintura, jalándola hacia él casi dolosamente antes de sentir la sacudida repentina de un jutsu de tele transportación.

-xxx-

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Naruto, mirando fijamente el horizonte donde un destello de luz se había elevado… y luego muerto súbitamente, todo dentro del lapso de algunos momentos.

"Vayamos a averiguar," comentó Yamato, y él, Naruto y Hinata entraron en acción, corriendo a donde habían visto la llama.

-xxx-

"¿Dónde estamos?" susurró Sakura.

No sabía a dónde los había llevado Sasuke, sólo que era negro como la boca del lobo, el piso era extrañamente esponjoso, y olía bastante poco apetitoso. Manchas de luz aparecían y desaparecían de su visión, sus ojos luchaban para adaptarse a la oscuridad después de tan intensa luz.

No podía ver a Sasuke, pero podía sentir que los dos brazos de él seguían cerrados fuertemente a su alrededor y que sus manos descansaban contra su desnudo pecho, en lo que parecía ser apenas una pulgada frente a ella.

"Tuvimos que buscar un refugio por la explosión," fue la voz de Sasuke, sonando forzada y cansada. "Nos transporté dentro de Manda."

"¿Te refieres a que… estamos dentro de una serpiente?"

"Si."

Sakura meditó eso durante un momento. "Y… ¿lo estamos lastimando?"

Sasuke reflexionó que era típico de Sakura. Estaban dentro de una serpiente que felizmente se la habría comido la última vez que se encontraron, y estaba preocupada de que pudiera causarle daño a la criatura.

"No," dijo él. "Dudo que seamos lo suficientemente grandes para herirlo."

"Oh... ¿de verdad entiendes que si mi ataque funcionó, no debería haber habido una explosión? Mi senbon habría detenido su corazón antes de que pudiera reunir suficiente energía para estallar."

Sasuke se puso rígido. Había costado una enorme cantidad de energía transportarlos a él y a Sakura dentro de Manda – ¿estaba diciendo que podría haberle ahorrado el problema? ¿Que podría haberlo matado con una senbon?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Bueno… en realidad nunca antes he hecho eso," admitió ella. "Pero sé qué golpear – sólo depende de que tan precisa sea… así que tu plan de escape fue una buena idea."

"Hn."

Sakura podía escuchar la respiración irregular de Sasuke en la oscuridad, y podía sentir cada doloroso movimiento a través de sus manos. Estaba claramente mal herido y profundamente exhausto – estaba sorprendida de que siguiera de pie.

Y aun cuando debió haberle costado mucho hacerlo, había hecho todo lo posible por salvar su vida.

Sin pensarlo realmente, comenzó a canalizar su chakra dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, tratando de curar las peores de sus heridas. Lo sintió tensarse en sorpresa, antes de que se relajara por su ayuda.

Era la primera vez que lo curaba.

No sabía por qué había decidido ayudar a Sasuke – tal vez porque él lo necesitaba, tal vez porque ella finalmente admitía para sí que no había sido capaz de echarlo de su corazón, tal vez porque él finalmente había mostrado que podría haber más de su viejo compañero de equipo de lo que pudiera admitir…

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Sakura había tomado su decisión.

Sasuke bajó la mirada al rostro de Sakura, alumbrado por el suave brillo de su chakra, sus rasgos inalterables en concentración. Podía sentir su energía fluyendo dentro de su cuerpo, renovándolo, llevándose los estrepitosos malestares y agudos dolores ganados en su batalla con el miembro de Akatsuki.

Nunca le gustó ser curado por Kabuto. La curación del medico del Sonido siempre se sentía invasiva e incomoda, como tener un parasito colándose dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo su piel enchinarse aun cuando estaba curada. Pero esto era diferente. La curación de Sakura se sentía más similar a una ducha caliente en un día frío, relajante y agradable, una sensación que quería prolongar más de lo que quería que terminara.

Sakura disminuyó lentamente la cantidad de chakra que vertía en el cuerpo de Sasuke. La mayor parte de su agotamiento era resultado del la pérdida de chakra en lugar de una herida real, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para aliviar eso. Sólo le tomó algunos momentos y una sorprendentemente pequeña cantidad de chakra para lidiar con las peores de sus heridas – se sentía un poco cansada, pero no estaba tan mareada, y ni hablar de sentirse débil.

Un mechón de cabello se deslizó frente a sus ojos, y Sakura estaba a punto de alejarlo de su cara cuando los dedos de Sasuke engancharon los hilos rosados, metiéndolos detrás de su oreja con un toque sorprendentemente amable.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el rostro de él en sorpresa, el débil brillo de su chakra hacían sus facciones misteriosamente sombreadas y prácticamente ilegibles. Casi se había convencido de que Sasuke no lo tenía ninguna intención con eso – de que el toque era totalmente inocente – cuando su mano vagó hacia su mejilla, los extremos de sus dedos acariciaron la curva de su mandíbula mientras la punta de su pulgar apenas acarició el borde de su labio inferior.

¡No le importaba que tan antisocial fuera Sasuke, hasta él debía saber que eso evidentemente no era un toque inocente!

La mano que descansaba en su espalda ejercía una leve presión, sólo lo suficiente para acercarla más pero no lo bastante para que ella no pudiera resistirse. Pero Sakura no lo hizo – toda la función cerebral superior parecía haberse puesto en un alto temporal, y se encontró a sí misma cerrando la minúscula distancia entre ellos. La posición de sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke se volvió incomoda, así que automáticamente las deslizó a sus hombros, descansando casi contra la parte posterior de su cuello, con su chakra aún resplandeciendo entre sus dedos.

La mano sobre su rostro no se alejó, y no cesó su lenta exploración de la curva de su labio.

Sasuke no tenía alguna idea concreta de lo que hacía. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero no parecía poder controlarse. Tal vez era su agotamiento, tal vez eran las extrañas sensaciones que su curación habían producido en él…

Cualquiera que fuese la razón, Sasuke había tomado su decisión.

Estaba a punto de bajar su cabeza y averiguar si sus labios eran tan suaves como su piel, cuando todo se sacudió de manera desagradable alrededor de ellos, y la boca de Manda se abrió para verterlos sobre el piso.

-xxx-

Suigetsu maldijo cuando vio el destello de luz en el punto de encuentro. Sacó fuera de su bolsa el pergamino de invocación que Sasuke le dio, abriéndolo en el piso y sacando un pequeño frasco de sangre que Sasuke le había dado para emergencias.

Suigetsu sintió que esto calificaba como una.

Dejó caer algunas gotas de la sangre del Uchiha en el pergamino de invocación, pegando su mano contra éste y llamando a Manda.

La serpiente gigante apareció en un remolino de humo, con su mirada extrañamente ausente y su cuerpo inmóvil.

'_Genjutsu_,' supuso Suigetsu.

Al principio, se preguntó por qué Sasuke le había dado el medio para convocar a una serpiente gigante – ¿cómo se suponía que eso ayudaría? – pero entonces Manda se dobló hacia delante, abriendo su boca… y derramando dos figuras en el piso.

Sasuke y Sakura aterrizaron pesadamente sobre sus costados, y los agudos ojos de Suigetsu no perdieron la mano de Sasuke en la espalda baja de Sakura, apretando la tela de su blusa, ni el agarre de Sakura sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

Se colocaron sobre sus pies – a Sasuke tomándole más tiempo que a Sakura – evitando, de manera significativa, los ojos del otro.

Y Suigetsu supo que algo había pasado. Al menos, la tensión sexual era tan espesa que Suigetsu tuvo el presentimiento que si intentaba caminar entre ellos se rompería la nariz contra ésta.

"Se ven muy golpeados," comentó Suigetsu, notando las machas de polvo y sangre decorando el cuerpo de Sasuke y el polvo acumulado en la ropa de Sakura. "¿Enfrentaron a alguien?"

Sasuke no contestó – sólo hizo un vago gesto que causó que Manda se desvaneciera en otra nube de humo antes de colapsar sobre sus rodillas de nuevo.

Sakura agarró automáticamente sus hombros para estabilizarlo, y Suigetsu notó que él no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarla. De hecho, el Uchiha parecía casi decepcionado cuando ella retiró sus manos.

"¿Hubo una explosión?" preguntó Sasuke.

Suigetsu sacudió su cabeza. "No, ninguna explosión – sólo hubo esa luz realmente brillante que desapareció de pronto."

"¿Pero sin explosión?"

"Sin explosión."

Sakura rió, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. "Vez – ¡te lo dije!"

Sasuke resopló, reacio a admitir que estaba más que impresionado de que el truco con la senbon de Sakura había funcionado.

Y Tobi y Deidara habían mencionado que ella había matado a otro miembro de Akatsuki. Parecía desconcertante pensar en Sakura siendo lo bastante poderosa como para hacer caer a uno de aquellos ninja – él casi había muerto intentado derrotar a Deidara.

"¿Qué le dijiste, princesa?" preguntó Suigetsu, rompiendo el tren de pensamientos de Sasuke.

Sakura abrió su boca, pero fue cortada por gritos detrás de ellos. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para encontrar a Karin y a Juugo llegando hacia ellos a máxima velocidad.

"Hey," dijo Sakura, haciéndoles señas con la mano.

Juugo le sonrió, y Karin la ignoró.

"Enfrenté a un Akatsuki," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, cortando cualquier pregunta que pudieran tener. "Era más fuerte de lo que pensé."

"¿Éste es el hombre que derrotó a Orochimaru?" exclamó Karin.

Sakura sonrió un poco, incapaz de detenerse. Parecía que Karin no estaba tan ciega por Sasuke como originalmente había pensado.

"Orochimaru ya estaba debilitado," explicó Sasuke de manera cortante.

"Bueno, como médico, puedo decirte que no irás pronto a ninguna parte por un rato," le informó Sakura. "Si encontramos algún lugar para descansar, te garantizo que te sentirás mejor."

-xxx-

Sakura se apoyó con cansancio contra la pared del pequeño motel. Aunque no estaba totalmente agotada, su curación a Sasuke, su carrera desesperada (en ambas direcciones) y el largo viaje al motel significaban que una siesta definitivamente no le vendría mal.

Tampoco le iría mal a Sasuke, pero al parecer estaba decidido a ser testarudo. Aunque _estaba_ en un futon, estaba sentado y bastante despierto, actualmente interrogando a los otros miembros de Hebi.

Al menos ella había sido capaz de quitarse su ropa polvorienta y sudorosa.

"¿Alguien encontró algo que conduzca a Itachi?"

"¡Debes estar bromeando!" se mofó Karin. "¿Estás medio muerto y aun así intentas ser un tipo rudo?"

"Sakura me curó," contestó Sasuke.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. "Si – curé la mayoría de tus heridas físicas. No puedo hacer nada con el agotamiento de chakra, y eso es lo que te tiene tan deteriorado. Así que toma el consejo del doctor y descansa."

"Yo_ tomaré_ tu consejo, princesa," ronroneó Suigetsu. "Puedes jugar al doctor conmigo cuando sea…"

Sakura resopló una media risa, pero la fija mirada de Sasuke se estrechó y agudizó, sin divertirse por el tono coqueto de Suigetsu.

"Escuché mucho sobre Akatsuki," dijo Suigetsu, regresando a toda prisa al asunto. Esta vez parecía haber un brillo extra en la mirada de Sasuke, incrementando la sospecha de Suigetsu de que algo había pasado entre el Uchiha y Sakura. "Pero nada sobre Itachi, específicamente."

La mirada de Sasuke parpadeó hacia Karin, y la pelirroja se encogió de manera expresiva.

"Por lo que escuché, están detrás de personas con tipos especiales de chakra," continuó Suigetsu.

"Están tras los demonios," dijo Sakura sin rodeos. "¿Ya sabes, los demonios con colas? Así que cazan a la gente que sirve como contenedor para esos demonios."

Detuvo el resto de su oración, '_así que es por eso que deben dejarme volver a Naruto_,' sabiendo que eso probablemente no influiría en la mente de Sasuke. Parecía firme sobre retenerla con Hebi, y ahora que sabía por qué, encontraba difícil estar enfadada con él.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Karin, sospechando obviamente.

Sakura encogió sus hombros.

"Por lo que me dijeron los animales, el Akatsuki tiene varias bases operando," comento Juugo, mirando al pájaro colocando sobre su hombro. "Dicen que sienten un chakra extraño y desagradable que irradia de aquellos lugares."

"Nunca habría adivinado que un montón de estúpidos animales pudieran sentir el chakra," rió Suigetsu disimuladamente. "Aunque… 'estúpido animal' describe muy bien a Karin, así que supongo que tiene sentido…"

"¡Idiota!" gritó Karin, asestando una brusca patada a la cabeza de Suigetsu, que de inmediato se volvió liquida y salpicó contra la pared.

Sakura suspiró, recargándose contra la pared y cerrando sus ojos en un esfuerzo por bloquear la discusión. El crujido de alas hizo que sus ojos se abrieran otra vez… para encontrar que los pájaros volaban lejos de Juugo, quien se había puesto extrañamente tenso.

'_Oh, oh_,' pensó.

No fue la única que lo notó. Sasuke miró las oscuras marcas comenzando a deslizarse a través de la piel de Juugo, sabiendo que el hombre estaba a punto de romperse. No estaba completamente seguro si pudiera someterlo en su débil estado… pero Sakura estaba demasiado cerca del rubio hombre, así que su primera prioridad era quitarla del camino…

"_¡Matar!_" fue el repentino bramido de Juugo cuando se levantó y arremetió contra la persona más cercana a él – Sakura.

La medico se lanzó hacia atrás, evitando por poco un golpe que habría aplastado su cráneo como una cáscara vacía de huevo. Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos y negros cuando despertó el Sharingan, uniendo sus ojos con Juugo para producir la extraña hipnosis del que el linaje Uchiha era capaz.

Las oscuras marcas desaparecieron, y Juugo cayó al piso con una multitud de disculpas. Sakura miró a Sasuke… para encontrar que sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su barbilla había caído para descansar sobre su pecho. Incluso, parecía roncar aunque ligeramente.

Se durmió rápido.

"¿Está dormido?" preguntó Karin, sonando incrédula.

"Sabía que el agotamiento de chakra lo atacaría," refunfuñó Sakura, sacudiendo su cabeza en exasperación.

Quizás eso le enseñaría a escucharla la próxima vez.

-xxx-

"_El verdadero amor llega silenciosamente, sin estandartes o luces destellantes. Si escuchas campanas, haz que te revisen los oídos."_

_-Erich Segal _

-xxx-


	14. Secuestro

Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, ojalá que les guste, lamento mucho las tardanzas!

Respecto a lo que ClaudySumme me preguntó hace tiempo sobre si necesitas permiso para traducir una historia, si, lo necesitas, cuando yo traduzco una pido permiso al autor/autora aún cuando alguien más me pide que la traduzca.

Gracias a todos y especialmente a: enishi-senpai, FaBiiOoLiXx, setsuna17, zeldalove Akira-chan, aNOnima :), .Chan, Ikamari, Elade-chan, Valee 404, Pau-chan22, Bella-uchiha1, Karina Natsumi, marijf22, EdiitH, Nessy Hale Uchiha, Nahomi-hime-chan, haruno-fan, -Sakuritah-, mirermione, Poke, asukasoad, Saku-kari-Uchiha, Tenshin no Kokoro, por tomarse el tiempo de escribir un review!

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo ****14**

**Secuestro**

"_Un tonto enamorado no tiene sentido para mí. Sólo creo que eres un tonto si no amas."  
_

_-Anónimo_

-xxx-

"¿Se siente un poco mejor?" preguntó Sakura, con sus manos sostenidas a ambos lados del rostro de Juugo mientras luchaba por mantener el contacto de su chakra curativo tan ligero como fuera posible.

Intentaba influir en el equilibrio hormonal del cuerpo de Juugo. Sonaba fácil, pero en la práctica era increíblemente difícil. Las hormonas influían tanto en el cuerpo, raramente teniendo un solo efecto, así que solamente se arriesgaría a inclinar el equilibrio lo menos posible.

Sin mencionar, que el collar había decidido recordarle de su existencia como una ligera y vacía sensación ondulando tras sus ojos.

"Me siento… más calmado," dijo el hombre rubio con asombro, como si no pudiese creerlo del todo.

"Eso es sólo porque Sasuke usó su Sharingan en ti," lanzó Karin, guardando algunas kunai como si se preparara para dejar la habitación en una misión. "No tiene nada que ver con ella."

Sakura ignoró a la pelirroja pero Juugo le frunció el ceño, con una sombra de ira revoloteando a través de sus rasgos. La medico estaba alegre de que algo del usual espíritu del rubio parecía regresar – había estado tan culpable por atacarla que apenas fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando comenzó a trabajar con él.

"¿No tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?" le preguntó rudamente Suigetsu a Karin. "¿Algún lugar que no sea aquí?"

Karin resopló y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Sakura pensó para sí que era un milagro que el sonido no despertara a Sasuke – su batalla con Deidara realmente debió agotarlo.

"¿Te sientes de otra forma además de más tranquilo?" preguntó Sakura, como si ella y Juugo no hubiesen sido interrumpidos. "¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Nausea? ¿Algo que sólo hubiera aparecido espontáneamente mientras trabajaba contigo?"

Juugo sacudió su cabeza.

Y Sakura sonrió. "¡Excelente! Creo que vamos por buen camino aquí, en lo que llevamos de tu curación. Seré perfectamente honesta – no estoy segura si algún día podré curarte por completo, pero ciertamente podría ser capaz de ayudar-"

Las palabras de la médico fueron cortadas por un gran bostezo.

"Tal vez deberías tomar tu propio consejo sobre eso de dormir, princesa," comentó Suigetsu. Después, con una sonrisa coqueta, "No me malentiendas, estoy seguro de que lucirías ardiente aún con ojeras bajo tus ojos-"

Sakura rió. El interés juguetón de Suigetsu con ella era bueno para su ego, a diferencia de las constantes lluvias de 'fea' de Sai o el continuo recordatorio del desinterés de Sasuke (aunque aquel pequeño episodio cuando ella estaba curándolo aún le hacía pensar). Claro, Naruto, hacía lo mismo, pero hoy en día parecía ser una acción de hábito, en lugar de cualquier deseo real por ella.

Como siempre, los pensamientos de Konoha le trajeron una punzada dolorosa de añoranza, y Sakura, con mucha fuerza, tuvo que dirigir su mente a cualquier otro lado para evitar que su humor decayera.

"Es este estúpido collar," se quejó ella. "Si esto fuera quitado-"

"Le echaré otro vistazo," ofreció Suigetsu.

Sakura se desplomó contra la pared detrás de ella, sentándose y dejando descansar su cabeza en ésta para permitirle el acceso a la cerradura que tanto lo había frustrado anteriormente.

"¿Por qué no simplemente intentas cortarlo?" preguntó Suigetsu. "La piel es resistente, y muy cercana a tu piel, pero mientras tengas cuidado…"

Sakura negó con su cabeza. "Cuando lo intenté al principio, no iba a arriesgarme a cortarlo, digo, estoy segura que no era la primer esclava en tratar de cortar su collar, así que pensé que podría apostar a que probablemente habría un mecanismo de seguridad construido en algún sitio que me haría algo si intentaba cortarlo. Y ahora que Sasuke me ha dicho que hay chakra moviéndose a través de él… preferiría no arriesgarme"

Después de todo, no era idiota. ¿Quién sabía lo que el chakra en el collar le haría si el material que ocupaba fuera cortado de pronto? Podría ser totalmente inofensivo… o podría hacer algo muy _dañino_, como explotar. Y francamente, no le extrañaría que Orochimaru fuese capaz de poner algún truco letal dentro de los collares de sus esclavos.

No se arriesgaría a cortarlo de su cuello. Abriendo el candado era mucho menos probable provocar cualquier tipo de reacción negativa.

Juugo frunció el ceño, y Suigetsu pasó su lengua sobre sus agudos dientes mientras inspeccionaba la cerradura. En realidad no mantenía alguna esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió que debía mirar.

Pinchó la cerradura con la punta de un kunai, sin sorprenderse cuando algo pareció bloquear su camino. Alguien inexperto en abrir cerraduras no comprendería que pasaba, pero Suigetsu había abierto suficientes puertas prohibidas para saber que la punta de la hoja no se deslizaba lo bastante lejos como para hacer contacto con los seguros.

Algo lo evitaba.

Trató de inclinar su cabeza para ver dentro de la cerradura, en caso de que pudiera señalar exactamente qué causaba el problema. Tal vez una pequeña roca o una pieza de suciedad se había deslizado lo suficientemente dentro durante los viajes de Sakura…

Pero no vio nada – la cerradura era tan pequeña para realmente lograr obtener una buena vista de adentro. Estaba apunto de pedirle a Sakura que se acercara a la ventana y por lo tanto a la luz, cuando Juugo habló suavemente.

"Está dormida."

Al principio, Suigetsu pensó que hablaba sobre alguno de los pájaros que bajaron de nuevo sobre el alfeizar. Fue sólo cuando levantó su cabeza y vio los ojos cerrados de Sakura que comprendió que el rubio hablaba sobre la médico.

Eso decía mucho sobre qué tan exhausta estaba Sakura que se había dormido a pocos minutos de recargarse contra la pared. Y viéndola trabajar sobre Juugo, Suigetsu nunca habría adivinado que ella se sintiera lo más levemente cansada.

"¿Deberíamos moverla?" preguntó Juugo tentativamente. "No parece cómoda…"

"Si, pero debemos ser cuidadosos. La princesa es una ninja, ¿recuerdas? No queremos molestar su despertar y hacer que nos vuele la cabeza."

Al final, se decidieron a mover a Sakura a una posición horizontal (algo le decía a Suigetsu que ella no permanecería inconsciente por ese gran movimiento en su ambiente) así que él y Juugo lenta y cuidadosamente, la movieron un pie o algo así de la pared hacia la esquina.

Sakura se movió cuando su cabeza llegó a parar a la pequeña cuna proveída por la unión de las dos paredes, justo cuando Juugo cuidadosamente colocaba sus piernas en posición.

"Si estás manoseándome, Naruto, romperé tu brazo," amenazó con voz somnolienta, su breve momento de coherencia sólo registraba cabello rubio frente a ella y manos moviendo sus piernas.

"Sabes, princesa, algunos hombres podrían considerar eso un precio que estarían dispuestos a pagar," arrastró Suigetsu, pero ella se había dormido otra vez.

Juugo la observó por un momento, como si fuera un fotógrafo intentando una perfecta toma.

"¿No has terminado con tu obra maestra?" bromeó Suigetsu.

Juugo lo ignoró, sacando una manta del closet y colocándola sobre Sakura, metiéndola alrededor de ella para asegurarse de que estaría cálida.

Sólo entonces reasumió su asiento en la ventana con los pájaros.

-xxx-

Naruto se lanzó entre los árboles, irrumpiendo finalmente a un diminuto claro a varios pies delante de Hinata y Yamato... para encontrar a los demás, de pie, agrupados alrededor de un cuerpo. Un cuerpo muy familiar.

Naruto se quedó en blanco cuando reconoció a Deidara del Akatsuki, con su cuerpo agrietado y roto como su estuviese hecho de arcilla… y con senbon dentro de su cuello.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" exigió él.

"Parece que todos los demás también notaron el destello," comentó Yamato cuando se colocó junto al rubio.

"Sasuke y Sakura estuvieron aquí justo hace un momento – rastreamos sus aromas," dijo una de las invocaciones de Kakashi.

"Todavía hay rastros abandonados de ellos… junto con algunos otros," dijo Kiba, aspirando profundamente.

"¿Así que… eso significa que Sakura está en algún lugar cerca de aquí?" preguntó Naruto desesperadamente.

"Bueno, la mezcla de los otros olores sugieren que Sasuke tiene otros compañeros además de Sakura," dijo Kakashi. "Seguiríamos el rastro más lejos… pero termina aquí."

"¿Aquí?" Naruto echó un vistazo alrededor hacia los árboles, como si esperara que Sasuke y Sakura salieran de alguno de ellos en cualquier momento.

"Entonces es probable que un jutsu de tele transportación fuera usado," reflexionó Yamato. "Hay algunos signos de batalla," miró a su alrededor a las ramas rotas y corteza raspada en alguno de los árboles, "pero viendo que no hay otros cuerpos además de Deidara, eso parece sugerir que Sasuke y Sakura sobrevivieron al encuentro. De hecho, la evidencia sugiere que el golpe mortal fue dado por Sakura."

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo.

"Senbon," explicó Yamato. "Apuntados a puntos muy exactos… puntos que un medico debería conocer bien."

Naruto asintió ausentemente. Al menos parecía que Sasuke y Sakura estaban bien.

Él Sabía que Tsunade, Sai e incluso Kakashi parecían creer que había algo en aquellos rumores sobre Sasuke violando a Sakura, pero Naruto se negaba a creerlo. No podía – Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke, muy en el fondo, lo que significaba que no haría nada como eso, especialmente a Sakura.

"¡Tengo sus aromas!" declaró Kiba de pronto.

Todos se giraron hacia él.

"Hoy en día, mi nariz es aún mejor que la de un sabueso," sonrió abiertamente. "He encontrado a Sasuke y a Sakura."

Kakashi elevó una ceja, impresionado muy a su pesar.

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?" dijo Naruto. "¡Muéstranos el camino!"

"¡Esperen!" gritó Yamato. "¿Qué hay del cuerpo?"

Kakashi lo consideró. Era cierto que muchas cosas podían ser aprendidas al examinar el cuerpo de un ninja, pero habían sido enviados en una misión de rescate, no para obtener información. Y si llevaban el cuerpo de Deidara con ellos, seguramente serían sujetos a ataques de Akatsuki cuando la organización tratara de reclamar el cuerpo para poder destruirlo.

"Lo dejaremos aquí," ordenó él. "Sakura es nuestra prioridad."

-xxx-

"¿Crees que ella esté bien?" preguntó Juugo con su vista sobre Sakura, aún dormitando contra la pared. "Ha estado durmiendo por un rato…"

"Estoy seguro que la princesa está bien," dijo Suigetsu con un movimiento despectivo de su mano. "Sólo algo agotada. Sasuke tampoco ha despertado aún."

El Uchiha también seguía profundamente dormido, dormitando placidamente en su futon.

Hasta que la puerta fue golpeada por Karin. "Sasuke, despierta – ¡nos han seguido!"

Sakura se despertó de su sueño con un fuerte y poco elegante bostezo, y Sasuke parpadeó despierto.

"¿Quién nos sigue?" preguntó Sakura, dejando de lado su confusión sobre cómo había terminado en la esquina con una manta sobre ella. "¿Akatsuki?"

"Nos vamos ahora," ordenó Sasuke, con su voz firme cuando se levantó. "Tengan todo listo. Juugo, toma el mapa y marca la localización de cada guarida de Akatsuki de la que te enteraste."

"¿Quién nos sigue?" repitió Sakura.

Sasuke miró a Karin, con sus ojos ordenándole contestar.

"Es Akatsuki o la Aldea de la Hoja," dijo por fin.

"La Aldea de la Hoja…" una pequeña e incrédula alegría comenzó a construirse en el interior de Sakura. "¡Entonces puedes dejarme ir!"

Sasuke se giró hacia ella. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Puedes dejarme ir!" insistió ella.

"¡No, no puedo!" dijo cortantemente. "No estamos seguros si es Akatsuki o la Hoja."

Karin viendo aparentemente una oportunidad para deshacerse de la otra integrante femenina de Hebi, intervino, "Eran varios de ellos… y uno de ellos era un perro, si eso cambia las cosas."

"¡Tienen que ser los otros de Konoha!" exclamó Sakura. "Si hay un perro, eso significa que Kiba y Akamaru están con ellos. O Kakashi con una de sus invocaciones."

Sasuke estaba callado.

"Vamos – si simplemente me dejas quedarme aquí, me alcanzarán… y puedo irme con ellos."

Sasuke sabía que eso presentaba una perfecta solución a su dilema, pero de alguna forma no podía convencerse de comprenderlo. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura… hasta le agradaba.

Y no podía olvidar la imagen que ella creó cuando se resguardaron en la boca de Manda, alumbrados por el débil brillo de su propio chakra mientras lo curaba, sus ojos grandes y oscuros cuando alzó la vista hacia él, con los labios ligeramente separados…

Tener a Sakura a su alrededor trastornaba el cuidadoso balance dentro de él que había construido durante años. Su presencia, su risa, su calidez… todos ellos amenazaban su objetivo, porque todo lo que ella hacía sólo apartaba su mente de matar a Itachi, le hacía desear ser alguien más, cualquier otro. Alguien que no tuviera un obstáculo casi imposible en su camino, alguien que probablemente tomaría las riendas de su vida.

Sakura le hacía desear un futuro… con ella.

Y si la dejaba ir todo se acabaría. Él regresaría a lo que era, enfocándose en la destrucción de Itachi excluyendo todo lo demás…

¿Pero y qué si no quería dejarla ir? ¿Qué si había llegado a gustarle esto?

"No podemos estar seguros," repitió él. "Permanecerás conmigo."

Suigetsu no creyó que fuera accidental que Sasuke hubiera dicho 'conmigo' en lugar de 'con nosotros'.

"Pero ella no puede hacer nada," discutió Karin. "Su curación es mediocre a lo más –"

"¡Suficiente!" gruñó Sasuke. "Nos vamos ahora… Sakura también."

Sakura lo miró fijamente, sintiendo su corazón apretándose con dolor. Después de su confesión en cuanto a su razón de llevarla con él, y ese episodio dentro de Manda, ella había pensado que se habían acercado un poco. Que tal vez la respetaba lo suficiente para confiar en que ella podría cuidarse a sí misma, aún con el collar puesto.

Pero al parecer, éste no era el caso. Y ahora se sentía tonta por siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera verla como algo más que un débil blanco.

Se giró, apretando sus dientes contra el ardor amenazante de lágrimas. Había llorado bastante por Sasuke.

Había regresado para ayudarle durante su batalla con Deidara, si, pero eso era diferente. Ella no sabía si estaba herido o no, él había estado necesitado… pero ahora, estaba de pie otra vez, y perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sin ella. ¡Por amor de Dios, ahora que sabía qué tan difícil era derrotar a un Akatsuki, ella creyó que él habría entendido que tan fuerte se había vuelto!

Pero aparentemente no. Y la decepción era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Juugo se movió a su lado, descansado una gran mano sobre su hombro con simpatía. Sakura tomó su mano con la suya propia, sonriéndole agradecidamente, y algo fuerte y frío se alojó en el interior de Sasuke. Juugo levantó su mirada hacia Sasuke, y el Uchiha se encontró tensándose automáticamente. Juugo era muy devoto a Sakura… era completamente posible que pudiera renunciar a su anterior amistad con Kimimaro e incluso atacara al portador del Sharingan si pensaba que le causaba angustia a ella.

Pero el momento se terminó sin ninguna acción tomada, y al final Juugo se inclinó hacia Sakura de nuevo. "Deberías ser cautelosa, Sakura. Si de verdad no hay algún modo de saber quién nos persigue…"

"Si," suspiró la medico, pero Sasuke podía decir que ella sólo aceptaba el acuerdo para no herir los sentimientos de Juugo.

"Pareces muy recuperado," remarcó Suigetsu hacia Sasuke cuando dejaron la habitación, con el Uchiha tomando su capa negra mientras se iban.

Sasuke asintió. "Parece que el absorber a Orochimaru incrementó mis poderes de curación exponencialmente."

Desde luego, la curación de Sakura había ayudado.

La medico se arrastró detrás de ellos con Juugo a su hombro, luchando para no mostrar en realidad que tan deprimida se sentía. Por un momento o dos, consideró rechazar rotundamente ir a algún lado, pero no quería presionar tanto a Sasuke. Había amenazado una vez con dejarla inconsciente para llevarla con él, y viendo que él parecía haber desechado cualquier intento de relación que estuvieran construyendo últimamente, no creía que dudara en hacerlo. Mientras permaneciera consciente… había una oportunidad de que pudiera escapar.

Y viendo que sus amigos estaban cerca, ni siquiera tendría que evadir a Hebi todo el camino hacia Konoha – sólo el tiempo suficiente para encontrar a sus amigos.

"Por ahora, revisaremos lo que encontró Juugo," decía Sasuke. "Nos dirigiremos a varias guaridas de Akatsuki."

Los demás asintieron, excepto Sakura, y dieron un paso adelante. La mano de Karin salió disparada, tomando el hombro de Juugo y llevando al hombre más grande a un alto.

"¿Crees que puedas lograr que algunos de tus pájaros me den una mano?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Con qué?"

"Tengo la camisa que Sasuke vestía," dijo, blandiendo la prenda blanca impregnada en sudor y sangre.

"¿Por qué tienes la ropa rota de Sasuke?" preguntó el rubio, sin nada más que suave curiosidad en su tono.

"¡No importa por qué!" siseó ella. "Los ninja de la Hoja hacen buen uso de los perros de rastreo – podemos usar esto para alejarlos del aroma… excepto que no tengo algo con el aroma de Sakura."

"¿Quieres que le pida algo que tenga su aroma?" preguntó Juugo, sonando como si se estuviese enfadando.

"Tenemos que distraerlos de nuestros aromas," persuadió Karin. "Después de todo, asumimos que son ninjas de la Hoja, pero no lo sabemos con seguridad, ¿o si? Podría ser Akatsuki, detrás de Sasuke y Sakura porque estuvieron envueltos en la muerte de uno de sus miembros. ¿No quieres que Akatsuki siga a Sakura, cierto?"

Juugo frunció el ceño, pareciendo debatir el asunto en su mente. Luego su decisión obviamente llegó, redobló su paso, alcanzando a los demás frente a ellos. Habló con Sakura – aunque Karin no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo, podía ver los labios de Juugo moviéndose. Sakura hizo una pequeña y triste sonrisa y agarró la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su espalda, dándosela a Juugo sin ningún reparo.

Entonces Juugo regresó hasta que estuvo al nivel de Karin de nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó ella.

Juugo parecía un poco culpable. "Sólo dije que parecía cansada, y que si quería, podría cargar su bolsa por ella."

'_Estúpida de la Hoja_," pensó Karin con desdén. '_Demasiado confiada…_'

Juugo desató la bolsa de Sakura, sacando un pequeño bulto de ropa polvorienta llena de sudor. Las ropas que Sakura vestía temprano ese día, antes de que las cambiara por el cambio limpio que llevaba ahora.

"Bingo," sonrió Karin, tomando un kunai y comenzando a despedazar las piezas de ropa.

"¿Deberíamos dividir nuestros aromas también?" preguntó Juugo mientras llamaba a un pequeño grupo de pájaros hacia él.

"No lo creo," dijo Karin, atando dos piezas de ropa – una de la camisa de Sasuke y otra de la de Sakura – alrededor de una de las patas del pájaro. "Si es la Hoja quien nos sigue, sólo tienen las esencias de Sasuke y Sakura. Y si es Akatsuki, aplica lo mismo – después de todo, ellos son los únicos dos de entre nosotros que han tenido cualquier contacto con Akatsuki, así que ellos son los únicos en los que están interesados."

-xxx-

"¡Tenemos un problema!" llamó Kiba. "Las esencias de Sasuke y Sakura se están moviendo… y simplemente se dispersaron en todas direcciones."

"Deben haber creado un plan para desviarnos del rastro," comentó Kakashi.

"Pero cómo pudie-ron saber que es-tabamos tras su rastro en pri-mer lugar?" preguntó Hinata.

"Mi conjetura sería que el equipo de Sasuke incluye a un shinobi que es extremadamente talentoso en sentir el chakra," contestó el hombre peliplateado.

"¡Entonces busquemos en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo!" proclamó Naruto, sus manos volando en los sellos de su técnica especial.

Al siguiente instante, el bosque se llenó de pronto con los dobles de Naruto, cada uno corriendo en una dirección diferente.

Era seguro que uno de ellos interceptara a sus compañeros perdidos.

-xxx-

Sakura estaba callada, y Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que aquello no le molestaba. Hebi se había detenido en un pequeño claro, cerca de donde se decía que estaba una base de Akatsuki.

Y Sakura no le había hablado. Ni siquiera había volteado en su dirección. Si hubiera estado furiosa, el podría haberlo ignorado y simplemente esperar que se calmara. Y si hubiera tratado de escapar, él la habría detenido.

Pero esto… esta aura de suave depresión – como si estuviera profundamente herida pero intentando no caer en eso – era algo con lo que simplemente no sabía cómo lidiar. No quería que fuera miserable.

Viajaron así por cerca de quince minutos, y Sasuke ya sentía una necesidad desesperante de mejorar las cosas de alguna forma.

Quería verla reír otra vez, reír de verdad, aun si era sólo a Juugo y Suigetsu. Quería ver aquel espíritu ardiente de ella otra vez, aún si era sólo vislumbrado en destellos cuando le gruñía a él.

Fue capaz de contrarrestar sus ataques. Sus comentarios cortantes los había ignorado largamente. La cólera de Sakura… fue capaz de lidiar con ella.

Pero esto… esta tristeza silenciosa lo forzaba a comprender que tan verdaderamente hería a Sakura al negarle su libertad.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

'_Sabes qué puedes hacer..._' fue el suave susurro detrás de su mente. '_Puedes dejarla ir. No hay más excusas que puedas crear – sabes que La Hoja te persigue, no Akatsuki. Sakura no está aquí para que puedas protegerla – ¡está aquí porque la quieres aquí! Pero nunca te detuviste a considerar qué quería ella._'

"Sakura, ven conmigo," ordenó Sasuke. "El resto de ustedes – quédense aquí."

Sakura apretó su mandíbula y obedeció, determinada a actuar como si Sasuke no fuera más que su carcelero. A partir de este momento, ella no le debería lealtad alguna, ningún sentimiento – ¡nada!

Estuvo sofocando su dolor por mucho tiempo, eligiendo, en cambio, enfocarse en su ira, que cuando este golpe fue dado ella se había encontrado prácticamente arrastrada a un repentino ataque de depresión- sabía que había preocupado a Juugo (y probablemente a Suigetsu también) con su comportamiento desanimado, pero había estado luchando por lidiar con la muerte de la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke realmente pudiera ser sacado del oscuro agujero en que había caído.

Si la hubiese dejado ir… habría probado que el Sasuke que una vez conoció no se había ido por completo.

Pero no lo hizo. Sakura suspiró, después sacudió su cabeza firmemente, diciéndose que madurara y saliera de esta depresión. Claro, eso dolía, pero solamente tenía que superarlo y levantarse de nuevo.

Después de todo, lidió con el abandono de Sasuke, ¿cierto? Indudablemente podría lidiar con esto.

Sasuke, por su parte, luchaba con su muy personal descubrimiento. Era bastante aturdidor el comprender que no llevó a Sakura con él porque estaba preocupado por su bienestar – la llevó porque no quería separarse de ella de nuevo. La quería con él, así que la tomó.

Sin ningún respeto por sus sentimientos en el asunto, en absoluto.

Comenzaba a comprender que, cuando se trataba de Sakura, había sido egoísta toda su vida. Terriblemente, pocas de sus interacciones con ella tuvieron que ver con los principales sentimientos de ella en su mente. Todo había sido sobre él; siempre era sobre él.

Siempre era egoísta con Sakura... así que sería generoso esta vez. Ella quería su libertad, y aún cuando no quería verla partir… él se la daría.

Encontraron la cueva que servía como la entrada de la base de Akatsuki, y Sasuke caminó en un pequeño sendero, bajando uno de los túneles. Sólo lo necesario para ser escondido del mundo exterior, pero no lo suficiente para estar en la propia guarida.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Sakura tranquilamente cuando él se giró para enfrentarla.

La tenue luz de la cueva regresó la mente de Sasuke a cuando se escondieron en Manda… y ese momento cuando había pensado besarla.

Si iba dejarla ir… ¿no podía ser egoísta una vez más?

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta que estuvo apenas a una pulgada de distancia.

Cualquier otra habría sido intimidada por su avance, incomoda con su proximidad… pero aun ahora, después de todo lo que le hizo a ella, los ojos de Sakura no mostraban nada más que suave asombro en sus acciones.

Aun ahora, en realidad no le tenía miedo. Sasuke tomó algo de consuelo en ello.

Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke, incapaz de descifrar sus movimientos por hacer… lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Si él esperaba asustarla para cooperar (explicando por qué había dejado a Juugo y Suigetsu detrás) entonces iba a estar tristemente decepcionado.

Pero no hacía movimiento para intimidarla. Al contrario, la mano que trazó el costado de su rostro antes de parar, trajo de nuevo recuerdos de su momento robado dentro de la boca de Manda.

'_¿Qué intenta hacer_?' se preguntó.

Pero entonces él dio un paso adelante, cerrando la última partícula de distancia entre sus rostros mientras bajaba su cabeza y la besaba.

Decir que Sakura estaba sorprendida sería quedarse corto. Su cuerpo entero se congeló, sus ojos verdes veían fijamente a ciegas los parpados cerrados de Sasuke.

Una parte de la mente de Sakura (la parte que seguía funcionando) podría admitir que cuando pensó en Sasuke besándola – lo que resultaba ser más a menudo de lo quería admitir desde que lo había curado – imaginó que sería forzado, quizás un poco rudo. Habría tenido sentido que Sasuke enfocara un beso como si fuera una forma de combate.

Pero en lugar de eso, era dolorosamente apacible. Su boca descasaba sólo ligeramente contra la suya, y no hizo ningún movimiento para profundizar el beso. No hizo intento de sostenerla en el beso, incluso – sus labios eran el único punto de contacto, con sus brazos colgando a sus costados – los brazos de Sakura tampoco se movían, pero eso era principalmente surgido por la sorpresa.

Él se alejó antes de que ella pudiera corresponder, con sus ojos abriéndose una vez más. Y debió ser la imaginación de Sakura, pero podría haber jurado que se veía… triste.

"Eres libre de irte," dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, apartando la vista de ella.

Sakura abrió la boca, seguramente había oído mal. "¿Qué?"

"Eres libre de irte," repitió él, sonando como si las palabras le hiriesen.

Lucía como si fuera a decir ago más, pero de pronto se tensó, girándose lentamente.

Sakura adivinó que había sentido algo.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" preguntó ella, sin rodeos. Era una kunoichi, después de todo – extraños besos salidos de la nada de enamoramientos de la niñez que realmente nunca dejaste de amar podrían ponerse a un lado a favor de enfocarse en amenazas inminentes.

Sasuke no contestó, mirando fijamente la oscura cueva. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Una oscura figura se movió, levantando su cabeza… y revelando ojos de Sharingan.

"Hola, Sasuke."

Itachi estaba de pie frente a ellos.

Sakura inhaló en su inspiración un jadeo atontado, y junto a ella, vio a Sasuke ponerse tan tenso que era asombros que sus huesos no se hubieran roto bajo la fuerza que sus músculos ejercían.

"¿No vas a correr precipitadamente gritándome como la última vez?" comentó Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió, con gélida furia en cada línea de su rostro. "No sabes nada sobre mí."

Una vez más, el Uchiha más joven se movió demasiado rápido para que Sakura lo captara. En el lapso de un momento, estuvo detrás de Itachi, perforando al mayor con su espada brillante, usando la sólida electricidad para hendirse en los puntos vitales de Itachi.

Sangre salpicó el piso de la cueva cuando el cuerpo de Itachi cayó a tierra.

Aún así Sakura estaba con los nervios de punta. No podría ser así de fácil…

"Te has vuelto fuerte," murmuró Itachi, con su voz baja pero perfectamente audible dentro de la cueva.

Y después se disolvió, volviéndose una multitud de cuervos.

"Un doble," susurró Sakura. ¿Eso significaba que Itachi estaba cerca?

Sasuke parecía creerlo – comenzaba a moverse más adentro en la cueva. Sakura hizo intento de seguirlo… cuando de repente sintió su muñeca derecha agarrada y torcida a través de su cuerpo, sujetándola contra un duro y plano pecho. El borde filoso de una kunai pinchó la piel de su cuello, descansando tan cerca de la vena yugular que podía sentir cada golpe de su pulso empujar su piel contra la hoja.

Envolvió su mano izquierda sobre el brazo que sostenía el arma, tratando automáticamente de alejarla de su cuello incluso mientras juntaba aire para gritar…

"Un movimiento, un sonido… y te mataré," fue la voz de Itachi, justo junto a su oído.

Sakura se congeló.

A Itachi no le gustaba lo que iba a hacer… pero era necesario. Sakura tenía un extraño control sobre Sasuke – si la kunoichi permanecía con su hermano, Itachi estaba seguro de que todo iría como debía ser. Al principio, molestó las variables extra que ella traía a su plan, pero ahora estaba seguro de que Sakura debía permanecer con Sasuke a toda costa.

Había intentado sólo entregar su desafío a Sasuke e irse, pero cuando comprendió que su hermano se preparaba para despedir a la chica… supo que debía intervenir.

Lo que planeó ahora no sólo aseguraría que Sakura estuviera con Sasuke cuando lo matara, sino también serviría para incrementar la sed de su hermano por su sangre.

"Sasuke," llamó tranquilamente.

Sasuke se giró, y si Itachi tuvo cualquier duda sobre los sentimientos de su hermano por Sakura después del beso que compartieron, éstas fueron disipadas por las emociones que inundaron la mirada de Sasuke cuando vio la vio tomada como rehén.

Fue sólo por un instante, justo un momento antes de que su mascara habitual de cólera y odio se deslizaran a su lugar… pero ese momento había sido suficiente. La profundidad del horror y pánico ciego en los ojos de Sasuke en aquel instante hablaban con bastante elocuencia de qué tanto valoraba a la médico de cabello rosa.

"Si te mueves, ella muere," dijo Itachi en voz baja.

Algo en Sasuke se congeló en el instante que dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura en el agarre de Itachi, con un kunai sostenido contra su cuello. Apretó sus puños contra la urgencia de volar en su ayuda, no queriendo provocar a Itachi para cumplir su amenaza.

La sangre salpicó entre sus dedos, pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso del dolor. Toda su atención, todo su enfoque, iba a las dos figuras delante de él.

El sello de maldición pulsó – a menudo respondía al enojo y odio, especialmente en la intensidad que Sasuke sentía ahora – y comenzó a ondularse a través de su cuerpo. Sasuke apretó sus dientes e intentó retrocederlo, pero su normalmente implacable control del sello dudaba, su usual compostura de hierro disminuyó por algo primordial y violento que gritaba por él para quitar a Itachi y recuperar a Sakura ¡_en ese instante_!

"Sasuke…"

La voz de Sakura alcanzó sus oídos – suave y preocupada, con el más ligero tono acido de miedo – y Sasuke se aferró a ella, mirando fijamente dentro de apacibles ojos verdes como si ellos pudieran anclarlo a la cordura.

Y milagrosamente lo hicieron.

Como lo hicieron antes, una vez, hacía tantos años en el Bosque de la Muerte, el sello se contuvo bajo su fija mirada, encogiéndose a su estado inactivo, su simple plegaria lo restauró tan rápidamente que fue impactante.

Itachi vio las marcas de maldición retroceder, como si fueran repelidas por el suave sonido de la voz de Sakura, y algo en el se maravilló.

Había visto la extensión del sello, preguntándose si Sasuke forzaría la pelea y correría bajo su corrupta influencia. Se había preparado precisamente para tal acontecimiento… y luego Sakura pronunció el nombre de su hermano, y las marcas se habían alejado como si obedecieran alguna orden silenciosa.

Interesante...

Pero no podía enfocarse ahora en eso.

"Ven solo a la guarida Uchiha," instruyó Itachi. "Arreglaremos las cosas ahí."

Sasuke asintió lentamente. Nunca se había imaginado que Itachi podría emitirle un desafío a él – en todos los escenarios que había imaginado, siempre había sido él quien detectaba a Itachi y forzaba la pelea.

"Y probablemente sería mejor para Sakura si te das prisa."

'_¿Qué?_'

Entonces, ambos, Itachi y Sakura se desvanecieron en una nube de plumas negras.

"¡No!" el grito salió de la garganta de Sasuke. Corrió, acercándose en vano a donde Sakura había estado, pero su mano terminó por golpear la inflexible pared de la cueva.

Por un instante, Sasuke estaba congelado, mirando el espacio vacío que recientemente había sido ocupado por una mujer de cabello rosa, sin querer creer lo que cada uno de sus sentidos le decía.

Itachi se había llevado a Sakura.

Algo fuerte y agudo y caliente se elevó en su garganta como bilis. De alguna forma estaba más furioso de lo que creyó que alguna vez habría estado en su vida y al mismo tiempo, casi asqueado con horror por lo que acababa de pasar.

Itachi se había llevado a Sakura.

-xxx-

"_El amor no conoce su propia profundidad hasta el momento de la separación."_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

-xxx-


	15. Fachadas

Mucho tiempo sin poner otro capítulo! Lo siento mucho!

Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta traducción y a aquellas que dejan un review.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo incluye una parte de violación (o algo parecido) así que, aquellos sensibles a estos temas están advertidos por si quieren saltarse esa parte.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Fachada**

"_El amor es muy parecido a una rosa silvestre. Hermosa y tranquila, pero dispuesta a hacer sangrar en su defensa."_

_-Mark A. Overby _

-xxx-

Sasuke miró paralizadamente hacia el punto donde Itachi y Sakura habían desaparecido.

'¡Idiota!' se gritó a sí mismo. '¡No debiste haberla besado – por eso se la llevó! ¡Él lo vio y ahora sabe lo que ella significa para ti!'

Sasuke hundió las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos como si, presionando lo suficientemente fuerte, pudiera borrar la imagen del rostro asustado de Sakura mientras Itachi se la llevaba como por arte de magia.

Sus dedos formaron automáticamente los sellos que lo transportarían a la guarida Uchiha, pero se detuvo. Tomaría una enorme cantidad de chakra transportarse a sí mismo a través de aquella enorme distancia. Y si enfrentaba a Itachi mientras estuviera escaso de chakra…

Sasuke sabía lo que pasaría. Perdería, y Sakura se quedaría con su hermano.

Tendría que llegar a la guarida Uchiha sobre sus propios pies. Itachi podría estar dispuesto a malgastar chakra en una tele transportación, pero Sasuke no iba a arriesgarse – había demasiado en juego.

"¡Hey, Sasuke!" fue la voz de Suigetsu detrás de él. "Karin sintió otro chakra… hey, ¿dónde está la princesa?"

"¡Se la llevó!" Sasuke apenas reconoció su voz – era débil y áspera, sonando más a un animal que a humano. "¡Itachi se llevó a Sakura!"

-xxx-

Sasuke sabía lógicamente que debía reducir la velocidad. Itachi había hecho público el desafío, así que por lo visto estaría esperando allí por algún tiempo. Sabía que podía descansar y recuperarse, alistarse para la confrontación…

Pero por ahora, Itachi tenía a Sakura. Y Sasuke no iba a dejarla en manos de su hermano ni un momento más del que debía hacerlo – la idea de Sakura a merced de Itachi le hacía sentirse enfermo.

'_No la matará,_' se dijo a sí mismo, en un esfuerzo por calmar la salvaje y errática pulsación de su corazón que nada tenía que ver con el paso frenético que había llevado. _'Si la quisiera muerta, habría cortado su garganta sin vacilar ni un momento. __La quiere viva, la mantendrá viva…'_

Pero eso hizo poco por acallar los amenazantes susurros de qué tan impulsiva era Sakura, de qué tanta rebeldía le mostraría a Itachi… y lo que haría el Akatsuki para someterla. ¿Si desafiaba el poder de Itachi, la condenaría a varios días de agonía en el Tsukiyomi para resaltar aquel poder sobre ella?

'_Él la quiere viva, la necesita viva…'_

Desde luego, aquellos pensamientos llevaban a la pregunta de exactamente para qué quería Itachi a Sakura viva. Si el Akatsuki estaba realmente tras los demonios de colas… ¿eso significaba que justo ahora Itachi la torturaba por información sobre Naruto?

Sasuke aumentó un poco más su ya extraordinaria velocidad. Sabía que forzaba a los demás a trabajar por mantenerse al ritmo, pero simplemente no podía preocuparle.

"Hay un grupo entero de chakras idénticos alrededor de nosotros," jadeó Karin.

'_Clones_,' comprendió Sasuke. Aparentemente Naruto estaba en el grupo de la Hoja que los rastreaba. Aunque, no debería haber esperado nada menos.

"¡Sigamos!" gritó.

Si se topaban con uno de los clones… entonces lidiarían con él. Sasuke sabía que tan ventajoso sería tener a los ninjas de Konoha en la guarida – una comitiva de nins de la Hoja asegurarían que Sakura fuese liberada y escoltada a salvo hacia Konoha… ¿pero cuáles eran las probabilidades de que creyeran su historia y no trataran de regresarlo a la fuerza o matarlo al verlo? Y aun si le creyeran, Sasuke no tenía el tiempo para explicarles todo.

Sakura lo necesitaba.

Y cada segundo gastado era otro segundo que ella pasaba en el encarcelamiento de Itachi. Sasuke percibió a sus dedos comenzando automáticamente a formar los sellos necesarios para un jutsu de teletransportacion y apretó sus puños, alejando sus manos.

'_¡No! ¡Te! ¡Teletransportes! ¡Si estás agotado cuando lo enfrentes, te matará!'_

Tuvo que apretar sus dientes ante el impulso de gritar las palabras, desenterrando la auto-acorazada disciplina que había forjado a lo largo de los largos años de entrenamiento para vengar a su familia.

Pero siempre que pensaba en Sakura – _Sakura_ – en manos de su hermano, prácticamente podía sentir que su auto disciplina se fragmentaba.

Y bajo su furia y preocupación, la culpa se agitaba como un amargo ácido en su estomago. Si la hubiera dejado libre en el motel – cuando _debió _hacerlo– entonces esto nunca hubiera pasado…

Hubo un destello de amarillo adelante, y Sasuke agradeció la distracción de sus pensamientos cada vez más oscuros sobre lo que Sakura ya estaría confrontando. La mancha amarilla se reveló a sí misma en una melena salvaje de cabello rubio… conectada a una muy familiar cara.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó Naruto.

Sasuke no redujo su marcha ni un instante. Extendió su brazo hacia el costado, intentando jalar el hombro de Naruto y llevarlo con ellos.

"Naruto, escucha-"

Pero tan pronto como su palma golpeó el hombro del rubio, el hombre desapareció en una nube de humo.

Debió ser una de las copias. Sasuke maldijo, pero continuó. Aunque habría sido útil llevar a Naruto para salvaguardar a Sakura, no iba a desviarse de su precipitada trayectoria para buscar otro clon. Él y su equipo tendrían que ser suficientes.

Aunque Hebi estaba agotándose rápidamente de su agotadora marcha. Había esperado alguna clase de reclamo, pero ninguno de los tres hizo protesta alguna.

Juugo estaba en silencio, como estaba a menudo, pero su rostro llevaba una expresión más feroz que cualquiera que Sasuke hubiera visto alguna vez en él además de su ira. Suigetsu, quien usualmente ahora estaría lloriqueando por un descaso, no había hecho reclamo alguno, la única expresión en sus rasgos era una de dura determinación.

Y Karin… bueno, probablemente sólo sentía que él no estaba de humor para oír cualquier objeción.

Iban a la guarida Uchiha, e iban allá tan rápido como posiblemente podrían.

-xxx-

"¡Lo encontré!" gritó Naruto cuando uno de sus dobles dejó de existir y así trasfirió su conocimiento y experiencia a él. "Síganme – ¡creo que hay un problema!"

"¿Por qué crees eso?" preguntó Kakashi, emparejando el paso con él.

"Por que Sakura no estaba con ellos," prácticamente gruñó el portador del Kyuubi "¡Estaban Sasuke y otras tres personas, pero Sakura no estaba ahí!"

"¿Entonces se dividen?" sugirió Yamato. "¿Sakura escapó?"

"El bastardo parecía muy preocupado," comentó Naruto.

Dudaba que cualquier otro lo hubiese visto. Sasuke era tan inexpresivo que hacía difícil descifrarlo… pero una vez que aprendías cómo, una riqueza de información podría ser expresada por el cambio más insignificante en sus músculos faciales.

Y Naruto podía decir que Sasuke prácticamente había estado gritando.

-xxx-

'_Esto debe ser alguna especie de récord,'_ remarcó un pequeño, lucido y extrañamente calmado rincón del cerebro de Sakura. _'¿Éste es qué, mi tercer secuestro consecutivo? ¡Primero el Sonido, después Sasuke, y ahora Itachi! ¿Cuando me volví una buena mercancía?'_

El resto de su mente estaba ocupada intentado elaborar algún tipo de estrategia.

Itachi la había soltado tan pronto como la teletransportacion fue completada, y Sakura se encontró en una gran cámara de piedra. Varios pasos conducían a una elevada porción del piso donde descansaba una gran silla de piedra, como un trono. El símbolo Uchiha estaba tallado en las paredes, pero extrañamente, la pared detrás del trono tenía un adorno de nueve rollos.

Sakura tenía la ligera sospecha que intentaba representar al Kyuubi.

Pero el rasgo más extraño de la habitación era que parecía estar derrumbándose – las paredes y piso estaban todas rajadas y rotas, picadas con grandes agujeros en algunos lugares.

Itachi estaba frente a ella, inspeccionándola con interés, pero ahora había una buena distancia entre sus cuerpos. No había hecho intento de atarla o sujetarla, como si su presencia fuera suficiente para mantenerla cautiva.

Y debía tener razón sobre eso, Sakura pudo admitir. Simplemente los había transportado a ambos a través de una asombrosa distancia y no lucía fatigado en lo más mínimo. Sólo enfrentó una de las proyecciones de Itachi una vez (no pensaba que pudiese llamar a aquella técnica un clon)… y eso había sido bastante difícil. Se estremeció al pensar que tan poderoso era el verdadero Itachi.

Los ojos de Sakura se lanzaron hacia la entrada de la habitación, y se preguntó si había alguna manera de que posiblemente pudiera moverse lo suficientemente rápido para llegar antes que él.

"Ahora te advertiré contra intentar escapar," dijo Itachi, con su tono bajo pero de algún modo expresando miles de amenazas.

Dio un paso adelante, y Sakura se movió hacia atrás, tratando automáticamente de mantener varios pasos entre ella y el asesino en masa.

Pero ella no dio ni dos pasos antes de que sentir la fría roca contra su espalda. El avance de Itachi no paró en lo más mínimo y Sakura sintió el miedo cosquilleando dentro de su mente, recordándole que estaba de pie frente a _Itachi_, sin un arma e incapaz de lanzar siquiera un solo golpe cargado de chakra.

El Uchiha paró cuando estuvo quizás a seis pulgadas frente a ella y Sakura bajó la mirada, evadiendo automáticamente sus ojos en caso de que tratara de usar el Mangekyou en ella. Él no dijo nada, no se movió, y Sakura tuvo en presentimiento de que estaba siendo estudiada como un espécimen en una caja de petri.

Sakura no podía negar que estaba asustada. Pero se rehusó a rendirse a su miedo, apretando su mandíbula y cuadrando sus hombros. ¡Se necesitaba más que una pequeña invasión de espacio personal para someterla!

Pero no lo miró a los ojos, desde luego – eso simplemente habría sido estúpido.

Itachi estudió a la mujer delante de él cuidadosamente. Nunca había dejado pasar una oportunidad de profundizar el odio de Sasuke por él (después de todo, mientras su hermano más lo detestara, más dispuesto estaría a hacer lo que tenía que hacerse) y él sabía que tenía una rica e inexplorada mina de oportunidad delante de él. El odio y furia por la muerte de su familia había tenido muchos años para enfriarse, para consumirse en resentimiento calculado en lugar de la salvaje hoguera que una vez fue.

Sakura representaba una perfecta oportunidad para avivar aquellas flamas una vez más – a pesar de sus protestas, era obvio que Sasuke se preocupaba profundamente por ella.

Itachi no la mataría, ya que Sakura era necesaria en una etapa posterior… ¿pero qué más podría hacer él?

Estudió a la mujer frente a él, notando el collar que rodeaba su cuello, y se encontró preguntándose lo que haría Sasuke si la violaba.

La idea era desagradable, y si lo hacía, ella sería indudablemente traumatizada – no querría que Sasuke la tocara…

Por otra parte, no tenía que violarla de verdad – sólo necesitaba hacer _creer_ a Sasuke que la había violado.

"Me disculpo por adelantado por lo que estoy apunto de hacer," entonó Itachi. "Pero es necesario."

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida por su tono arrepentido, y reprimió el impulso de mirarlo a la cara.

La médico fue incapaz de resistir un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando Itachi bruscamente agarró su blusa y – poniendo fuerza en ello – literalmente rasgó la ropa de su cuerpo. La destrozada tela cayó al suelo, dejando su sostén expuesto, y Sakura arremetió contra itachi, tratando de poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

"No voy a violarte," rompió él, cogiendo su muñeca y golpeándola dolorosamente contra la pared. "Sólo necesito crear la ilusión de ello."

"¿Para qué – Sasuke?" escupió Sakura, luchando contra su agarre. "¡No creo que le importe lo que me hagas; sólo soy una molestia para él!"

Incluso ella sabía que eso no era exactamente verdadero – ese beso debió significar _algo_, ¿cierto? – pero no le iba a decir eso a Itachi.

"¿Molestia?" reflexionó Itachi, con su voz suave. "Creo que no – eres mucho más para Sasuke que sólo una molestia."

Sakura permaneció callada, retorciéndose rebeldemente en su agarre, y al mismo tiempo, indispuesta a atacarlo directamente en caso de que eso ocasionara algo. La tensión en el aire hacía que su pecho doliera, y ella deseaba tener aún puesta su camisa.

"Hay muchas cosas en la vida de Sasuke que provocan su ira, su odio... pero nunca había visto nada que lo calmara. Hasta hoy. Se controló… por ti."

Itachi era absolutamente honesto en su apreciación sobre su hermano. Había visto de primera mano que tan fácil Sasuke podía ser dirigido a la ira… pero nunca había visto nada capaz de controlar la furia de Sasuke. Con una palabra de Sakura, se controló. Por ella, él detuvo su mano cuando, por el contrario, pudo repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

"No importa cuanto le cueste decir lo contrario, mi hermano podría cruzar enormes distancias para asegurar tu bienestar."

Con esto, extendió la mano y estiró el tirante derecho de su sostén, rompiendo el elástico y causando que una marca roja se elevara en su piel. Sakura gruñó y levantó su rodilla, tratando de golpearlo en la ingle, pero Itachi liberó su muñeca y se alejó, fuera de su alcance inmediato.

"¿Vas a ponerte difícil?" preguntó, sin sonar como si le importara una forma ni la otra.

"¿Qué demonios crees?" explotó Sakura, una mano agarrando el sostén roto para no ser expuesta.

No tenía ni idea del posible motivo que Itachi tendría para tratar de hacer parecer como si la hubiese violado, pero sabía que no sería en beneficio de Sasuke. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en sus pies, tratando de predecir su siguiente movimiento, pero era inexperta en ese tipo de combate y fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sus pies desaparecieron súbitamente de su vista.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que fue girada y su rostro chocó contra la pared. La áspera piedra raspaba contra su mejilla y se estremeció cuando sintió la piel romperse. El cuerpo de Itachi estaba contra el suyo, una sólida presión la mantenía muy fija contra la pared.

Una mano se deslizó sobre sus caderas, desabrochando su cinturón y separando deliberadamente la hebilla metálica – Sakura lo escuchó rebotar contra el piso cuando cayó. Sus pantalones cayeron para descansar peligrosamente debajo de sus caderas, resbalando para extenderse sobre sus tobillos cuando Itachi arrancó el botón que los mantenía cerrados.

Sakura trató de patear hacia atrás, pero la tela entorpecía sus piernas. Maldijo brutalmente contra la pared, después arrojó un codo hacia atrás y hacia arriba. Conectó con carne sólida y fue recompensada con un suave siseo de disgusto. El agarre de Itachi sobre ella se aflojó y Sakura se apartó de la pared, tratando de ganar suficiente espacio para girarse en…

La mano de Itachi se cerró en el cabello de la médico, empujándola como venganza. La cabeza de Sakura golpeó contra la piedra, atontándola. La relajación momentánea de su cuerpo le dio a Itachi la apertura que necesitaba para agarrar ambas muñecas en una de sus manos, poniéndolas contra la pared para anclarla en su sitio.

El golpe de ella había herido su labio, pero en realidad estaba satisfecho por eso. Itachi sabía que si esta farsa iba a ser creíble él también, necesitaba tener marcas – Sakura no se habría rendido dócilmente a él.

Ella parecía haberse repuesto del golpe en su cabeza y ahora se retorcía contra él una vez más, con sus manos moviéndose en las suyas. Un escalpelo de chakra surgió a la vida entre sus dedos e Itachi intensificó su agarre – no podía darle una oportunidad de liberarse y manejarlo.

Su mano libre cayó sobre su pecho y lo estrujó brutalmente. Sakura gritó pero Itachi no le prestó atención, soltándola cuando estuvo seguro de que estuviera lastimada, sólo para dejar caer su mano a su muslo interior y aplicar presión similar ahí.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que debería estar mucho más asustada por la mano que vagaba por su cuerpo de lo que en realidad estaba. Pero Itachi había dicho que no iba a violarla, y Sakura no vio razón alguna para no creerle – ¿por qué mentiría? Los dedos que herían su carne parecían fríos y distantes; no había ansias tras ellos, ni deseo por probar su poder, ni necesidad de subyugarla y dominarla.

Este asalto no era nada más que una tentativa deliberada y calculada por producir una multitud de magulladuras en ella que harían parecer como si hubiese sido violada.

Pero eso no quería decir que ella se dejaría. Ya que no podía devolverle los golpes, Sakura se conformó por girar su pie hacia atrás y clavar su talón en su empeine. El asimiento de Itachi se aflojó en un acto de dolor, y Sakura bajó sus brazos con rapidez, con su escalpelo de chakra abriendo la carne de la palma de su captor.

Itachi dio un paso atrás rápidamente cuando Sakura dio la vuelta. Se movió lo suficiente para estar lejos del rango de heridas debilitantes, pero deliberadamente se mantuvo en su sitio para que su extendido escalpelo de chakra pudiese hacer un limpio y superficial corte a lo largo de su clavícula.

Entonces se movió con la velocidad por la que era conocido, separando sus manos y tomando sus muñecas de nuevo, empujándola severamente contra la pared detrás de ella.

Itachi la estudió con ojo crítico, como un artista considerando los toques finales a una pintura. Parecía una mujer que había sido violada por completo. Sus ropas yacían a jirones a sus pies, había una herida lentamente sangrante en su cabeza que destellaba de rojo en sus bordes rosados, su ropa interior estaba sucia y arrugada, y se aseguró de que las marcas que adornaban su cuerpo estuviesen concentradas en sus brazos, caderas, muslos y pechos.

Sakura jadeaba ligeramente por el esfuerzo de lucha contra él, y cuando él agachó su cabeza y mordió deliberadamente su clavícula, ella apretó sus dientes contra un grito involuntario y se rebeló contra él, tratando de sacar sus pantalones de sus botas para así ser libre de arremeter contra él con sus piernas.

Él apretó su agarre en sus muñecas y la mordió una vez más, esta vez sobre la suave piel de su cuello encima del collar, sacando sangre.

Sakura soltó un gruñido gutural y se retorció contra él. Una de sus manos se aflojó, y Sakura tiró rápidamente un puño en su rostro. La cabeza de Itachi retrocedió, pero la mano que aún sostenía su muñeca se torció violentamente, y Sakura se encontró hábilmente lanzada contra el piso.

Itachi plantó un pie sobre su cuello para mantenerla abajo, satisfecho por las lentamente sangrantes marcas de sus dientes sobre su piel, y complacido por el dolor palpitante que se había instalado en su mandíbula. Estaba seguro que justo ahora él lucía lo suficientemente magullado para dar la impresión de que había tenido que luchar violentamente con Sakura.

La medico tosió contra la presión en su garganta, con sus manos agarrando el tobillo de Itachi, intentando tener suficiente empuje para un violento giro que pudiera alejarlo de ella. Nunca le había molestado más el collar – si no fuese un factor, podría haber roto su pierna como un mondadientes.

Él la soltó abruptamente, como si hubiese llegado a alguna clase de decisión, y Sakura se encorvó hacia atrás y arriba, sacudiendo sus pantalones que enredaban sus tobillos.

Desde luego, esto no la dejaba con otra cosa más que su ropa interior, pero Sakura tenía problemas más grandes que un poco de vergüenza. Se presionó contra la pared, sus ojos se lanzaron a la entrada, jugando con la idea de escapar… pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía oportunidad y no quería incitar a Itachi a un contacto físico de nuevo.

Itachi se preguntó cómo incapacitar a la mujer delante de él. No podía permitir que interfiriera, pero al mismo tiempo, la necesitaba consciente – como testigo para corroborar la historia de Sasuke.

Él sabía sobre el collar que ella llevaba; estaba hecho para restringir el chakra interfiriendo con los canales de chakra. El chaka en sí seguía presente, pero sólo una cantidad limitada podía ser utilizada. Y si el usuario forzaba sus límites, a menudo se marearía e incluso en ocasiones se desmayaría.

Pero la dificultad del collar radicaba en el sello que estaba tallado en el interior de la cerradura, impidiendo que el collar fuese abierto si el sello no era liberado primero. Y si el collar era cortado, la ruptura del sello causaba la liberación de una toxina que producía parálisis, intentando incapacitar al esclavo que pretendía escapar para así ser encontrado y recapturado.

Itachi sabía lo que podía hacer.

"Quedate quieta," instruyó a Sakura suavemnente, sacando un kunai.

Sakura se puso rígida, registrando apenas sus palabras antes de que sintiera un roce repentino de frío y agudo metal contra su cuello. Retrocedió, pero Itachi cerró una mano alrededor de la base del collar y lo arrancó por la parte posterior de su cuello. Sakura gimió cuando la aguja fue sacada, pero pronto olvidó el dolor cuando vio el collar descansando en las manos de Itachi, la piel dividida por un fino corte limpio.

Y ni por un momento rozó su piel.

Por un momento, se sintió bien. Después un adormecimiento se esparció a través de su cuerpo con asombrosa velocidad, y cada músculo repentinamente se sintió como si estuviese hecho de agua. Sus piernas se doblaron y ella cayó en los brazos de Itachi, incapaz si quiera de gritar.

El Uchiha fue sorprendentemente amable cuando la levantó, moviéndose al centro de la habitación y depositándola en la fría piedra. El arregló sus paralizados miembros casi artísticamente, medio encorvados hacia ella como si hubiera tratado de colocarse en una posición fetal. Itachi notó que la sangre de su palma se untaba sobre la piel de ella, y deliberadamente arrugó la esquina de su ropa interior en un puño, dejando que la sangre se adentrara en la tela.

Él enganchó sus pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos una vez más, y colocó los remanentes despedazados de su camisa sobre ella, tratando de hacerlo parecer como si simplemente rasgó sus ropas, tomó lo que quiso, y después la dejó donde estaba tendida.

Tal flagrante rechazo y humillación hacia ella sólo enfurecería más a Sasuke.

Itachi sabía que Sasuke había tenido muchos años para pensar sobre los eventos de la masacre y su fácil explicación para ello. Y sabía que muchas piezas no tendrían sentido para él. Itachi estaba completamente seguro de que cualquier enfrentamiento entre él y Sasuke implicaría varías preguntas muy pertinentes… preguntas que intentaba evadir.

Si su hermano pensaba que él había violado a Sakura, era posible que simplemente lo decapitara en un ataque de rabia en lugar de controlarse a sí mismo por el bien de la información.

Sakura sintió a Itachi posicionarla en el piso, con sus miembros tan insensibles como pesos de plomo aun cuando ella les gritaba para moverse. Pero aun entre su desesperación, una parte de ella registraba que esto era ciertamente una muy elaborada artimaña que Itachi preparó – ¿cuál era el punto? ¿Quería que Sasuke pensara que la había violado…? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué podría beneficiarle?

A no ser que, después de todos esos años, provocar a Sasuke se había convertido en alguna clase de juego para él.

Ella vio a Itachi tomar el collar y romper la aguja antes de colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, dando la ilusión de que todavía estaba intacto. Su cuerpo estaba girado hacia la entrada, y por un instante ella deseó ser capaz de ver a Sasuke entrar, pero Itachi deliberadamente peinó varios mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro, obscureciendo su vista, obviamente intentando que Sasuke creyera que ella estaba inconsciente cuando entrara.

Considerando que su cuerpo se sentía como si no fuera más que un pedazo de mármol en el que estaba encarcelada, no había absolutamente ningún modo de que pudiera dejar saber a Sasuke que estaba consciente si él no podía ver sus ojos.

El hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera quitar su cabello de su rostro tanto le irritaba como la asustaba. Perder el control nunca le había sentado bien, y Sakura tuvo que reprimir un sentimiento casi sofocante de claustrofobia. El hecho de que su cabello estaba basicamente cegándola no ayudaba tampoco con su miedo.

Una muy desesperada batalla estaba por comenzar y ella era completamente inútil – ni siquiera sería capaz de quitarse del camino. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera vería venir un ataque!

'_Cálmate_,' se dijo Sakura a sí misma. _'El pánico no te llevara a ninguna parte. ¡Enfócate, piensa claramente, y descifra una forma de salir de esto!'_

¿Pero qué podría hacer si no podía moverse?

Pero mientras Sakura forzaba su mente a repasar lo que sabía sobre el collar, comprendió que había algo que podía hacer. El collar funcionaba vía químicos, lo que significaba que esta parálisis probablemente había sido provocada por la liberación de una toxina, así que si podía canalizar chakra a su cuerpo, especialmente en su hígado, podía desintoxicar su sistema y probablemente recuperarse mucho más rápido.

Así que Sakura, lenta y cuidadosamente trató de canalizar su chakra. Era difícil, principalmente porque no podía moverse. Los médicos tradicionalmente canalizaban chakra al área afectada por medio de sus manos, simplemente por que era mucho más fácil mover el chakra a sus manos y hacerlo salir para dejarlo transitar los sistemas complejos en todas partes del cuerpo para alcanzar lo que necesitaba.

Y ya que Sakura tenía que hacer esto sin usar sus brazos... sabía que iba a tomar un tiempo.

Bueno, no es como su fuese a ir a alguna parte.

-xxx-

Sasuke voló limpiamente a través de la ciudad en ruinas hacia la guarida, sin reducir la marcha en lo más mínimo aún cuando Karin gritó sobre un gran chakra acercándose a ellos a gran velocidad.

Con una agitación de la capa de Akatsuki, y después Kisame estuvo de pie delante de ellos, con su gigante espada puesta sobre su hombro.

"¿Dónde está?" las palabras de Sasuke fueron peligrosamente tranquilas.

"Está con Itachi," dijo Kisame suavemente. "Sasuke, sigue solo por favor. Itachi preferiría que el resto de nosotros esperara aquí."

"¡Ustedes tres quédense aquí!" gritó Sasuke. Aunque hubiera preferido que fueran también para asegurarse de que Sakura fuera alejada del campo de batalla, no iba a arriesgarse que Itachi pudiera hacerle daño si alguien además de él se acercaba.

"Hey, si el tipo tiene a la princesa, ¿no deberíamos ir?" comentó Suigetsu, un poco jadeante – como resultado del paso frenético que Sasuke les había forzado mantener. "Digo, deberíamos asegurarnos de que ella escape, ¿no?"

Pero estaba hablándole al vacío aire. Sasuke ya había continuado.

Suigetsu maldijo.

"Estoy seguro que Sasuke cuidará de Sakura," dijo Juugo tranquilamente, sonando como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. Agarró firmemente el bolso de Sakura como un talismán, y había una mirada en sus ojos que suponía que luchaba con su sed de sangre.

Suigetsu encogió los hombros, abandonando el asunto. Miró a Kisame y consideró enfrentarlo – después de todo esa era la única razón por la que iba con Sasuke – pero lo rechazó tal y como llegó. La extenuante carrera hacia la guarida le había dejado demasiado exhausto para intentar enfrentar a un hombre tan fuerte.

Y si Juugo se rompía, él quería estar lo bastante apto para salir del camino rápidamente.

-xxx-

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, Sasuke," comentó Itachi cuando su hermano entró. "Me temo que Sakura y yo tuvimos que divertirnos sin ti."

Sasuke sabía que miraba dobles, con el verdadero Itachi y Sakura disfrazados con genjutsu – su Sharingan le decía todo eso – pero también podía decirle que la condición de Sakura igualaba exactamente a la sustitución de Itachi.

El mismo estado de desnudez, las mismas magulladuras elevándose sobre su cuerpo como sombras.

Sasuke se dijo que la enrojecida ira que lo inundaba era porque enfrentaba al asesino de su familia. Pero sabía que eso era mentira – que había tenido tiempo para asentarse, y ahora era fría, aguda, fuerte y calculada. Ésto era el quemante liquido rojo de una herida fresca, una nueva ira.

Y su fuente era Sakura – inconsciente, retorcida de dolor y obviamente violada sobre la fría baldosa.

Mientras corría hacia la guarida Uchiha, temió que Sakura pudiera sufrir con el Mangekyou de Itachi. El pensamiento de que su hermano pudiese violarla nunca cruzó su mente.

'_Debí teletransportarme…'_

"Debiste dejarla fuera de esto." Sasuke pudo sentir prácticamente el sabor de la adrenalina y furia en su lengua.

Itachi dejó salir un suave sonido de burla que Sasuke no creyó que pudiera llamarse risa. "Pero fuiste tú quien la metió en esto."

Itachi podía sentir las amenazantes pulsaciones del chakra de Sasuke rellenando la habitación – su hermano reaccionaba exactamente como Itachi pensó que lo haría. Desde el colapso del Sonido, mucha gente contaba historias, y él prestó especial atención a aquellas que implicaban a Sasuke.

Particularmente aquellas de cómo Sakura llegó a estar con él. El destino de una mujer de Konoha en una base del Sonido nunca era agradable – Itachi sospechaba que Sakura siendo violada era uno de los viejos miedos de Sasuke, y no simplemente dio en el punto, había esparcido una descarga eléctrica con eso.

Sasuke arrastró sus ojos lejos de Sakura, sabiendo que si seguía mirando su maltrecho cuerpo, su fría determinación volaría por la ventana, junto con su control del sello maldito. Cuidadosa y sutilmente, lanzó un genjutsu, dejando que su ilusión enfrentara al doble – confiando que pareciera real – mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás del trono.

Estaba a pulgadas de la inmóvil figura de Sakura, y reprimió el impulso de tender la mano hacía ella – tenía que lidiar con Itachi primero.

Aunque el tendido cuerpo de Sakura era demasiado real, podía decir que el Itachi sentado en la silla no lo era – el verdadero Itachi (y la verdadera silla) estaban a varios pies detrás de la ilusión, escondidos con genjutsu. Pero Sasuke decidió actuar como si creyera que el genjutsu era real – eso ayudaría a que Itachi se confiara, y él podía mantener el elemento sorpresa de su parte.

Así que cuando su genjutsu derrotó al doble de Itachi, Sasuke condujo su espada a través del respaldo de la silla de piedra, empalando al genjutsu de Itachi directamente a través del pecho… pero no fatalmente.

"Tengo una última pregunta para ti," siseó él, interpretando su papel a fondo.

"¿Una pregunta?" reflexionó Itachi. "Pensé que querrías matarme en el acto… especialmente después de lo que le hice a la pequeña Sakura."

La sangre pulsó a través de las venas de Sasuke, resonando en sus oídos y ahogando momentáneamente las palabras de Itachi en un torrente de furia. Sus dientes se apretaron, y le tomó cada partícula de voluntad que tenía el no arremeter contra el Itachi real e intentar arrancar su corazón de su pecho.

Su sello maldito tembló, varias de las marcas sobrepasaron su tambaleante control y se deslizaron a través de sus hombros.

"¿Quién es el tercer sobreviviente Uchiha?" preguntó, como si su hermano nunca hubiera hablado.

Sakura observó a través de su cabello, incapaz de hacer algo más que parpadear por iniciativa propia. ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Había un tercer Uchiha?

"¿Por qué quieres saber de él?" comentó Itachi, pero sonaba bastante blando a los oídos de Sakura, como si estuviera ahogándose con algo.

"¡Por que voy a matarlo después que te mate!" rompió Sasuke. "En aquella noche… dijiste que había una tercera persona. Comprendí que debía ser alguien que no mataste, lo que significaba que debieron ayudarte a eliminar al resto del clan – ni siquiera tu pudiste haber matado a toda la policía militar de Konoha por ti solo. ¿Así que, quién es?"

"Uchiha Madara."

'_¿Qué?'_ fue todo lo que voló por el cerebro de Sakura. _'Ese no era uno de los fundadores de Konoha… ¿entonces no debería estar muerto ya? A no ser que alguien más en el clan se llamara Madara…'_

Pudo escuchar vagamente a Sasuke haciendo objeciones que encajaban con las suyas, y se volcó de nuevo en la conversación surrealista, curiosa, muy a su pesar.

"Madara está muy vivo," fue la voz de Itachi una vez más. "Si me crees o no es tu elección."

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de tu mierda!" gruñó Sasuke – no sin razón, sintió Sakura.

"La gente vive sus vidas rodeadas de lo que aceptan como verdadero, y así es como definen su realidad," dijo Itachi, y Sakura pensó que era un extraño momento para ponerse filosófico. "pero la verdad es un vago concepto, y siendo así, su realidad puede ser verdaderamente un espejismo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Sasuke sonaba cada vez más y más irritado.

"La manera en que simplemente decidiste que Madara debe estar muerto. La manera en que creíste que era un amable y cariñoso hermano."

Sakura en realidad no podía estremecerse, pero se abatió mentalmente por Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió la ira recorrer dolorosamente su cuerpo. Todos los parloteos de Itachi sobre la verdad y realidad no eran más que tonterías estúpidas – la realidad era los cuerpos de sus padres recostados sobre un charco de sangre, la realidad era una inconsciente y violada Sakura a apenas unos pies lejos de él.

La realidad consistía en que Itachi era un monstruo. Un monstruo al que finalmente iba a matar.

-xxx-

"_Aquellos que odian más fervientemente alguna vez debieron haber amado profundamente, aquellos que quieren negar al mundo alguna vez debieron haber abrazado eso que ahora incendian."_

_-Kurt Tucholsky_

-xxx-

_**Capítulo 16: Confrontación**_


	16. Confrontación

Lamento la tardanza, demasiado trabajo. Disculpen también si no contesto sus reviews, los leo todos y los aprecio mucho porque se toman los segundos para escribirlos.

He intentado terminar este capítulo a tiempo para ustedes de regalo de Navidad, espero que no tenga errores y se comprenda bien.

Que pasen una gran Navidad con quien deseen y donde estén, y quienes no celebran estas fechas, espero que todo vaya bien por sus vidas también!

**Resumen:** La historia comienza cuando Sakura es atrapada por los del sonido, por medio de un jutsu cambia su apariencia para parecer un chico y se pone el nombre de Haru, Sasuke decide elegirlo como su sirviente hasta que descubre que en realidad es Sakura.

A Sakura le colocan un collar que restringe su chakra así que no posee la suficiente fuerza para escapar o luchar.

Orochimaru descubre poco después que Sakura está bajo su techo y en lugar de matarla decide utilizarla para que tenga un hijo con Sasuke y le dé otro "recipiente" que usar. Sasuke lo absorbe y obliga a Sakura a seguir su camino con él.

Encuentran a Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo y forman el equipo Hebi para ir en busca de Itachi. Sasuke pelea contra Deidara y con ayuda de Sakura lo vence, después encuentra el rastro de su hermano y cuando van en su busqueda, Sasuke decide que lo mejor es dejar a Sakura libre porque no es seguro que ella esté a su lado.

La besa y poco después aparece Itachi, rapta a Sakura y desafía a Sasuke a una batalla. Itachi intenta hacer creer a Sasuke que ha violado a Sakura para que pelee en serio y luche con todas sus fuerzas. Y es aquí donde inicia este capítulo:

**Capítulo**** 16**

**Confro****ntación**

"_Nunca rodees a tu enemigo por completo. Déjale algún lugar por donde escapar, porque luchará con más ferocidad si se ve atrapado."_

_-Alex Haley_

-xxx-

Sasuke giró, con su relampagueante espada rugiendo a través del aire para dirigirse directo a la roca una pulgada delante de la verdadera mejilla de Itachi. Sacó su katana cuando el genjutsu se desvaneció, una parte de él extrañamente se confortaba por el hecho de que ahora tenía una verdadera confirmación visual de que se encontraba entre Sakura e Itachi.

"Aún no tienes los mismos ojos que yo," comentó Itachi.

"¡Entonces usa el Mangekyou Sharingan e intenta matarme ahora!" retó Sasuke.

"El Mangekyou Sharingan tiene una característica única," dijo Itachi cuando se levantó.

La frente de Sasuke se arrugó. ¿Qué demonios era esto? El bastardo lo había desafiado, por si fuera poco, prácticamente lo golpeó en la cara secuestrando a Sakura (especialmente considerando lo que le había hecho a ella, aunque Sasuke hacía todo lo posible para no pensar en eso) y hasta ahora, todo lo que hacía era sermonearlo.

"Desde el día que es activado, el usuario comienza a perder la vista. Mientras más lo uses, más rápido ocurre el proceso."

'_Entonces, tal vez fue buena idea que Sasuke no matara a Naruto,'_ reflexionó Sakura irónicamente.

Sasuke tomó nota de esa información – parecía ser que la ceguera era el precio eventual que el Uchiha pagaba por el control del Kyuubi.

Pero francamente, tenía cosas más urgentes de qué hablar. "¿Quién es Madara?"

"Un hombreo que controló al Kyuubi como se haría con un perro. Mi cómplice y mi maestro. La única persona en la historia en descubrir el secreto final del Sharingan… un inmortal invencible."

Sakura intentó doblar sus dedos y fue recompensada cuando sintió que los músculos en su brazo se estiraban. El resultado final no estaba nada cerca de un movimiento real, pero era un avance.

"¿Hay algo más en el Sharingan además de ser capaz de controlar al Kyuubi?" pudo escuchar a Sasuke preguntando.

"Si. La última… y más importante pieza del rompecabezas," contestó Itachi, con sus ojos lentamente cambiando al Mangekyou.

"¿Qué es?" rompió Sasuke, cansado de las misteriosas palabras de Itachi.

"El relato es una sobre la historia de nuestro clan," entonó Itachi. "Un relato sobre Madara Uchiha y su hermano… su hermano menor."

Sakura escuchaba a medias, toda la fuerza de su concentración se iba en purgar su sistema de… lo que fuese que el collar había arrojado en ella cuando Itachi lo cortó. Registró vagamente la narración de Itachi de los hermanos que obtuvieron el Mangekyou Sharingan y se levantaron para controlar al clan Uchiha, con Madara a la cabeza. Pero Madara había comenzado a perder la vista, y en desesperación, había arrancado los ojos de la cabeza de su hermano y los implantó en sus propias cuencas.

Sinceramente, Sakura pensó que tal acción tenía la palabra 'psicópata' escrita por todas partes. Si ella perdiera la vista, su primera reacción no sería arrancarle los ojos a alguien más y pegarlos en su cabeza.

Pero aparentemente eso había sido lo necesario – cambiar de huésped, para que Madara ganara un Mangekyou Sharingan permanente, uno que no se deterioraría lentamente. Su poder le permitió ganar el control de cada clan shinobi con el que el Uchiha entraba en contacto, y eventualmente la alianza Uchiha con el clan Senju dio a luz a Konoha. Pero él y el primer Hokage habían discutido sobre las políticas de la villa, y aunque Madara perdió la batalla por el control de Konoha prosiguió a formar Akatsuki.

Itachi también reveló que Madara había estado detrás del ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, pero fue detenido de nuevo, esta vez, por el Cuarto Hokage.

Y al parecer Itachi ahora quería igualar a Uchiha Madara… y para hacer eso, tendría que quitarle los ojos a Sasuke.

'_Vamos, vamos,'_ incitó Sakura, ordenando silenciosamente a su hígado y riñones para que filtraran la medicina más rápido.

Sasuke se preguntó si debía sentir algo. Un aumento de furia, de odio… pero simplemente se sintió anormalmente tranquilo.

Se deshizo de su capa negra, dejándole espacio a su cuerpo para transformarse si era necesario.

Era hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. Se deshizo de las vendas de sus antebrazos, dándole fácil acceso a los sellos en sus muñecas que liberarían shuriken.

Creyó escuchar a Sakura hacer una especie de sonido ahogado, pero no se atrevió a darle la espalda a Itachi para verla.

En lugar de eso, arrastró sus dedos sobre los sellos, convocando dos shuriken y las hizo volar hacia su hermano. Realmente no se sorprendió cuando Itachi las contrarrestó con exactitud, con las armas chocando a mitad del aire y cayendo al suelo de piedra con sonidos metálicos.

Así que Sasuke liberó más. Provocó una lluvia de afilado acero, pero cada shuriken era contrarrestada por una de su hermano… y le era difícil, mantener sus ojos en su hermano y asegurarse de que ningún shuriken pudiera pasar su lado y golpeara a la incapacitada Sakura, al mismo tiempo.

Itachi embistió, y Sasuke embistió también. Itachi apunto a su rostro con un kunai en la mano, y los dedos de Sasuke se extendieron y cogieron la muñeca de su hermano mientras él movía su espada hacia el costado de Itachi. La mano de Itachi agarró su antebrazo, llevando a la espada a un alto.

Por un instante, el estancamiento se mantuvo… hasta que Sasuke vio otra figura apareciendo detrás de Itachi, un clon que arrojó tres kunai a su rostro.

Así que Sasuke llamó a una de sus serpientes, la serpiente torció su cuerpo alrededor de él para tomar el ataque antes de arremeter hacia itachi, mostrando los colmillos. El mayor de los Uchiha saltó hacia atrás, lejos del veneno que esos colmillos representaban, y Sasuke no perdió tiempo en invocar un fuma shuriken.

La serpiente se desplomó, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, y Sasuke cargó el arma con un Chidori antes de enviarla hacia su oponente. El clon intentó contrarrestarla con un kunai, pero el poder del Chidori se deslizó por el kinai como un cuchillo caliente por la mantequilla, hundiéndose en el cuerpo más allá…

El clon se disolvió en una masa de cuervos, y el Mangekyou Sharingan giró.

Sasuke sabía que estaba dentro del Tsukiyomi. Itachi había atravesado muchos problemas para encubrirlo, pero Sasuke había sufrido con anterioridad dentro de él, y nunca olvidó la malévola sensación de aquel genjutsu en particular.

Itachi lo estampó en la pared, llevando un puño a su estomago y fijándolo contra la piedra con una mano torcida sobre su cabeza y un pesado pie clavando el suyo propio en el piso.

'_¡Véncelo!"_ se dijo a sí mismo firmemente. _'¡Véncelo!'_

"Lo siento, Sasuke," entonó Itachi mientras sus anhelantes dedos se acercaban a su ojo izquierdo.

'_¡Véncelo!'_

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos por la ráfaga de dolor punzante y candente que corrió sobre él cuando Itachi arrancó el ojo de su cuenca. Por un momento, olvidó que estaba encerrado en un genjutsu, olvidó que eso no era verdad, olvidó todo excepto la agonía.

Debió haber gritado – no estaba seguro. Su mano libre se elevó automáticamente para cubrir la cuenca vacía, y Sasuke sintió sangre caliente mojando su palma.

"Te lo advertí," dijo Itachi, sonando como si estuviese regañando a un niño que había estado jugando con algo peligroso. "Sin el Mangekyou Sharingan, no tienes oportunidad."

'_No es real,'_ Se gritó Sasuke a sí mismo. _'¡Esto no es real – contrólate!'_

"Ahora por el otro," susurró Itachi.

Incluso aunque esto era sólo un genjutsu, el sello maldito emergió, una de sus alas brotó sobre su hombro y alejó a Itachi de él.

'_¡Véncelo!'_ se dijo Sasuke, mirando en aterrada fascinación cuando Itachi sacó un tarro lleno de fluido claro de su capa y dejó caer el globo ocular en él.

Lo siguiente que Sasuke supo, fue que un clon surgió a la vida detrás de él y lo atrapó con una llave al cuello. Pero eso tenía sentido – Tsukiyomi era la dimensión de Itachi, y él podía moldear el mundo a su alrededor como quisiera.

'_¡Véncelo!'_

El clon lo sostuvo mientras Itachi se acercaba, con la mano estirada y aproximándose al ojo que le quedaba.

"Esto es todo, Sasuke," dijo Itachi cuando las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a cavar en el tejido suave del ojo de su hermano menor. "Tendré tus ojos. Y – tal vez más importante – tendré a Sakura…"

Eso fue suficiente. Con una explosión de furia brutal, Sasuke finalmente encontró su a voluntad luchando en la tortuosa dimensión cuando el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a fracturarse, rompiéndose mientras forzaba su salida del Tsukiyomi.

Cuando regresó a sí mismo, estaba de pie en la habitación de piedra de nuevo, con ambos ojos intactos y completos en su cabeza.

Una sensación de vértigo lo inundó, haciendo que se tambaleara de rodillas.

Pero Itachi había caído en sus propias rodillas, jadeando y agarrando su ojo izquierdo. Con una sonrisa, Sasuke se levantó lentamente.

Itachi hizo lo mismo, aunque notablemente más despacio.

Por un momento, los hermanos sostuvieron la mirada del otro… pero la tensión fue rota por el estridente sonido de carne golpeando contra una dura roca, y un suave siseo.

Aunque detestó darle la espalda a su hermano, Sasuke movió su cabeza de lado sólo lo suficiente para vislumbrar a la mujer de cabello rosa detrás de él.

Sakura ya no estaba a su lado, sino tumbada sobre su estomago… y una mano colocada sobre el piso, mientras lenta y dolorosamente procuraba impulsarse para levantarse.

Era como si apenas pudiera moverse.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" se encontró a sí mismo diciendo.

"Sólo algo para hacerla más... cooperativa, para que hablara," le dijo Itachi, girando su mano hacia Sasuke, mostrándole una larga incisión que marcaba su palma, idéntica a la que atravesaba su clavícula. "Es sumamente hábil en el uso de los escalpelos de chakra, y nada indecisa para luchar por defenderse… incluso si sabe que será una batalla perdida."

Itachi observó que los músculos de la mandíbula de Sasuke saltaron violentamente, sintiendo la mirada de su hermano echándole un vistazo a la marca en su rostro, a su labio hendido… sabiendo que Sasuke estaría imaginando las circunstancias en las que fueron inflingidas.

"Pero no seas tan codicioso con tu pequeño juguete, Sasuke, estoy seguro que recuerdo que nuestra madre te enseñó a compartir."

La garganta de Sasuke tembló con el impulso de gritarle. De gritar que él no tenía derecho a hablar de su madre, de gritar que Sakura no era un juguete…

Itachi sabía que sus palabras fueron como un pedernal contra la yesca – podía verlo en los ojos de Sasuke. Ahí estaba la rabia, sí, el odio que siempre había estado… pero ahora eran mucho más oscuros. El anhelo de Sasuke por su muerte había sido avivado y agudizado – dándole nueva vida y fuerza – por esta reciente traición.

Por la violación de la mujer que Sasuke amaba.

Sasuke tomó un profundo, y estremecedor respiro, tratando de desterrar las grotescas imágenes mentales que las palabras de Itachi salpicaron por su mente como sangre. No se había permitido pensar lo que Sakura había sufrido – no podía. Había pasado años incitando la rabia que sintió por la muerte de su clan, convirtiéndola en una clase de fría furia que le permitiría enfrentar a Itachi con la cabeza clara.

Casi podía decir que la herida había cicatrizado un poco.

Pero esto... lo que había sido hecho a Sakura era como abrir la herida de nuevo y ponerle sal.

'_¡No pienses en eso!'_ se dijo. _'No ahora. ¡Enfócate en Itachi, enfócate en matarlo!'_

No pensaría en lo que Itachi le había hecho a Sakura – no podía. Sabía que si incluso se permitía en contemplarlo, se derrumbaría en un enredo de desesperación.

-xxx-

Si Sakura hubiese sido capaz de estremecerse, lo habría hecho cuando escuchó el ruido de metal contra metal. Sus entrenados oídos le decía que era el sonido de shuriken, y por varios instantes tuvo miedo de que fuese a sentir de repente el metal agudo entrando por su espalda.

Pero no hubo nada, y esta vez, cuando trató de mover su brazo, fue recompensada con un movimiento leve. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para ella para lenta y dolorosamente enredar sus brazos bajo su cuerpo.

Sus músculos se sentían como su fuesen agarrados por entorpecedores calambres – indoloros, pero poco cooperativos. Le tomó algo de tiempo colocarlos debajo de ella, y cuando trató de hacerse palanca a algo parecido a una posición erguida, se levantó quizás tres pulgadas antes de que sus miembros se doblaran y cayera al piso de nuevo, golpeando el costado de su rostro contra la roca.

Intentar levantarse unos segundos después de recuperar primero el control de sus paralizados miembros debía ser un tanto ambicioso.

Sakura siseó de sufrimiento cuando su mejilla dolió, pero – al no ser de las que se rendían fácilmente – afirmó un tembloroso brazo contra el piso y trató al menos de voltearse.

Podía escuchar a Itachi y Sasuke hablando de nuevo, pero esta vez los ignoró a favor de luchar contra sus obstinados músculos. Trató de maldecir, pero su rostro aún no le obedecía demasiado, y todo lo que pudo soltar fue un fuerte balbuceo.

Estúpido collar. Aún roto e inútil, le seguía haciendo la vida difícil.

-xxx-

Itachi cerró de pronto su ojo derecho, sus manos se movieron a través de los sellos que, Sasuke presintió, despertarían al Amaterasu, la llama negra. El Uchiha más joven rozó sus dedos contra su muñeca, invocando dos fuma shuriken, amarrados con cable. Los cargó de Chidori, soltando uno a la altura del cuello de Itachi, la otra al nivel de sus tobillos.

Itachi se movía de una manera que Sasuke estaba muy seguro sería imposible para alguien que no fuese ninja, de alguna forma lograba esquivar y saltar al mismo tiempo para evadir las armas. Por un instante, su cuerpo estuvo casi horizontal en el aire cuando las shuriken pasaron sobre y debajo de él.

Sasuke tiró de los cables en su mano, causando que las shuriken se separaran, sus hojas se dividieron y volaron en todas direcciones.

Incluso cuando una de las hojas entró en el muslo de Itachi, Sasuke miraba la ruta de vuelo de las demás, asegurándose que ninguna se acercara a Sakura.

Itachi cayó de rodillas otra vez, esta vez sacando la hoja de su pierna mutilada.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, y mandó una esfera de fuego retumbando hacia Itachi. El hermano mayor saltó en el aire para evadir las llamas y Sasuke lo siguió, con el Chidori crujiendo en su mano.

Pero él no le apuntaba a su hermano – le apuntaba al techo.

Su Chidori golpeó el techo, haciendo volar una gran parte en pedazos. Itachi se lanzó por el agujero sobre el cielo abierto, enviando una bola de fuego a Sasuke cuando lo siguió.

Sasuke se paró en la azotea antes de que la bola de fuego lo golpeara, y rápidamente accedió al sello maldito, dejando que su ala creciente tomara el impacto del golpe.

Como si fueran uno, ambos Uchiha soltaron otra onda de fuego. Las llamas se mezclaban enfrente de ellos como espadas chocando, y Sasuke sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando comprendió que sus llamas hacían retroceder a Itachi.

Pero entonces Itachi soltó el Amaterasu.

-xxx-

Sakura sintió una gran sonrisa tirando de sus músculos faciales cuando finalmente se colocó en una posición semi derecha. Había tenido que usar la pared para detenerse (de alguna manera logró arrastrarse mientras Sasuke e Itachi tenían su duelo de llamas) pero al menos se sentaba, con control parcial de sus miembros y finalmente fue capaz de ver lo que pasaba.

Excepto que los Uchiha parecían haber movido su batalla al techo. Una ventaja definitiva para ella, ahora que probablemente no tendría que preocuparse por quedar metida en el fuego cruzado.

Sakura agarró el andrajoso collar y lo arrancó de su cuello, tirándolo al piso con una satisfacción primordial y más que un toque de rencor. En realidad tenía el impulso infantil de acercarse y saltar sobre él unas cuantas veces.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Sakura podría haber complacido ese impulso… pero esta era difícilmente una circunstancia normal, y tenía mayores preocupaciones en ese momento.

Presionó sus manos contra su costado, canalizando chakra a donde lo necesitaba, tratando de purgar el químico de su cuerpo tan rápido como fuera posible.

-xxx-

Las llamas negras consumieron el fuego de Sasuke, tragándolas por completo como un predador devorando algún pequeño animal desvalido.

Pero esa técnica no era gratis – el ojo que había usado para lanzar y enfocar el Amaterasu hacía gotear sangre por su mejilla.

Sasuke miró y esperó, alistándose para el instante en que Itachi seguramente intentaría usar las llamas negras de nuevo. Y otro Amaterasu, ambas técnicas pisándole los talones tan cerca al Tsukiyomi… bueno, Itachi difícilmente si sería una amenaza después de eso.

Y eso era con lo que Sasuke contaba. La técnica que necesitaba usar para escapar de un Amaterasu consumiría una gran cantidad de chakra – apenas si estaría en mejor estado que Itachi.

El Mangekyou giró y el fuego negro corrió a través del tejado hacia Sasuke. Él se dio la vuelta y corrió, porque sería sospechoso si por lo menos no intentara evadirlo, pero las llamas lo persiguieron, alcanzando su ala y moviéndose rápidamente para consumir su cuerpo.

Al estar cubierto por las llamas, era fácil usar un Chidori para romper la azotea debajo de él, dándole un refugio. La técnica de sustitución que usó era una que Orochimaru le había enseñado, y era más bien parecido a una serpiente que se deshacía de su piel. Dejó lo que era esencialmente un cuerpo vacío detrás para ser consumido por el Amaterasu, mientras que su verdadero yo emergía del cuerpo destruido, tirándose por el agujero y cayendo al piso dentro de la habitación de piedra una vez más.

"Eso fue un tanto asqueroso," dijo una débil voz detrás de él.

Sasuke dio la vuelta, sorprendido de ver a Sakura apoyada contra una pared. Una mano sostenía su mutilado sostén a su pecho – causando que otra gruesa oleada de rabia se elevase en él – y la otra estaba presionada en su abdomen, con chakra brillando entre sus dedos. Su espalda estaba pegada contra la pared y parecía bastante inestable para pararse, pero su mirada era brillante y clara.

Sasuke decidió no examinar el sentimiento de alivio que lo inundó ante la vista, y en lugar de eso giró su atención de vuelta a la batalla contra su hermano. Dejó que el sello de maldición arrasara con su cuerpo, cambiándolo y envolviéndolo, proveyéndolo nuevo poder al mandar una sucesión rápida de esferas de fuego a la azotea, rompiendo el techo hasta que la mitad de la cámara quedó expuesta.

Se aseguró de lograr que la mitad no estuviese nada cerca de Sakura. No parecía que pudiese ser capaz de quitarse del camino de la caída los escombros en un futuro cercano.

Sasuke hizo una mueca cuando sintió el sello de maldición retraerse – estaba prácticamente carente de chakra. Pero no importaba – todo estaba en posición para su ataque final.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, preguntándose que planeaba hacer. Parecía como si apenas fuese capaz de mantenerse en pie – no podía tener mucho chakra de reserva…

Ella dio un respingo cuando la lluvia de pronto comenzó a fluir del cielo. El relámpago bañó todo con brillante luz por un instante, antes de que los truenos crujieran justo en lo alto.

Sasuke elevó su mano, un pequeño Chidori rugió entre sus dedos, demasiado pequeño en realidad para hacer algún daño… y Sakura comprendió lo que iba a hacer.

Había usado las esferas de fuego para calentar la atmósfera y crear una corriente poderosa creciente que formaría nubarrones en segundos.

Esta tormenta era la creación de Sasuke. Estaba escaso de chakra, así que en lugar de usar su propia energía, iba a canalizar la energía del relámpago de arriba. Había escuchado de ninjas que usaban el poder de la naturaleza… pero nunca algo como esto.

Si el ataque golpeaba… destruiría el edificio por completo.

"Oye, si tu ataque me mata, te atormentaré por el resto de tu vida," le dijo Sakura. "Lo digo enserio – cadenas que repiquetean, gemidos espeluznantes… y todo eso."

Sasuke no se molestó en contestar – levantó su mano, evaluando la estática en el aire para que fuera la cantidad que necesitaba. Confiando en que Itachi estaba demasiado debilitado para intentar otro ataque directo, se movió hacia Sakura.

Sabía que no podía dejarla sola – este ataque tenía una buena posibilidad de demoler el edificio completo, y ella no estaba en condición de quitarse del camino. No sabía si ella querría ser tocada después de lo que acababa de soportar, pero no había otra forma.

Deslizó la mano que no estaba cargada de Chidori alrededor de su cintura, poniéndola frente a él. "Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y agarrate."

Ella hizo lo que él pidió, sus movimientos eran ligeramente titubeantes, como si se forzara a hacerlo. Sasuke intentó no pensar en ello y saltó al tejado de nuevo – al punto más alto del tejado, más expresamente – Sakura se sostuvo fuertemente contra él.

Sakura balbuceó y tosió un poco cuando la lluvia comenzó a correr de repente en su rostro. Se sentía un poco avergonzada de estar presionada tan estrechamente a Sasuke mientras estaba en su estado de desnudez, pero si él podía ignorar el hecho de que todo lo que ella llevaba puesto era un sostén rasgado un par de bragas arrugadas, también ella podía, ¡demonios!

Sasuke levantó su mano y el relámpago en las nubes encima rugió de manera amenazante, las grandes ramificaciones y rayos se entrelazaron y torcieron… integrándose en una horrible criatura con garras y colmillos, hecho de lo que parecía ser electricidad pura.

"Vaya," susurró Sakura.

Sasuke bajó su mano, saltando sobre el aire mientras lo hacía y alejándolos a él y a Sakura del piso.

El relámpago descendió, apuntando directamente a Itachi. Golpeó en una explosión de cascos de piedra y electricidad estridente, y Sakura cerró sus ojos contra la abrasadora luz y la repentina purificación de la presión atmosférica cuando el olor a ozono quemó en sus fosas nasales.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, ella y Sasuke estaban parados en un mar de escombros. Itachi estaba tirado en el piso, boca abajo y completamente inmóvil.

'_¿Está muerto?'_ se preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke comenzó a tambalearse, y Sakura de repente descubrió que él se apoyaba en ella más de lo que ella se apoyaba en él. Aunque estaba bien – sus músculos eran tan fuertes como siempre, sólo que no se movían realmente rápido.

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir – ella supuso que un jutsu de la magnitud del que Sasuke acababa de usar era sólo de un tiro. Pero era un tiro bastante formidable.

Se escuchó una suave tos y Sasuke de inmediato se tensó. Sakura apretó sus dientes y trató de obligar a los músculos de su cuello a moverse una vez más, girando su cabeza ligeramente para ver que lo tenía tan alarmado.

Itachi se ponía lentamente de pie. Había sangre saliendo de su boca, y estaba obviamente malherido… pero todavía se levantaba.

"Sakura, sal de aquí," dijo Sasuke en voz baja, con su sello maldito abrigando su cuerpo.

Pero esta transformación parecía diferente de alguna manera. Tenía la piel gris oscuro y el cabello blanco… pero uno de sus ojos se veía extraño. Como si la forma estuviese cambiando… y la forma que estaba tomando a Sakura le recordaba misteriosamente a Orochimaru.

"_¡Sakura, vete!"_

"Ya voy," murmuró ella, haciendo su lento y doloroso recorrido a través de los escombros. Sus músculos se movían como si tuviesen que descongelarse primero.

Sólo tenía que alcanzar una distancia relativamente segura, y entonces podía curarse a sí misma, con la esperanza de sacar la toxina de su cuerpo en un movimiento.

Miró hacia atrás, parpadeando cuando vio un fantasmal y traslucido contorno de costillas… con Itachi adentro.

"Esta es la última arma en mi arsenal," dijo Itachi de manera forzada. "Susano."

Sasuke miró como el esqueleto desarrolló de repente transparentes músculos y tendones fluyendo sobre el etéreo hueso, seguido de una carne fantasmal.

Un dolor repentino en su frente casi envió a Sasuke a sus rodillas. Una voz escalofriantemente familiar susurraba en las profundidades de su mente.

_Puedo darte lo que quieres…_

Orochimaru. Había permanecido encerrado en el cuerpo de Sasuke... pero ahora, Sasuke sabía que no tenía fuerza o chakra para suprimir al sannin, y él forzaba su salida.

"¡No!" siseó él. "¡No!"

_Admítelo Sasuke… me necesitas… necesitas mi poder…_

De pronto Sasuke cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando su sello de maldición centelleó de dolor, como si alguien hubiese vertido ácido en el.

Sakura miró, horrorizada, cuando la carne del hombro de Sasuke se hinchó horriblemente. Pudo decir instantáneamente que eso no estaba ligado a la transformación del sello de maldición – esto era algo mucho peor.

Las cabezas de ocho gigantescas serpientes blancas irrumpieron del hombro de Sasuke. Una cabeza arremetió contra la extraña y casi demoníaca entidad que abrigaba a Itachi, pero la criatura balanceó su espada y cortó la cabeza de la serpiente de su cuerpo. Hizo lo mismo a seis de las otras siete cabezas, y eso fue todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer para alejarse con dificultad del caos, cuando mentalmente reconsideró su calculada 'distancia segura'.

La última serpiente se convulsionó, con su garganta moviéndose… y Orochimaru emergió de su boca, gritando algo sobre que ahora era libre (Sakura no pudo oírlo bien) antes de que la espada de Itachi lo empalara.

Sakura sabía de sobra que no podía esperar que lo matara... hasta que vio que la espada parecía estar absorbiendo a Orochimaru. Escuchó al sannin escupir algo sobre la espada de Totsuka… y entonces Sakura comprendió.

La espada de Totsuka era supuestamente una espada espiritual sin una verdadera forma física… pero poseía poderes para sellar. A cualquiera que golpeara, lo atrapaba en un genjutsu, supuestamente por toda la eternidad.

Con la desaparición de Orochimaru, los restos de la serpiente se deshicieron, dejando a Sasuke sobre sus rodillas, jadeando y gimiendo. Obviamente drenado de chakra y apenas con la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie mientras Itachi se acercaba lentamente.

Así que Sakura decidió olvidarse de la distancia segura y golpeó sus manos contra su costado, tratando de purificarse rápidamente.

La purificación expulsaba rápidamente la mayor parte de la toxina a la que medico apuntaba, obligando a las células a metabolizarlo donde podían, y expulsarla donde no podían. No era bonito, y a Sakura le habría gustado evitarlo porque el derroche que causaba (en su cuerpo, en su chakra)… pero era rápido.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a gritar cuando cada célula protestó por el abuso que ponía sobre ellas. Pero Sakura no tenía miedo del dolor – mantuvo el jutsu por un instante o dos, antes de liberarlo, limpiando el sudor que se había reunido en su frente, complacida cuando ya no hubo ninguna restricción a los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Lo que fuese que la hubiera paralizado ahora se había ido.

Percibió su chakra… y lo sintió resonar por su cuerpo, inundando sus miembros con energía. Sakura apretó sus puños, canalizando chakra, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a los Uchiha.

Vio a Sasuke arrojar un kunai con dos papeles bomba amarrados hacia Itachi, pero detonaron contra la criatura fantasmal que lo protegía, dejándolo completamente intacto. Sasuke tiró más, con el mismo resultado.

Parecía que los explosivos y jutsu eran inútiles contra la criatura... ¿y qué tal con los ataques físicos brutales?

Sasuke miró como sus bombas se desintegraban en humo y cenizas contra el escudo de la criatura mientras Itachi mantenía su lento y tambaleante progreso… y sintió la primera oleada de miedo real y genuino. Nada de lo que hacía funcionaba – Itachi simplemente seguía acercándose.

Vio un destello de rosa detrás de su hermano, y después Sakura voló hacia Itachi, levantando su puño, aparentemente apuntando a su cabeza…

La criatura demoníaca estrelló el escudo que cargaba contra ella, mandando su espalda contra una gran pieza de escombro. El cuerpo de Sakura golpeó la piedra, y cayó al piso como una muñeca rota.

Por un espantoso instante, Sasuke pensó que estaba muerta. Después vio su pecho elevándose lentamente cuando ella tosió, con sangre saliendo de sus labios y manchando sus dientes de rosa.

Con un grito incoherente de rabia, Sasuke desenvainó su espada y se lanzó hacia Itachi.

La espada rebotó, la fuerza de la separación lo golpeó contra el piso. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía como si se debilitara por momentos, se puso de pie otra vez.

-xxx-

Sakura jadeó, tosiendo sangre mientras su pecho quemaba y se contraía. La sangre en su boca surgió de uno de sus pulmones que había sido perforado. Tosió de nuevo, y más sangre manchó la tierra frente a ella, y comenzó a ocuparse de sus costillas. Necesitaba sanar los huesos para remover el que había perforado su pulmón… y después trabajaría sobre su pulmón.

Al menos ahora tenía chakra para hacerlo.

-xxx-

Sasuke miró fijamente a Itachi, preguntándose que rayos podría hacer. Sus ataques no funcionaban – ninguno de ellos podía violar la barrera que Itachi había colocado alrededor de sí. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sasuke se había creído igual en la misión por matar a Itachi… y ahora encontraba que aún estaba muy por debajo de su hermano.

Había abandonado Konoha – ¿para qué? Se había entrenado a sí mismo casi hasta morir por casi tres años… ¿por qué? Estaba completamente indefenso, no podía hacer nada – su hermano iba a ganar, iba a quitarle sus ojos y después…

'_Tendré a Sakura…'_

Itachi ya la había violado una vez – ¿que le haría su hermano una vez que él estuviese muerto?

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, reprimiendo el impulso de poner algo de distancia entre él y su hermano mientras mantuvo su posición firmemente. Si Itachi iba a intentar tomar sus ojos… entonces en algún momento, probablemente tendría que dejar caer el escudo. O al menos exponer alguna parte de su cuerpo para atacar. Y una vez que el escudo fuese puesto a un lado… Sasuke atacaría.

Y lo más seguro era que sellaría su propia muerte inmediatamente después – sabía lo que esa espada podía hacer. Sasuke ya no tenía ninguna ilusión, ya no más. Había entrado a esta pelea pensando que sería capaz de matar a Itachi y sobrevivir… pero ahora lo entendía de sobra. Su hermano era demasiado fuerte, todo lo que podía hacer era idear alguna forma de llevarse a Itachi consigo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiese matarlo… pero al menos, podía darle a Sakura la oportunidad de escapar. Podía presentir que ella ya estaba curándose. Sólo necesitaba mantener a Itachi ocupado el tiempo suficiente para dejarla huir…

Y francamente, a Sasuke no le importaba lo que le pasara después.

Itachi observó como una nueva resolución borraba los destellos de miedo en la mirada de Sasuke, reemplazándola con un objetivo implacable.

Y juzgando por la manera en que la mirada oscura de Sasuke rozó la maltrecha forma de Sakura, Itachi tuvo una buena idea de que sería esa resolución.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" susurró él.

Sasuke parpadeó, desconcertado.

"En mi muerte, obviamente," continuó Itachi, con sangre brotando debajo de su barbilla. "Pero, ¿por qué?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron casi cómicamente, e Itachi pensó que su punto había sido quedado claro. La última cosa que alguna vez le hubiese enseñado a su hermano… y quizás la única cosa verdadera que alguna vez le hubiese enseñado.

Un guerrero siempre era más fuerte cuando luchaba por el bienestar y seguridad de los demás, en lugar de sus propios objetivos.

Sasuke tuvo miedo de comprender que no había ningún pensamiento de venganza en su cabeza – en este instante del tiempo, enfrentaba a Itachi porque era la única manera de proteger a Sakura.

Itachi llegó a Sasuke, con los dedos buscando sus ojos, y Sasuke abandonó sus confusos pensamientos y estiró sus propias manos hacia el frente, alcanzando el cuello de Itachi…

Y los dedos llenos de sangre de Itachi lo golpearon en la frente, pegándole como solía hacerlo tantos años atrás.

"Lo siento, Sasuke," susurró. "Esta es la última vez."

Después su cuerpo se doblegó, la criatura demoníaca se desvaneció, e Itachi golpeó el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada fija. El Uchiha mayor finalmente estaba muerto.

-xxx-

"_El valor del amor siempre será más fuerte que el valor del odio."_

_-Franklin D. Roosevelt _

-xxx-


	17. Persecución

Mucho tiempo sin continuar, lo siento, y cuando lo intento FF resulta que tiene problemas con los fandoms eww.

Pronto será mi cumpleaños y quise hacer esto para festejar jajaja quizás no tenga mucho sentido, pero espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Agradecimientos a:

**Antotis, Meems D, MitorOlas y a Rouslyn Uchiha** (gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos), **kaoruchan17, Valee 404, Queen-Of-The Shadow, Mitchi-glam, Piffle Priincess, zeldalove Akira-chan, setsuna17, Hey Lenna, haruno-fan, Bella-uchiha1, Pamys-Chan, -Sakuritah-**, y a todos quienes muy amablemente lo tienen en sus alerts y que continúan leyendo.

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Persecución**

_ "__He__ decidido__ apegarme al __amor__. El odio es una carga demasiado pesada de llevar."_

_-Martin Luther King_

-xxx-

Sasuke estaba congelado, sintiendo su aliento picando en su garganta, incapaz de creer que de verdad se había terminado.

"¿Sasuke?"

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su estado de paralizada incredulidad, y volvió en sí para verla frente a él, luciendo maltrecha pero sana. Un extraño sentimiento de ligereza corrió a través de él, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

"Tómalo con calma."

Una pequeña mano se cerró alrededor de su bíceps. Él comprendió débilmente que Sakura se había acercado a él con su mano izquierda, mientras que su derecha estaba arropada en su costado, manteniendo su rasgado sostén en su cuerpo.

A través de la niebla que lo rodeaba, Sasuke aún podía sentir una oleada de indignación y angustia ante la vista. Entumecidamente, sacó su camisa de sus pantalones y se los dio. Estaba sangrada, andrajosa y tiesa de sudor… pero la discrepancia de tamaño aseguraba que quedaría sobre la mitad del muslo de Sakura, cubriéndola.

Sakura la tomó con una sonrisa agradecida. No había forma de asegurarla por el frente, así que hizo un rasgón diminuto en un costado de la tela, metiendo una pequeña esquina de la tela en un lado y anudándola del otro lado del agujero. No creyó que a Sasuke le importaría – la camisa estaba perdida de todas maneras.

De esa forma creó unos botones improvisados antes de echar, de nuevo, un vistazo a Sasuke... para encontrarlo mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Itachi, luciendo peligrosamente pálido.

"Tal vez deberías sentarte," se arriesgó a decir, extendiendo la mano hacia él de nuevo. "Puedo curarte – apropiadamente, esta vez-"

"¿Está muerto, verdad? Dijo Sasuke duramente, agarrando la muñeca de ella en un apretón que lindaba en lo doloroso.

Sakura movió su mirada al cadáver de Itachi. "Sí… está muerto."

Sasuke asintió lentamente, después formó una sonrisa satisfecha alarmantemente oscura. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo, pareció casi simbólico.

"Se acabó." Susurró él.

Y esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo Sakura antes que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco y cayera contra ella, inconsciente. Los brazos de Sakura se acercaron cuando automáticamente lo agarró, bajándolo despacio al piso, sus movimientos eran obstaculizados por el hecho de que los músculos en los dedos de Sasuke parecían haberse trabado – su mano no iba a moverse pronto de su muñeca.

Sakura miró a su alrededor – las llamas negras del Amaterasu se habían extendido para rodear completamente el montón de escombros en el que estaban. Lograr sacar a ambos sería un problema – probablemente tendrían que usar un jutsu de tele transportación.

Desde luego, sería mucho mejor si Sasuke estuviera consciente para eso.

Así que Sakura condujo chakra hacia sus manos y presionó sus dedos contra el pecho de Sasuke, curando lentamente sus muchas heridas.

-xxx-

El grupo de Konoha llegó a un alto, mirando fijamente al hombre que parecía haber emergido de la nada, frente a ellos.

"¡Vaya, no creí que encontraría a un montón de la hoja aquí!" Gritó. "¡Y son siete contra uno – eso no es muy justo!"

"Creo que esa capa quiere decir que podemos decir con seguridad que es un Akatsuki," comentó Yamato.

"No está en ninguna de las listas de Akatsuki que haya visto," comentó Kakashi.

"¡Eso es porque soy nuevo!" Prácticamente cantó él. "Soy Tobi – gusto en conocerlos."

"No hagan ningún movimiento repentino," advirtió Kakashi al grupo. Hablaba en un esfuerzo de mantener la atención del hombre – Tobi – en él… y no en el clon que Naruto había enviado para atacarlo por detrás tan pronto como Kakashi sintió que más adelante había peligro.

Pero Tobi pareció sentir el ataque de todas maneras, dándose la vuelta justo cuando el clon descendía de las ramas de los árboles, con el Rasengan listo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el clon pasó exactamente a través de Tobi como si fuera un fantasma. El clon giró a mitad del aire, rebotando en el tronco de un árbol y sacando un kunai cuando voló hacia Tobi de nuevo.

El Akatsuki asestó un duro golpe en el rostro del clon justo cuando Naruto saltó por el aire por ellos. La copia chocó con Naruto a mitad del aire antes de volverse humo, enviando al rubio a toda velocidad hacia una pequeña charca.

"Naruto!" gritó Hinata.

Pero Naruto sólo estuvo bajo el agua por un instante antes de salir a tierra. El corazón de Hinata redujo un poco la marcha cuando descubrió que estaba ileso.

"¿A qué deberíamos jugar ahora, chicos de la Hoja?" rió Tobi.

"¡No tenemos tiempo que perder contigo!" explotó Naruto.

¡Sasuke y Sakura estaban en algún sitio delante de él, e iba a llegar a ellos costara lo que costara!

-xxx-

Sakura suspiró, retirándose de la inmóvil forma de Saske y quitando su cabello empapado de lluvia de sus ojos. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo, pero mientras lo curaba había leído los niveles de chakra de Sasuke y eran bastante bajos – no le sorprendería si no recobrara el conocimiento por un rato.

Lo que dejaba la apremiante pregunta de cómo iban a alejarse de las negras llamas que aún seguían rodeándolos. La lluvia no parecía tener el menor efecto sobre ellas… pero por lo que Sakura recordaba que decía la gente, el Amaterasu no podía ser secado por un poco de agua.

¿Así que, qué iban a hacer? Sakura no estaba segura si podría llevar a cabo un jutsu de tele transportación exitosa para ella sola, ni hablar de Sasuke también.

Sacudió la mano que Sasuke mantenía aún sostenida en un apretón, esperando que quizás sus trabados músculos se hubiesen aflojado mientras lo curaba… pero no tuvo tal suerte. Sus dedos seguían sujetados fuertemente alrededor de su muñeca, en el tipo de agarre donde ella tendría que romper sus dedos para escapar.

Sakura suspiró. De verdad no tenía corazón para causarle más dolor – incluso si simplemente podría curarlo después.

¿Pero no estaban ellos todavía siendo rastreados por los ninja de Konoha? ¿Seguramente Naruto (porque Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto estaría en el grupo) y los demás estarían cerca ahora? ¿Y Hebi – estaba en algún lugar cercano, no?

Bueno, no les dolería echarles una mano.

De pronto Sakura comenzó deliberadamente a elevar y disminuir su chakra, el equivalente ninja de una señal SOS.

-xxx-

Kakashi miró al Akatsuki fijamente y consideró lo que podrían hacer. Habían intentado atacar en formación, y sus ataques simplemente lo habían atravesado. Shino había enviado sus insectos tras él… y a mitad de su alimentación, el hombre simplemente se había tele transportado sin hacer ningún signo o sello.

Era claro que enfrentaban a alguien que podía usar jutsu de espacio – tiempo del más alto calibre. Tanto que era capaz de desplazar partes individuales de su cuerpo para que, de esta forma, cualquier ataque hecho sobre él pareciera pasar directamente a través de él.

El ninja peliplateado luchaba para formar un plan de ataque cuando la rama en la que Tobi estaba parado comenzó a deformarse, y lo que parecía una enorme Venus atrapamoscas, emergió… con la cabeza de alguien dentro de ella.

'_Zetsu'_ advirtió Kakashi. A éste hombre lo _había_ visto en la lista de Akatsuki.

"Todo ha terminado," dijo Zetsu. "Sasuke ganó – Uchiha Itachi está muerto."

La mente de Kakashi pareció congelarse, tropezándose con aquellas palabras. Y los demás parecían estar en el mismo estado mental – su sorpresa era casi palpable.

"Justo como lo predije," asintió Tobi.

"Aunque Sasuke se derrumbó algunos instantes después," continuó Zetsu. "Y el Amaterasu está acercándose. Sakura probablemente hará todo lo posible para sacarlos a ambos de ahí, pero después del tipo de curaciones a las que ha estado forzada a hacer…"

"Bien, parece que tendré que jugar con ustedes en otro momento, niños," dijo Tobi, girando un poco hacia ellos.

Probablemente era el ángulo – el rostro del Akatsuki que se movió justo en el lugar correcto para que la luz brillara a través del único agujero en su mascara, iluminando el ojo detrás de ella. Pero por primera vez, Kakashi descubrió que el hombre llamado Tobi tenía el Sharingan.

¿Quién demonios era él?

"Bye, bye," se despidió Tobi, desapareciendo, aparentemente, en el aire mientras Zetsu se deslizaba de regreso hacia el árbol del que había emergido.

"¡Tenemos que llegar a Sasuke y Sakura antes que ellos lo hagan!" exclamó Kakashi, saltando a la cima de un árbol cercano para explorar el paisaje circundante.

Vislumbró algunas nubes oscuras cerniéndose sobre un punto a varios kilómetros de distancia, y ordenó a Hinata que usara su Byakugan para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Hay un área a diez kilómetros de aquí que esta rodeada por un chakra muy poderoso. El bosque está quemándose… y las llamas son negras."

"¡Ese es el Amaterasu!" dijo Kakashi. "¡Ahí es donde están!"

-xxx-

Sakura continuó fluctuando su chakra, esperando que alguien llegara y los ayudara.

Pero entonces el rastro de un chakra apareció rápidamente justo detrás de ella.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, su empapado cabello esparció gotas de agua en un amplio arco alrededor de ella.

Era otro Akatsuki – el que era compañero de Deidara. Tobi, ¿o no?

Sakura se forzó por ponerse en pie, pero el tenaz agarre de Sasuke en su muñeca la detuvo, así que tuvo que conformarse con una posición semi inclinada. ¿Tal vez habría venido para llevarse el cuerpo de Itachi?

Pero cuando Tobi se movió hacia ella y Sasuke, supo que probablemente él tenía algo muy diferente en mente. Esperó hasta que estuviera a un golpe de distancia… y luego llevó su puño hacia su estomago, poniendo suficiente fuerza tras el golpe para romper cada órgano interno en su camino.

Su puño se movió a través de él como si fuese un espejismo.

"¿Que-?"

Sakura levantó su cabeza hacia el rostro de Tobi… y se encontró a sí misma mirando fijamente dentro de un Sharingan.

Su cuerpo se aflojó, la hipnosis la golpeó como una fuerte dosis de cloroformo. El último pensamiento de Sakura antes de desmayarse fue que, de saber que él tenía el Sharingan, habría mantenido sus ojos fijos en sus pies.

-xxx-

"¡Ellos ya llegaron con Sasuke y Sakura!" dijo Kiba, oliendo el aire mientras el grupo corría a través del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia donde las llamas del Amaterasu quemaban.

Kakashi no dijo nada, concentrándose en la señal fluctuante de chakra frente a ellos. Mientras se acercaban a Sasuke y Sakura, habían detectado un chakra frente a ellos que se elevaba y caía rápidamente, el método ninja de atraer la atención hacia uno mismo en grandes distancias.

Por las palabras de Zetsu, supuso que era Sakura quien lo hacía.

Las llamas de Amaterasu surgieron frente a ellos, bloqueando su camino, pero Yamato actuó rápidamente, sus manos se movieron con rapidez a través de los sellos antes de pegar sus palmas en el suelo. La tierra retumbó, y el Amaterasu terrestre se enfureció al elevarse y separarse, proveyéndoles un estrecho camino a través de las llamas.

"¡Sigan sin mi!" instruyó Yamato.

Kakashi asintió una vez, después saltó en el hueco, los demás corrieron justo detrás de él. Buscó la señal de chakra… y descubrió que no podía encontrarla.

Sakura estaba inconsciente… o…

Irrumpieron en un claro, encontrándolo esparcido con escombros... y nada más. No había señal de Sasuke o Sakura.

"Aun hay un rastro de su esencia…" murmuró Kiba. "Pero…"

"Llegamos muy tarde," dijo Kakashi sin rodeos, sintiendo el escozor amargo de la derrota en su garganta.

Miró a Sai, parpadeando en la lluvia y a un paso de lucir desolado. El artista miraba fijamente al, atípicamente silencioso, Naruto, a quien Kakashi no se atrevía a mirar.

Hinata, lenta y tímidamente descansó su mano en el hombro del rubio. Él no se movió, no advirtió el gesto… pero tampoco la apartó.

-xxx-

Karin se detuvo tan rápidamente que Juugo casi la atropelló.

"¿Qué sucede?" gruñó Suigetsu. "Dijiste que el rastro del chakra de Itachi se apagó – eso significa que la pelea terminó, ¿no?"

"Se han ido," susurró Karin, sus ojos se cerraron mientras exploró mentalmente el campo circundante.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Juugo con preocupación, agarrando la mochila de Sakura tan fuerte que la tela comenzaba a arrugarse.

"¡Otro chakra – grande también, y muy poderoso – apareció en escena… y después ellos simplemente desaparecieron!" Siseó Karin, forzando sus poderes a su límite más alto mientras luchaba por rastrear el chakra de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la costa. "¡Por allá!"

Suigetsu y Juugo se dieron la vuelta y la siguieron sin pensarlo dos veces.

-xxx-

Sakura se despertó para encontrarse en una oscura cueva, alumbrada solamente por una simple vela. Alguien había tenido a bien ponerla a ella y a Sasuke en una dura cama – consistía en dos manta, una en el piso y una cubriéndoles, y una tela enrollada que funcionaba como una almohada.

Se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. La última cosa que recordaba era ser noqueada… así que era probablemente seguro asumir que ella y Sasuke ahora eran los cautivos del hombre que la había noqueado.

El hombre también era un Uchiha. Sakura estaba un tanto impresionada – este era su cuarto secuestro consecutivo, y el tercero que había sido hecho por un Uchiha. ¡Ella sentía que merecía algún certificado o medalla… no estaba segura de qué exactamente, pero se merecía _algo_!

No podía ver a su raptor, pero la luz de la vela no llegaba tan lejos. Por todo lo que sabía, él podría estar acechando en las sombras, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sacudió con cuidado a Sasuke por los hombros, tratando de lograr que recobrara la conciencia. La mano con la que la estaba agarrando se había entumecido por la limitada circulación y, francamente, no le haría ningún bien a sus músculos estar confinados a una posición por tanto tiempo.

Él despertó, abriendo sus ojos y enfocándose en su rostro por un instante antes de permitirle a su mirada fijarse en su entorno.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó débilmente.

"No lo sé," admitió Sakura. "Pero… ¿puedes aflojar tu mano un poco?"

Sasuke parpadeó, al parecer desconcertado, y ella sacudió su entumecida muñeca para hacer énfasis.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, y sintió un destello de vergüenza al descubrir que agarraba la muñeca de Sakura. Después de lo que ella acababa de pasar, la última cosa que necesitaba era un hombre tocándola. Relajó su mano casi al instante, sus dedos se deslizaron de su muñeca mientras sus músculos punzaron dolorosamente.

Pero incluso en la débil luz, la mirada aguda de Sakura no perdió su mueca de dolor.

"Dame acá," dijo ella, tomando su mano y dejando que su energía curativa aliviara el dolor de los estirados músculos.

Sasuke cambió con lentitud a una posición sentada, notando que no sentía el latido y quemazón que sus heridas debían proveer. De hecho, se sentía notablemente saludable, dado que acababa de estar envuelto en la más difícil batalla de su vida.

"Me curaste."

No era una pregunta pero Sakura asintió de todas maneras.

Y después Sasuke noto algo más. "Tu collar se ha ido."

Se preguntó por qué no lo había descubierto antes. Probablemente porque había estado más absorto en sus heridas que en otra cosa.

La mirada de Sasuke bajó a sus piernas, la orilla de su playera no caía lo suficiente para ocultar las amoratadas huellas manchando su muslo interior como perversos tatuajes.

Él gruñó y volteó la mirada cuando su estomago giró de manera lenta y dolorosa en su interior.

Intentó no pensar en eso, enfocándose en la voz de Sakura.

"Itachi, lo cortó, el collar liberó una toxina cuando fue cortado que me paralizó – obviamente fue la repugnante idea de Orochimaru – pero no pude curar eso – " Sakura mordió su labio contra el impulso de hablar. Pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo, de mantener la atención de Sasuke en ella – había una mirada terriblemente vacía en sus ojos, como si ella no lo mantuviese ocupado en el presente, él podría desvanecerse.

"Pero, desde luego, aquellas curaciones me tomaron un poco," admitió ella. "Estoy muy baja de chakra, y no creo que tú estés mucho mejor."

"No lo estoy." Le sorprendió a Sakura que Sasuke admitiera eso.

La mirada de Sasuke corrió lentamente sobre su cuerpo, su corazón dio un agudo y doloroso vuelco cuando sus ojos encontraron la sangrante mordida en su cuello.

Sasuke tragó grueso en un esfuerzo para suprimir la bilis que se arrastraba en su garganta ante la vista.

"¿Estás… bien?" preguntó vacilantemente.

No se tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería él.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," dijo Sakura suavemente. "Y sí, estoy bien – Itachi no me violó."

Sasuke se tensó, aunque ni él supo si fue por la mención de su hermano o por el acto que se suponía había cometido.

"Pero él-"

"Lo sé," interrumpió Sakura, no quería que Sasuke pensara demasiado en lo que su hermano había dicho. "No sé por qué lo hizo parecer como si lo hubiera hecho… pero no lo hizo."

Sasuke de verdad se estremeció, sintiendo que su pecho se expandía cuando una ola de alivio pasó sobre él, casi dolorosa en su intensidad.

Antes de si quiera comprender lo que hacía, había deslizado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la acercó a él. Su cabeza descansó contra el hueco de su garganta, y su mundo consistía en nada excepto que pálida y sucia piel, y lentas respiraciones que podía sentir que movían su cabello. Ella olía a sangre, sudor y cenizas pero era calida y su pulso golpeaba de modo tranquilizador contra su oído.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía esto. Tal vez porque quería probar la verdad de su declaración, para ver si ella huía del contacto físico. Quizás porque había intentado con tanta fuerza fingir que su falsa violación no lo había afectado, que su control emocional era ahora prácticamente inexistente. Tal vez porque quería olvidar que aún cuando una parte de él se vanagloriaba en su venganza, otra parte de él lloraba por su hermano.

Tal vez porque él simplemente necesitaba sentirla.

Sakura tragó grueso, tratando de diluir el nudo en su garganta, cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke subir por su espalda para descansar contra sus omoplatos, presionándola contra él. La respiración de él entraba en grandes bocanadas, y aún se estremecía violentamente.

¿Y todo esto solamente porque le había dicho que no fue violada?

Pero al mismo tiempo, Sakura supo que era más que eso. Era el impacto de la muerte de Itachi asentándose, la extenuación por la pelea, era… todo.

"Estoy bien…" susurró ella. Era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Sasuke mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la verdad de sus palabras empapando su interior.

No había sido violada – Itachi no la había violado. Supuso que Sakura podría mentir en un esfuerzo para calmarlo, pero lo dudaba. Había verdad escrita en cada línea de su rostro, sus ojos permanecían libres de miedos atormentados, y había aceptado su abrazo, bastante repentino, sin nada más que un estremecimiento.

¿Entonces, por qué Itachi lo hizo parecer deliberadamente como si él…?

Sasuke apretó sus ojos. No quería pensar extensamente en por qué Itachi le hizo creer que Sakura habías sido ultrajada, sólo quería dejarlo todo atrás. Para olvidase de alguna forma de Itachi, olvidase de haberlo matado… sólo borrar a su hermano de su vida.

"Pero, Sasuke, hay algo que debes saber," continuó Sakura. "Fuimos capturados por ese tipo Tobi – me noqueó muy rápido, así que no vi mucho… pero él tiene el Sharingan."

Sasuke se puso rígido, pero cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, el Akatsuki en cuestión dio un paso a la luz, haciendo que ambos se tensaran instintivamente. Sakura de pronto estuvo dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que todo lo que traía puesto era la camisa de Sasuke, mantenida amarrada por unos nudos.

De verdad necesitaba unos pantalones – era difícilmente infundirte confianza y coraje cuando estás difícilmente vestida.

"Me disculpo por haberte noqueado," le dijo a ella, pero Sakura no detectó sinceridad en su voz. "Pero necesitaba traer a Sasuke aquí."

"¿Entonces por qué me trajiste?" rompió Sakura.

"No quise tener que cortar la mano de Sasuke para separarte de él."

Ella supuso que eso era suficiente. Pero aquello seguía sin explicar por qué habría querido llevar a Sasuke ahí en primer lugar. A no ser que Akatsuki estuviese ahora reclutando ahora que muchos de sus miembros estaban muertos…

"¿Y qué quieres conmigo?" preguntó Sasuke, agradecido de que Sakura estuviese al otro lado de él – se sentía mejor en esta situación sabiendo que servía como una barrera física entre Sakura y el Akatsuki.

"Te traje aquí para decirte algo muy importante, sobre Uchiha Itachi," dijo Tobi simplemente.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula. Itachi estaba bien muerto – el asesino de su familia y el último miembro sobreviviente de su familia – finalmente descansaba en paz. Su venganza había sido lograda, y no deseaba enfocarse en que tan realmente vació lo hacía sentirse eso.

Parecía que Kakashi, y de hecho, Sakura habían tenido razón – la venganza era simplemente una victoria Pírrica. Todo lo que dejaba era cenizas, desesperación y vacío.

Sinceramente, Sasuke no quería pensar en lo que habría sentido si no hubiese tenido a Sakura con él para concentrarse.

"Pero primero, déjame presentarme," dijo el hombre, deslizando la mascara de su rostro.

Y Sasuke no supo qué sucedió. Vislumbró un ojo con Sharingan, su propio ojo palpitó… y llamas negras estallaron repentinamente en el hombro del Akatsuki.

Gritó y agarró su adolorida cuenca, escuchando a Sakura exclamar en sorpresa, mientras el hombre se alejó hacia las sombras con llamas de tinta consumiendo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" murmuró Sakura, un tanto para ella misma, cuando trató de hacer que la mano de Sasuke se alejara de su ojo. "Vamos, Sasuke, no seas un bebé – déjame ver…"

Su voz se calmó cuando consiguió su primer vistazo a su ojo. Estaba sangrando, como si algún vaso se hubiese roto… pero fue el diseño del Sharingan lo que captó su mirada.

"Sasuke… tienes el Mangekyou." Al menos, ella asumió que era el Mangekyou – indudablemente no era su Sharingan habitual, eso era muy obvio.

Sasuke dio un respingo, pero lo que iba a decir murió en su garganta cuando pequeños dedos trazaron su adolorida cuenca, con chakra fluyendo de ellos como fría y calmante agua, borrando el dolor como si nunca hubiese existido. Una mano que se sentía mucho más delicada de lo que realmente era, quitó la sangre, borrando el último rastro del dolor que había curado, y aún en su confusión, Sasuke estuvo seguro que la acción tenía profundidades y matices que él no quería examinar.

"¿Tengo…el Mangekyou?" dijo al final, y Sakura prácticamente pudo sentir su perplejidad – uniéndose a la suya. "Entonces eso –"

"Eso fue el Amaterasu que Itachi implantó en ti," fue la voz del Akatsuki.

Salió de las sombras una vez más, sin algún signo, herida o imperfección que indicara que acababa de ser prendido en fuego.

"¿Repítelo de nuevo?" dijo Sakura, sintiéndose muy confundida. Y más que un poco inquieta ante la idea de que el hombre frente a ellos pudiese deshacerse de un Amaterasu sin ningún tipo de efectos secundarios. "Itachi implantó algo en Sasuke?"

"Él equipo a Sasuke con su propio jutsu, tal vez como un último esfuerzo para matarme, tal vez para simplemente mantenerme lejos de Sasuke…" Encogió sus hombros, y aunque no hubiese alguna indicación en su tono o comportamiento, Sakura sintió que su presencia era, de alguna forma, irritante para él. Probablemente sólo estaba molesto por haber tenido que llevarla.

"Parece que arregló las cosas para que a la vista de mi Sharingan se provocara la activación del Amaterasu," reflexionó él.

"¿Cómo…?" la voz de Sasuke era tan suave que Sakura se preguntó si él estaba consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

"¿Itachi te hizo algo justo antes de morir, cierto?"

Sasuke miró de forma débil al Akatsuki con confusión… después recordó los dedos de Itachi golpeando su frente.

"De alguna manera, te transfirió todas sus técnicas oculares," continuó Tobi.

"¿Pero por qué-?"

"Para protegerte."

Sakura se mantuvo callada, mirando el intercambio mientras su mente zumbaba, pensando simultáneamente como es que podrían confiar en este hombre y calculando todas las posibles implicaciones de sus palabras.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, dándole un poco la espalda a Tobi. La mano de Sakura descansó sobre su espalda, y casi involuntariamente, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose en su hombro.

"Te aseguro, que digo la verdad," dijo el Akatsuki. "Después de todo, Sasuke, tú le preguntaste sobre la persona que lo ayudó aquella noche."

Sakura sintió los músculos de Sasuke tensarse bajo su mano.

"Era yo – Uchiha Madara."

Sakura había pensado que no podría estar más sorprendida cuando 'Tobi' les había dicho que Itachi había intentado proteger a Sasuke. Pero estaba equivocada – esta información ilustraba todas las nuevas profundidades de la sorpresa.

¿Madara… de verdad estaba todavía vivo? ¿Justo como Itachi había dicho?

"Sé todo lo que debe saberse sobre Itachi," dijo Madara, su tono sonó con la indirecta más leve de satisfacción. "Desde luego, él murió sin saber justo cuanto sabía yo."

"¡_Cállate_!" explotó Sasuke de pronto, alejándose de Sakura. Pero ella mantuvo su mano en su espalda, y él estaba agradecido por su tranquilizante presencia.

"Itachi implantó el Amaterasu en tu ojo porque no quería que nosotros nos conociéramos," continuó Madara, ignorando el arrebato de Sasuke. "Los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre Itachi eran Danzo, el Tercer Hokage, y los dos consejeros, Homura y Koharu. Con el Tercero muerto, sólo son aquellos tres miembros del consejo los que saben la verdad, y ellos nunca hablaran de eso con nadie. Y así es como Itachi lo quería."

'_No era Danzo el que estaba involucrado en la Raíz?_' reflexionó Sakura.

Pero Madara no había terminado. "Pero yo también sé la verdad, aunque dudo que Itachi comprendiera eso… pero él fue cauteloso. En el caso de que yo pudiese tener algún conocimiento de ello, trató de usar el Amaterasu para asegurarse de que yo no te lo contara. Como dije, él intentaba protegerte."

"No…" dijo Sasuke paralizadamente.

Sakura lo miró con preocupación. Su cuerpo estaba haciéndose regularmente más oprimido y tenso bajo su mano, como si estuviese a un tortuoso paso de romperse. Su respiración se acercaba a la hiperventilación y Sakura se movió ligeramente, poniéndose más cerca de él. Reconocía los signos de un inminente ataque de pánico cuando veía uno.

"No... no... él trató de matarme..." Sasuke sacudía su cabeza violentamente. "Él trató de matarme… trató de quitarme los ojos… él violó-"

'_Pero no lo hizo,'_ Indicó una fría voz dentro de su mente. _'Sakura dijo que no lo hizo, ¿recuerdas?'_

Pero Itachi había querido matarlo… ¿cierto? Había querido tomar sus ojos… ¿cierto?

Miles de recuerdos de Itachi el monstruo, resonaron con miles de recuerdos de Itachi el hermano, y Sasuke sintió como si su mente comenzara a romperse en dos por su confusión. Sabía que estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico o rabia destructiva. No estaba completamente seguro de cuál prefería.

Algo hervía bajo su piel, como una serpiente, como un dragón. Algo oscuro y prominente y con dientes que gritaba por violencia, por venganza.

Brazos delgados se enredaron alrededor de sus hombros, y un calido cuerpo se presionó contra su costado.

"¡Sasuke, detente!"

Sakura.

Y como lo había hecho antes, como _siempre_ lo hacía, el dragón se detuvo ante su toque, manteniéndose quieto y dócil bajo suaves ojos verdes.

Sakura pudo sentir que Sasuke comenzaba a relajarse, y luchó contra el impulso de sonreír en alivio – aunque de alguna manera eso no parecía ajustar con la situación.

"Él necesita respirar," dijo Madara impacientemente, acercándose como si fuese a apartarla.

Sasuke golpeó su mano. "¡Tócala y te mataré!"

El gruñido gutural y la severa promesa en su vos elevaron los cabellos de la parte posterior del cuello de Sakura. Incluso Madara pareció comprender que forzar a Sasuke en este tema sería imprudente, porque retiró su brazo.

Pero el momento de coherencia de Sasuke pareció haber pasado. Agarraba la manta tan fuerte que los tendones de su mano sobresalían, y se apoyaba de nuevo contra Sakura. No es que a ella le molestara, pero eso mostraba que tan cerca estaba Sasuke del borde que buscaba activamente alguna forma de desahogo.

Las manos de ella se elevaron, una envolviéndose alrededor de sus hombros mientras la otra comenzó a acariciar su cabello lenta y consoladoramente y él presionó su frente contra el cuello de ella.

"Él mató a nuestra Mamá y Papá," murmuraba Sasuke, sonando casi sofocado. "Nuestro clan entero… él mató..."

"Es verdad que él mató al Clan Uchiha y dejó la villa," agregó Madara, sonando completamente indiferente ante la angustia que sus palabras causaban. "Pero lo hizo todo por ordenes de Konoha."

-xxx-

"_La venganza tiene el mismo efecto para saciar las emociones que, el agua de mar para saciar la sed."_

_-Walter Weckler_

-xxx-

**Victoria Pírrica:** es aquella en la que, aún cuando se gana, se termina también perdiendo demasiado, como por ejemplo, ganar una guerra pero perder a muchos de los soldados.


	18. Verdad

OMG! Dos capítulos en menos de una semana, creo que debo hacer esto más rápido, ya me he tardado demasiado en traducir estas historias, aunque no prometo que actualizaré así de rápido siempre.

Gracias por sus reviews: setsuna17, EdiitH, Bella-uchiha1, MitorOlas, Antotis, Ruki-0408, Strikis, flordecereso97, Ann Rosemary Malfoy, -Sakuritah-, zeldalove Akira-chan, Gibellu, SuckMeX, fabiola59, Valee 404, FaBiiOoLiixX, Piffle Priincess, jin, , ViliViry y sandy hyuga.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y por las felicitaciones por mi cumpleaños!

Saludos!

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el fiction me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo 18**

**Verdad**

"_El odio no es cesado por el odio, sino sólo por el amor; ésta es la ley eterna."_

_-Buddha _

-xxx-

Sakura estaba ahora totalmente segura de que se encontraba más allá de impresionada y en algún reino emocional nunca trazado por seres humanos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, supo que cualquier confusión que sintiera no se compararía con la que Sasuke estaba sintiendo.

¿Itachi había matado el clan entero… por órdenes?

"Había un problema en Konoha… un problema que se remonta hasta el día en que fue fundada," narró Madara. "Itachi fue utilizado para 'corregir' ese problema."

"¿Qué prueba tenemos de que estás diciendo la verdad?" preguntó Sakura, incapaz de detenerse a indicar lo obvio.

Aunque la mascara le impidiera ver la expresión de Madara, Sakura prácticamente podía sentir un frío arrastrándose por su columna. Al parecer a él no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

Sasuke se movió meticulosamente, con los músculos extendidos, listo para la acción. Listo paras saltar hacia Madara por si hacía cualquier movimiento hacia Sakura. Miró de manera furiosa la superficie en espiral de la mascara del Akatsuki, intentando comunicar que había sido totalmente sincero cuando lo amenazó anteriormente. No le importaba que tan exhausto estuviera o qué información prometía este hombre – si Madara dañaba a Sakura, era hombre muerto.

El Uchiha mayor pareció comprender esto, porque reasumió la conversación sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento hacia la médico.

"No tengo pruebas," admitió él. "Es su decisión creerme o no. Pero sólo escúchenme hasta el final – eso es todo lo que pido."

Sakura no pronunció palabra. Claro, tenía curiosidad, pero esta decisión estaba completamente en manos de Sasuke – ella no tenía el derecho de tomarla por él. Hubo un momento de silencio, después sintió a Sasuke asentir lentamente contra ella.

"Bien, cuéntanos."

Su voz sonaba firme, pero Sakura no pudo evitar notar que uno de los brazos de él se había retirado de la manta para deslizarse alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella de la misma forma en que un niño agarraría un muñeco de peluche por consuelo.

Sin importar cuanta indiferencia pudiese fingir él, Sakura podía notar que Sasuke estaba francamente asustado por lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Sasuke sabía que, bajo circunstancias normales, probablemente estaría más que avergonzado por la manera en que se aferraba a Sakura. En primer lugar, bajo circunstancias normales, no estaría aferrado a Sakura.

Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales. Se sentía como si se estuviese tambaleando en el borde de algún precipicio mental y cuando cayera… no sabía lo que pasaría. Agarrar a Sakura así le hacía sentir, de alguna forma, más calmado, con más control de sí mismo.

Escuchó a Madara decirles sobre el tiempo en que las organizaciones ninja eran simplemente clanes individuales que actuaban como mercenarios. Pero habían dos quienes eran proclamados como los mejores – el Uchiha y el Senju del bosque. Incluso entre los Uchiha, Madara era considerado como excepcionalmente poderoso – el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido por tanto tiempo era una muestra evidente de eso. Obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan y después usó los ojos de su hermano para hacerlo permanente (como Itachi había dicho) y se volvió el líder del clan Uchiha.

Y en un tiempo donde las habilidades de cada clan eran ofrecidas al mejor postor, era inevitable que él chocara con el líder del clan Senju – Hashirama.

'_Conozco ese nombre,'_ Pensó Sakura, consultando su formidable memoria en un intento de precisar dónde lo había escuchado. _'¿No era ese el nombre del Primer Hokage?'_

Madara afirmó que el Uchiha y Senju eran clanes rivales, sólo cada uno de ellos podía equilibrar las habilidades del otro. Y cuando Madara se enfrentó con Hashirama una y otra vez, su nombre se hizo cada vez más conocido.

"¿Tomaste los ojos de tu hermano por la fama?" la voz de Sasuke era aparentemente tranquila.

"Quería proteger al clan Uchiha," aclaró Madara. "Mientras más poderosos nos hacíamos, más enemigos adquiríamos. Mi hermano ofreció sus propios ojos por el bien del clan."

Sasuke se tragó el impulso de gritar que la historia sonaba muy conveniente para Madara – ¿por qué no fue él quien le dio sus ojos a su hermano? – y escuchó mientras el Uchiha continuaba la historia. Meterse en una discusión no los llevaría a ningún lado.

Aparentemente, los Senju pidieron una tregua con los Uchiha, y los Uchiha estuvieron de acuerdo. Su rivalidad había empujado a ambos clanes a su propio límite.

Pero Madara se había opuesto a la tregua, y mientras clamaba que lo había hecho por honrar aquello por lo que su hermano se sacrificó, y que creía que el clan Senju eventualmente exterminarían a los Uchiha, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que Madara era simplemente una de esas personas que se alimentaban de la guerra y la batalla.

Poco después de la alianza, los dos clanes hicieron un pacto con el líder del País del Fuego y, por primera vez, el sistema de una villa ninja por País fue establecido. Sin guerra con clanes rivales, la lucha disminuyó y, eventualmente, se originó la paz.

Pero había una disputa por la posición de Hokage. El pueblo eligió a Hashirama y, Madara, viendo que los Uchiha perdían su supremacía, decidió oponérsele. Pero nadie lo apoyó, diciendo que era simplemente motivado por su propio deseo de poder.

'_Y estoy inclinada a creer que tenían razón,'_ reflexionó Sakura. _'Su propio clan quería paz – ¿eso no debió darle una idea de que eran felices como estaban las cosas? ¡Un verdadero líder hace lo que es mejor para su gente, no satisface sus ambiciones personales!"_

Así que Madara desafió a Konoha y fue derrotado por Hashirama en el valle del Fin. Todos asumieron que había muerto allí.

El segundo Hokage formó la Policía Militar de Konoha – dirigida y poblada por los miembros del clan Uchiha – supuestamente para darles una posición de confianza y asegurar que ninguno se pusiera en descontento como Madara lo hizo.

"Pero su propósito real fue distanciar a los Uchiha del gobierno de la villa, y mantener a sus miembros bajo vigilancia," explicó Madara.

'_Eso dices tú…'_ Sakura tuvo que morder su mejilla para detenerse de decirlo en voz alta.

Los Senju conservaron su posición como el poder supremo en Konoha… y después el Kyuubi atacó.

"Sólo el Sharingan es capaz de controlar al Kyuubi, así que el consejo sospechó que un Uchiha estaba detrás de los ataques," dijo Madara. "En realidad, fue sólo un extraño acontecimiento."

'_Y sin embargo, Itachi dijo que fuiste tú,'_ reflexionó Sakura. _'Y yo no ubicaría eso fuera de tu alcance – ¡casi has admitido ser un bastardo hambriento de poder, dedicado a la guerra!'_

Pero el consejo sospechaba ahora que el clan Uchiha había puesto sus miras en controlar a la villa, ó eso dijo Madara. Después del ataque, los Uchiha fueron custodiados de cerca por el ANBU y segregados a un extremo de la villa.

"Su desconfianza y sospecha dieron nacimiento al rencor," continuó Madara. "Y, con el tiempo, las sospechas se volvieron realidad, los Uchiha comenzaron a conspirar para tomar el pueblo. Así que el consejo plantó un espía en el clan Uchiha… y aquel espía era Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura se puso rígida, y sintió a Sasuke hacer lo mismo.

"Aunque eras parte del clan Uchiha, eras demasiado joven para estar implicado en algo de aquella magnitud," Madara encogió los hombros. "Así que nunca te dijeron."

Les dijo que el padre de Sasuke había sido el cabecilla, y que Itachi entró en el ANBU por órdenes de su padre, como un espía para el clan Uchiha. Pero se volvió un doble agente, y en su lugar vigiló al clan Uchiha.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sasuke débilmente. Tenía el presentimiento de que debería tener una reacción mayor a esto, pero se sentía extrañamente separado de todo lo que escuchaba, como si no fuese lo suficientemente verdadero.

La mano de Sakura pasó de nuevo sobre su cabello, y cerró sus ojos.

Sakura escuchó mientras Madara les contaba que Itachi vio la Tercera Guerra Ninja cuando tenía apenas cuatro años, y ver morir a muchos de su familia a tan poca edad lo convirtió en el tipo de hombre que odiaba el conflicto. Se preocupaba por la estabilidad de la villa – por la paz – más de lo que se preocupaba por las ambiciones de su clan.

Y cuando le fue dada la misión de aniquilar a su clan entero, tomó su decisión. Si el clan Uchiha hubiese comenzado una guerra civil, eso habría hecho trizas a Konoha… y los otros países seguramente no hubiesen desperdiciado tal oportunidad. Habrían atacado, y eso hubiera provocado una Cuarta Guerra.

Millones habrían muerto… todo en nombre del interés propio del clan Uchiha.

Así que Itachi tomó su decisión.

"En ese entonces, yo estaba resentido tanto con los Senju, quienes me habían expulsado, y con los Uchiha, quienes se negaron a apoyarme" siguió Madara. "Itachi fue el único que descubrió que yo seguía vivo, y me buscó para hacerme una oferta. A cambio de dejarme lograr mi venganza sobre los Uchiha, me pidió no dañar al resto de la villa. Acepté, e Itachi cumplió su deber."

Sasuke pareció estremecerse, y Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse por su estado mental. No podía ser bueno para él estar escuchando esto poco después de haber matado a su hermano.

Pero Madara no había terminado. "Matar a su clan, dejar la villa… todo era parte de su deber. Y lo cumplió, excepto por un error."

Sakura tuvo un presentimiento de que sabía por dónde iba esto.

"Fue incapaz de matar a su hermano menor."

Sakura se estremeció.

Madara les contó que Itachi había suplicado al Tercer Hokage que protegiera a Sasuke de Danzo y los mayores. Después dejó la villa, pero no antes de amenazar a Danzo que si le ponía una mano encima a Sasuke, Itachi dejaría escapar todo lo que sabía sobre la villa a los países enemigos. Le dio a Sasuke la venganza como su objetivo (y sin importar que tan noble hubiese sido su causa, Sakura sintió que podría haber golpeado a Itachi en la nuca por eso) y le rogó al Hokage no contarle la verdad a Sasuke, esperando que creyera que el clan Uchiha era un clan del cual estar orgulloso.

Desde el día que dejó la villa, Itachi planeó enfrentar a Sasuke… y después morir por su mano.

Sakura se preguntó si la muerte habría sido para Itachi como un alivio.

"Mintiendo…" murmuró Sasuke, sonando casi incoherente de nuevo. "Estás mintiendo… tienes que estar mintiendo…"

Tomó un profundo respiro y se enderezó, separándose de Sakura, aunque un brazo siguió de manera segura alrededor de su cintura. Sakura decidió no mencionar que su agarre se volvía un poco apretado.

"Casi fui asesinado, más de una vez," dijo, con su voz sonando notablemente más estable.

"Todo era parte de su plan," contestó Madara. "Tenía que acorralarte para liberarte de Orochimaru y el sello de maldición."

La mirada de Sakura voló hacia a la unión del hombro y cuello de Sasuke, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que Madara tenía razón – las marcas negras en la piel de Sasuke habían desaparecido, eliminadas indudablemente con la muerte de Orochimaru.

"Y con la muerte de alguien cercano a ti, tu Mangekyou Sharingan sería despertado," siguió él.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" rompió Sasuke. "Itachi dijo que tú liberaste al Kyuubi en la villa."

"Mintió," dijo Madara simplemente. "Te lo dije – tenía miedo de que averiguaras la verdad. Mintió para que no confiaras en mí. Todo sobre la pelea fue programado… después de todo, él no violó a Sakura, ¿o sí?

Sasuke se congeló, justo como Sakura.

"Itachi te hizo creer que la había violado, para que, en el remoto caso de que estuvieses tan furioso por lo que él le hubiese hecho, tu simplemente lo mataras sin molestarte en hacer tus preguntas. Quería que te enfadaras, y probablemente decidió que ella era la mejor opción.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que eso era ciertamente verídico. Si Itachi hubiera violado a Karin, él se habría asqueado, disgustado…

Pero nunca habría sido tan cercano a la angustia que lo desgarró cuando pensó que su hermano había violado a Sakura.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. "¡No! ¡Itachi era malvado! Era un criminal-"

"Se unió a Akatsuki con el fin de mantener vigilancia sobre la organización desde el interior. Sabía que nunca podría volver a Konoha, pero cuando el Tercer Hokage murió lo hizo de todas maneras. El Tercer Hokage juró protegerte, así que su aparición fue para advertir a Danzo y los mayores que seguía vivo, y que habrían graves consecuencias si eras lastimado."

"¡Mentiroso!" gruñó Sasuke, pero era más débil ahora. Recordaba los comentarios de Itachi, aparentemente absurdos, sobre la naturaleza de la verdad antes de unirse por completo a la batalla.

En aquel entonces parecieron aislados y absurdos… pero cuando se ponían junto a la historia de Madara, todo comenzaba a tomar una espantosa clase de sentido.

Sakura recordaba la misma cosa… pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el motivo de Madara en decirles esto.

"Itachi se aseguró de que su muerte te daría un nuevo poder, y que al derrotarlo y vengar al clan Uchiha serías aclamado como un héroe en Konoha. Todo lo que hizo… fue sólo por tu bien."

Sakura hizo una mueca. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Itachi mató a su clan, sí, pero al hacerlo evitó una guerra civil. Se había unido al Akatsuki, sí, pero también hizo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de Sasuke. Amaba a Sasuke, pero prácticamente había hecho de su vida un autentico infierno…

Y si eso jugaba con su propia mente a este grado, sólo podía imaginarse lo que le estaba haciendo a Sasuke.

Al menos, asumiendo que Madara hubiese dicho la verdad. Se encontraba insegura en creer algo tan inconsistente como esto, pero sus instintos le decían que su historia era verdadera – al menos, la parte sobre Itachi. Seguía sin creer que las motivaciones de Madara eran realmente tan buenas y nobles como las había presentado.

"Pero he dicho lo que vine a decir… así que ahora les mostraré la salida," comentó Madara.

Esto sólo sirvió para incrementar las sospechas de Sakura. ¿Acababa de contarles la historia y ahora los dejaba irse? Ella no se lo tragaba – debía tener algún motivo oculto, no le daba la impresión de ser alguien que hacía algo como esto sólo porque sí.

"Vamos, Sasuke, debemos salir de aquí," murmuró ella, tirando de los hombros de Sasuke para que se levantara con ella.

Parecía calmado y compuesto, pero Sakura sabía que esta no era la calma de alguien en paz. Esta era la calma de alguien que estaba a minutos, quizás segundos de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Él brazo de él se sujetaba tan fuertemente alrededor de su cintura que estaba segura que estaba haciendo un moretón. Lenta y cuidadosamente quitó el miembro y, en su lugar, lo puso sobre su hombro, de donde se agarró igual de fuerte. Ella deslizó su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, para sostenerlo en caso de que se derrumbara.

Físicamente, estaba razonablemente sano, desde luego, pero mentalmente era por completo otra historia. Y Sakura había visto suficientes colapsos nerviosos para saber que la tensión mental y emocional podía ser miles de veces más debilitante que la extenuación física.

Si Sasuke se colapsaba, quería estar lista para ello.

Madara los dirigió a la luz del sol, y Sakura se asustó cuando descubrió que se encontraban en una playa. Debieron haber estado en una de aquellas cuevas de la playa formadas por la marea.

Madara observó a Sasuke y Sakura emerger de la cueva, agarrándose fuertemente el uno al otro, y sintiendo los primeros indicios de inquietud.

Había pensado que, después de narrarle a Sasuke la verdad sobre Itachi, sería fácil persuadirlo para unirse al Akatsuki en contra de Konoha. Para ser honesto, no había imaginado que se llevara a cabo mucha persuasión – creyó que Sasuke simplemente tomaría la iniciativa y comenzaría su cruzada contra Konoha por su cuenta. Sí, Sakura era de Konoha, pero no imaginó que ella fuese capaz de disuadirlo.

La había llevado en un esfuerzo por determinar su efecto sobre Sasuke, aunque no esperó que su influencia fuera tan alta. Asumió que Sasuke la había llevado con él para usar sus habilidades médicas, con quizás un vago sentimiento de nostalgia por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo…

Pero la manera en que Sasuke la sostenía ahora, su reacción cuando la creyó amenazada, su interacción en la cueva; todo le decía a Madara que había subestimado severamente la importancia de esta mujer para Sasuke.

¿Quizás debería hacer una propuesta indirecta?

Sasuke parpadeó mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz del sol, preguntándose qué significaba todo esto. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Acababa de descubrir que no había matado a un monstruo, había asesinado a un hermano amoroso…

Sintió que su garganta se apretaba ante aquel pensamiento. Ahora no había nadie – estaba solo, solo…

"Sasuke, eso está un poco apretado," murmuró Sakura a su lado.

Sasuke relajó el fuerte agarre que su mano había hecho sobre su hombro, tomando un respiro cuando comprendió que no era cierto – él no estaba solo.

No estaba solo, Sakura estaba con él. Aún. Incluso aunque la hubiese puesto en libertad, incluso aunque ella pudo haber escapado durante la batalla con Itachi, incluso aunque pudo haberlo dejado en la cueva…

Ella seguía con él.

"Sasuke," la voz de Madara irrumpió en sus pensamientos, y a Sasuke le molestó al instante. No necesitaba que más revelaciones cayesen sobre él – sólo quería que lo dejaran solo.

O mejor dicho, quería que lo dejaran solo con Sakura.

"¡Déjanos!" el tono imperativo de la voz de Sasuke hizo que Madara apretara sus dientes, pero reconocía un callejón sin salida cuando veía uno. Si presionaba, Sasuke no haría nada. Si dejaba que el muchacho le diera vueltas al asunto… entonces todo resultaría como debía.

Y si no lo hacía… Madara creía saber quien sería responsable. La presencia de Sakura no era meramente una molestia, su presencia era un peligro para sus planes.

Madara meditó eliminarla ahí y ahora, pero después suprimió el impulso de manera muy precipitada. Sasuke estaba muy apegado a ella, muy protectivo – si Sakura era asesinada, Madara debía asegurarse que no fuese vinculado con Akatsuki de ningún modo. Algo le decía que si Sasuke tuviese la menor sospecha de que él estaba envuelto en su fallecimiento, el más joven de los Uchiha dedicaría su vida a destruirlo.

Así que se tele transportó, dejando sola a la pareja en la costa.

Sakura dejó salir un suave suspiro de alivio cuando el Akatsuki consintió la petición de Sasuke (bueno, más bien la orden) y los dejó solos. A ella no le gustaba el hombre.

Por varios instantes, Sasuke no se movió, mirando fijamente las olas. Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que él intentaba entender todo en su mente, y no lo envidiaba. Era bastante alucinante para ella, odiaba pensar cómo sería para él.

"Él me amaba…" dijo Sasuke distantemente. "Él me amaba… desde el principio…"

Sakura prácticamente podía escuchar una sirena de emergencia gimiendo en su cabeza – ¡inminente fusión mental entera!

Se dio la vuelta, y se quedó aturdida cuando vio las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Sasuke.

Nunca antes había visto a Sasuke llorar. Jamás.

Los hombros de él comenzaron a temblar con sollozos… y ahí fue cuando Sakura se perdió. Giró en el agarre de él y se aferró a él como una lapa, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y echándose sobre él, sosteniéndolo como si de algún modo pudiese abarcar todo su dolor y sanarlo.

Cuando sintió las lágrimas comenzando a escocer sus propios ojos, no las detuvo.

Sasuke no pudo recordar la última vez que había llorado. Incluso mientras miraba sus lágrimas caer para adherirse al cabello de Sakura en gotitas diminutas de agua salada, el hecho de que estuviese llorando no parecía real. Podía sentir el peso del dolor en su pecho como una presión física, aplastando su corazón y pulmones y todo a su alrededor, haciendo que su respiración pareciera demasiado aguda y que su corazón golpeara con demasiada fuerza.

Y aún así no parecía real.

Podía sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo tan fuertemente que el costado de su rostro estaba presionado contra su pecho desnudo como si estuviese adherido ahí. Podía sentir el cabello de ella depositado sobre su piel, y la humedad de sus propias lágrimas sobre su carne. Ella lloraba por él… ¿por qué eso no le sorprendía?

Y aún así no parecía real.

Podía sentir sus respiraciones inconstantes y bruscas resoplando contra su piel húmeda de lágrimas, y las sintió cuando ella tomó un profundo respiro para hablar. Por un instante, se preguntó que diría, si intentaría decir frases desgastadas en un intento por calmarlo. ¿Qué _podría_ decir?

"Estoy aquí," susurró Sakura. No iba a decir 'está bien' o 'todo estará bien' – ella no sabía si eso estaría bien alguna vez o muy bien, y sabía que no sería bueno mentirle.

"Estoy aquí,"

Pero podía decir esto.

"Estoy aquí."

Y Sasuke comprendió que eso era verdad. Ella estaba allí con él. Lloraba por él. Por alguna razón que nunca entendería, se preocupaba por él.

Sasuke se movió. Sus brazos se inclinaron y se cerraron alrededor de ella, presionándola contra él como si buscara meterla directamente a través de su piel.

Sakura gritó suavemente cuando Sasuke la agarró, con fuerza tan desesperada en su agarre que de hecho la levantó del piso. No protestó – por el contrario, simplemente lo sostuvo con más fuerza. El rostro de él se presionaba en su cabello, y podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando la cima de su cabeza y deslizándose por su propio rostro hasta que no supo cuales lágrimas sobre sus mejillas eran suyas y cuales las de él.

Una parte de Sasuke todavía seguía totalmente desconcertada por sus acciones. Nunca había sido una clase de persona muy física – el contacto prolongado como éste usualmente lo ponía tenso, impaciente por detenerlo… no desesperado por más.

Sasuke se preguntó si los eventos por los que acababa de vivir no habrían roto algo en él. Pero extrañamente, no le importaba si lo habían hecho. No le importaba nada excepto el dolor ardiente en su pecho y la mujer en sus brazos.

"Estoy aquí," susurró ella de nuevo. "Estoy aquí…"

"Gracias."

Sakura fue incapaz de detenerse de ponerse tiesa ante el recuerdo de la vez anterior en que le había dicho aquella palabra. Una de las manos en la espalda de él se arqueó hasta que las yemas de sus dedos descansaron contra su columna.

"Tu intentas dejarme noqueada, y yo golpearé este grupo de nervios y juro que no caminarás por una semana," masculló ella de forma enojada, sólo por ser cautelosa.

Sasuke fue golpeado con el repentino y bizarro impulso de reír. Resopló un suspiro divertido que sonó más bien como un sollozo.

Sakura se rió tontamente a través de sus lagrimas y Sasuke comprendió que el dolor que había aplastado su pecho ya no era tan agudo como antes. Estaba aún allí, pero… de alguna manera, más ligero.

Lentamente bajó a Sakura a la arena, sin saber realmente qué había sucedido, pero consciente de que su relación se había transformado. O quizás transformado era la palabra incorrecta – se había movido, de la misma manera en que, girar una gema en la luz, revelaba sus diferentes facetas.

Algo le dijo que este cambio se había construido por un largo, largo tiempo. Había estado sucediendo por mucho, mucho tiempo, y sólo ahora era consciente de ello.

Ella buscó su mirada, y él comprendió que podía sentirlo también.

"Así que, uh…" Sakura secó sus ojos, limpiando la última de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "¿Ahora qué?"

Sasuke lo consideró. Si él hubiese matado a Itachi, y nunca descubierto la verdad, podría haber sido capaz de regresar a Konoha. Pero ahora que sabía lo que aquellos miembros del consejo hicieron… no, él no podía regresar. Debía honrar la memoria de Itachi – tenía que destruir la causa de la infelicidad de su hermano…

"Destruiré Konoha," dijo suavemente.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron, y parecía espantada. ¿Acaso ella no podía ver que eso debía hacerse? El consejo era corrupto y malvado – debían ser destruidos. No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya con lo que habían hecho…

La misma Sakura escuchó la historia, ¿tenía que haberlo comprendido, no?

Aparentemente no, porque ella sólo lo miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

Sasuke suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Vamos – necesitamos regresar con los demás-"

"¡Estúpido, egoísta, arrogante, **cabrón** cabeza dura!"

Sasuke se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver el puño de Sakura volando hacia su rostro.

-xxx-

"_Decirle a tu amigo sus defectos, es una de las más severas pruebas de la amistad."_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

-xxx-

Jajaja Esa no se la esperaban, ¿o sí?


	19. Regreso al punto de partida

Después de mucho tiempo, he aquí el capítulo de Ripples. Lamento mucho las tardanzas! No sé si recuerdan toda la historia, pero si lo necesitan puedo escribir un pequeño resumen.

Gracias a: Ari-chan x3, Antotis, haruno-fan, FaBiiOoLiixX, kaoruchan17, Mitorolas, -Sakuritah-, marijf22, Keira, ViliViry, verdeJade, Strikis, Butterfly Comte, Silvitha, Loquilla, setsuna17, ZeldaLove Akira-Chan, Piffle Priincess, asukasoad, Tsubaki. Deva. 65, EditH, Angel de la Oscuridad, Calipitachix, Angelunny, sandy hyuga, gluco, Mita Kyu, marjugagu, Natsumi No Chiharu, LunaDark, lilibeth, NoEtH, aRiElLa 95, namie, vicolove13, saya, loriana y a todos los demás que a pesar de las demoras siguen leyendo esta historia y hacen el honor de escribir sus grandiosos reviews.

Espero que todos estén muy bien, sean felices!

**Capítulo 19**

**Regreso al punto de partida**

"_El odio paraliza la vida; el amor, la libera. El odio complica la vida; el amor, la armoniza. El odio oscurece la vida; el amor la ilumina."_

_-Martin Luther King_

-xxx-

Sakura no podía creerle – ¿Iba a destruir Konoha? ¿Después de que Itachi dedicó su vida a salvarla? Podía compadecerse por el choque emocional con el que Sasuke acababa de lidiar… pero esto, no lo consentiría – necesitaba despertar, ¡y parecía ser que ella interpretaría el papel de reloj despertador!

Sasuke desapareció rápidamente del camino de su puño, pero Sakura no se desalentó. Golpeó de nuevo y, esta vez, le pegó a una pequeña saliente rocosa cuando Sasuke esquivó, rompiéndola en pedazos y enviando pequeños cascos de piedra volando por el aire.

Sasuke parpadeó, tratando de recobrarse por ambas sorpresas, Sakura atacándolo, y ver una saliente de roca sólida desmoronándose como pasta cuando ella la golpeó.

"No quiero pelear," rompió él.

"_¡Yo sí!_" gritó ella, con su puño embistiendo hacia su estomago.

Sasuke contraatacó, agarrando su muñeca y lanzándola hacia un lado. Sakura golpeó el piso… y desapareció en una explosión de humo.

Sasuke apenas si tuvo tiempo de comprender que ella debió haber creado un clon en la caótica lluvia de rocas que prosiguió su destrucción de la roca, antes de girar sobre sí sintiendo un chakra detrás de él. El pie de Sakura estaba tan cerca de su rostro que Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de disminuir la fuerza que usó – sólo tomó el tobillo de ella y lo torció violentamente.

Un escalofriante crujido hizo eco sobre la playa, y Sasuke estaba tan atónito por la vista del hueso sobresaliente de la pantorrilla de Sakura, que el golpe del segundo clon lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. El aire fue sacado de su cuerpo y fue enviado volando – literalmente – hacia atrás, para chocar contra el océano que estaba más adelante.

Por un instante, el mundo de Sasuke consistió en nada más que agua de mar y opresión en sus pulmones. Salió a la superficie, nadando rápidamente a través del oleaje de regreso a la playa, un tanto aterrorizado de que le hubiese causado a Sakura un daño permanente…

Sakura se equilibraba sobre una pierna, con sus manos agarrando su pantorrilla. Su rostro estaba retorcido en dolor y determinación, y después tiró con fuerza del miembro que agarraba, regresando el hueso a su lugar mientras chakra brillante fluía a través de su rasgada piel. Poco después, puso su pierna sobre el suelo y ésta recibió su peso sin sobresalto alguno.

Y Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente. No sabía mucho sobre justsu medico, pero estaba seguro de que un medic-nin normal no era capaz de reparar un hueso roto en espacio de algunos instantes. Ni Kabuto jamás había sido así de rápido…

Sakura sonrió con autosuficiencia por la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Sasuke. Aunque odiaba que su fuerza todavía fuese una sorpresa para él – como si, aun después de todo lo que hubiese aprendido sobre ella y todo por lo que habían pasado, aún esperase que ella fuera débil – no era ignorante sobre cuánta ventaja le daba esto. Sasuke probablemente la subestimaría, y subestimar a tu oponente era la forma segura de mandar a un ninja de camino a la derrota.

Sus manos se aceleraron en los sellos que, el Sharingan de Sasuke trató de memorizar, aunque el Uchiha sabía que probablemente sería inútil – no era suficiente memorizar la técnica, necesitaba, también, ser capaz de realizar el jutsu. Y francamente, Sasuke podía memorizar el repertorio completo de Sakura, pero no tenía el control de chakra para llevar a cabo ni siquiera un jutsu médico.

Salió del camino cuando un escalpelo de chakra pasó rozando su brazo, torciéndose con toda su inhumana velocidad en un esfuerzo por ponerse detrás de ella, quizás dejarla noqueada…

Pero ella había girado sobre sí como si hubiese anticipado justo esta reacción, y Sasuke tuvo que aventarse hacia atrás para evadir un golpe que habría roto su cráneo.

Esta batalla demostraba ser difícil. Aún estaba exhausto por su pelea con Itachi… pero probablemente Sakura debía estar agotada, por igual, por sus curaciones, de modo que eso debería ponerlos en igualdad de condiciones…

Pero era _Sakura_ a quien enfrentaba, y deliberadamente minimizaba sus ataques en un esfuerzo por no herirla. Aunque ella no parecía tener ningún reparo en lastimarlo – era como si hubiese almacenado cada humillación que alguna vez hubiese tenido y ahora las descargara contra él.

Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente a la percepción de que tendría que hacer de esto una batalla seria si quería tener alguna esperanza de mantener su cabeza sobre el agua.

Sakura retrocedió por un instante, midiendo la situación. La katana de Sasuke era la única arma real en la batalla – todos sus kunai y shuriken habían sido usados en su batalla con Itachi y, en primer lugar ella nunca había tenido armas como esas. Él no parecía inclinado a desenvainarla, pero eso podría cambiar en el transcurso de su lucha.

Él hacía un esfuerzo consciente por contener su ataque contra ella… pero para ser sinceros, ella también lo hacía. Si esta hubiese sido una pelea donde intentara matar a su oponente, habría sacado a relucir ataques mucho más violentos.

Era físicamente más fuerte que él… pero, probablemente, él era más rápido. Y aunque ella era experta en genjutsu, el Sharingan de él le protegería de no ser engañado por ninguna ilusión.

Iba a ser difícil salir de esto.

Cuando Sakura levantó una roca y la arrojó contra él como si no pesara más que un guijarro, Sasuke apenas si logró salir de su sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido para evadirla.

Sakura acababa de levantar un pedazo de granito, que probablemente pesaba cerca de una tonelada, y ni siquiera había sudado al hacerlo. Sasuke intentó esforzarse en ignorar su asombro y concentrarse en la pelea.

Estaba desprovisto de chakra, así que debía ser prudente en su manejo de jutsu, pero Sasuke pensó que esta era una situación que justificaba una acción inmediata. Cuando otra roca fue lanzada hacia él, Sasuke no la dejó llegar – saltó para encontrarla.

Sakura vio a Sasuke embestir contra la roca, y supo que este era su momento. Saltó en el aire detrás de su misil, lista y en espera. El Chidori de Sasuke rompió la roca y la atravesó, esperando que ella estuviese en su posición normal… pero fue repentinamente encarado por Sakura justo frente a él, con su pie extendido y al nivel perfecto para impactar en su pecho.

Él no pudo cambiar la dirección a mitad del aire, y cuando las botas de Sakura se cerraron de golpe en su pecho, prácticamente escuchó sus costillas crujiendo peligrosamente. Presintió que estaba a punto de tambalease hacia atrás, y agarró el tobillo de Sakura fuertemente, esperando llevársela con él.

Golpearon el piso, pero no fue una caída fea, y fue sólo cuando Sasuke vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sakura, cuando comprendió que había calculado mal. Había visto que la fuerza de Sakura excedía por mucho la suya propia… y acababa de invitarla a una lucha física.

Comenzó a formar los sellos necesarios para un ataque de fuego – eso ciertamente la haría moverse del camino y restablecería una distancia confiable entre ellos – pero Sakura había agarrado sus brazos. Automáticamente, Sasuke intentó dirigir su Chidori para que crepitara a través de su cuerpo, pero Sakura no buscaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Ya lo había soltado, arrojándolo al océano como un saco de trigo.

Sasuke giró a mitad del aire, preparándose para usar chakra para caminar sobre la superficie del agua mientras desenvainaba su espada.

Sakura no podría correr e imponer su ventaja mano a mano mientras Sasuke tuviese su espada, así que se conformó con arrojarle otra roca. Sasuke la rompió con otro Chidori, y ésta cayó sobre el agua en una lluvia de diminutos pedazos de roca.

No se sorprendió al descubrir que Sakura ya corría hacia él, y Sasuke se preparó para un ataque frontal cuando ella giró bruscamente alejándose de él. Al principio, no supo a qué estaba jugando, hasta que ella cayó suavemente sobre sus rodillas y lanzó su pierna en una barrida, intentando tirarlo.

Sasuke brincó hacia atrás en el aire, con su mano cayendo sobre el hombro de ella mientras intentaba llevar la empuñadura de su espada hacia su cabeza.

Sakura cortó el chakra que la mantenía sobre la superficie del océano y rápidamente se hundió bajo las olas, prácticamente desapareciendo debajo de Sasuke, resbalándose de su agarre como una anguila. Sasuke se sostuvo muy bien sobre el agua, con su mente acelerándose mientras intentaba determinar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Sakura. Ella estaba debajo de él… así que tendría que hacerla salir.

Sasuke cargó otro Chidori, saltando en el aire para romper el contacto con el agua y asegurarse de no electrocutarse también… pero su espada cargada de Chidori apenas si tocó el océano antes de sentir un rastro de chakra romper la superficie justo enfrente de él.

Sasuke fue el receptor de una patada aturdidora en el rostro, pero su espada dio la vuelta automáticamente, y sintió que desgarraba carne.

Sakura suprimió una maldición cuando sintió la carne de su cadera abrirse bajo la espada de Sasuke, la electricidad en ella corrió por sus sistema como miles de cuchillos. La paralizante electricidad fue tan intensa que no pudo enderezarse cuando cayó, y se hundió en el agua una vez más.

Pero el agua era un conductor, y había demasiado océano como para que la electricidad se diseminara por el efecto de ladispersión como lo habría hecho si Sasuke la hubiese impactado sobre la tierra. Pensando rápido, Sakura creó dos clones más, que saltaron del agua frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke sabía que se enfrentaba a clones – la verdadera Sakura seguía debajo del agua. De hecho, parecía estar casi debajo de él. Intentando desviar cualquier plan que la médico intentara realizar, Sasuke sumergió su katana en el océano, tratando de perforar a Sakura. No fatalmente, pero lo suficiente para incapacitar.

Ella saltó sobre el agua como una nutria, agarrando la espada con ambas manos, tomándola muy fuerte mientras dos clones se lanzaron, ambas alzando los puños brillando con chakra.

Y Sasuke se quedó con la opción de sostener su espada y recibir un golpe que probablemente lo mutilaría o esquivar el golpe y abandonar su espada.

Sasuke soltó la katana y se lanzó hacia un lado, usando su más alta velocidad para dejar que los clones pasaran por delante antes de golpearlos y mirar como se disolvían en ondas de humo.

Sakura se impulsó hacia la superficie, y Sasuke notó que ella había hecho un cálculo peligrosamente equivocado. La resistencia del agua la hizo más lenta, justo lo suficiente para que él viese lo que hacía, y, en consecuencia, ponerse en posición. Así que cuando Sakura salió del mar hacia el aire, él estuvo de pie detrás de ella, listo y en espera de atacar.

Tomó su cabello y la empujó hacia delante, con sus dedos dirigidos hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, en el golpe que tan bien le había servido en el pasado. Ya se preparaba para atraparla antes de que se hundiera bajo las olas, quizás esquivar un golpe de último minuto de la espada robada…

Así que fue una sorpresa cuando Sakura se arrojó hacia él, con su espalda golpeando directamente en su pecho, su objetivo repelido por su movimiento repentino. La mano de Sakura se movió hacia atrás – su mano desnuda, sin estar dotada con la espada o cualquier clase de arma, y tocó el hombro de la mano que estaba enredada en su cabello.

Y algo cortó el brazo de Sasuke, algo agudo y al mismo tiempo algo insustancial... y su brazo se relajó. Intentó moverlo, pero todo debajo del hombro parecía no ser otra cosa más que un peso muerto.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, impulsándose para poner distancia entre él y Sakura. No sabía lo que había hecho – sólo sabía que no podía darle la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Sakura dio vuelta cuando él retrocedió, balanceando la katana en sus manos hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo con el lado plano de la espada y dejarlo sin aire. Pero él era muy rápido, aún con su brazo paralizado, y se alejó rápidamente.

Por un instante, ambos se miraron el uno al otro a través del agua, cada uno tomando la oportunidad de recuperar su aliento. Sakura sabía que tenía la ventaja – tenía la espada, el completo uso de sus miembros… pero aún no podía descartar a Sasuke.

Usó su escalpelo de chakra para cortar los músculos en su brazo – un verdadero escalpelo de chakra. Los que había usado en Itachi habían sido modificados para cortar a través de cualquier sustancia orgánica que encontraran – carne, tendón, músculo o hueso no hacían ninguna diferencia. Los había utilizado para herir.

Pero no quería hacerle eso a Sasuke. Los escalpelos de chakra normales que usaban los médicos cortaban sólo a través del tejido señalado, dejando todo lo demás intacto. Y lo había usado para cortar los músculos en su brazo, dejando el miembro completamente incapaz de moverse.

Por la expresión de Sasuke, podía decir que no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Aparentemente, nunca antes había enfrentado a un médico que manejara escalpelos de chakra.

Sakura no quería darle tiempo para meditarlo. Atacó otra vez, con el cansancio y agotamiento de chakra, colocándose de manera tan pesada sobre su espalda que, quedó restringida a poco más que taijutsu básico. Necesitaba preservar cada gota de energía que pudiera, así podría invocar sus escalpelos de chakra cuando los necesitara.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, con su pie repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras lo hacía. Sakura intentó agarrar su tobillo, pero la pantorrilla de su pie se cerró de golpe en su estomago, sacando el aliento de sus pulmones y enviándola tambaleando hacia atrás.

La médico giró cuando golpeó la superficie del agua, enderezándose justo a tiempo para contener el intento de Sasuke de golpearla en la cabeza. Obviamente quería someterla y sacarla de la lucha antes de que pudiese inmovilizar algún otro de sus miembros.

Pero su extenuación lo había hecho más lento al nivel en que ella podría reaccionar, y la mano de Sakura salió y cogió su pierna, usando su agarre en él para acercarlo hacia ella mientras arrojaba su espada para liberar su otra mano. Su escalpelo de chakra pasó por encima de sus dos muslos cuando ella lo hizo girar como un muñeco de trapo, liberándolo cuando se aseguró de que volaría hacia la orilla.

Después de todo, acababa de incapacitar sus dos piernas – no quería que estuviese en peligro de ahogarse.

Sasuke había percibido el agudo y abrasador dolor que se sentía como si estuviese siendo cortado pero, de alguna manera, no derivó en él con sangre resbalando por sus piernas, y supo que estaba en problemas.

Golpeó la arena con su espalda, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por no maldecir. Su brazo derecho era el único miembro todavía sensible, pero no tuvo oportunidad de ponerlo en ningún tipo de uso cuando Sakura se puso sobre él en el momento siguiente, presionando su muñeca contra la tierra, sentada en sus caderas y usando su peso para retenerlo… no es que ahora fuese capaz de poner mucha resistencia.

Por un instante, Sasuke miró inexpresivamente unos brillantes ojos verdes, incapaz de creer que acababa de perder. Había perdido… ¿Con Sakura? ¿Sakura lo había derrotado?

_¿Sakura?_

"Ahora, Sasuke, tú y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación," dijo ella con severidad. "Y tú vas a quedarte ahí acostado y escucharás."

"¿Qué diablos me hiciste?" gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió, casi mareada. ¡Aún no podía creer por completo que había ganado contra Sasuke! Claro, probablemente él estaba severamente agotado y drenado por su batalla con Itachi (posiblemente más que ella, aún tomando en cuenta las curaciones que había tenido que realizar), sin embargo, ¡Había esperado más lucha que esa!

Él estaba cansado y drenado de chakra, cierto… pero también lo estaba ella. Él había intentado no lastimarla… pero ella había estado haciendo lo mismo con él.

En pocas palabras, Sakura pensó que Sasuke había perdido simplemente porque la había subestimado, y no manejó la situación como una lucha seria hasta que fue demasiado tarde. En el momento en que decidió jugar de verdad, su plan ya estaba en movimiento.

Desde el inicio, ella había estado planeando usar sus escalpelos de chakra para incapacitarlo – había sido la única forma que pudo pensar en que podría derrotar a Sasuke sin matarlo o mutilarlo.

Sakura lo había apostado todo a un plan… pero realmente no esperó que funcionara de verdad.

'_Eso fue casi vergonzosamente fácil_,' reflexionó ella. '_¡Eso le enseñará a no subestimarme!_'

Quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero desistió – ella y Sasuke ahora tendrían una conversación seria, y siempre podría regodearse por su victoria más tarde.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante, asegurándose de continuar presionando la aún inmóvil muñeca de Sasuke, y dijo en tono moderado. "Sasuke, eres un ciego, odioso, arrogante, cabeza dura, estúpido egoísta. Y estoy a punto de decirte por qué."

"¡Quítate de encima!" rompió Sasuke.

Sakura lo ignoró. No se habría atrevido tres años antes, ni tres meses antes, y tal vez ni siquiera tres días antes. Pero se atrevía ahora, porque estaba finalmente – _finalmente_ – parada sobre piso firme con Sasuke.

No sabía exactamente qué significaba para él (aún no estaba segura qué pensar sobre aquel beso) pero sabía que era importante para él.

Y no basaba sus conclusiones en sus propias observaciones de él – no confiaba lo suficiente en sí misma como para no otorgarles un sentido esperanzador. No, Sakura sabía que era importante para Sasuke por un simple hecho: Itachi la había usado para herirlo.

Y su dolor sólo podría herir a Sasuke si se preocupaba por ella.

Así que Sakura dijo lo que pensaba, segura en su posición con Sasuke por primera vez en… siempre. "Asumo que esta resolución de hacer caer a Konoha proviene de lo que Madara acaba de decirte. Así que, veamos esto razonablemente, de la manera en que lo haríamos si hubiéramos recibido esta información durante una misión real. Y la primer regla de cualquier información es mirar a tu fuente, así que echémosle un vistazo a Madara, ¿bien?"

Sasuke se retorció, tratando de quítasela de encima. Pero en ese instante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue doblar sus caderas y retorcer su brazo, lo que no causó absolutamente ningún efecto sobre Sakura.

"Este es un hombre que ganó el liderazgo del clan Uchiha asesinando a su amigo y sacándole los ojos a su hermano," continuó ella. "Y debemos recordar, que sólo tenemos su palabra de que su hermano accedió, y francamente, creo que su palabra es muy sospechosa. Como sea, los Uchiha aceptaron la tregua con los Senju y él se opone – ¿Por qué? El clan habría sido eliminado si la guerra continuaba, así que, ¿para qué oponerse a una tregua, al menos de que él fuese uno de esos psicópatas que no están felices al menos de que tengan una excusa para matar a alguien? Los Uchiha querían paz, y eligieron a Hashirama como su líder – ¿Eso no indica que eran felices con las cosas como estaban? Y cuando nadie lo apoyó, ¿eso no le dio una idea de que no eran nada más que sus propias ambiciones las que le guiaban? Él afirmó estar pensando por el bien de los Uchiha, pero en realidad, sólo pensaba sobre la fama del clan, no la gente real."

"¡Pero tenía razón!" siseó Sasuke. "Los Uchiha fueron segregados-"

"¡Cállate!" gruñó Sakura, luciendo realmente furiosa, y Sasuke tuvo que aplastar un destello de inquietud cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó que estaba a completa merced de una mujer que podía arrojar rocas como si fuesen aviones de papel, así que tal vez simplemente debería estar callado y dejarla decir lo que quería.

"La segregación sólo sucedió después de que él se fue de la Villa," indicó ella. "¿No estabas escuchando? Si él no hubiese hecho nada – si hubiese pensado en su clan antes que en sus deseos propios – entonces tal vez eso no hubiera sucedido. Los Uchiha habrían vivido en la Villa muy placida y cooperativamente. Claro, posiblemente había un mejor camino para que el Consejo manejara aquel asunto, pero el punto es que, ¡Madara se equivocó primero!"

Sasuke quería contestar aquella declaración, pero comprendió que no tenía nada que decir. Sakura tenía razón – Madara mismo dijo que la segregación de los Uchiha sólo comenzó después de que él dejó la villa.

"¡Y luego acepta ayudar a masacrar al clan!" exclamó Sakura. "¿Al menos distingues que tan loco es eso? ¿Dice estar de parte del clan Uchiha y hacer lo que es mejor para ellos y restaurar su gloria y toda esa basura y después se da la vuelta y los mata? ¡Admitió que les tenía resentimiento por no apoyarlo! ¡Cualesquiera que sus motivaciones podrían ser, en este punto él claramente sólo veía por sí mismo!"

Sakura ahora se ponía más alterada, agitando sus manos con la fuerza de sus exclamaciones. A Sasuke le dio la impresión de que quería golpearlo para remarcar cada palabra pero estaba conteniéndose.

"Podrías creer esa parte sobre Itachi – y admito que explica muchas cosas – pero tienes que considerar porque Madara nos lo dijo. ¡Te garantizo que no fue por la bondad de su corazón! ¿Haz siquiera considerado que quizás contaba con esta casualidad? Ha admitido que quiere hacer caer a Konoha – ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que quizás te quiere como un peón en ese plan?"

"¡Tú no sabes eso!" escupió Sasuke, sintiendo el impulso de negar las palabras que comenzaban a pegar incómodamente en la llaga.

Sakura le dirigió la clase de mirada que le daría a un niño haciendo una rabieta. "¿…Estas ignorando la evidencia, o de verdad eres así de estúpido?"

Sasuke intentó expresar una respuesta ligeramente más inteligente que 'No soy estúpido', pero Sakura lo calló.

"Además, por lo que escuché – y estaba justo a tu lado, recuerda – son sólo los miembros del Consejo los que fueron complaces en esto, el resto de Konoha no tiene nada que ver."

"¡Pero ellos cosecharon lo que el Consejo sembró!" escupió Sasuke. "Vivieron en paz y felicidad a expensas de mi familia – ¡Son igual de culpables!"

Sakura lo golpeó. La cabeza de Sasuke giró hacia un lado con la fuerza del golpe, con su mejilla palpitando. Por un instante, no dijo nada, atónito de que Sakura le hubiese golpeado. Pero el ultraje fue seguido cercanamente por la sorpresa, y encontró su voz nuevamente.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" gruñó Sasuke.

"¡Esa tiene que ser la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado!" Sakura prácticamente gruñó. Podría ser considerado injusto el golpear a alguien que no podía responder, ¡pero Sasuke lo merecía! Y si lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez podía sacarle lo estúpido de su cabeza. "Por tu forma de pensar, eres tan culpable como todos los demás…"

Y entonces la epifanía le llegó de golpe a su cerebro como un relámpago. "¿A eso te refieres, no es cierto? Te sientes culpable de odiar a Itachi por tanto tiempo, así que buscas una manera de culpar a todos los demás junto contigo."

Sakura no podía negar que sentía simpatía – el odio de Sasuke por Itachi había sido la piedra angular de su existencia, y descubrir que se había equivocado… bueno, podía ver por qué buscaba a alguien a quien culpar, a alguien con quien compartir la culpa.

Lo entendía… pero eso no significaba que lo aprobara. Justamente lo contrario – si Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas lidiando con esta revelación, entonces ese era su problema; no le dejaría meter a Konoha en eso, ¡y ciertamente no le dejaría culpar a la Villa sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor!

Sasuke abrió su boca para contraatacar, pero Sakura puso su mano sobre ella, silenciándolo. "¡Oh, no – no contribuyes con absolutamente nada inteligente en esto, así que vas a callarte!"

Sakura podía sentir su aliento picando en su garganta, su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho. Estaba, probablemente más furiosa en este instante de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. E iba a obligar a Sasuke a ver la razón (¡Por primera vez en su vida!) ¡Aún si eso lo mataba!

Así que se inclinó, directamente hacia su rostro, y dijo cosas intencionalmente excedidas. Hechas para golpear, hechas para herir.

"Itachi hizo lo que hizo para prevenir la guerra, para proteger a Konoha, y si haces esto sería como escupir en su tumba."

Sasuke se estremeció, y consideró honestamente morder la palma que estaba puesta sobre sus labios. Pero el instinto de conservación le recordó que Sakura era muy habilidosa con el escalpelo de chakra y probablemente era buena idea no provocarla demasiado.

"Itachi quería que regresaras como un héroe – ¡Quería que regresaras a Konoha! ¿Vas a negarle su última voluntad? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo por ti?"

Sasuke hizo un sonido enfurecido, con ira palpitando a través de sus venas. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar sobre Itachi como si no fuera nada?

¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de su decisión, su resolución, a desbastarla con gélidas astillas de lógica hasta que, lo que parecía correcto y verdadero, pareciera simplemente estúpido?

"En realidad ni siquiera quieres destruir Konoha – ¡Sólo quieres culpar a alguien! Pero actuar como un niño mimado no te llevará a nada."

"_¿Niño?_" la voz fue atenuada contra su mano, pero Sakura captó la idea general de lo que decía.

"Sí, Sasuke, niño," siseó ella. "Cualquiera puede culpar – un niño con chocolate alrededor de su boca apuntará al perro cuando sus padres le pregunten quién se comió el chocolate. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene miedo de las consecuencias si da la cara y admite la realidad. Toma verdaderas agallas enterrar algo, dejarlo como está, pero esto… este impulso desesperado de culpar y arruinar… es el camino fácil. Y créeme, Sasuke, eso no te hace otra cosa más que un cobarde."

Había una indirecta de desdén en su voz, y Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que intentaba aparentar desprecio, sólo que su mirada era suave.

"Además, tendrás mucha mejor suerte intentando derrocar a los miembros del Consejo desde adentro que atacar a toda Konoha," indicó ella, en voz mucho más calmada, sintiendo la necesidad de añadir aquel último fragmento de lógica.

No iba a disuadirlo de hacer caer a los mayores de Konoha, personalmente pensaba que era lo correcto. Realmente nunca le habían gustado los miembros del Consejo – siempre parecían demasiado fríos, sin demasiada sangre en las venas, para la paz mental de ella, y esto… esto era demasiado.

Entonces Sakura se calló, dejando que Sasuke procesara todo en su mente. Y podía percibir que él estaba pensando – había retirado su mano de su boca y él aún no decía cosa alguna.

Intentó permanecer relajada, pero la tensión se envolvía en sus músculos. Había usado cada argumento que pudo imaginar… ¿Y si decía que no? En este momento, no haría mucha diferencia – en su estado actual, ella dudaba que pudiera hacer algo si simplemente lo lanzara sobre su hombro y corriera de regreso a Konoha.

Pero si él no estaba de acuerdo – si realmente no quería ir a casa – ella no creía que tuviesen muchas posibilidades de mantenerlo en Konoha. Estaría fuera de la Villa tan pronto como pudiera moverse.

Pero si quería regresar... no sería fácil, y no sería bonito… pero funcionaría. El equipo 7 tendría una pequeña posibilidad de restaurarse.

Quería que Sasuke aceptara.

Sasuke, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué Sakura podía lograr que, un curso de acción que sonaba tan racional en su cabeza, sonara tan estúpido.

Había querido honrar a Itachi… ¿Pero su hermano en realidad había tenido la intención de que simplemente volviera a Konoha como si no hubiera ningún problema?

_¿En qué estas pensando…?_

Sasuke recordó la sensación de desesperación que se extendió a través de él cuando Itachi avanzó, pareciendo invencible…y la resolución que había ardido en su pecho cuando descubrió que debía defender a Sakura.

¿Naruto había tenido razón todo el tiempo?

Sakura prácticamente podía sentirlo vacilando, podía verlo tambaleando sobre la cúspide de una decisión…

"¿Por favor?" susurró ella, intentando hacer su expresión tan abierta y comprensiva como fuese posible.

Sasuke tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella, sintiendo algo punzar bruscamente en su pecho ante la mirada esperanzadora en su rostro, con sus grandes y oscuros ojos verdes.

"Bien," dijo él sin rodeos.

Y después sintió a Sakura inclinándose encima de él, con sus brazos apretados en su cuello. "Gracias."

Por varios instantes, Sasuke fue sumamente consciente de la mejilla de ella contra la suya, de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Sin pensarlo conscientemente, su brazo móvil se deslizó alrededor de ella, con sus dedos enredándose en su cabello para acercarla más.

Pero entonces ella se movió hacia atrás y se apartó de él, con una sonrisa suave que le hizo sentir incómodamente cálido.

"¡Ahora arregla lo que sea que me hayas hecho, maldita sea!" gritó él.

Sonaba cortante y molesto, pero Sakura sabía que lo decía en serio – regresaría a Konoha. Simplemente no quería admitir que había actuado como un idiota.

Una suave y tibia esperanza (con un poco de triunfo aturdidor) floreció en su pecho. ¡Sasuke iba a regresar a Konoha!

Sakura usó algunos jutsu de curación para reparar los músculos que había cortado, restaurando, una vez más, la movilidad de Sasuke antes de quitarse de encima.

Justo a tiempo. Había sido capaz de ignorar su estado de desnudez mientras luchaban, principalmente porque era una ninja y estaba bien adecuada a enfocarse en la batalla con la supresión absoluta de todo lo demás – probablemente podría luchar completamente desnuda, si lo necesitara, sin evidencia alguna de inquietud (aunque estaba bastante agradecida de que nunca tuviese que poner eso a prueba).

Pero eso fue durante su batalla. Cuando terminó, cuando corría hacia él, el filtro de sus percepciones había comenzado a caer, y Sakura comenzó a encontrase incómodamente consciente del hecho de que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre un hombre medio desnudo sin nada más cubriéndola que una camisa rota.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente, revisando sus miembros, y a pesar de la suave llama de vergüenza en su interior, Sakura tuvo ganas de sonreír.

"Adivino que esto significa que ahora vamos a casa..." dijo Sakura, sólo para escuchar las palabras en voz alta.

"Hn." Pero Sakura sabía que Sasuke en realidad decía 'sí'.

-xxx-

"_De todas las palabras tristes habladas o escritas, estas son las más tristes: '¡Pudo haber sido!'"_

_-John Whittier _


	20. Reunión

Últimamente, leyendo Manga por aquí y por allá, me he preguntado sobre las traducciones y las diferentes maneras de hablar en los países (e incluso, entre las regiones de un mismo país), aún cuando todos tengan un mismo idioma. Como en el Español, existen demasiadas diferencias en la manera de hablar de un país a otro, y esas diferencias son geniales, aunque complican un poco mi trabajo de traducir jajaja

Por eso les pido que. si encuentran alguna frase o palabra que resulte extraña, me lo dijeran para hacer un mejor trabajo y traducir de la manera más neutral posible, ok?

Cuídense mucho, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, agregando a sus favoritos y/o alertas esta historia!

Saludos

**Nota de la traductora: Ni Naruto ni el FF me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Masashi Kishimoto y Yellow Mask.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Reunión**

"_El hombre recorre el mundo en busca de lo que necesita, y regresa a casa para encontrarlo."_

_-George Moore_

-xxx-

Una parte de Sasuke aún no podía creerlo muy bien. Acababa de aceptar volver a Konoha… con Sakura.

Iba a regresar a Konoha. Regresar con Naruto y Kakashi y todos los demás.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no era un panorama desalentador. ¿Al menos tendría permiso de volver – sin ser ejecutado? Sasuke sabía que los castigos para los missing-nin eran duros y usualmente fatales… pero pensándolo bien, el tipo común de missing-nin era llevado a la fuerza a su Villa, encadenado (eso si estaban vivos). Era probable que su regreso voluntario pudiese funcionar a su favor.

Y al mismo tiempo... una parte de él _quería_ volver a Konoha. Siempre había asumido que, podría tener su venganza o tener a sus amigos – ellos no podían ser arrastrados por el camino con él. Y se lo debía a su familia. Así que lo hizo – sacó a su equipo de su mente y corazón porque no podía soportar recordar lo que había abandonado… pero nunca pensó que pudiese tener ambos.

Sakura le demostró que se equivocaba.

Ella aún sonreía discretamente, y la suave elevación de su boca le hizo pensar en cómo se sentía tener aquellos labios contra los suyos.

"_¡Hey!_"

Sakura dio la vuelta, y Sasuke maldijo a Suigetsu en silencio.

El hombre peliblanco se aproximaba a ellos rápidamente, con Karin y Juugo a su lado.

Apenas si escuchó a Karin explicando que había sentido sus chakras fluyendo, estaba más interesado en la amplia sonrisa que Sakura les dirigió a los dos hombres.

"Oigan, chicos – ¿me extrañaron?"

Juugo formó una sonrisa avergonzada, entregando tímidamente la mochila que había cargado. Suigetsu sonrió y encogió los hombros torpemente.

"Aww, eso fue lindo," susurró Sakura, pareciendo comprender lo que ellos no estaban diciendo perfectamente bien.

"¿No estás herida?" preguntó Juugo mientras ella hurgaba en su mochila, buscando las sucias ropas que había guardado ahí.

"Sobreviviré," evadió Sakura.

Por alguna razón, sólo pudo encontrar sus pantalones – su blusa no estaba por ninguna parte.

Demasiado cansada para preocuparse realmente por el misterio de la blusa perdida, Sakura simplemente sacó los pantalones y se los puso, curando discretamente la pequeña incisión en su cadera mientras lo hacía.

Había sido capaz de ignorarla mientras le gritaba a Sasuke, y no había dolido demasiado cuando fue causada, pero sabía que si corría con la incisión sin curar y en la posición en la que se encontraba, posiblemente la abriría más. Sakura no tenía mucho chakra disponible, pero sólo quería detener el sangrado. Probablemente era oportuno que la camisa de Sasuke fuese negra – nadie había notado el lento fluido de sangre.

Vertió energía curativa en la incisión hasta que se cerró, sin querer arriesgarse a poner más chakra en ella en caso de que se desplomara en su camino de regreso a Konoha. Pero cuando separó su mano, una dolorosa punzada corrió a través de su cuerpo, y cada terminación nerviosa se estremeció.

Parecía que la purga que realizó antes le estaba pasando factura. Usualmente tomaba un día o dos antes de que las molestias, dolores y el agotamiento general que eran la consecuencia de forzar las células del cuerpo a procesar las toxinas tomaran control… pero eso era asumiendo que la purga fuese todo por lo que el cuerpo hubiese pasado. Con sus curaciones, y su pelea con Sasuke, Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de que había forzado su cuerpo hasta el límite.

Aún así, al menos tenía que aguantar por algunas horas más… justo hasta que regresaran a Konoha.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, aunque se oscureció un poco con la siguiente pregunta de Juugo.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?"

Sasuke – levantando su espada de donde Sakura la había arrojado sobre la playa – hizo una mueca. Aún cuando sabía que no había sido lastimada, su estomago aún se apretaba y su cuerpo se sentía frío cuando recordaba verla maltrecha en el piso, con su ropa hecha pedazos…

Sakura suspiró. "Larga historia."

"Así que. Asumo que lo de Itachi ya ha sido resuelto," dijo Suigetsu sin rodeos cuando el Uchiha se puso al nivel del grupo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron por un momento, eso era probablemente lo más cercano que conseguiría a un estremecimiento, y Sakura se estremeció por él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Karin, frunciendo el ceño. "Sasuke… ¿qué sucedió?"

"Después," dijo concisamente. "¿Aún puedes sentir a los ninja de la Hoja?"

"Sí…" dijo ella lentamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Nos moveremos para interceptarlos," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos. "Muéstranos el camino."

Sakura no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Suigetsu. "¿Ahora tienes algo contra ellos?"

"Vuelvo a Konoha," dijo Sasuke francamente.

Sakura soltó la respiración que no había sido consciente que aguantaba. Podía admitir que una pequeña y dudosa parte de ella se había preocupado de que Sasuke cambiara de opinión, de que sólo dijera lo que había dicho para apaciguarla.

Pero el escucharlo en voz alta, el tenerlo expresando sus intenciones a los demás... Sasuke había decidido su rumbo de una vez por todas.

Y mientras Sakura estaba extasiada hasta el límite por tenerlo de vuelta, no era completamente ignorante de lo difícil que sería ese camino. Sasuke era un traidor, un missing-nin, y aunque nunca había marchado activamente contra Konoha, sabía que su futuro en la Villa de la Hoja distaba de ser seguro.

Sintió una pizca de culpa por haberlo convencido de volver, pero la aplastó sin piedad. Superarían esto – al menos, la eliminación de Orochimaru y su regreso voluntario deberían darle muchos puntos.

Pero Karin también percibió las dificultades. "¡No puedes esperar que entremos caminando a la Villa que te declaró un traidor!"

"No tienes que venir con nosotros," comentó Sasuke sin rodeos.

La pelirroja resopló.

"Ninguno de ustedes tiene que venir con nosotros," continuó el Uchiha.

Al principio, Sakura pensó que Sasuke les ordenaba a los demás que se fueran. Pero cuando pensó en ello un momento, comprendió que les ofrecía la oportunidad de marcharse, diciéndoles que no tenían que seguirle a Konoha.

"Quiero ir con ustedes," dijo Juugo en voz baja.

Sakura sonrió. Se había encariñado mucho con Juugo (y muy a su pesar, con Suigetsu), y no le había gustado la idea de separase. "Apuesto que Lady Tsunade tendrá algunas de ideas de cómo ayudarte, Juugo – ¡sólo espera y lo verás!"

Juugo sonrió con indecisión, casi con timidez.

Suigetsu meditaba sus opciones. No le gustaba la idea de deambular en una Villa Oculta en compañía de un traidor, pero… ¿había otra cosa que quisiera hacer? Kisame probablemente tendría pronto otro compañero – rastrearlo por su cuenta e intentar enfrentarse a los dos sería un camino seguro a una muerte prematura.

Y francamente, viajar con Sasuke y Sakura era la mejor diversión que había tenido en años.

"¿Crees que tu gente me dejaría encargarme de Kisame?" preguntó, con su mirada deslizándose hacia Sakura.

"Si les caes bien… y si soy muy muy persuasiva," sonrió Sakura.

Porque Konoha estaría impaciente por sacar provecho de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para hacer caer a un Akatsuki. Probablemente lo tratarían como un soldado de infantería – sin decirle nada que pusiera en peligro a la Villa, y simplemente lo enviarían a enfrentar a Kisame cuando una oportunidad estuviera disponible.

Pero le dejarían enfrentar a Kisame. Si Suigetsu ganaba, habría eliminado una gran amenaza para Konoha. Y si él fracasaba, ellos no perderían nada.

Y Sakura sabía que su palabra tenía mucha influencia con Tsunade. Si respondía por ellos, era posible que la Hokage fuese clemente.

Sólo esperaba que esa clemencia también se extendiera a Sasuke.

"Haz lo que quieras," dijo Sasuke poco después. "Karin, danos la dirección hacia donde viajan los de la Hoja, y después puedes irte."

"Olvídalo," murmuró la pelirroja. "Sólo lograrían perderse sin mi – yo también iré."

"¿Qué pasó con no querer entrar a Konoha con alguien a quien consideraban traidor?" Suigetsu sonrió con satisfacción. "Reconsideraste tu decisión muy rápido, ¿no?"

"¡Cállate! Mis decisiones no son de tu incumbencia."

"Lo son cuando significa que tengo que pasar más tiempo con una bruja como tú."

Sakura suspiró, oprimiendo el puente de su nariz y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras los bloqueaba mentalmente. No tenía la energía para lidiar con ellos ahora, y juzgando por el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sasuke, tampoco él la tenía.

"¡Silencio, los dos!" rompió él. "Karin, muéstranos el camino."

A pensar de los efectos secundarios de la purga, Sakura pudo haberse reído.

-xxx-

Kakashi pensó que ésta era una transformación realmente sorprendente. El equipo que había salido de Konoha había estado serio, pero era la seriedad nacida de la determinación.

El equipo que regresaba… su silencio nacía de la pérdida y desesperación. Habían dado todo para encontrar a Sakura y a Sasuke, y aún así, regresaban con las manos vacías.

Naruto seguía volteando a sus espaldas, sintiendo como si su regreso a Konoha era de alguna forma, darse por vencido. Expresándole, de alguna manera, que no iban a llevar de regreso ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke. Nunca.

Kiba levantó la cabeza súbitamente, deteniéndose, con su nariz moviéndose como un impaciente sabueso. "Tengo algo. ¡Sasuke y Sakura, acercándose con rapidez!"

Las cabezas se giraron hacia él como si fuesen marionetas, y la desesperada esperanza en la mirada de Naruto fue casi dolorosa.

"¿Podemos estar seguros de que esto no es alguna táctica evasiva – como la que usaron antes?" preguntó Kakashi, manteniéndose en la zona de la cautela aún cuando el entusiasmo y la aprensión se elevaron dentro de él.

-xxx-

Sakura se cansaba con rapidez. Su temprana purga estaba pasándole factura, de sobremanera. Las purgas eran una manera rápida de limpiar el cuerpo de sustancias indeseadas, pero eran rara vez realizadas porque eran muy agotadoras para el cuerpo. Tsunade una vez las había comparado con beber demasiado – al principio te sentirás mejor, pero una resaca era la consecuencia inevitable.

Por un instante, consideró pedirle a Sasuke detenerse y descansar – comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente mareada – pero después el grupo de Konoha apareció en el rango de detección de chakra.

Fue como una descarga de adrenalina. Sentir tantos y tan familiares rastros de chakra incrementó su ánimo de un modo que ninguna otra cosa podría.

-xxx-

Todos se pusieron tensos desde que varios chakras llamearon desde el este. Habían más de dos, pero Kakashi recordó la diversidad de olores que sus perros habían reportado – quizas los otros rastros de chakra eran de aquellos del equipo que Sasuke parecía haber reunido.

Miró brevemente a su propio equipo, la tensión era palpable. Algunos estaban esperanzados, algunos eran simplemente cautelosos.

"¿Pueden sentirlos, verdad?" gritó Naruto. "De verdad son ellos – ¡realmente vienen!"

"Tenemos que ser cautelosos," advirtió Yamato mientras los rastros de chakra se precipitaban hacia ellos. Naruto, instantáneamente, parecía estar prácticamente vibrando con su impaciencia por correr hacia ellos. "No sabemos nada sobre sus razones-"

"_¡Naruto!_"

Un misil de cabello rosa saltó de entre los árboles y arrastró a Naruto dentro un feroz abrazo.

"_¡Sakura!_" gritó el rubio, tambaleando por un instante para mantenerse en pie antes de agarrarla igual de fuerte.

La súbita relajación – el silencioso y colectivo suspiro de alivio que se dispersó a través del grupo – era evidente. Sakura estaba con ellos y a salvo.

Misión cumplida.

"Te extrañé mucho," ahogó Sakura contra la camisa de Naruto, aguantando las lágrimas.

"No te ves más fea que antes," intervino Sai. "Así que asumo que el traidor no te hirió demasiado."

Sólo Sai podría crear eso, una sosa declaración de hechos en lugar de una afligida pregunta. Pero sus palabras parecían recordarles a todos que ahora había otros además de Sakura con ellos, y el equipo se puso sutilmente en posturas defensivas.

Aunque Kakashi quiso desesperadamente ir con Sakura y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la fría voz de la lógica se impuso, diciendo que, aunque los motivos de Sakura eran claros, los de sus acompañantes no lo eran.

Le dio un corto y mesurado vistazo al equipo de Sasuke – una mujer pelirroja, un hombre con una espada alarmantemente familiar, y un hombre rubio muy alto – antes de que su mirada se posara sobre el Uchiha.

Éste era el muchacho en el que había visto mucho de sí mismo. Éste era el muchacho que había entrenado para los exámenes chuunin, a quien le había enseñado el Chidori.

Éste era el muchacho que les había dado la espalda todo por poder y que estuvo dispuesto a matar a Naruto para conseguirlo.

Sasuke se veía como si recientemente hubiese estado en alguna clase de pelea. Ciertamente lucía muy desgastado, y no llevaba camisa. Pensándolo bien, creyó haber visto una enorme camisa oscura en Sakura…

"Oye, Fea, ¿porque traes una camisa con el abanico Uchiha?" intervino Sai detrás de ellos, cerniéndose sobre Sakura y Naruto, obviamente inseguro de qué hacer. Su limitada experiencia en la interacción social probablemente no abarcaba lo que debía hacer en reuniones emocionales como ésta, y aún no tenía la suficiente práctica en poner las emociones e impulsos en acción como para confiar en sí mismo.

Afortunadamente, Sakura decidió corregir eso por él. Una mano surgió de entre el ovillo que formaban ella y Naruto, encontró su cuello, y le dio un tirón hacia ellos.

"¿Es este el abrazo grupal del que he oído hablar? Porque no estoy seguro de querer estar abrazando al Cobarde-"

"Sai, cállate," fue la orden de la médico. "Estás arruinando el momento."

Sakura pensó que jamás había estado más feliz en su vida. Estaba de vuelta con Naruto y Sai y Kakashi y todos los demás, y había conseguido que Sasuke regresara, ¡al mismo tiempo! No estaba segura de si quería reír como maniática o llorar de alegría.

Kakashi deseaba poder estar tan feliz como sus estudiantes obviamente lo estaban. Sacó un pergamino de invocación de su bolsillo y sacó varias esposas almacenadas ahí – los resistentes eliminadores de chakra que eran usados para contener a los missing-nin que querían llevar con vida. Tsunade sabía que su misión para recuperar a Sakura prácticamente podría garantizar una confrontación con Sasuke, y los había equipado para ello.

"Uchiha Sasuke," entonó Kakashi. "Estás bajo arresto."

Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparándose para la reacción de Sasuke.

"¿Qué?" gruñó la pelirroja. "¡Nunca dijiste que iban a arrestarte de inmediato!"

Sakura se despegó de Naruto y Sai, mirando los procedimientos.

"¿Qué más iban a hacer?" indicó Suigetsu. "Es un traidor de su Villa, ¿recuerdas?"

"No es por ser rudo…" comenzó Kiba. "¿Pero quién demonios son ustedes?"

"Oh, cierto," Sakura aún intentaba contener su alocada sonrisa. Incluso con el recordatorio de que no todo era soleado y color de rosa, parecía que aún no podía dejar de sonreír. "Todos, estos son Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin," dijo, señalando a cada respectivo miembro de Hebi.

"Y estos son Kiba, Shino, Sai, Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi," continuó Sakura, como si estuviese presentando a los distintos grupos en una reunión y que, justo ahora, Kakashi no estuviese atando unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas de Sasuke.

Kakashi no podría negar que se sorprendió cuando Sasuke simplemente ofreció sus manos para aceptar los grilletes sin oponer resistencia, mientras Kakashi aseguraba las esposas metálicas sobre sus muñecas. Se veía cansado, de una manera que parecía ir más allá de los aspectos físicos de la palabra – había un agotamiento en la mirada de Sasuke que parecía llegar a lo profundo del alma.

Esto hizo que Kakashi se preguntara si el Uchiha finalmente había comprendido la verdad de sus palabras sobre la venganza – todo lo que traía era cenizas y vacío. No detenía el dolor, no hacía que doliera ni un poco menos.

De pronto, dos brazos delgados se enredaron súbitamente alrededor de su pecho y Sakura se presionó contra su costado.

"Y también te extrañé a ti, Kakashi," masculló ella.

Kakashi por lo general no era la más sentimental de las personas, pero esta vez hizo una excepción. Se había forzado a enfocarse en Sasuke y los demás, en enfocarse en el peligro potencial en lugar del regreso de Sakura, pero ahora que tenía algo de certeza de que no iban a ser atacados, podía permitírselo.

Colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura y la presionó fuertemente hacia su costado, su ojo destapado deambuló sobre su silueta en un esfuerzo por identificar e inspeccionar cada herida, para estar absolutamente seguro de que estaba ilesa…

Estaba magullada, eso era muy evidente, pero podía adivinar por la coloración azul pálido y púrpura que no habían ningunas marcas dolorosas y profundas entre ellas. Los finos tubos capilares se habían roto debajo de la superficie de su piel, pero no más profundamente, probablemente explicando el por qué no se había molestado en curarles. La camisa que llevaba era demasiado grande para ella, casi llegando a sus rodillas y parecía peligrosamente cerca de caerse de uno de sus hombros, la había cerrado por el frente con nudos de tela. Su cabello estaba tieso con sal, y había algunos granos de arena y franjas de suciedad adheridas a los pliegues de su ropa.

Pero estaba viva, y estaba en casa.

"Oye, si estas dando abrazos gratis, quiero algunos de esos," dijo Suigetsu arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Cuando sea secuestrada y tú pases semanas preocupándote por mi seguridad, entonces te abrazaré con mucho gusto, Suigetsu," le contestó Sakura.

"Estuve más o menos preocupado por algunas horas, ¿eso cuenta?"

Sakura rió y se separó de Kakashi. Ella era tan claramente feliz que Sasuke sintió una punzada de culpa por haber evitado su regreso a Konoha por tanto tiempo.

La miró fijamente, esforzándose para no mirar a nadie más. No quería encontrar las miradas de Kakashi y Naruto, no quería ver la decepción que seguramente estaría allí. Quería ignorar las amargas cenizas en las que se había convertido su vida y enfocarse en la sonrisa de Sakura por un rato más.

Había estado intentando concentrarse en su venganza, tratando de concentrarse en su objetivo de hacer caer al Consejo (y, eventualmente, a Madara también), porque su conversación con Sakura no había borrado el agujero negro de desesperación que amenazaba con consumirlo siempre que pensaba en Itachi.

Así que dejó de prestarle atención a la charla de la gente a su alrededor, e intentó olvidar el frío peso de los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas o la inquietante sensación de ser separado de su chakra.

Se preguntó si así fue como se sintió el collar para Sakura. De ser así, no era asombroso que estuviese tan feliz de no tenerlo.

Sakura se perdía de vista cuando sus amigos se amontonaban alrededor de ella, pero no se perdía tanto de su mirada como para que Sasuke no notara cuando ella tambaleó peligrosamente en donde estaba.

Fue consciente de que algo le pasaba mientras viajaban, pero lo atribuyó al agotamiento – había tenido que curarse, curarlo, y pelear con él en el lapso de algunas horas. Ahora se encontraba preguntándose si había alguna otra causa. ¿Su batalla habría causado alguna herida seria?, ¿una para la que no tenía suficiente chakra para curarla?

Desde luego, si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado herida, pensó que podría haberlo notado antes de este momento. Pero pensándolo bien, ésta era una mujer que no hizo nada más que gemir cuando él rompió su pierna. Debió ser el impacto de la herida sedándola momentáneamente… pero aún así eso hablaba mucho sobre lo que Sakura era capaz de aguantar.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo temblar por segunda vez, su visión oscureciéndose alarmantemente, y decidió que si se desmayaba iba a estar muy enfadada. Desmayarse después de encontrarse con el grupo de rescate era uno de los clichés más grandes que había… pero desde luego, los clichés se formaban porque tenían una base verdadera. Su mente le decía que estaba a salvo, su golpe de adrenalina disminuía… y la purga la estaba sobrepasando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hinata cuando la mirada de Sakura se desenfocó por un instante.

"Estoy bien…" dijo Sakura, su afirmación fue más parecida a una de determinación que a una evaluación de su condición. ¡Maldita sea!, no iba a desmayarse. "Sólo necesito sentarme…"

Los gritos estallaron alrededor de ella cuando las piernas de la médico se doblaron debajo de ella, enviándola al pasto con un golpe muy poco elegante.

Sasuke vio a Sakura caer al suelo, escuchó las ruidosas exclamaciones de todos alrededor de ella, y su mente saltó instantáneamente a la peor conclusión. Intentó llegar a ella, pero Kakashi y Yamato se movieron para interceptarlo.

Por un instante, Sasuke fue golpeado con el salvaje y desesperado impulso de derribar a ambos hombres al suelo y quitarlos de su camino. Fue sólo cuando percibió que Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo en lugar de recostada en él que logró frenar el impulso.

'_Estás exagerando.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo firmemente. _'Sólo está exhausta, estás exagerando…'_

Y fue entonces que descubrió que no había estado solo en su avance. Tanto Juugo como Suigetsu intentaron aproximarse al grupo de Konoha junto con él cuando vieron el casi desvanecimiento de Sakura.

Aparentemente, la intercepción de Kakashi y Yamato no había sido sólo por él.

"¡No vamos a lastimarla!" rompió Suigetsu, luciendo mortalmente ofendido ante la idea.

Juugo simplemente miraba sobre las cabezas de los ninja de Konoha, luciendo casi tan apenado como lo hizo cuando Sasuke le dijo que Itachi la secuestró. "¿Está bien? ¿No está… herida?"

Kakashi intercambió una corta y dudosa mirada con Yamato. No estaba seguro de lo que había esperado exactamente de Sasuke y la gente que su antiguo estudiante había reunido a su alrededor, pero esta clara preocupación por el bienestar de Sakura ciertamente había caído de sorpresa. Sasuke se veía como si hubiese considerado seriamente estrellarlo contra el piso para llegar a Sakura, y sus compañeros varones parecían honestamente preocupados por ella.

La mujer que Sakura presentó como Karin parecía bastante desinteresada en la muchedumbre alrededor de la médico, pero ella era obviamente la minoría.

"Estoy bien, _¡estoy bien!_" prácticamente gritó Sakura, luchando por ser escuchada sobre el preocupado parloteo a su alrededor.

Naruto agarró sus hombros para evitar que cayera, y murmuraba cosas sobre que, si estaba lastimada, iba a matar a 'aquel bastardo', Kiba sugería fuertemente conseguir sales aromáticas, Shino y Hinata estaban, gracias a Dios, bastante callados, pero Sai hablaba sobre cómo probablemente debería levantarse porque estaba aún más fea desde ese ángulo…

Y el que no quisiera machacarlo contra el suelo por eso, hablaba mucho sobre lo nostálgica que había estado. Por el contrario, el odiado apodo traía una cálida especie de brillo a su pecho, una sensación de que ahora todo era como debía ser, porque estaba de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Desde luego, incluso ahora Sakura reconocía que esto podría seguir por, tal vez, más o menos otra hora antes de que Sai comenzara sacarla de quicio de nuevo.

"_¡Estoy bien!_" intentó de nuevo. "Yo sólo… tuve que hacer una purga…"

Hinata hizo una mueca. Sabía lo suficiente sobre el jutsu medico como para comprender que tan dañina podía ser una purga.

"¡Kakashi!" dijo sobre su hombro. "¡N-necesitamos detenernos aquí! ¡Sakura tuvo que ha-hacer una p-purga!"

"¿Qué es eso?" Gritó Naruto.

Kiba torció el gesto. "Suena como algo sospechoso…"

"¿Es eso cuando la gente mete sus dedos por sus gargantas para vomitar?" Preguntó Sai, con su pregunta sin sostener ningún matiz más que una simpática curiosidad.

'_Olvida eso de 'en algunas horas', Sai está fastidiándome ahora,'_ gruñó Sakura. A veces, estaba segura de que Sai ahora era más sensato, pero conservaba sus estúpidas preguntas porque era la única manera que conocía de conectarse con la gente.

Sorpresivamente, fue Shino quien lo corrigió. "No, es una técnica que los médicos utilizan para forzar a los cuerpos a procesar toxinas o químicos no deseados muy rápidamente, pero no es usada a menudo porque tiene un efecto negativo de acción retardada en el cuerpo."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Kiba, sonando muy desconfiado.

"En realidad conservo lo que Hinata me dice."

"¿Cuándo nos dijo eso?"

"Paren su estúpida discusión – ¡Sakura está herida!" Gritó Naruto, y Sakura le habría corregido, diciendo que no estaba exactamente 'herida', si no se hubiese sentido tan mareada.

Su visión se disolvía en puntos de colores – aparentemente ni siquiera sentarse calmaba la inclinación de su cuerpo de desmayarse. Sakura sabía que el desmayo ocurría como resultado de la falta de oxigeno en el cerebro – la pérdida de conciencia era la manera del cuerpo de asegurar que todas las funciones no vitales se apagaran, y el desmayo posterior usualmente ocasionaba que el cuerpo se colocara en forma horizontal, asegurando que la sangre oxigenada no tuviese que trabajar contra la gravedad para alcanzar el cerebro.

En pocas palabras, Sakura supo que debía acostarse para tener alguna posibilidad de mantener la consciencia, y estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto que soltara sus hombros y la dejara hacerlo… pero se desmayó antes de que pudiera.

-xxx-

Madara observó al pequeño grupo romper en un alboroto cuando la mujer de cabello rosa se desplomó contra su compañero. El grupo a su alrededor murmuró de repente con un estruendo similar al de una colmena agitada, y Sasuke y sus acompañantes varones hicieron un intento frustrado de avanzar nuevamente, pero Kakashi y Yamato se aseguraron de mantenerlos lejos de la mujer inconsciente.

El encadenado Sasuke, de hecho, intento de empujarlos, y tuvo que ser obligado a retroceder para mantenerlo alejado. Parecía que el grupo no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para dejarlo cerca de Sakura ahora que estaba a salvo con ellos, y Naruto – el único quién podría haber hablado por él – por el momento estaba demasiado preocupado con el desmayo de Sakura.

Madara mantuvo una retención férrea en su chakra, resguardándolo cuidadosa y religiosamente de aquellos que estaban debajo de él. No se movió – no habría ramas sacudidas ni hojas agitadas que lo delataran – pero no pudo reprimir un suave suspiro de disgusto ante la obvia preocupación en los ojos de Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a la médico inconsciente.

Era en verdad bastante patético.

Madara había dejado a Sasuke y Sakura solos en la playa, lejos del alcance del oído… pero no se había alejado más allá del rango de detección de chakra. Sintió sus chakras llameando en la batalla, después la calma durante varios minutos. Había esperado, aguardando sentir en cualquier momento a la médico gruñir cuando Sasuke la dejara inconsciente, o desprenderse de su antiguo compañero de equipo mientras emprendía su camino sola.

No había esperado que se les unieran los rastros de Hebi, ni que el grupo entero marchara en una dirección que los llevaría directamente a cruzarse en el camino del grupo de Konoha.

Y fue entonces cuando Madara comprendió lo que había pasado. La pequeña médico debió haberlo convencido de volver a Konoha y portarse bien.

Sakura había resultado ser un problema aún mayor del que había esperado. Había meditado sobre eliminarla, pero ya había convencido a Sasuke de volver, y de morir ella, incluso en circunstancias aparentemente accidentales, Madara creía que era probable que Sasuke de todas maneras regresara a Konoha, sólo con la intención de honrar su memoria.

Así que, si eliminaba a Sakura, también tendría que matar a Sasuke.

Pero Madara se encontraba muy poco dispuesto de matar a Sasuke, como lo haría un criador si tuviese que poner a dormir a un perro campeón de exhibición por el cual se había esforzado mucho en adiestrar. Sasuke sería un gran recurso para el Akatsuki, y otro Sharingan habría sido inmensamente útil para controlar el Kyuubi.

Sería una pena matarlo – un desperdicio.

Desde luego, si no podía ser devuelto al Akatsuki, Madara no tendría reparo alguno con su muerte. Pero aún podía vislumbrar otras opciones, otras maneras de hacer funcionar sus proyectos.

Sasuke había sido perfectamente claro de que sus sentimientos por la kunoichi de cabello rosa eran profundos. Madara sabía que probablemente podía forzar a Sasuke a seguir sus órdenes manteniendo a Sakura como rehén, pero ese escenario no le atraía más que la muerte de Sasuke. Los peones sin disposición siempre causaban más problemas de lo que valían, debían ser vigilados constantemente para asegurarse de que hicieran lo que se les instruía, e incluso así, indudablemente intentarían frustrar cualquier plan en el que fuesen envueltos.

Pero había otra forma. Sabía que cualquiera que matara a Sakura sería un enemigo de por vida de Sasuke… así que, ¿aplicaría igualmente si éste fuese Konoha?

Madara creyó que sí. Sakura había estado extraviada de su Villa desde hace algún tiempo – sería fácil darle a Konoha alguna información falsa sobre sus actividades, inventarle haciendo algo que sería motivo para una ejecución.

Bajo circunstancias normales, tal información daría como resultado un juicio, una averiguación, una determinación de la validez de tales afirmaciones, pero Madara planeaba saltarse esos pasos. Si esa información también insinuara que ella sabía algo sobre la masacre Uchiha, sabía que los miembros del Consejo ejercerían presión para una ejecución inmediata, en caso de que ella hablara y ellos perdieran su posición en la Villa. Y cuando Tsunade no estuviese de acuerdo… probablemente se encargarían de que la asesinaran silenciosamente.

Desde luego, nada sería descubierto jamás, pero tuvo la certeza de que Sasuke sabría lo que había pasado. Y Sasuke le haría pagar a Konoha.

E incluso si no lo hacía, Madara de todas maneras se habría librado de la persona que, en primer lugar, había interrumpido tan perfectamente sus planes. La muerte a manos de la Villa a la que ella había sido tan leal, en verdad sería una venganza apropiada.

-xxx-

"_El amor es como la guerra, fácil de comenzar pero difícil de terminar."_

_-Anónimo_

-xxx-

_He aquí algunos términos por si a alguien no le resultan familiares:_

_**Missing-nin.**__ Literalmente significa ninja fugitivo, En el mundo de Naruto son aquellos ninja que por diversas razones abandonan sus Villas, como casi todos en Akatsuki (menos Pein y Konan) o los que trabajan como mercenarios por su cuenta, etc._

_**Purga**__. Supongo que ya se explicó en el capítulo pero de todas maneras lo digo, es un método para liberar al cuerpo de toxinas o sustancias extrañas._


End file.
